Project Super Beast
by Darkdescentx
Summary: AU:Beast Boy didn't join the first Titans when they where first form. He was forced to join them by Batman. His past is different and his powers are greatly enhanced. My first Teen Titans story so all feedback is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

A/n This is my first time writing a Teen Titan fan fiction. So I welcome everything you have to say. I have not seen the Teen Titans in a while so if Cyborg,Starfire,Raven or Robin is OOC tell me and I will try me best to fix it. But Beast Boy is going to be a little OOC, different origin and all.

Project Super Beast

Chapter 1: Enter Beast Boy

(Titan Tower)

Robin was pacing back and forward on the roof of the Tower. Cyborg had turned off his sound sensor to ignore his ranting. The reason he was so mad was because his former mentor was forcing a new member on there team. Starfire floated next to him and put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Your giving me a headache." Raven said as she glared at Robin from behind her book. "He said it was on a trial base, so it's pointless to get worked up over nothing." She went back to reading ignoring Robin's rants about how this was his team.

(Batwing)

"I can't believe your making me join a team." Batman could only ignore Beast Boy's rants about how he was fine by himself.

"You need more experience working with different superheros." Beast Boy only snorted

"How about Static or Blue Beetle they can deal with people, why not making them do this?" Batman had to hold back a laugh, Beast Boy would say anything to get out of this.

"Because your the best one for the job." Beast Boy only laughed. Batman held up one finger "Number one you have experience working with a team. Number two. You know how to follow orders. Number three. I said so." Beast Boy raised a eyebrow at this.

"All that maybe true. But you could have just said the last one first, and saved us the trouble Bats." Batman shook his head.

"Your just like Flash annoying." Beast Boy put his hands behind his head.

"So what are my new team members like?" Batman handed him four folders, Beast Boy flipped through them. "Robin your old sidekick. Cyborg body replaced with advanced prosthetics. Starfire, Tamaranean, Superhuman strength,Flight, and Energy Projection." Beast Boy open the last file "I think I found my future mate." Batman look over at Beast Boy whose eyes where shining like diamonds, he quickly stanched the file out of his hands. "Hey!? Give that back!" Beast Boy tried to reach for the file but stopped when he saw the look in Batman's eyes.

"You still haven't learned your lesson about dating in the team have you Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy put on his best innocent face. "What?"

"You remember Kara right?" Beast Boy shook his hand defensively.

"That was not may fault. I had no idea she was Supergirl and if I did I would have played it different." Beast Boy said as he looked out the window.

"Just be careful Robin said her powers come from her emotions, she has to meditate constantly to keep herself balance so don't mess them up."

"I understand." Beast Boy could see a giant T in the distances. 'I hope they like me.' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

(Titan Tower)

Robin looked in the sky when he heard the a jet engine. "There here." Cyborg had turn back on his sound senor and was standing next to Robin, Raven put her book in her cloak and put her hood up, and Starfire was floating next Raven with a curious look on her face.

When the Batwing landed they watched as Batman jumped out of the pilot seat, when they looked behind him they saw there new team member. The first thing they noticed was his skin, hair, and eyes where all green. His ears where pointed up like elf ears and he had one small fang poking out from his mouth. He was wearing a purple and black uniform with gray gloves and purple sneakers, but the weird part was his belt it had numbers on it, the belt was set to one.

Batman walked up to the Titans with Beast Boy following close behind. "This is Beast Boy. He will be your new team member."

Beast Boy stepped forward and put his hand out. "It's good to meet you all." Robin shook his hand.

"It good to meet you. I'm Robin." Robin turn and pointed to Starfire, but Beast Boy cut him off.

"That's Starfire." He turned to Cyborg "That's Cyborg" And his eyes landed on Raven. "And that's Raven."

Starfire started to float around Beast Boy. "I have never seen a human with green skin before." Robin, Cyborg, and Raven expected Beast Boy to blow up in her face but he only laughed.

"Only super cool humans like me have green skin." As he ran his hand through his hair.

Starfire put her finger to her chin and exclaimed " Oh! So Robin is not super cool because he is not green?" This caused Beast Boy laugh hard.

"If you call dressing like a traffic light cool." Cyborg said with a huge grin he ignored the glare from Robin.

"Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked at Batman who wasn't smiling at all.

"Yes?" Batman was glaring a hole in his skull.

"You and the rest of the Titans go inside, I need to speak to Robin alone." Raven looked over at Beast Boy whose ears had lowered, in some ways he reminded her of a dog that just got scolded for jumping on the couch. Beast Boy, Cyborg,Starfire and Raven exited the roof leaving Robin with Batman.

Robin open his mouth to say something but was cut off by Batman's hand, he motion for them to go into the Batwing with a simple nod he followed him.

When they entered Robin was the first to speak. "Okay, why do we have to talk in here?" He said as he eyed him suspiciously.

"This is the only safe place to talk, it's soundproof." Batman said as he tapped the window.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He said as he eyed him suspiciously.

"Beast Boy's earing rivals Superman's, that is why where in here." Batman handed Robin a file. "This is his file, it has all the information on his powers."

Robin went through the papers. "His a Shapeshifter?"

"One of the best. He can change into any animal he also has the power to use more than one animal power at a time. He also has the ability to become mythical animals. J'onn ran some test on him and in the future there is a slim possibility that he will be able to change into people to."

Robin could only listen to what was being told to him. "There has to be a down side to his power right?"

"Yes. You notice the belt he wears?" Robin nodded. "His senses are his weakness. Me and Ray did a experiment with his eye sight, he has microscopic vision meaning blight lights will hurt him, but his biggest weakest is his hearing. That belt is a sound damping device we created, right now it is at level one meaning he can hear anything in a five hundred mile radius, with the belt off there is no limit to how far he could hear. He has no control of this because this is just his neutral hearing ability."Batman said wait for his reaction.

Robin lend back in his chair and give a heavy sigh. "We have to sound proof the Tower then."

Batman shook his head. " You only need to sound proof his room. Trust me he will be a good addition to your team."

"What about his sense of smell?" Robin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Like that of animal, he can smell emotions like that of sadness, rage, happiness, and fear. His sense of smell is limited to a one thousand mile radius but that will increase as he ages. He can track almost anyone if he has there scent. It was easy to test his powers since everyone in the League helped."

At that Robin raised a eyebrow. "Why would they care?"

"Ask him yourself, if he trusts you enough he will tell you." Batman said as he looked out the window

(Titan Tower-Common Room)

After Batman left Robin made his way to the common room, when he opened the door he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy playing the gamestation. This was the happiest he send Cyborg in while, he tired to make time to play it with him, but tracking down escape criminals and the training session he had to make, he barely had enough time for himself.

"Nice try you little grass stain but your not going to win!"Cyborg red racer pulled head.

"That's what you think metal butt" Beast Boy green racer pulled along the side and he hit the turbo boost and pull a head crossing the finishing line.

"What the.... I want a rematch!" Cyborg shouted as Beast Boy did a victory dance.

"Cyborg."Cyborg turned to Robin who was standing in the door way. "I need to talk to you for a second."

Cyborg sighed "Where playing again." Cyborg pointed at Beast Boy who just smiled with his one fang poking out.

"Come back anytime you want to get beat dude."Beast Boy said with a smile.

Cyborg followed Robin out of the common room. Beast Boy put the controller down and took in a deep breath of air through his nose. 'Starfire was cooking something that smell very good and Raven is reading and smelled like vanilla.' Beast Boy turned around and walked near Raven and took a seat.

"So Raven you think you can give me a tour of the Tower?"Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Ask Starfire." She never looked up from her book.

"Come on. Please I really want you to show me around." She never answered. Beast Boy though she ignoring him. "Maybe we could start in your room and work are way from there." Raven looked at Beast Boy who had a week smile and his face.

"You though I was not listening?" Beast Boy give a weak nod, he ever had a chance to scream, the floor open up under him dropping him into the garage he flipped around and landed on his feet.

"Good thing cats always land on there feet. HA HA nice try Raven you have to try a lot harder to hurt me." Beast Boy made his way back to the common room which was pretty easy with his sense of smell. Beast Boy made it back to the common room to see Raven still reading her book.

"Beast Boy! You are undamaged?" Starfire was floating a few feet from him.

"No problem it takes more than that to hurt me."Beat Boy gave a huge grin.

"I'll remember that next time." Raven voice came from behind her book.

"Looking forward to it princess" Beast Boy took a seat on the couch and started looking at TV. Thirty minutes past by and Cyborg and Robin came in. "Beast Boy." Beast Boy turn to Robin who had serious facial expression rivaling Batman.

"Yes?" Beast Boy voice wavered a bit, this was Batman's sidekick alright.

"It's time to see what you can do, your going to the training room." A smile came on Beast Boy face.

"Great I need a workout." Beast Boy said as he stood up.


	2. Instincts

Project Super Beast

Chapter 2: Instincts

(Titan Tower)

The Titans made there way to the training room even Raven tagged along curiosity got the best of her. They were standing in the observation booth, and Beast Boy was in the training area, he was whistling it's a small world. "Okay, Beast Boy are you ready?" Robin's voice came over the speakers, Beast Boy just give him a thumbs up. "Remember. This is a simulation, but they can hurt you." Robin turned to Cyborg. "Okay let's start him off with Cinderblock." Cyborg pressed a few buttons, as the titans took a seat and watched.

Beast Boy watched as arena he was in changed into a hologram of Jump City and a thing appeared in front of him. "So whose cement for brains?" Beast Boy said as he pointed to Cinderblock.

Robin grabbed the microphone "His name is Cinderblock , and this will give us an idea of what you can do."

Beast Boy walked forward and rolled his right shoulder. "This should be fun" Cinderblock charged at him and threw a left hook. Beast Boy ducked before the punch was even thrown. The Titans could only watch in amazement, Beast Boy was always three steps ahead of Cinderblock.

Cyborg gave a sharp whistle. "Wow, he's good." Cyborg then turned to Robin who was glaring at Beast Boy. "Robin, what's wrong?"

Robin never turned to Cyborg. "He's had more than enough chances to end this fight, his just playing around." Then it dawn on him. "Like a animal,playing with his prey." Robin focused more on Beast Boy, that's when he saw it. It was quick but it was there. Every time Cinderblock's hands moved just before he threw a punch Beast Boy's ears would twitch and he ducked or jumped back. It wasn't that he was good at fighting it was just instinct raw animal instinct. Robin grabbed the microphone "Beast Boy! Stop playing around and finish this!"

Beast Boy jumped back dodging a punch from Cinderblock. "Sorry Robin. It was the animal in me, but it won't happen again." A smile came on Beast Boy's face as his mind raced 'Let's match strength with strength.' He then shapeshifted into gorilla.

The Titans eyes went wide, Robin had told them he could shapeshift as the fight was going on but this was not what they were expecting. First off the gorilla was green, but it was also the biggest gorilla they every seen. It was well over six feet easy and his body was tight there wasn't a ounce of fat on it. It's veins where clearly visible through his muscle. It's body looked like it was made for one propose, to destroy anything in it's way. They could watch as Beast Boy lunged himself at Cinderblock,the fight became even more one sided, it looked more and more like a video from when animals attack. Starfire turned her head when Beast Boy started to beat Cinderblock's head into the road.

The scene in front of him didn't make sense, was this the same boy who was playing gamestation with Cyborg in the common room? As Robin mind tried to make sense of what was happening his thoughts drifted to his former mentor. He add this person to his team? Beast Boy at first glanced seem carefree and a little of a scatter-brain. But now he saw him as a animal pure and simple.

Beast Boy looked down at the robot that used to be Cinderblock, his arms had been ripped off so was his legs. He knew he went overboard but it's been so long since his been able to cut loose without the fear of killing someone. It's hard to hold back against a person made of soft flesh, he almost ripped the throat out of a criminal who made the fetal mistake of shooting him with a gun. Luck for him Batman and Batgirl got to him in time, then Batman turned him into a vegetarian as punishment, he lost ten pounds in the first week, he then grew to like it. Beast Boy let out a sigh he knew he was in trouble. He morph back into his human self. "So do I do this again?"

Robin grabbed the microphone "That's okay Beast Boy. We will continue tomorrow. Just come up here." It only took a few minutes before Beast Boy was standing in front of him. "You do know you can't do that to the real Cinderblock right?" Beast Boy just nodded his head. Robin looked at Beast Boy who could not even look at him in the eye. "It's okay will have to work on that. Okay?"

Beast Boy nodded "Yes, and sorry about that. I just went overboard, but I won't make a mistake like that in the field."

Robin put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and he felt him tense up. "See that it doesn't." Robin walked to the door then stopped and turned. "Beast Boy, welcome to the team."

Starfire flew next to Beast Boy and give him a bone crushing hug. "Welcome friend Beast Boy, I will make a Tamaranean feast to welcome you to the team." Robin, Cyborg, and Raven paled, they remember the last time Starfire forced her cooking on them.

Robin raised his hand to say something but was cut off by Beast Boy who sound extremely excited. " Will we be eating, that soup you were making in the kitchen? It smelt so good." Raven looked over at Beast Boy whose ears seem to be pointing straight up.

"Yes friend, but that is only one of the dishes that will be prepared." Starfire watched as Beast Boy seem to jump up and down in happiness. She looked over to her other friends who faces seem to be drained of color, then she realized something. "I need to go to the store, I don't have all the ingredients needed for the feast of happiness."

Beast Boy grabbed Starfire wrist and started to run. "Then lets go, I'm in the mood for a feast of happiness."

The rest of the Titans watched as Beast Boy and Starfire disappeared down the hall. "Wow. Who would think there would be someone who would eat Starfire's cooking of there own free will." Cyborg said as he pushed a button that clean up the Cinderblock remains.

Robin looked at Cyborg "So how long will it tell you can make it?" Raven looked at Cyborg who motion for Robin to follow him along with Raven. They made it the common room, and Cyborg pressed a few button on the computer and a holographic image of a room came up.

"It should only take ten hours max, the room will be completely soundproof. If his hearing is as good as you say the alarm that I put in well be on a different wavelength."

As Raven made her way into the kitchen she couldn't help but ask. "Is Beast Boy hearing that good?"

Robin nodded his head before he spoke. "Yes right now he can hear everything within a five hundred mile radius."

Raven took her tea and walked to door. "So that means he heard this conversation." Then she walked out. Robin and Cyborg looked at each before sighing,Beast Boy's hearing just ruined his surprise.

(Titans Tower-Roof)

It had been two hours since Beast Boy and Starfire return to the Tower. Raven was in her room, Cyborg was working on Beast Boy's room, Starfire had banished Beast Boy from the kitchen when he kept trying to taste the food before it was done, Robin was reading over escape criminals which left Beast Boy by himself. Beast Boy decided to relax on the roof, he could hear all the people in Jump City he could even smell them which was driving him mad with hunger. His instincts as a predator was running wild he wanted to feed so bad. When he stayed with Batman he would just train to work through this, but that would probably cause problems if he did that now. He heard there gasps as he fought the robot Cinderblock he didn't want them to think he was crazy so he tried to block out his hunger with sleep.

Beast Boy awoke to the smell of vanilla and light footsteps he looked up to see night sky. He turned his head to the door and saw Raven looking right at him. He quickly got up and dust himself off. "What beings you here?"

Raven spoke in her monotone voice, that Beast Boy was still getting use to. "Dinner is ready."

Beast Boy made his way to her. "And they sent you to look for me?"

Raven shook her head. "You don't have a communicator so we split up to look for you."

At this Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "So what made you think I was here?"

Raven never looked at him. "I only came here to mediate while the others looked for you. Didn't think you'd be out here." Raven opened her communicator. "Found him."

Beast Boy and Raven made it to the common room where the remaining Titans where waiting. There Beast Boy saw that some of the dishes Starfire made. Some of them looked like green jell-o with parts floating in it, there purple orbs that seemed alive along more things that looked like it was not from earth. Starfire was seating at the table along with Robin and Cyborg who both had mini pizzas. Beast Boy and Raven took there seat , Beast Boy looked over at Raven how had a mini pizza to.

Starfire handed Beast Boy a plate that had a little bit of every thing. His senses and nose told him it was not meat but some of the food seem to still be alive anyway. The Titans watched as Beast Boy grabbed one of the purple orbs and ate it whole. "So do you like it?" Starfire asked with hopeful eyes. "It's great! It like a cross between a meatball and grape jelly. My taste buds are singing." Beast Boy started to eat at a incredible pace almost as bad as when Starfire first ate with them, except he was not standing on the table. Robin, Cyborg and Raven quickly lost there apatite.

Robin turned to Beast Boy who had a mouth full of a green like paste. "Beast Boy your room won't be ready until tomorrow, so you can sleep in the common room or you okay with that?" Beast Boy just nodded his head yes and continued to eat.

After dinner Beast Boy helped Starfire wash the dishes and put them up. He and Cyborg went back to the gamestation, Robin and Starfire just watch as Raven meditated. Her mantra repeated in Beast Boy's skull over and over until it was beaten into his brain. It was around eleven when everyone cleared out of the common room, Beast Boy laid down on the couch and tried to fall asleep but it was next to impossible. One question was going through is mind. Why do babies cry at night? They where coming in loud and clear. Beast Boy got so fed up and changed into a kitten and hid under the pillow, he was finally able to get to sleep.


	3. The Hive

Project Super Beast

Chapter 3: The Hive

(Titan Tower)

Raven woke to the sun shining in her face, using her powers she quickly closed the curtains. She made her way to the bathroom and after a quick shower and changing into her uniform she floated into the common room. When she entered the common room, she heard a weird sound coming from the couch. It sounded like a mix between purring and snoring. Flying into the kitchen she used her powers to start making a cup of tea, when turned to put the teapot on the stove she saw a small green kitten looking at her from the top of the couch. "Morning." Raven said as she put the teapot on the stove.

"Good morning Raven." The voice sounded like Beast Boy's but something was different. Raven looked at him and saw he was still in his animal form.

"You can talk in your animal forms?" Raven eyes where a bit wide this was the first seeing a talking kitten even if it was Beast Boy.

"Why would I lose my ability to speak?" Beast Boy in kitten form said as he jumped off the couch and walked over to her but stopped in front of the counter. "A little help." He looked at Raven who raised a eyebrow. "Come on, how many people can say they talked to a green kitten, who talked back and was not crazy." Raven pointed at him. Beast Boy closed his eyes expecting the floor to open up again, but found himself place on the counter. "I thought you were going to throw me somewhere."

"I'd be lying if I said the idea didn't cross my mind." She said as the teapot whistled.

They turned when the common room door opened to show Robin. "Morning" Both Beast Boy and Raven said in unison.

Robin walked into the kitchen"Morning Raven. Beast-." he stopped mid sentence and turned to the green kitten, who was waving his green paw at him. Raven almost laugh when she saw the look on Robin's face, his jaw was stretched to it's limit.

Raven watched as a smile came on Beast Boy face. "Kitten got your tongue." Beast Boy said in his kitten form.

Robin regained his senses. "You can talk in your animal forms?"

Beast Boy tilted his head to the side "Why won't I be able to talk?"

"Because when you change I thought you lose your ability talk." Robin said as went to make a pot of coffee.

Beast Boy morphed back to his human form. "You know Batman thought the same thing. While in my animal form, I retains my intelligences, memories, and the ability to speak that way I won't attack my allies or friends."

Robin while leaning against the counter. "That's good, so you don't have to turn back into your human form when were on a mission." Beast Boy nodded as he jumped off the counter top, Robin looked in the empty sink then back at Beast Boy who was folding his cover. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. "I was going ask if you guys wanted to go out for pizza."

Robin took a sip of his coffee. "It's a little early for pizza."

Beast Boy shook his head. "It's never to early or late for pizza."

Robin took another sip of coffee. "I'm surprise your hungry after, eating Starfire cooking."

Robin watched as Beast Boy ears pointed straight up when he mentioned Starfire cooking. "I wish I had more of the purple orb thing. What did she call it?......Sputlinks!"

Robin give a sigh. "We can all go out for pizza after you finish your simulation training." Beast Boy nodded. Then there was a loud growl, Robin and Raven looked at each other then Beast Boy who had a weak smile on his face. Robin opened his mouth, but got was cut off by a even louder growl. "Beast Boy. If your hungry, there is food in the refrigerator."

Beast Boy looked at Robin "I don't think so. Your food has this blue thing growing all over it." Robin opened the refrigerator and Beast Boy was right there was a blue mold growing all over the food. "What is that stuff anyway? It was not there yesterday." Beast Boy asked as put the cover down.

Robin watched as the mold seem to growl at him. "I don't know, and don't want to know." he closed the door.

Just then the door open and Starfire floated in. "Morning friends." Beast Boy watched as Starfire floated to Robin and started to talk, he noticed that Robin's mood seem to brighten. Beast Boy took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV, but he was to deep in thought to look at it. Robin reminded him of Bruce in many ways, Starfire was like Diana she was just a joy to be around, Cyborg in a short time became his second best friend next to Wally, and Raven was just Raven. She talked with little to no emotion and was not afraid to hurt him if he got out of line. He was going to like being a Titan,as long he controlled his instincts and not give into his animal nature.

When Cyborg entered the common room and found out all of his meat was over run by a blue mold. The mold was destroyed by a sonic blast and so was the food that was in there. Since the food was destroyed Robin said they could go out for pizza, and after not eating last night he was a little hungry himself.

(Jump City)

The Titans made there way to a popular pizza spot which was easy to spot since it was shaped like a slice of pizza. Beast Boy listened as the his team members argued about what toppings should go on the pizza. Robin wanted black olives, Cyborg wanted double pepperoni, Raven wanted them to just order, and Starfire want a pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting as the other Titans just looked at her. He thought it sounded very good.

That's when he heard it, it was guy voice he was sure of that "Gizmo to Jinx. I thought there where only four Titans?" Beast Boy closed his eyes and toned out his team members. Then he heard a girls voice "It doesn't matter, we have a job to do." Beast Boy heard Gizmo. "Well then, begin phase one."

Beast Boy eye snapped open when he heard a bus horn blow, then a baby crying. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled as Starfire got the baby carriage out of the way and Raven and Cyborg worked on stopping the bus.

When the bus stopped Cyborg notice there was no driver. "Don't buses normally have drivers?"

Robin pulled out a stuffed bear as Beast Boy and Starfire crowed around him. "Don't baby carriages normally have babies?" Then Beast Boy heard Gizmo voice "Are you pig sniffers normally this stupid?" Robin,Beast Boy and Starfire watched as the eyes of the bear glowed then shot a beam sending them into the air and into a alley. Cyborg and Raven watched as a the bus they just stopped was lifted in the air and smashed over them.

From behind the bus a tall hulk of man stepped from behind it. "That was easy, good work Mammoth. Hey you guys want to get some pizza." Gizmo said as he and Jinx walked from behind a building.

"This isn't over." Robin's voice came from the alleyway as Beast Boy and Starfire where prepared to attack. The bus behind Mammoth exploded upward and Cyborg and Raven came out unharmed. "We're just getting started!" Cyborg said as he aimed his sonic cannon at Mammoth who jumped near Jinx and Gizmo.

Starfire hands started to glow green. "Who are you!? And why have you attacked my friends!?"

Gizmo pulled out a controller. "We are the Hive." Mammoth stepped next to Gizmo" And where your worse nightmare." Jinx stepped from behind Mammoth and Gizmo "And this is attack pattern alpha"

Gizmo pressed a button and two yellow energy orbs hit the walls of the alley causing rubble to cover the exit. Starfire blasted the rocks out of the way. Raven and Jinx where fighting hand to hand while Cyborg and Mammoth were locked in a battle of strength. "What do you call a idiot with a rocket on his back?" Mammoth said as Gizmo put a rocket on Cyborg's back. "Duped" Gizmo said as he activated the rocket. Starfire called out Cyborg's name as she flew after him.

Raven watched as Cyborg flew in the sky with Starfire flying after him. She and Jinx went back to fighting but when she let her guard down after Jinx said she fights like a boy, Gizmo blind sided her with a laser beam that sent her flying in the air. Robin caught her before she could hit the ground, Beast Boy ran forward and changed into a gorilla. "He's a shapeshifter his no threat" Mammoth said as he ran forward. Beast Boy gorilla form was strong but Mammoth strength easily surpassed his in this form.

Robin watched as Beast Boy was lifted over Mammoth's head. "Beast Boy! Hold on." Mammoth then tossed Beast Boy straight at him. Beast Boy morph back into his human form before he crashed into Robin. They both slid to a stop next to Raven. Robin turned back to Beast Boy and Raven who were getting to there feet. "Listen up team I have a plan." Robin watched as a energy ball hit the ground in front of Raven the explosion sent her flying back and hitting the ground with a thump. Beast Boy saw another yellow ball coming he jumped in the air dodging the attack and landed a few feet behind Robin.

Gizmo, Mammoth and Jinx walked forward. "I sure hope your fancy plan, includes you getting fired." Gizmo said as he used the controller to aimed at Robin.

Robin stepped forward. "You'll just have to find out the hard way." Robin watched as Gizmo shot the ground under him making a crack in the ground as Jinx made it bigger with her energy then Mammoth jumped in the air and slammed both his fist into the ground. Robin felt the ground break behind his feet, then felt himself flying in the air on to the sidewalk. Robin looked over to where he used to be standing and saw Beast Boy falling. He had thrown Robin out of the way taking the hit meant for him. Robin ran to the hole as Raven landed next to him.

A smile came on Gizmo face. "To bad I missed" The Hive started to laugh. Robin and Raven both turned to them, when the Hive saw there faces it sent a chill down there spine. Raven eyes where glowing red and Robin had a look of pure rage on his face. "You think can scare us!? We'll sent you to meet your friend." Gizmo said as he aimed the laser cannon as Robin and Raven.

That's when the ground under them started to shake violently, then there was a monstrous explosion. The Hive along with the remaining Titans watched as a giant green bird made of pure green fire appeared in the sky. "What is that thing!?" Gizmo shouted to anyone. "A Phoenix." Both Raven and Jinx said in unison. They both knew of the stories, but a Phoenix was just a myth. There was no way they where real, but there is was in all it's beauty. They watched as Phoenix flew at them then changed into a green boy and landed next to Raven and Robin.

The Hive was shocked, standing in front of them was the same green boy they thought they killed and to make matters worse he was unharmed. "That's not possible!" Gizmo shouted.

A smile came on Beast Boy's face. "The power of the Phoenix is legendary. It has a five hundred to one thousand year life cycle. The Phoenix was also said to regenerate when hurt or wounded by a foe, thus being almost immortal and invincible. I was lucky that blasted didn't knock me out, because if it did. I would have even more scars on my body. So Robin. You said you had a plan."

Robin quickly regain his composer "Yes. While me and Beast Boy take care of Mammoth and Gizmo Raven keeps Jinx and her hex's away from us." Beast Boy and Raven nodded. "Let's try this again. Titans Go!"

Raven unleashed a blast of black energy that hit Jinx and sent her flying. Beast Boy ran at Mammoth and changed into a green skinned Minotaur, he was now as tall as Mammoth and his muscle had veins running through them. They clashed and locked hands in a battle of strength, Mammoth was having a hard time, the Minotaur was able to pushing him back. Gizmo turned to try and help Mammoth but a sonic disc landed in front of him, he turned to see Robin who had his bo stick ready to attack. Gizmo flew in the air and started to fire at Robin who easily dodged his attacks, Robin threw a birdarang that hit dead on destroying Gizmo's controller. Robin jumped in the air and bounced off a lamppost and hit Gizmo with a axe kick with enough force to knock him unconscious. Robin saw Beast Boy and Mammoth in a slugfest, they weren't even dodging each others attacks it was just a fight to see who could hit harder. Beast Boy proved to better at taking punches than Mammoth, who fell after taking a brutal uppercut to the face. Robin saw Raven flying after Jinx who running full speed trying to escape, between the green kid and Raven she had no idea who was worse she had no intention of fighting a Phoenix or Raven whose eyes where still glowing red. Jinx quickly surrendered when she saw her team unconscious and tied up.

Thirty minutes later the police showed up and took the Hive to jail. Cyborg and Starfire showed up as the news crew came to interview Robin, they where firing question after question. "So whose the new kid? One reporter asked louder then the rest.

Robin put his hand Beast Boy shoulder. "His name is Beast Boy and he's being added the Teen Titan's."

This only bought up more questions, like where he comes from and what's his power. It was a few hours before they made it back to the Tower. Everyone was too tired to do much of anything, Beast Boy room was not finished so he had to crash on the couch once more. As he laid there he thought about everything that happen Robin almost dying, Cyborg was launched half way to Gotham city, but one thing ran over and over in his mind. "I never did get that pizza."


	4. Lightning and Thunder, Oh my!

Project Super Beast

Chapter 4: Lightning and Thunder, Oh my!

(Titans Tower)

Morning came a little to fast for the Titans but one by one they found themselves in the common room. Robin had to go to the jail to interrogate the Hive members, Cyborg went back to work on Beast Boy's room, Starfire volunteered to get the groceries, which left Raven and Beast Boy in the common room. Raven was meditating and Beast Boy was looking at a documentary of wolves. Raven's mantra was really starting to annoy him, it sounded like she was shouting it in his ears.

Beast Boy turned to Raven "Hey Raven you feel like playing a game with me?"

"No." In her monotone voice that made Beast Boy wonder if she had any feelings at all.

"Oh come on, Raven! Just one game?" Beast boy said as he jumped off the couch and started the gamestation.

"Leave me alone! I'm meditating" She went back to her mantra trying to block him out.

"You can do that anytime." Beast Boy said as he grabbed the second controller and dropped it in her lap.

Raven eyes snapped open and shot Beast Boy a glare of pure rage, he thought her eyes where glowing red for a second. His brain was telling him to stop, but his instincts welcomed the challenge."Come on, Raven! You can meditate after we finish."

Raven only levitated higher in the air, she started to said her mantra louder. "Okay. You want to be that way? Fine!" Raven heard Beast Boy say as he stomped into the kitchen, she heard a drawer open and Beast Boy laugh. "Hey Raven! How would you like to have your hands super glued to that controller?"

Cyborg was busy working on Beast Boy's room when a yell tore him from his work. He came into the common room, only to see Raven meditating. "Raven did you scream?"

"No. I did." Cyborg looked in the air and saw Beast Boy glued to the ceiling by his back. Cyborg started to laugh which bought a frown on Beast Boy face. "You done?" Cyborg stopped laughing.

"So what happen?" Cyborg asked as he cut him down.

"She can't take a joke that's what happen." Beast Boy said as he glared at Raven who ignored him.

"I could have told you that." Cyborg said as Beast Boy fell to the ground, but landed on his feet.

"So is my room almost done?" Beast Boy asked as he dusted himself off.

"A few more hours." Cyborg asked as he walked to the door. But turned when heard Beast Boy voice.

"Sweet I can't wait, I'm having Batman sent over my things." Beast Boy said as he walked to the kitchen but stopped when he realized there was nothing to eat.

Cyborg saw this "You know Star keeps a pot of these weird berries in the cabinet next to the refrigerator. She always says where welcome to them, you can eat them until she gets back." Cyborg walked out as Beast Boy ran to the cabinet.

Beast Boy opened the cabinet and pulled out a purple pot, the weird thing was there was no smell coming from it. When he open it he saw purple berries in a purple like juice. Beast Boy grabbed a spoon and took a spoon full and ate it. The berries where bitter but good, he walked to the couch and started to eat the berries straight out of the pot.

Raven had been meditating in peace for two hours when a girlish scream caught her attention. She open her eyes to see Starfire, there where bags all on the floor. Raven raised a eyebrow and Starfire pointed to couch where Beast Boy was. When Raven turned around and she saw Beast Boy. He was just looking at Starfire completely oblivious to what happen to him. "Beast Boy what did you do now!?" Cyborg said as ran into the common room. He stood there frozen with a look of pure shock on his face.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire who were all staring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Beast Boy, your a smurf." Cyborg said as he said to laughed.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at this, he had been called a lot of names in the past from Kermit,to jolly green midget but never smurf. "Smurf's are blue I'm green."

"Not anymore." Raven said as she bought him a glass plate.

Beast Boy look at his refection and almost fainted. His once green hair and skin was now blue like Raven's cloak. "What happen!" Beast Boy said as ran is hand through his hair and looked like he was having a panic attack

"Friend Beast Boy please calm down" Starfire said as she put her hand on his shoulder. That's when she saw the empty Zorka berry pot. "Friend, I think you had a allergic reaction to the Zorka Berries."

"But the Zorka Berries are purple" Beast Boy said trying wrap his head around what was happening to him.

"You get blue when you combine purple and green." Cyborg said as he looked at his forearm running a scan of Beast Boy. "Your fine, you will change back to normal in a few hours."Cyborg said as he walked out of common room.

"I'm sorry my berries caused you to change Beast Boy." Starfire said as grabbed the pot and made her way to the kitchen.

"It's okay Starfire, as long this is temporary I'm okay with it." Beast Boy said walked in the kitchen to help her put up the groceries. Raven went back to meditating, since Beast Boy changed into the Phoenix yesterday curiosity wanted to know more about him and it was driving her crazy.

Around noon Beast Boy things where delivered to the Tower. Starfire helped him take his things to his room, when they got there Cyborg was putting the finishing touches on his room. Starfire put his things down and went to make herself some lunch, leaving Cyborg and Beast Boy in the room. When Cyborg asked Beast Boy if he need help getting things in order he gladly accepted.

As Cyborg helped Beast Boy unpack he found poster of Supergirl in a box. "So you have a thing for Supergirl?" Cyborg asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Beast Boy could have sworn he hid that at manor. "Yes?" It was more of a question then a statement.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy who looked like he was sweating bullets. "Do you know why she wears white, instead of blue like Superman?"

Beast Boy answered before thinking "I know right. Every time I asked her about it she-" Then he realized what he said. One word came to mind crap.

Cyborg pointed a finger at him "I knew it! You do know her."

Beast Boy started to wave his arms defensively "I didn't know she was Supergirl!"

Cyborg had a huge grin on his face "So you knew her before you found out she was Supergirl?" Beast Boy nodded. "Let me guess, You dated her?" Beast Boy nodded again. "So what happen?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath "If I tell you this you can't tell anyone." Cyborg nodded "Okay. At first I didn't know who she was, but when I found out I realize who she was related to. Now Superman, I had no idea how protective he was of her. So me not knowing that, it set off a chain of events that lead to a argument with him, in which case Batman had to stop me before Superman ripped me new one. Then Supergirl found out and she said it would be best if we took a break, so I guess that means we broke up. That what a break means right?"

"I guess so. I still can't believe you dated Supergirl." Cyborg just spoke out loud.

"I should have listen to Batman. When he said ''Never date within the team''. But sometimes it can't be helped." Beast Boy said as he went back to work.

They finished fixing up his room and made there way to the common room as Robin entered. Robin saw Beast Boy blue skin and froze. "Beast Boy what happen to you?"

Beast Boy followed Cyborg who took a seat on the couch and turned on the gamestation. "It's fine I just had a allergic reaction to the Zorka Berries."

Robin walked into the kitchen "Zorka Berries? You mean the berries that where in the cabinet?" Beast Boy nodded.

Cyborg tossed Beast Boy a controller "So did the they talk?"

Robin took a soda out of the refrigerator "They only give up a name." Everyone stop what they where doing and turned to him. "It was someone named Slade."

"Ever heard of him" Beast Boy said as he turned back around.

"Me either. So to prepare we well have combat practice tomorrow." Robin ignored the groans of Starfire, Raven and Cyborg.

When Raven heard Robin say combat practice she couldn't help but groan, but then she felt a huge spike in happiness coming from Beast Boy. As she went back to reading she could hear Cyborg yelling as Beast Boy shot him just when he respawned, all she heard was head shot, head shot, and killing spree."Can the TV be any louder, I can still hear myself think." Raven said as she glared at Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Cyborg and Beast Boy just shrugged and went back to playing. But when there controllers where cased in a black aura they quickly turned down the TV to avoid having there controllers crushed. Night quickly fell and Beast Boy was still blue when they gathered at the table for dinner. Cyborg had made a chicken pasta and garlic bread. But thanks to Starfire, Beast Boy was able to eat a Tamaran dish that was very filling. He knew if he had eaten meat, more of his inner animal would surface and he didn't want that. After dinner they watched a movie and they all went to sleep around eleven, three wish tomorrow wouldn't come, but two of them couldn't wait. Beast Boy was finally able to lay down in his room, he had his bunk bed he liked to sleep on the top or bottom depending on his mood. He had poster of all kinds of animals and over thirty animal encyclopedias. The only sound in the room was coming from his own heart, it was beating a mile a minute he couldn't wait tell tomorrow his instincts where ready to go. But he was finally able to sleep around two in the morning.

(Training Room)

After breakfast the Titans made there way to the training room, where Cyborg made a comment about Beast Boy skin being back to normal. Robin stood in the middle of the room with a robot, it had a smooth design and glowing yellow eyes and the number Zero on it's forehead. To Beast Boy it reminded him of a robot Batman told him about called Amazo.

"Okay team. He have no idea what Slade is capable of, so we will train using the adapting drone." This got a groan from Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. "Beast Boy have you fight against a drone like this one before?" Beast Boy shook his head no.

"Well then since BB never fought one I think he should go first." Cyborg said as he lightly pushed Beast Boy forward.

"No Cyborg. We well be working as a team to take it down, we have to get use to are added member." Robin said as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button causing a hologram of jump City to appear. "Okay Titans." Everyone dropped into there battle stance. "Titans Go!"

Starfire and Raven flew in the air, Starfire unleashed a barrage of starbolts as Raven tossed cars at Zero who covered it's body. Robin ran forward and using the smoke from Starfire and Raven attack as cover he kicked Zero with roundhouse kick that knocked it off balance. Zero recovered and fired a yellow beam that Robin dodged easily. Cyborg blindsided zero with a shoulder charge, Beast Boy ran forward and changed into a cheetah. Getting up to top speed as he lunged at Zero, as he changed into at a Stygimoloch and hit the robot with enough force to put a dent in the robots chest. Beast Boy jumped back and charged again, Zero grabbed Beast Boy head and with a quick spin sent him airborne. Cyborg ran in and hit Zero with a hard straight that almost went through it. Zero countered with a sidekick that sent Cyborg sliding back, Zero charged up a energy beam and fired. Cyborg watched as Raven appeared in front of him and created a shield blocking the attack. Starfire flew and hit Zero with a uppercut that sent him to a building. Zero came out of the building firing beams at Starfire, But was then driven into the ground by Robin who jumped off the build and hit Zero with a wide swing from his bo staff.

Robin jumped back as the Titans got behind him. "It's time to end this. Starfire. Raven push him back!" Starfire and Raven both unleashed a beam of energy that combine and hit Zero dead on. "Beast Boy fly into the air and wait for my signal." Beast Boy saluted and changed into a hummingbird and flew into the air. "Cyborg. You up for a sonic boom?" Robin said with a grin. Robin and Cyborg ran forward Robin threw a exploding disc as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. The explosion sent Zero flying back. "Beast Boy now!" Beast Boy flew at Zero and changed into a Blue Whale crushing Zero, the impact caused the Tower to shake. Beast Boy came out of the crater. "Good work team." Robin said as he dusted himself off. "Now let's run it again." Everyone groaned this time even Beast Boy.

(Common Room)

After training with adapting robot the Titans went to the common room to rest after showering of course. The robot got harder every time they fought it. Starfire was watching a TV show called the world of fungus, with Beast Boy who had changed into a cat and was laying on the couch arm. Robin was on the computer trying to find anything on Slade. Cyborg was eating and Raven was meditating. Beast Boy changed back to normal when he heard lightning strike hit the ground. "What was that?" Beast Boy said as everyone turn to him.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Robin knew his hearing was good so it he could pick up on threats before they where even called in.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and focused on the sound. "May we have fun here brother?" he heard a deep voice ask. "Of course. We are Thunder and Lightning. We may do whatever we please." He heard a higher voice say. That's when he heard people screaming, and bridge cables breaking. "Robin. Some guys name Thunder and Lightning are attacking a bridge."

The Titans stopped what they were doing. "Okay Titans move." Robin said as they ran out.

(Jump City)

When the Titans arrived at the bridge they saw two boys one was big and blue with a cloud on his samurai like armor, the other was skinny and his skin was yellow and he had a lightning bolt on his samurai like armor. They were attacking the bridge and laughing.

"Most amusing." Lightning said as his brother caused the car alarms to go off with a blast.

"I hate to break it to you but this end. Now." Robin said as the Titans prepared to attack.

Lightning and Thunder turned to Titans "No on commands Thunder and Lightning." Lightning charged up a attack. "Taste my power!" Lightning launched the attack.

The Titans easily dodged the attack, Starfire charged forward firing starbolts at lightning who jumped back and turned his lower body into lightning and flew at her. They got into a air battle, dodging and countering at each other.

Cyborg charged at Thunder and threw a hook which he dodged and countered with a uppercut. Cyborg jumped back and fired his sonic cannon as Thunder fired a blue beam of sound. When the blast clashed there was a blinding flash, Cyborg was pushed back Thunder was thrown into the air using his powers he called on a cloud and recovered.

Starfire was dodging Lightning's attacks when she saw Robin on a metal beam giving her a signal. She flew under the beam closely followed by Lightning who never saw Robin throw five sonic discs his way. The impact caused him to lose balance and sent him falling into a park van, lightning flipped up and shook off his dizziness to see a green kid running at him. Lightning unleashed a barrage of lightning attacks which Beast Boy dodged by changing into a mouse making him a harder target. Lightning charged up a lightning attack and smashed it into the ground causing a upheaval. Beast Boy jumped from rock to rock as the ground broke apart, Beast Boy looked forward to see Lightning aiming at him. As Lightning pushed his hands forward to fire a black beam hit him and put him through the van.

Thunder saw what happened to his brother and charged at Raven firing thunder waves at her. But then his cloud was destroyed by a blue beam, as he fell Starfire and Raven flew over head and unleashed there combine power putting him into the ground. Robin threw Lightning near his brother both were to beaten to continue.

"Why are you attacking are city?" Robin asked as he glared at both Thunder and Lightning.

Thunder and Lightning looked at each. "Because it is amusing." Thunder responded.

"You endangered innocent people for fun?" Starfire asked as she floated in the air.

"Pain does not amuse us." Lightning responded as he got to his feet.

"You could have fooled me. You could have hurt these people if we didn't stop you." Robin said as he continued to eye the two brothers.

"We didn't think anyone would be hurt, we are sorry." Thunder said as he and his brother bowed to the Titans.

Robin looked at both of them. "Okay. If you two help fix what you destroyed and vow never to destroy anything for fun again. I think we can let this go."

Both the gladly agreed to the Robin's terms.

(Titan's Tower)

After combat training and the fight with Thunder and Lightning Titans where tired. When they got home they all went to there rooms to sleep. Beast Boy made is way to the roof of the Tower. He couldn't sleep even if he was tired, something was bugging. He remember the fight with Thunder and Lightning even if it was for a second he felt someone watching them. But he couldn't hear them or smell them, whoever it, was good at hiding. He looked at the full moon and couldn't help but sigh the moon always did bring out his enter animal. Beast Boy changed into Hawk and flew into the sky, if he got back before Raven woke up he should be fine. It only took thirty minutes to get to the forest outside of Jump City. Beast Boy looked around and changed into a very large wolf, it was at least three meters long. He took a sniff of the air and ran into the forest.


	5. The Plan

Project Super Beast

Chapter 5: The Plan

(Forest)

Beast Boy felt like his body was on fire as he ran through the forest in his wolf form. As he came into a clearing he saw a grizzly and the carcass of an elk, it was adult male grizzly and Beast Boy could tell it didn't like the fact that he was there.

The grizzly roared at Beast Boy who ran forward, he knew if he changed he could easily scare it away. But it's been so long since he fought a grizzly and he was going to enjoy it. The grizzly stood on his hind leg as Beast Boy lunged at him, Beast Boy bite the grizzly in the shoulder and jumped back before it could counter. The grizzly roared even louder and ran at Beast Boy on all fours.

The fight was brutal, neither Beast Boy or the grizzly would give up. But Beast Boy had the advantage, his training made him faster, and stronger then normal wolves. Beast Boy knew he wasn't the smartest guy in the world but he made up for that by being cunning. By biting the hind legs of the grizzly he limited it's movement, by hitting dirt in it's eyes, he blinded it long enough to get in some deep wounds but none where life threatening. The grizzly made a fatal mistake when it lunged at Beast Boy, who did a back flip and dug his claws into a nearby tree and launched himself downward biting the grizzly in the back of the neck causing it to pass out from blood loss. Beast Boy could taste the blood of the grizzly in his mouth, his body missed this feeling the thrill of hunting and fighting a strong opponent. Beast Boy ears pick up a the sound of growling, he turned his head to see a pack of wolves walking toward him. The leader of there pack walked forward and in a series of growls and howls told Beast Boy to leave the elk and the grizzly. Beast Boy answered by lunging at the leader.

(Titans Tower)

Raven woke up a little early then normal and after her normal routine floated down the hall to the common room. When she pasted Beast Boy room she saw out the corner of her eye a light trail of blood leading into his room. Raven flew to his door and was about to knock when she remembered his room was soundproof, she flew through the wall and entered his room.

This was Raven's first time in Beast Boy's room are any boys room for that matter. To her surprise the room was clean there where books everywhere on animals and mythical creatures. She pulled down her hood and looked around and found his uniform minus his belt and gloves in the trash, there was dried up blood stains all over it. She floated over to a lump that on the bottom bunk, she didn't no what she was going to see when she pulled aback the covers. Taking a deep breath she pulled them back and gasped causing a light bulb to explode.

It wasn't that fact that Beast Boy was sleeping in a pair of black boxer with his belt and gloves on it was his body. There were scars everywhere some new some old, he had gashes that where healing and some that where healed, there where old electrical burns that where not caused by Lightning she knew that for a fact. It looked like he was hit by a high voltage cattle prod. But the wounds that worried her the most was the gunshot wounds that where all centered around his chest. Raven body acted before she could think, she build up a light blue aura around her hands and lend forward trying to heal him when a hand stopped her.

"You know? Entering my room like this and trying to feel me up. Some people would think your crushing on me." Beast Boy said as he set up and pulled Raven closer. He watched as her cheeks turn a little pink, without her hood and being so close to her Beast Boy got a very good look of her face. To him she was perfect, his instincts kicked in once again. Raven pulled back a little but with a simple tug from Beast Boy she found herself under him, he had both her hands in tight but soft grip above her head as he straddled her hips. "You know your very beautiful Raven" Beast Boy whispered in her ear. "And your scent drives me crazy." Beast Boy sniffed her hair. "Lavender and vanilla two of my favorite smells." Beast Boy lend forward and licked the side of her neck, that was all it took for Raven's power to go ballistic.

Beast Boy was pushed back into his door by a black aura, making a dent, his books where tossed around and some just exploded. Raven quickly phased through the floor leaving Beast Boy in his room thinking ''What just happened?''

(Common Room)

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire where obvious to what happen in Beast Boy's room. To them everything between them was the same. Cyborg and Beast Boy stayed on the gamestation all day, Robin watched and played a few time but left to do some solo training, Starfire went to the mall, and Raven meditated.

Raven had been meditating all day, the incident with Beast Boy was still in her mind. But something else was on her mind to, one of her emotions was taking a very dangerous interest in Beast Boy. Rage was one of her most dangerous emotions, and never cared for anyone or anything but Beast Boy was now in her sights. If she every escaped she truly feared for Beast Boy safety.

(Jump City)

The Titans where called out around midnight to stop a criminal who was robbing a armed van. One question went through Beast Boy mind. Who would move a armed van at night that is just asking for trouble. When they got to the crash sight they saw a guy in a black suit with a light bulb on his chest.

"Your pathetic skill can't out shine the brilliance of Doctor Light." He charged up attack and fired a yellow beam. The Titans dodge the attack with ease. Robin jumped forward and tossed a exploding disc, Dr. Light did a back flip dodging the attack. "Your fast, but I doubt you can move at the speed of light." Dr. Light opened up a hatch on his chest and fired a beam that hit Robin dead on. Starfire charged forward with a yell as she rain starbolts at Dr. Light who dodged the attacks and threw a metal disc at her, that exploded and surrounded her in a forced field. Cyborg fired a his sonic cannon hitting Dr. Light into a the van, Cyborg ran forward and Dr. Light flipped into the air and fired a beam at the van causing it to explode and trap Cyborg in melted metal. Dr. Light aimed a glowing hand at Cyborg. Beast Boy ran forward and changed into a wolf and pounced on Dr. Light' back tearing a piece of his suit off. Beast Boy charged at Dr. Light "A wolf is not threat if if blind as a bat!" Dr. Light said as a blinding flash came out his hands. With Beast Boy's enhanced eyesight, this was the worse thing that could have happen. The pain he felt was immeasurable his eye felt like they where on fire as needles where rammed into them. He never notice Dr. Light walking closer his way.

Raven's body had froze in place when she heard Beast Boy scream, it was sounded more like a animal howling in pain then a human. Her emotions where telling her to do something but her body wouldn't react. She could hear Cyborg and Starfire desperately trying to breakout of there prisons. She then heard deep voice in her mind "If you won't stop this pathetic human. Then I will."

Dr. Light was charging up a energy attack as stood over Beast Boy who was still rubbing his eyes. He bought his hand in the down and went to fire when something grabbed him and tossed him into a parked car. Dr. Light looked forward and the sight scared him, it was a girl with glowing red eyes and black tentacles coming from under her cloak, but the worse part she at least ten feet tall. He was grabbed again and dragged along the side of a building and smashed into the ground by the tentacle. Dr. Light was slammed repeatedly into the ground before Raven started to drag him into her. His screams of mercy had no effect on her and he disappeared under her cloak.

"Raven stop!" Robin came running along with Starfire. Raven eyes never stopped glowing red as she stopped and flew next to Beast Boy letting Dr. Light go. Robin and Starfire run to Dr. Light who was shaking and trembling. "Raven what did you do?" Robin said as he tried to calm down Dr. Light who looked like he was having a panic attack.

"She saved my life, that's what she did." Beast Boy stepped next to Raven. Robin looked at Beast Boy eyes and gasped. They where glazed over completely.

Cyborg who had blasted out of his prison saw Beast Boy eyes "Yo B. What's wrong with your eyes?"

Beast Boy put his hands on his face "He damaged them, they should be healed after a good night sleep."

"Friend Raven, don't you think you went a little to far?" Starfire asked as she looked at Dr. Light.

Raven narrowed her red eyes at Starfire "She saved my life, who cares if she caused him mental trauma it's not like that going to stop him from committing even more crimes." Beast Boy said as he stepped in front of Raven.

"Thank you Beast Boy, I knew you would understand." Raven said as Cyborg, Starfire and Robin looked at her dumbfounded. The others couldn't hear it but Beast Boy did, Raven voice was a little different and her scent had a gained something extra.

(Titans Tower)

After the Titans return home they all went to there rooms, all except Raven. She had a mission of her own to do and she was running out of time.

It was two hours since Raven return to her room. When she entered her eyes finally lost it's red glow, which left the one true Raven confused. The only thing she remembered was Beast Boy screaming after Dr. light blinded him, but everything after that was a blur, the only thing in her hand was a black pen.

(Beast Boy Room)

Beast Boy woke up in the morning later than normal, when he open his eyes he was happy because the injury that Dr. Light had inflicted on him was healed. After a quick shower and a change of uniform he went to open his door but saw a note on it. It was very easy to get into his room because he never locked it even when he slept. The note had Raven's scent all over it. After Beast Boy read the note he ran to Raven's room.

(Raven's Room)

Beast Boy found himself outside of Raven's room. Beast Boy took a step forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cyborg voice rang from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Cyborg, didn't hear your coming." Then it hit him, didn't hear him? "What the heck!? Why didn't I hear you!" Beast Boy said as he pointed at Cyborg who was smiling, his new toy was working like a charm.

"It's a new invention. It filter out all sound so, now I make no sound when I move." Cyborg said as he held up one finger. "Now back to my question. What are you doing?" He said as he lend in. Beast Boy jumped back crashing into Raven's door knocking it off the hinges and falling in. Beast Boy flipped up and started to look around. "What are you doing? This is Raven's room you shouldn't be in Raven's room." Cyborg said as he slowly walk in. "She doesn't let anyone in her room." He watched as Beast Boy was looked under her bed and mumbled something. "What are you looking for?"

Beast Boy stood up. "Raven told me to go into her room and find a mirror." Cyborg had a confused look on his face. "She said she lost it and wanted me to find it." Cyborg watched as Beast Boy changed into a mouse and started to sprint around her room as a break neck speed. "Founded it!" Beast Boy appeared next to Raven dresser and put his arm under it and pulled out a mirror with horns sticking out of it. "This is a weird looking mirror." Beast Boy looked at the mirror and gasped when four red eyes looked at him. Beast Boy dropped the mirror when a red claw came out of the mirror grabbing him as it pulled him to the mirror.

"BB!" Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy arm and started pulling him, but when another claw came out and grabbed Beast Boy he found himself in the air being pulled into the mirror to. Beast Boy and Cyborg found themselves falling in a black in red vortex.

(Unknown)

They hit the ground with a loud thump but only got up in time to see the vortex that bought them there close.

"Oh man" Cyborg and Beast Boy both looked in the air. The sky was black and red there where dead trees and floating rocks everywhere.

"That's the last time I ever help Raven look something." Beast Boy said as he started to walk around the floating rock they where on as Cyborg started pushing buttons on his forearm. "So any idea where we are?"

"Your asking the wrong robot." Cyborg said as he looked at his forearm. "My sensor must be on the blink cause, there saying where in Titans Tower." Then he went back to his forearm.

"Right. So how do we get back?" Beast Boy said as he walked next to Cyborg.

Cyborg stopped pushing buttons "Guess we start walking."

"Come on, I'm serious. Where on a rock in the middle-." Beast Boy was cut off as a bridge was formed out of floating rocks. "Oh." Beast Boy looked dumbfounded "If sending me to weirdville, is Raven idea of revenge. I would hate to see her truly mad."

Cyborg started to walk "She didn't send us here." He then turned to Beast Boy. "An why would she want revenge on you?"

Beast Boy started walking "No reason." he put on his best innocence face.

Beast Boy and Cyborg bouncing ideas off each other about where they where. When a voice caught there attention. "Turn back" Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up to see three raven birds on a tall rock with glowing red eyes. "Turn back" they kept repeating.

"Sweet. I betcha they can tell us how to get out of here." Beast Boy said as he walked forward.

"Careful, how do you know there not a threat." Cyborg said as he eyed the bird suspiciously.

Beast Boy turned around to Cyborg."Hello. Remember me? Beast Boy if there where dangerous I would know. An if they are, what can they peck us to death?" When he turned around and looked up the birds where gone, he never heard them move. But when he looked down the birds where there saying ''Turn back'' Then they had a mood swing, there eyes split into four and they charged at Beast Boy who ran back to get some distance.

Cyborg ducked as Beast Boy and the birds came at him, Beast Boy changed into a wolf and bit one of the birds, there was no blood the Bird just disappeared in a poof of black smoke. Then more birds appeared and attacked Cyborg would ran to support Beast Boy who was outnumbered. He started firing his sonic cannon which caused some of the birds to fly away, one bird fly by as Cyborg fired, it then doubled back and flew low and Cyborg made the mistake of firing at the ground causing it to break. Beast Boy Cyborg just looked at each as the ground give away.

Cyborg used one arm to grab Beast Boy by his pelt and the other to hold to keep from falling. "Hey guys." Cyborg looked over to see Raven, but she was hanging upside down. "What's up?" She said as she waved.

"I don't know any more" Everything suddenly the flipped, Cyborg and Beast Boy fell to the floor.

Beast Boy jumped up as Raven laughed. They was something weird about his Raven, one she was wearing pink and her scent was different she smelled of flowers and strawberries. "Raven? How did? What did? Why are you wearing pink?"

The pink clad Raven laughed "Cause it's my favorite color."

"It is?" Beast Boy asked his face was very confused.

Cyborg stood up "I'd love to stay and talk fashion with you, but I don't suppose you know now to get home?"

"The forbidden door." Raven said as she pointed to a gate in the distance. "But you don't want to go through there, not now anyway."

"Yeah we do." Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." Raven said as she ran to the gate making airplane noises.

"Have you every seen her this happy?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"Nope, this is a new one for me." Cyborg as they walked to the gate.

Beast Boy and Cyborg step through a gate and found themselves in a grassy area there was pink trees and pink grass. Beast Boy saw a floating strawberry. "Now where are we?"Cyborg said as he looked around.

Beast Boy sniffed the air "I think this were air freshers come from." Beast Boy said as he grabbed the strawberry and bit into it. Raven started to laugh which shocked both Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Good one." Raven said holding her stomach.

"Your laughing?" Cyborg said as he looked at Raven.

"You never laugh." Beast Boy said as he looked at Raven.

"Sure. It was funny, but not as funny as Beast Boy's face." Raven said as she walked away laughing.

Beast Boy turned to Cyborg. "Should I be angry about that?" Cyborg shrugged his shoulders and followed the pink Raven.

(Titans Tower Roof)

Without Beast Boy or Cyborg around Raven was able to meditate in peace and try to find out about the gap in her memory.

"Raven are you okay? We stopped by your room and the doors been knocked down" Robin said as he and Starfire came up behind her. She then had a uncontrollable urge to laugh out loud. Robin and Starfire both stepped back they never heard her laugh before.

"I need to be alone."Raven faded through the floor.

Starfire turned to Robin. "Many of your earthly ways confuse me. But that, was just plane freaky. Yes?" Robin just nodded.

(Raven Room)

When Raven entered her room she saw her door knocked down with her powers she easily fixed it. When she stepped farther into her room she saw it. Her mirror was on the floor but she knew the last place her left it was in her drawer. That's when it hit her, that's why she hasn't seen Beast Boy or Cyborg and way they where both on her mind.

(Unknown)

When Beast Boy and Cyborg were traveling with Raven somehow someway Raven disappeared. Beast Boy came up with the only logical conclusion.

"She ditch us!" Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg walked in the pink grass. "This is going to next time I see her I'm gonna-" When Beast Boy and Cyborg past through a gate they founded themselves back in the same place before they meet the pink Raven.

"Hey I know where we are. Were in that place, where I didn't know where we were before." Cyborg said as a gray cloak Raven popped up.

The first Beast Boy noticed was the sad look on her face and her scent it was that of fear. "So Raven, new cloak?" Beast Boy said in a soft voice. Her stance seem to change she was tense but not as much as before.

Cyborg looked forward and saw a rock like formation and a huge hole. "Hey! That's, that forbidden door right Raven?" Raven nodded slowly. Cyborg started to run forward. "Come on y'all where almost-" Cyborg was cut off as walls started to form all around them.

Beast Boy changed into a hummingbird and flew up in the air only to hit by electricity when he was in the air, he came crashing down. Beast Boy set up and rubbed his head. "Great, just great."

Cyborg changed his hand into his sonic cannon, and started firing wildly. "We got to get out of here." Cyborg stopped when he realized it was not working.

"It's a maze you can't get out, you have to through it. I can show you the way, but when we reach the end you won't like me anymore." Raven said in a sad tone.

"Hey, come on who said that." Beast Boy said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Please there is nothing that can make us hate you. Right Cy." Beast Boy said as he looked at Cyborg.

"His right Raven, whatever is at the end of this maze me and BB can take it."Cyborg said as he give her a thumbs up.

As they journey through the maze Raven kept apologize to Cyborg for everything she ever said about him. She even said sorry about gluing Beast Boy to the ceiling. That's when they made it to the end of the maze, when Raven touch the wall it split apart there where two statues one smiling one sad both with four eyes.

"That's the end." Raven said as she walked back to them.

"Sweet." Beast Boy said as he walked forward.

"All right Raven" Cyborg said as he walked forward.

They stopped when the statues eyes started to glow red and then they combined together making it have four arms, as they where spinning they showed both happy and sad faces it then summoned two swords as it came at them. Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned. "Told you. You wouldn't like me when we got here." Raven said as she disappeared.

Beast Boy changed into a Ankylosaurus and swung his tail, the statue redirected the tail with his sword. Cyborg jumped over Beast Boy and hit the statue with a flying kick forcing it back. Cyborg recovered and landed on Beast Boy back as he ran forward, Cyborg started to fire his sonic cannon but it was have no effect.

"Yo eight eyes" Beast Boy changed back normal as Cyborg jumped off his back. They saw Raven only this was wearing green. She hit the statue with a flying kick causing it to stumble back. "In your faces." They statue started to swing at her but she dodge the attacks with ease and with a simple jump she ran her fingers through it's body slitting it.

"High fives come on." The green cloaked Raven said.

"Okay what is going on!? First you ask for my help!Trap me in a mirror! Laugh for the first time! Then you act all scared! Now your commando! What are you?" Beast Boy yelled.

Then before Beast Boy and Cyborg eyes. The pink and gray Raven appeared next to the green one. "I'm Raven." They said in unison. Then a smell went through Beast Boy nose.

"Happy,Timid, Brave." Cyborg said as he pointed at the girls. "Different sides of Raven personality, where inside her head." Cyborg turn to Beast Boy who was looking at a red clock Raven heading there way. "What personality is that?" Cyborg said pointing to the red cloaked figure.

Brave,Timid and Happy turned to the emotion and there eyes went wide, only one word escaped there lips. "Rage."

Brave turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg "Get out of here now!" she shouted as Rage flew forward.

Raven landed in mind but she couldn't feel her emotions. Focusing harder she felt Cyborg. When Raven appeared in front of the forbidden door she almost fainted. Cyborg left arm was ripped clean off, Brave was unconscious next to a dent in the mountain, Raven could see Timid and Happy cloaks under a mountain of rocks. But see didn't see Beast Boy. Raven used her power to gently move her emotions and Cyborg.

"Re..van." Raven turned to see Brave slowly open her eyes.

"What happen here?" Raven said as she tried to heal Brave.

"It was Rage....we tried to stop her." Brave said as she felt some for her strength return. "But she was to strong."

"Where is Beast Boy?" Raven said trying to stay calm.

"She...took him." Brave said as slowly stood up.


	6. Demons and Animals

Project Super Beast

Chapter 6: Demons and Animals

(Raven's Mind)

Cyborg system had rebooted and he was coming back online when he heard voices. As he laid on the ground he turned his head to see Raven and Brave healing Timid and Happy. He couldn't help but groan as he set up. "How long was I out?" Cyborg asked as he checked his left arm.

"A few hours." Raven said as she helped him stand.

"Raven. What's going on? Why did one of your emotions want Beast Boy" Cyborg asked as she turned away from him.

"I don't know." Raven said as Timid and Happy got to there feet.

"How could you not know?" Cyborg asked as he tried to stop his arm from sparking.

"She is able to shield her mind from me. I have no idea why she took Beast Boy, but I will get him back." Raven said as she turned and started walking.

"Your not going alone." Cyborg followed behind her.

"No. She spared your life this time it, you won-" Raven was cut off as Cyborg raised his hand.

"Beast Boy saved my life, I wasn't spared. And there is no way I'm let that red eye freak take him!" Cyborg said as he started to raise his voice.

"He saved you?" Raven asked as she turned around.

"I could have lost more than a arm in that fight. Beast Boy pushed me out of the way of one of her attacks he was knocked unconscious. When I went to check on him, she grabbed my left arm and ripped it off as she threw me." Cyborg said as he turned his head away from Raven."I tried to stop her but she was to strong."

"Raven, where coming to." Raven turned to see Brave,Happy and Timid step forward. "Your going to need all the help you can get." Raven put her hand in her hair, Brave was right she would need all the help she could get, she had no idea what Rage wanted with Beast Boy but she hoped he would be okay until they get there.

(Rage's Domain)

Beast Boy woke up with a splitting headache, the last thing he remembered was a black beam hitting him. As he came to his senses he pick up on a scent of blood, opening his eyes he saw the sky was pitch black, the only light was coming from torches that where lit around him. He tried to move up but couldn't, that's when he got a good look at his surroundings. He was chained to wall by a black glowing chains on both his legs and arms. "I see your up." Beast Boy heard a voice. Beast Boy turned to the voice and saw the Rage, a growl escaped his throat which only made her laugh. "It's good to see you still have some fight in you." Rage walked up to Beast Boy but stopped a few feet in front of him. Beast Boy closed his eye and tried to change. "It won't work." Beast Boy opened his eyes and narrowed them. "The chains block your power, in my domain my power is unlimited." Rage stepped closer and slapped Beast Boy.

"What was that for!?" Beast Boy said as he tried to break free.

"No reason I just felt like it."Rage slapped him again.

Rage heard a snarl come from Beast Boy. "When I get out of here-" Rage slapped him again. Beast Boy pulled hard on chain growling like a animal.

"That's what I want to see." Beast Boy pulled even harder on the chains. "You nothing but a animal without a owner, but I intent to change that."

Beast Boy looked at Rage and spat in her face. "You think you can tame me! I'm all animal, not some pathetic human, animals are different, they always bite the hand that feeds them." Rage eyes turned bright red and smashed her fist into Beast Boy face. "You hit like a girl."Beast Boy said as he spat blood from his mouth. Rage punched again but this time, Beast Boy lend his head to the side dodging the attack then countered by biting her forearm drawing blood. Rage pulled back holding her forearm which had two holes in it. "You care to try that again." Beast Boy said as he licked his lips.

"Your just how I thought you would be. Your going to make the perfect servant." She then narrowed her eyes. "One way or the other." Rage pulled a blood red orb out of her cloak and grabbed Beast Boy by the neck. "Do you know what this is?" Rage said as she showed him the orb. "Once I put this inside of you, you'll became corrupted and a lesser demon, you'll serve my father and help him usher in a new age of evil."

"Good luck at that." Beast Boy pulled back as much as possible breaking her grip, then in a quick motion bite off her thumb causing her to scream in pain. Beast Boy spat he thumb at her. "I will never join you or your father you can try to force that thing in me but you better be ready to lose a eye and nose." When Rage turned to Beast Boy the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up. His instincts told him he was in deep trouble, maybe biting her thumb off was a bad idea. Rage grabbed his head and bashed it into the side of the wall until blood poured from his head.

"I guess you need more training." She started to bash him harder. "You're going to be perfect." Rage let go of Beast Boy, and a blood was pour out of his head.

"If you wanted me so bad, why did you wait tell I was awake to put that thing in me?" Beast Boy said as Rage used her power to heal her hand.

"I had to see for myself if you were worth to serve my father." This cause Beast Boy to snort.

"Please. How great can your father be if he has his daughter doing his dirty work." Beast Boy watched as Rage eyes started to glow even brighter. "Your nothing. Raven is more than you can every hope to be. Your just a useless emotion who smells of blood and death. You don't even have the courage to do what you want. You just do what you think your father want." Beast Boy smelled a hint of sadness, then decided to change tactics. "But you know your smell is very unique and since your apart of Raven I well gladly accept you."

"What?" For once Rage was naturally surprised.

"What do you, mean what? You saw what happen in my room right?" It was faint but he smelled it. It was shyness. "Sooner are later, I well make Raven fall in love with me. An since your one of her emotions, that means your a part of her, meaning your going to love me to."

"Demons don't need love." Rage said as the glow on her eyes soften.

"Everyone needs somebody even demons." Beast Boy could sense a hint of happiness. "So how about we continue where we left off in my room." Beast Boy said as he lend as close as possible, even with the chain on him he was almost face to face with Rage. Then without warning she forced him a back, as smashed her lips on his. It was forceful but not something new to him, Kara was a lot more forceful and with her super strength it often left his lips sore and bruised.

The chains on Beast Boy's arms and legs disappeared he grabbed her waist and pull her forward she dropped the orb thanks to the sudden movement. Beast Boy pried Rage's lips open with his tongue, which she gladly accepted and their tongues began to dance for dominance. Beast Boy's instincts want more, but he never give in when it came to girls. He'd never force himself on any girl, which got really hard during mating season. Then a explosion caught there attention, they stopped and looked back to she Raven, Cyborg, Happy,Brave and Timid all had shocked looks on there face.

"This it's what it looks like." Beast Boy said quickly.

"So weren't playing tonsil hockey, with your kidnapper." Raven said as she eyed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at Rage "Okay it is what it looks like, but I can explain." Beast Boy said as a black aura smashed him into a wall.

Raven marched up to Beast Boy but stopped when Rage came in front of her, she had forgot all about her. "Your not touching him." Rage said as she held up her hand glowing black.

Raven couldn't believe what was happening, one of her strongest emotion was defending Beast Boy, the emotion that was as evil as her father. "What is going on!" Raven shouted. "You attack my other emotions just to take Beast Boy and.. and" She could bring herself to say it.

"Not at first but, now I wish to mark him." Rage said as Raven eye started to twitch. Brave and Happy both gasped as Timid fainted.

Raven grabbed Rage by her cloak. "You. Want. To. What?" She said every word very slowly.

"I want to mark him." Rage said as she looked in Raven's eyes.

"I don't know what mark means, but do I get a say in this." Beast Boy said as Raven and Rage turned to him both glaring holes in him. "I guess not."

"Beast Boy. Cyborg leave now. I wish to speak to Rage." Raven said as Beast Boy sprinted through the recently made hole grabbing Cyborg who was still frozen in place.

Raven put a hand in the air and a black sphere surrounded her and her emotion. "You want to mark him! Are you crazy, I don't want to be bonded to him for all eternity." Raven said as he paced around the sphere.

"Would that be so bad." Rage said as she turned and walked grabbing the red orb, she stared at it ignoring Raven as she listed off reason after reason. Rage tighten her grip on the orb crushing it. "Okay." Rage said cutting Raven off.

"Okay?" Raven said looking at Rage confused.

"I'll hold off on marking him for now. Now get out of my domain." Rage said as she turned to Raven and waved her hand sending Raven and her other emotions flying outside.

Raven looked around to see Brave holding up Timid, and Happy talking with Beast Boy. "Okay it's time for you two to leave before you cause anymore damage." She heard a groan from Happy and Beast Boy.

(Titans Tower)

After arriving back at the Cyborg left talking about deleting this experience from his system. This left Raven and Beast Boy alone.

"So am I getting marked?" Beast Boy ask, as he lend on a wall.

"Out!"Raven turned to her bed about to mediate.

"Oh came on can I get a hint as to what this mark thing is." Beast Boy asked as his ears pointed up.

"No!" Raven used her powers and pushed him out the door closing it behind him.

Beast Boy stood up. "Oh yeah. I'm wearing her down." Beast Boy took a step forward but never notice a black portal open under him. "AHH!" Beast Boy fell and found himself in the garage. "I should have waited tell I was in my room to say that."

A/N

I personally enjoyed writing this chapter. But I would like to know what you thought about the way I made Rage. If she was to ooc tell me or if Raven was ooc. I well try my best to fix it because, Rage well be returning in later chapters so any feedback would help. Thanks to all that give feedback and thanks for reading.


	7. Puppet and a Trident

Project Super Beast

Chapter 7: Puppet and a Trident

(Titans Tower)

When Beast Boy got up his body was still sore from yesterday, that trip into Raven's mind had drain him. After showering and changing clothes he made his way to the common room. Cyborg and Robin were playing the gamestation while Starfire watched, Raven was reading a book as she floated in the air. He then felt his stomach growl.

"Morning." Beast Boy said as he walked into the kitchen, It was quick but everyone greeted him in there own way. Beast Boy open the refrigerator finding nothing he wanted he decide to go out for food. "I'm heading out for a bit." Beast Boy said as he went to exit the common room.

"Take your communicator" Robin said as his fighter hit Cyborg with a four punch combo.

"Gotcha boss." Beast Boy checked his belt and the yellow device was there.

(Jump City)

Beast Boy stepped out of the Tower and took in a deep breath of air, his nose was filled with all the smells of Jump City. Changing into a hawk he flew into the city. After landing he started walking around. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he could hear there whispers but he was use to that. He made is way to the pizza place the Titans took him to, and eat there. The waiter was surprised he order two extra large vegetarian pizzas. He eat both pizzas in haste, that's when felt the a pare of eyes watching him. It was the same as the time with Thunder and Lightning, he scanned the area and saw no one of interest.

After eating he made his way to the park and seat down on a bench and focused his hearing. He heard a wife and husband arguing, dogs and cats fighting, the most hated sound of babies crying, then he heard the Titans. Beast Boy didn't want to eavesdrop so he tried to block it out, he only heard Starfire saying ''she never seen such a whimsical device.''

Just then his communicator beeped he opened it and saw Starfire. "Oh friend Beast Boy, someone has sent us wooden mini replica." Starfire said as she showed Beast Boy a puppet of him.

"That's great. Thanks for telling me, I will see you in a bit" Beast Boy said as he stood up turning off the communicator as Starfire waved goodbye. That's when it hit him. Sent? There is no way Robin would let them keep the puppets. "I better get back, who knows what are in those things." Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew into the sky.

(Titans Tower)

Beast Boy came back to the Tower to see Cyborg and Robin using there puppets to fight each other, as Starfire played with her puppet and Raven's.

"Hey B.B check it out." Cyborg said as he tossed him his replica. Which he caught and looked at it.

"Cute." He said in a tone that could match Raven's. "Where not keeping these things right?" Beast Boy said as Starfire hugged her puppet tighter.

"Why not? Someone went through the trouble of making them." Cyborg said as looked as his puppet.

"Ever heard the saying? Never accept gifts from strangers." Beast Boy said as he tossed his puppet in the trash.

"Ever heard the saying? Never look a gift horse in the mouth." Cyborg said as he walked to the couch.

"I serious doubt the people that came up with that saying had as many enemies as you guys." Beast Boy said as he looked at the box it came in.

The Titans looked at each other, he was right this could easily be a trap. They then heard a growl and looked at Beast Boy who sniffing the box the puppets came in.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Robin asked as he and the other Titans came behind Beast Boy.

Beast Boy could smell it, but he couldn't see hit. "There is something in here." He pushed himself farther in the box that's when he saw.

The Titans watched as Beast Boy pulled out a puppet with a crown on it's head. He sniffed the puppet and tossed it into counter earning a groan from it.

"What the?"Robin stepped forward watched the puppet suspiciously.

"Blasted mutt you ruined my plan." The puppet said as it aimed it's controller at Beast Boy.

The Titans dropped into there battle stands. "Who are you?" Robin shouted at the puppet.

"You don't order me. The puppet king, is the one who gives the orders." He fired a red beam from the controller at the Titans who dodge it.

Beast Boy changed into a Liger it was at least eleven feet in length. He then lunged at the Puppet King who jumped in the air in terror. Starfire fired a starbolts hitting him into the kitchen wall, the force of the impact knocked the controller out of his hand. Beast Boy ran to the controller and took it in his mouth.

"Stop that you snot colored pest." Puppet king lunged at Beast Boy who bit down breaking the controller. The puppet king screamed as a blue light came out of his mouth and eyes.

Beast Boy changed back into his human form. "That was weird." All the Titans nodded in agreement.

After the puppet king was defeated Robin put the puppet in the evidence room. The day continue like normal until they received a call about someone named Trident sinking a ship with forty barrels of toxic waste. Robin told Cyborg to prep the T-ship they would leave tomorrow.

(Ocean)

After breakfast the Titans made there way to the T-ship. To say Beast Boy was happy would be a understatement, he hadn't been in the water in a long time. He wouldn't swim in Gotham city water, it was green and swimming in green water was asking for trouble. After the launch sequence the Titans found themselves deep under the sea. As the Titans navigated through the sea, they heard Beast Boy humming the theme song from Jaws.

"Why are you humming that?" Cyborg said he looked around trying to spot a shark.

"Why you nervous?"Beast Boy asked as he give a light chuckle.

"What? No. The T-ship can handle any shark or sea creature." Cyborg said he puffed out his chest he was proud of his handiwork.

"Oh. Can it fight off a Hydra or a Isonade?" Beast Boy asked as he looked out his window.

"Please. What is a Isonade?" Starfire asked as she looked at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was about to answer when Raven cut him off. "Is a enormous shark like sea monster."

"Why have I not heard of such a creature?" Starfire asked Raven.

"Because it's a myth." Raven said as Beast Boy snorted.

"You're about to be proven wrong. Rea." Beast Boy said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Don't call me that." Raven said in a angry tone.

"What can you do to me? I'm way over here." Beast Boy turned and waved at her. A black aura hit Beast Boy and smashed him into the glass. "I forgot about your powers." Beast Boy said as he rubbed his head.

A small beep bought all joking to a halt. "Senor contact." Robin said as a red dot appeared on the screen. "Beast Boy ready to go?"

"Dude. I was born ready." He removed his head set. As he was being lowed into the water he turned to Raven. "Prepare to be dazzled." He said as he winked at Raven, who rolled her eyes.

The Titans where then covered by a enormous shadow, when they looked up they saw Beast Boy. "Is that Isonade thing he was talking about?" Cyborg asked as eyed the beast. It was huge it the size of the blue whale maybe even bigger it's teeth where at least twice the size of the T-ship. As Beast Boy swam forward they saw it's fin it had small barbs on it, and so did it's tail. ''I'm glad his on are side.'' Cyborg couldn't help but think, the T-ship would be toast if it fought something like that.

As they dived deep to bottom floor they saw the sunken ship. "There's are ship." Robin shined a light on it and followed it to a giant hole. "But where's the cargo."

"If this guy is bad enough to sink a whole ship the barrels can be anywhere." Cyborg said as he looked at the ship.

As the Titans looked over the ship, Beast Boy saw a brief shadow figure it than swam off. Beast Boy swam after it. The remaining Titans saw Beast Boy swim after a figure. "It looks like Beast Boy found Trident." Robin said as they followed in pursuit.

As the Titans followed Beast Boy they where attacked from behind. "It looks like Trident found us." As he turned the T-Ship.

As the T-ship was hit with a barrage of attacks. "Cyborg being us about, Raven prepare to fire." Cyborg and Raven followed Robins orders but it was no use the attacks where coming form all side as if there was a army of him. The T-ship was hit repeatedly and had taken serious damage.

Beast Boy had finally corned the figure and was about to strike when he heard Cyborg voice. "The engines are fired where going down." Beast Boy turned and saw the T-ship getting hammered and forced down. "Crap." Beast Boy turned back to the figure. "You and your little friend will pay if anything happens to them." Beast Boy turned around with such force he hit the figure into a mountain. He then swam full speed, he was beating himself up over letting himself fall of a simple trap. Beast Boy slammed into the second figure forcing him into the ground, he would have bit him but Robin wouldn't have liked that. He then swam after the sinking T-ship that was sinking into a nearby chasm.

"Main power is down, hyper jets are toast and where leaking air." Cyborg said as the computer started to spark.

"Tell me something I don't know." Robin said as a wall got closer.

"Okay. Were all going to drown." Raven said as they bounce off the wall.

As Beast Boy swam to the T-ship Trident had recovered and was firing at him, he never look back even after he took two hits to his back. As he entered the chasm he change into a Squid to grab on the T-ship.

"The hull starting to give. If we sink much deeper the pressure going to crush us." Cyborg said as the T-ship headed to another wall.

"Titans! Brace for impact." Robin said as they hit another wall.

Beast Boy was closing in on the T-ship when two blue whale swam by him lifting the T-ship to safety. "What the? Why did they help?" Beast Boy said as he floated there. Then a guy wearing blue and black outfit swam in front of them.

"Because I asked them to." The guy said as he watched the blue whale swim with the T-ship.

Beast Boy hated when people talked in his mind are read his mind, and this guy was doing just that. "So you talk to fishs big whoop."

"It's called telepathy." He turned to swim. "Follow me." He swam off.

"It's called telepathy." Beast Boy said mockingly.

"I heard that." His voice called out.

"I meant for you to." Beast Boy swam after him.

(Cavern)

The Titans found themselves in a crystal like cavern. Robin give a sharp whistle. "It's beautiful." Starfire said as she looked around.

"It's not beautiful it's totaled!" Starfire and Robin turned to Cyborg who was looking at the T-ship. "I didn't even get a chance to use the seismic blasters."

"Where are we?" Raven said she looked around.

"My place." Raven watched as a guy rose out of the water. "I hope to you don't mind I asked the whales to bring you here." Aqualad said as he walked up to Raven.

"Okay. Umm thanks." Raven said as she turned away from him, her voice was kinder than normal. She then heard a voice in her head. "Hey I said I wouldn't mark Beast Boy but you can't mark anyone else. Got that!" Rage voice echo in her mind.

"Yes. Truly, truly, truly thank you so much for rescuing us." Starfire said as her eyes was fixed on Aqualad.

Beast Boy was pissed he had heard the tone in Raven voice, his instincts told him to break this guy in two but his reason won out in the end. "He saved you!" Beast Boy climbed out of the water. "I was there to you know?" Beast Boy said as he glared at Raven and Starfire.

"Where were you when Trident was attacking us with that sup-ed up shrimp fork." Cyborg said as he lead in next to Beast Boy.

"Hey! I was chasing after Gill-Head over there." Beast Boy pointed at Aqualad.

"My name is Aqualad not Gill-Head." Aqualad said as he walked up to Cyborg and Robin. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier we Atlatean's try to keep a low profile." Aqualad said as he shook Cyborg and Robin's hand.

"Good job. I don't think anyone even notice you." Beast Boy said as he saw Raven and Starfire staring at Aqualad, he could almost see little hearts in there eyes.

"Your from Atlantis?" Raven said as a little surprised.

"Yes and so is Trident." Aqualad said as has he motion for them to follow.

Beast Boy stayed back saying he could hear just fine over at the entrance. As the Titans walked back with Aqualad, Beast Boy checked his wound from that blast. He removed his shirt and used the water reflection to see his back. He had two long burns but it was nothing compared to what he was use to.

Beast Boy walked back in time as Aqualad was talking about helping each other. Beast Boy wanted to say something but he knew they need help.

"Well take any help you can give us." Robin said as Aqualad nodded.

"Hey Tramm!" Aqualad yelled and the Titans watched as a hatch open and a child with webbed hands and feet, scales, and a fish-like head came up to them speaking gibberish. "You want you give this people a hand with there ship? Tramm spoke more gibberish and ran to the T-ship. "Tramm's good with tools he'll have your ship back up in no time."

Cyborg ran over to the T-ship when Tramm started using a drill on it. "Hey careful that is my T-ship your messing with."

"While Tramm fixes your ship I will track down Trident." Aqualad said as he walked forward.

"You mean I'll track down Trident" Beast Boy stopped him before he could jump in.

"That's okay I can handle it." Aqualad pulled Beast Boy back.

Robin watched as Aqualad and Beast Boy started to argue and fight about who would go. "Guys, why don't you both track him down, together?" Robin said as he broke the two apart.

"I usually work alone."Aqualad said as he looked at Beast Boy.

"Yeah, me too." Beast Boy said as he crossed his arms.

"You do not! You're part of a team!" Aqualad yelled.

"And you hang out with Tramm the fish boy, what's your point?" Beast Boy said in a calm tone.

"Hey arguing isn't going to stop Trident, now get out and search both of you" Robin said as Beast Boy and Aqualad turn and jumped in the water.

"Well they be okay?" Starfire said as she and Raven walked up.

"I hope so, but Beast Boy is acting really weird." Robin said as put his hand on his chin.

(Ocean)

As Aqualad and Beast Boy swam trying to track down Trident, Beast Boy was in his Tiger Shark form trying to get a scent of Trident.

"Are you going to apologize?" Aqualad said as he swam next to Beast Boy.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy said trying to get a scent.

"About what? How about when you hit me into a mountain!" Aqualad yelled.

"Okay. Sorry. You feel better." Beast Boy half heartedly.

"What is your problem with me?" Aqualad said as he swam in front of Beast Boy.

"My problem. Is thanks to you my friends almost died." Beast Boy said as he swam around Aqualad.

"What are you talking about!?" Aqualad yelled.

"You lead me away, from my friend when they need me." Beast Boy turned to Aqualad. "If you hadn't tried to be all super secret, we wouldn't be out here trying to track a guy in the middle of the freaking ocean!" Beast Boy yelled and went back to tracking as Aqualad swam behind him.

Beast Boy had finally caught a scent of Trident. They came to a underwater cavern that was split down the middle.

"Which way?"Aqualad asked as Beast Boy looked at both of them.

"I can't tell. His scent is coming from both of them. He have to split up." Beast Boy took the right tunnel as Aqualad took the other.

(Right Tunnel)

As Beast Boy swam in the tunnel he could get a good location of Trident. When he heard a falling rock,turning in that direction he saw Trident.

"Worthless scum, you can't defeat perfection." Trident aimed his weapon at Beast Boy.

"You. I've been waiting for this." Beast Boy charged at Trident who started to fire at him. "Your going to pay for attacking my friends!" Beast Boy yelled as swam in and bit Trident in the arm drawing blood.

"How dare you touch me." Trident shot Beast Boy into a wall. "I will win, I always win, I'm superior." Trident unleashed a barrage of shots.

"You think I care?" Beast Boy said as he swam straight at Trident dodging the shots, then changed into a Swordfish and slashed his weapon breaking it. "Let's see how you fight without your sup-ed up fork." Beast Boy said as he changed into a Great White Shark and bit Trident in the shoulder drawing blood. Trident then countered by punching Beast Boy in the gills causing him to break his hold, Beast Boy then saw Trident swim away. "You think I'm going to let you get away!?" Beast Boy yelled as he changed back into a swordfish and swam after Trident.

(Left Tunnel)

As Aqualad navigated his way through the tunnel he was deep in thought. "Was Beast Boy right? If I had explained to the Titans that I was after Trident instead of swimming away, we would have been able to fight off Trident and probably catch him." Aqualad sighed as he continued to swim.

Aqualad never noticed Trident swim behind him, knocking him to the ground, Aqualad recovered in time to see Trident swim at him with his trident ready to strike. Aqualad flipped back dodging the attack, the force caused the weapon to get trapped in the ground. Aqualad swam forward and kicked the trident breaking it in half. Trident charge forward throwing left and rights, Aqualad easily dodged the attacks and countered with a uppercut to Trident stomach and kick to the side of his neck. Trident grabbed some dirt and tossed it in Aqualad eyes blinding him. As Aqualad cleared the dirt in his eyes he saw Trident swim up into a small hole in the wall.

(Under Ground Cavern)

Aqualad made his way out of the water and into the cavern he then saw Beast Boy seating on a rock.

"About time you got here." Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"What!? I was fighting Trident! What were you doing!?" Aqualad yelled at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sigh. "Great now I know, why I was having trouble finding Trident." Aqualad had a confused look on his face. "There is more than one Trident." Beast Boy said as he started to walk deeper in to the cavern.

"Don't be ridiculous, how can there more than one Trident." Aqualad as he followed Beast Boy.

"When you fought Trident was his shoulder damaged?" Beast Boy asked as Aqualad shook his head no. "I know for a fact I bit him in the shoulder, and I followed the scent to this cavern." Beast Boy said as he sniffed the air.

"So your saying he found away to clone himself." Aqualad as he looked at Beast Boy who was sniffing the ground like a dog.

"Come on, I got his scent." Beast Boy ran with Aqualad close behind him. When they got deeper into the cavern they saw it. In the center of the cavern was a machine and on the ceiling there where thousands of Tridents. "I hate it when I'm right." That was when all the Tridents opened there eyes.

"Right now so do I." Aqualad said as all the clone Tridents landed.

"Time to die you worthless scrum." The Tridents said in unison. They charge at Aqualad and Beast Boy.

"You ready Gill-Head?" Beast Boy said as he turned to Aqualad with a grin.

"Try not to slow me down, Kermit." Aqualad said with a grin.

Beast Boy changed into a Minotaur and jumped at a group of Tridents, "See if you can keep up." Beast Boy said as he tossed two Tridents into a wall.

Aqualad ducked under a hook that was thrown and grabbed the leg of a Trident and started to spin around, hitting the Tridents with the clone. "I won't even break a sweat." Aqualad said as he let go of one of the Trident, it hit the machine in the room causing more Tridents to drop down.

Aqualad and Beast Boy fought Trident after Trident after Trident. But is seem like every time they beat one five more would popped up. They soon found themselves back to back surround my Tridents, Beast Boy was breathing hard in his Minotaur form so was Aqualad. "Your breathing hard already?" Aqualad as he give a lite chuckle.

"Me? Nah. I'm already on my fifth wind." Beast Boy said as he laughed a little.

"Fifth? I'm just on my third, your getting old." Aqualad said as he punched a Trident that ran in as Beast Boy tossed a Trident at another knocking them out.

"It does not matter, how hard you fight because my brilliant plan is already a success." One of the Trident said. "If one of me is was perfect why not make more." Another one said "Why not make more? You can never have to much of a good thing. Once my army conquers Atlantis, we will move on the surface. The whole wold will bow before me." All Tridents said in unison.

"Not that I'm worried are anything. But do you have an plan?" Beast Boy asked as the all the Tridents rushed in.

"Just one. So if your all perfect. Which one of you is the best?" Aqualad as all the Tridents stopped.

"I am!" All the Tridents said in unison. "Huh?" They said again.

"Come on you can't all be the best." Beast Boy said knowing what Aqualad was planning.

"One of you must be better than the others." Aqualad said as he relaxed a little.

All the Trident started to argue "Wait!" One of the Tridents yelled out. "Why not prove whose is the best. Whoever destroys the scum first is the best." All the Tridents nodded and turned back to Aqualad and Beast Boy.

"Great plan Gill-Head." Beast Boy said as he elbowed Aqualad.

"Hey at least I had an idea!" Aqualad said as he elbowed Beast Boy back. Beast Boy ears twitch for a second, he grabbed Aqualad and ran to the exit running over every Trident that stood in his way. "What are you doing? We have to stop them." Aqualad tried to break Beast Boy hold.

"Calm down. The Titans are out there." Beast Boy tossed Aqualad into the water and jumped in to as he changed into a swordfish. The Tridents where right behind him.

Aqualad and Beast Boy swam as fast as they could and made it to the entrance of the cavern. The Tridents watched as Aqualad and Beast Boy swam out of the cavern and a ship raised up blocking there exit. The T-ship fired two beams destroying the cavern and trapping Trident.

"Booyah! Seismic blasters worked like a charm. Nice repair job Tramm." Cyborg said as Tramm cheered in gibberish.

"Good thing Trident likes himself cause he won't be seeing anyone else for a long time." Beast Boy said as he and Aqualad head to the T-ship.

(Titans Tower)

After arriving at the Tower everyone was outside saying there goodbyes to Aqualad and Tramm.

"Consider yourself a honorary Teen Titan." Robin said as he handed Aqualad a communicator as Starfire and Raven eyed Aqualad. "We couldn't have done it without you. Thanks"

"Right back at you. It's good to know, I have people up here I can trust." Aqualad said as he pocketed the communicator.

"It good to know there are people down there who can fix a hyper jet." Cyborg said as Tramm spoke in gibberish.

"Bye Raven, Starfire." Aqualad said as he turned to them.

"It was nice to meet you." Raven said. She didn't hear the snarl escape Beast Boy.

"Oh. Very, very, very nice." Starfire said as she lead in closer to Aqualad,who backed away.

"Hey Gill-Head, sorry about hitting you before." Beast Boy said as he held out a hand.

"No problem Kermit." Aqualad took his hand and shook it. Aqualad patted Beast Boy on his back. It was fast but Raven felt a rush of pain coming from Beast Boy. "Well see ya. If your in the area look me up. I'm always up for a race." Aqualad and Tramm jumped in the ocean.

(Beast Boy's Room)

After, Aqualad and Tramm left, the Titans went back into the Tower. Robin and Cyborg played the gamestation, Starfire started dinner for her and Beast Boy and Raven disappeared. Beast Boy went to his room and locked the door.

"Man this thing itches." Beast Boy said as he removed his shirt and checked his back in his mirror. Beast Boy opened his drawer and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and poured it on the burn. As he did this a the smell of vanilla filled the room. "I thought I locked that door."

"You know you could ask Cyborg to help you with that." Raven said as she floated in the air.

"I don't want him to see my body, it would bring up to many questions."Beast Boy said as he turned to Raven.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and the wounds he had when she saw his body the first were healed. "Who did this to you?" Raven said she eyed all of his wounds.

"That is the question I would like to avoid." Beast Boy said as he walk to Raven who backed up. "You know I really hated the way you were looking at Aqualad." Beast Boy said as he put his hand on her chin forcing her to look at him. "I really want you to look at me like that."

All of Raven's emotions told her to kiss Beast Boy. "I have to go." Raven said as she phased through the floor.

"I've got to find a way to stop that phase thing." Beast Boy said as he fell on the bed to take a nap before dinner.


	8. X Marks The Spot

Project Super Beast

A/N Sorry about this chapter being so long. But I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 8: X Marks The Spot

(Titans Tower)

Later that night after dinner Robin said they would be having combat practice tomorrow. But combat practice never came, cause the Titans got a call that the Hive had broken out of jail with the aid of well trained soldiers. There was a video left there addressed to the Titans. When Robin got the video and after a quick scan from Cyborg, they play it. A tall figure stood in the shadows, they could only see one of his eyes.

"Hello, Titans." The figure spoke in a clam tone. "We haven't had the chance to meet, but I know all about you." The figure pressed a button and a screen came up showing the Titans in all of there fights even before Beast Boy joined the team. "If you haven't figured it out yet, I am Slade. An I have prepared a little test for you." The video cut off followed by a a monstrous explosion in Jump City.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they headed to the door.

(Jump City)

When the Titans arrive they saw Jinx,Gizmo and Mammoth and they weren't alone, Cinderblock and Plasmus were there to.

"Slade was right, cause a little property damage and you guys come running." Jinx said as she lend against a car.

"Where's Slade? Why are you working for him?" Robin said as he pulled out his bo stick.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gizmo said as he pulled out his controller.

"Yeah we would." Cyborg said as he armed his sonic cannon.

"You freaks remember the plan?" Jinx turned to Cinderblock and Plasmus who groan. "Guess that means yes." Jinx said as she prepared to attack.

Plasmus fired purple ooze at the Titans as Gizmo and Jinx shot at them with energy beams and pink blasts. The Titans jumped apart dodging the attack, Starfire and Raven flew in the air as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin stayed on the ground. "Now!" Jinx yelled in the air.

Cinderblock and Mammoth both jumped in the air and hit the ground causing it to break under Cyborg , Robin and Beast Boy feet. Starfire flew down and grabbed Robin as Beast Boy changed into a Pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg they flew in the air next to Raven.

Gizmo pressed a button on his controller, the building next to the Titans exploded. The explosion came from the left side of the building causing it to fall on the Titans. There was no time to react before the building hit them.

The crash echoed through Jump City. "That takes care of that." Mammoth said as he and Gizmo laughed. Then a explosion caught there attention, they saw a blue beam come out of the rubble.

Cyborg came out of the hole made from his sonic cannon. He had a few deep cuts in his armor, followed by Raven who was limping and hold her side, then they saw Beast Boy and Robin both where badly damage with cuts all over there bodies they where carrying Starfire who had a gash on her head and not moving. They set her down. "Cyborg. You and Raven take Starfire back to the Tower." Robin said as he made a fist.

"Are you crazy man!" Cyborg yelled at Robin. "There is no way you and Beast Boy can-" Cyborg as cut off.

"Who says where letting you leave." Gizmo said as he and Jinx aimed at them.

"You have your orders go!" Robin yelled at Cyborg.

Raven focused her energy. "Oh no you don't." Gizmo fired at Raven. Beast Boy changed into a Ankylosaurus and shielded Raven as she teleported Starfire, Cyborg and herself away. Beast Boy changed back to normal and walked next to Robin.

"You okay Beast Boy?" Robin said as he looked at Beast Boy.

"I'm fine. But there not going to be." Beast Boy said as a snarl escaped his throat.

"I'm only giving you one order Beast Boy." Robin said in serious tone. "Don't kill them or cripple them." Robin said as he dropped into his battle stance.

"Same can be said for you." Beast Boy changed into a green Cerberus. It was over twelve feet in length, it had three heads, a mane of live serpents, and a dragon tail.

"What the heck is that thing!" Gizmo shouted at Jinx who was frozen in terror, if the stories of the Cerberus were true then they where in trouble.

"Alright, Beast Boy let's go!" Both Robin and Beast Boy charged ahead. As Gizmo started firing at them, Robin dodged by running to the side and Beast Boy jumped in the air and ran along the side of a building. Plasmus turned to fire at Beast Boy, but Robin threw a disc at him and when it hit electricity went through his body stopping his movement. Beast Boy jumped off the building in time to pounce on Gizmo who was trying to fly away.

Gizmo started to scream as Beast Boy started to rip his suit and weapons, Gizmo quickly passed out when Beast Boy bit his leg and arm. Mammoth ran up and put Beast Boy in a bear hug, but Robin ran up and with a jump rammed the bottom for his foot into Mammoth's face causing blood to fly out his mouth, when Beast Boy landed he lunged at Mammoth. Mammoth screamed when one head bit into each of his arms. Beast Boy saw Cinderblock running at him with his middle head, but Robin was already on the attack. Robin dodged one of Cinderblock's punches and ran up his arm, reaching into his belt he pulled out a small block of c4, it wasn't enough to kill him but enough to hurt him. Robin put the c4 on Cinderblock's forehead. Beast Boy saw this and let go of Mammoth and hit him with his tail pushing him into Cinderblock as Robin push a button. The explosion knocked both of them out. With a roar Plasmus recovered and charged at them, Beast Boy lunged at Plasmus all three heads bit down on him. But the attack had no effect and left Beast Boy trying to get the taste of Plasmus out of his mouth. Plasmus swung at Beast Boy but Robin tackled Beast Boy dodging the attack.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said as he got to his feet.

"No problem." Robin turned and saw Plasmus charging at them. "You think you can open him up?" Robin said as Beast Boy smiled in his Cerberus form and changed into a Minotaur.

"One hole coming up." Beast Boy ran full speed at Plasmus taking Plasmus sludge attacks head on, he could hear Robin right behind him. Beast Boy hit head first, ripping through Plasmus like paper, as Robin run through the hole hit threw five disc inside Plasmus. Beast Boy and Robin watched as Plasmus healed. Then there was five pops and Plasmus was frozen solid. "Nice." Beast Boy said as he eyed the Plasmus.

Jinx was really starting to rethink her criminal career. It only took two Titans to take down four of Jump City top criminals, and to make matters worse she had to fight these two alone.

"So what do he do with her?" Beast Boy said as he started to walk to Jinx. He could smell it, there was fear and she reeked of it, she was like a deer cornered by a wolf.

Jinx looked at Beast Boy in his Minotaur form, he was shaking he wanted her to fight she could see it in his eyes. And that's what sacred her more, there was no telling what he would do if she attacked. If he killed her the Titans could easily cover it up easy, she did try to kill them it's only human to want revenge. "I surrender." Jinx said as she looked in Beast Boy eyes, that seem to look into her very soul.

"First I want answers. Who is Slade?" Robin said as he walked up to Jinx.

"I don't know, he just broke us out to fight you guys that is all." Jinx said as she back up a little from Robins harsh gaze.

"Your lying you have to know more!" Robin said as he stepped forward to Jinx.

"No. I don't" Jinx said as she waved her arms defensively.

"She's not lying." Beast Boy said as he turned to Robin.

"How do you know?" Robin asked as he looked a Beast Boy.

"Because of my ears, we most people lie there are small changes in there body. So people stomach bubbles, some heart rate speed up and some take in more air than needed." Beast Boy said as he changed back into his human form.

"What if she's just a good liar?" Robin said as he eyed Jinx.

"If I can tell when the Joker is lying I think I can tell when she is lying." Beast Boy said in a matter of fact tone. Beast Boy then picked up on a siren. "The police are coming, you can go ahead, I know your worried about Starfire, I can take care of things here." Beast Boy said as the sound of sirens filled the air. Robin nodded and took off to the Tower.

(Lab)

Three days had passed since the incident in Jump City, Starfire was up and about like nothing happen. Robin had stayed in his study trying to find any lead on Slade, he was blaming himself for what happen.

When Robin got a tip about a break in orchestrated by Slade he jumped at the chance to catch him. So the Titans found themselves guarding a computer chip.

Beast Boy saw him enter through a vent, his senses told him it wasn't human and that made him happy. If he was human he would have to be careful about biting vital organs, but with robots no organs meant feeding time. It was wearing a black battle suit it had a orange dot on it's face, and claws for hands and it wasn't alone that was for sure. "Guys that thing is a robot and there are at least three more in the vents." Beast Boy whispered to the Titans who nodded.

As the robot reached for Robin appeared in front of it. "Tell Slade. If he wants this, he can come get it himself." Robin jumped down and kicked it back, sliding on his back the robot recovered and as the lights came on the all the Titans were waiting.

Robin jumped back when a yellow made a hole in the ceiling, as more robots jumped down. The Titans made short work of the robots, it wasn't even a fight, they were all fueled by the thoughts of there last battle.

"Beast Boy do you think you can get a scent from Slade's bots." Robin said as he looked over the robots.

"I can take a crack at it." Beast Boy ran up to one of the robots and started to sniff around it. As Beast Robin could only watch in amazement. Beast Boy senses give them a edge in battles no one could sneak up of them, they also made him a great tracker if there was a scent Beast Boy could track it.

"I got something, but it's weird." Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"What is it?" Robin said as he stepped forward.

"Well I don't know if this is Slade's scent are not, but it smells like a metal, but not the metal used to make this robots." Beast Boy as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So is Slade a robot?" Cyborg said as looked over one of the robots.

"I don't know. He could be. That's why I said it's weird." Beast Boy said as he looked at Titans "If you want I can try again, maybe I missed something." Beast Boy said as he walked back over to the robot.

"Robin check this out." Cyborg called over the Titans, who gather behind him. The robot Cyborg was standing over had the front of it's face removed and there was a blank screen. "They where feeding Slade video of are fight." Cyborg said as the screen came to life to show Slade.

"Excellent work Titans, it's good to see you up and about after my last test. Oh. And how is Starfire doing I heard she took a nasty hit to the head." Slade give a light chuckle.

"No more games, what do you want!?" Robin yelled into the screen.

"Patience's my dear boy, you will find out in time." Slade saw the glare in Robin's eyes. "But if your so curious about me intentions, maybe we should meet face to face." Slade said as he watched, Robin's face twist into pure rage.

"Tell me where were hiding an I'll be there in a heart beat." Robin said as he narrowed his eyes at Slade.

"Patience's Robin, patience's." Slade said as the screen cut off.

As the Titans made there way back to the Tower, Slade's voice was burned into Beast Boy mind. But the real question Beast Boy's mind was. What was that smell? It was metal but something else to.

(Titans Tower)

When night fell on Titans Tower, Beast Boy found himself in the training room. He could hear Cyborg in the common room trying to decide what movie to watch, Robin was still in his study, he had been in there ever since they got back. Slade's words had really got to Robin, Beast Boy could smell is anger and rage, he was Batman apprentice all right, both of them had criminals they just hated. For Batman it was Joker, for Robin's it's Slade. But one thing Robin had to have learned from Batman, was you never take a life no matter what they do, so even if they find Slade, Robin would not kill him. And that was something Beast Boy couldn't understand. Because if someone was to seriously hurt one of his friends he would kill them, it was in his blood his very DNA demanded it, female grizzly were naturally protective of there children. He was not ashamed that he had the DNA of female animals, but it made him understand there drive to protect there on. In the short time he was there, the Titans were his family and any attack on his family, would cause him to bring the wrath of the entire animal kingdom on that threat.

Beast Boy was broken out of his thought when he heard Starfire talking to Robin, he only hoped Robin wouldn't mess up and by doing something stupid.

"Robin. I am wondering, if you might wish to-" Starfire was cut off by Robins sudden answers.

"No.......Thanks." Robin said as he turned to Starfire. "I have to figure out why Slade wanted with that chip." Robin said as he walked to Starfire.

"Agreed. An perhaps if you were to take a break the answer would be easier to-" Robin cut her off once more.

"I can't, his planning something I have to find out what." Robin said as Starfire tried to reassure him, Robin pressed a button closing the door as she was talking.

Beast Boy give a heavy sigh. "That idiot." Beast Boy grabbed a green towel and head to the door. He was able to catch up to Starfire who was walking slowly in the hall.

"Hey Star."Beast Boy said as he walked next to her.

"Hi friend Beast Boy." Starfire said as looked at the ground as she walked.

"So is Robin still in his study?" Starfire nodded. "It must be tough." Beast Boy said out loud. He notice the confused look on her face. "Being a leader I mean, you have to keep everyone's safety in mind when you go out on missions. And if someone is hurt you feel it's your fault, that if you had did something different it could have been avoided. It's a heavy burden and not many people can do it." Beast Boy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why must Robin carry this burden alone?" Starfire asked as she pulled her head up.

"He doesn't have to, if he has someone special by his side, someone who is strong enough to help him through the hard times. It takes a strong person to be there for someone even if they say they don't need it. I really hope Robin finds someone like that in his life. If he does it well lighten his burden, making him a lot happier." Beast Boy said as Starfire stopped. "Well I'm going to my room, I need a shower. Later Star." Beast Boy said as he headed down the hall.

In the morning, the Titans found out someone else stole the chip Slade was after. Now the Titans had to worry about someone who might be working for Slade. "So this new guy just stole the chip, and disappeared." Cyborg said as he looked at Robin.

"That's what the report says." Robin showed Cyborg the guards report.

"So now we have Slade and this new guy to worry about great." Beast Boy said as took a seat on the couch.

"Why do they want this chips so bad that is the real question." Robin said as he turned around to the computer.

"Not to worry Robin, if we all work together we can find out what they are planning." Starfire said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I going back to the lab." Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"Why?" Cyborg turned to Beast Boy

"Well. Maybe I can pick up a scent, then we can track this guy down." Beast Boy said as he headed for the door.

"I'll go with you." Robin said as he stood up. "The rest of you remain here, if there is any trouble call us." Robin said as walked to Beast Boy.

(Lab)

Robin watched as Beast Boy walked around the lab sniffing the air.

"Anything?" Robin asked when Beast Boy stopped.

"No. Nothing." Beast Boy said as he shook his head. "This is weird, it's like he wasn't even here." Beast Boy said as he kneel down.

"What do you smell?" Robin asked as Beast Boy started sniffing the ground.

"Well. I can smell the guards,Cy, Star, and Raven." Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"You can?" Robin said as Beast Boy started sniffing the walls.

"You see, since we spend so much time together are scents rub off on each other. But the person original scent is always stronger then the scent that was rubbed on them." Beast Boy stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he walked next to Beast Boy.

"Well, your scent is coming in a lot stronger than normal." Beast Boy said as he turned to Robin. "But that's because you're in here wi-" Beast Boy stopped mid sentence and started sniffing the air. "I got something, but it's faint." Beast Boy continued to sniff the air. "What is that? It smells like zynothium?"Beast Boy said as he continued to sniff the air.

"How do you know about zynothium?" Robin asked a little shocked.

"When I stayed in Gotham, Batman was tracking a shipment of the stuff but lost track of it. He give me a sample of it and I was able to lead him to it. But this smell, it's almost like it but it's different, it smells thinner." Beast Boy started to sniff the floor again.

"Zynothium comes in two forms, a ore and a liquid." Robin said as he walked over to Beast Boy.

"So that is it, I never smelled the liquid form before. But I got a got a good scent come on." Beast Boy said as he ran out the lab followed by Robin.

(Mountains)

Robin and Beast Boy found themselves traveling on a mountain trail.

"You sure this is the right way?"Robin asked as he followed Beast Boy who sniff the air.

"Yup" Beast Boy and Robin found themselves in front of a observatory. "It's faint but I'm hundred percent sure it's coming from there." Beast Boy stopped when he heard Robin's heart skip a beat. "Robin is there something wrong?" Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"Beast Boy, I need you to trust me." Robin suddenly blurted said out loud as Beast Boy gave a heavy sigh.

"I knew it, but I really wished I was wrong. I really hate it when I'm right" Robin looked at Beast Boy. "So what do you need me to do?" Beast Boy asked as he seat down on a rock.

(Titans Tower)

Robin and Beast Boy entered the common room. Cyborg was the only one in the room.

"Did you find anything?" Cyborg asked as he turned away from the TV.

"Nope, the guy must be robot are something I can't track him." Beast Boy said as he walked to the couch and jumped over it taking a seat.

"Where's Starfire and Raven." Robin asked as he looked around.

"They both went to Raven's room." Cyborg said.

"What? Why?" Robin asked as he seat down.

"No clue after you two left Starfire asked Raven something and they left to her room." Cyborg said as he shrugged his shoulders.

(Jump City)

When night fell four of the Titans found themselves in Jump City. There was a break in at a computer lab. As the Titans hid in the shadows Cyborg forearm beeped and Robin popped up. "I'm working a Slade lead on the far side of town. Sure you guys can handle this without me." Robin said as the Titans listened.

"No problem." Cyborg said as Robin nodded and the screen went blank. They continued to wait until the window to the building opened up. A figure stepped out in a black suit with a cape. "You working for Slade, tough guy?" Cyborg said as he armed his sonic cannon.

"Red X. Works alone." He put his hand up and a X came at the Titans who jumped out of the way as it exploded. Cyborg started to fire a barrage of sonic cannon attacks, which Red X easily dodged and countered with a barrage of exploding X's which Cyborg dodged.

Beast Boy ran forward and changed into a Gorilla and lunged at Red X, who fired a X made of red slime. When it hit it knocked Beast Boy making him stick to the ground, he tried to change but the slime stayed strong and and held him in place.

When Starfire and Raven flew in firing at Red X who dodged the attacks and fired two X's. When the X hit Starfire she was wrapped up preventing her from using her starbolts, when the X hit Raven it went around her mouth stopping her chanting.

Cyborg lunged at Red X from behind, but he missed as Red X slid to the side. Cyborg turned and threw a hook but Red X ducked under the punch and got behind him. Red X slapped a X on Cyborg back and his back open. In a matter of seconds Cyborg was powered down and on the ground. Red X ran to the edge of the building and disappeared as he jumped in the air.

"That could have gone better." Cyborg said as he laid motionless on the ground.

(Titans Tower)

When the Titans finally got back to the Tower the sun was already up and Robin was waiting for them. As Cyborg told him what happen Starfire decide to help Beast Boy who still had some red slime in his hair.

"I had no idea Red X would pose such a threat. I should have been there." Robin said as he looked at his team.

"You bet you should have been there. Do you see what that stupid weapon of his did to my hair!" Beast Boy shouted as Starfire kept cutting the slime out. "He's lucky my hair grows back fast or I would have to hunt him down myself." None of the other Titans notice the glare Beast Boy was giving Robin. Raven started to move her arms around, and was pointing to the X on her mouth. That no one had bothered to remove. "I don't know Raven that's a good look for you." Beast Boy said as Raven glared at him.

"Hold still." Cyborg walked up to Raven and ripped it off, both Starfire and Beast Boy flinched. They knew that had to hurt.

"Ow" Raven said as she rubbed her mouth. "Even if you had been there it wouldn't have made any difference."

"Dude knew, how to bring each one of us down. I'm guessing there was a gadget with your name on it."Cyborg said as he looked at the X he just tore off of Raven.

"Agreed. You need not fill guilt we are undamaged." Starfire said as she cut Beast Boy hair.

"I think my hair would disagree." Beast Boy said as he crossed his arms.

"Mostly undamaged. And we are all eager, to learn what you have discovered about Slade." Starfire said as she hit Beast Boy hand out of the way when he tried to scratch his hair.

"Nothing. The lead was a dead end, I should get back to work." Robin said as he exited the common room.

The day continued the normal, Robin did research, Starfire helped Beast Boy remove the slime from his hair as Cyborg worked in the garage and Raven read. When night fell four of the found themselves broken out of there sleep when Robin called them to the common room. When the Titans entered Robin was not there.

"Robin?" Starfire called out as they walked into the common room.

"You mean. Captain Research, he's probably following a lead on Slade or something." Beast Boy said with a yawn.

"I was." Robin appeared suddenly on the computer screen. "But then I spotted Red X pulling a robbery in the tech sector. Get here as soon as you can." Robin said as the computer went blank.

(Jump City-Tech Sector)

The Titans made there way to the tech sector. "There" Cyborg point to Robin who was chasing Red X. Red X turned and fired a net trapping Robin. "Robin!" Cyborg yelled and went to help him.

"I'm fine. Get X, go!" Robin yelled and pointed to Red X who was jumping into a subway.

(Jump City-Subway)

When the Titans arrive in the subway Red X was no where to be found.

"Where is he?" Raven said as she looked around.

Cyborg started to scan the area with his eye, but was blind sided by a black blur. The Titans watched as Cyborg slid back and flipped back up. The Titans watched as Red X appeared behind Cyborg and tried to power him down. But this time it had no effect. "Better learn a new trick dog." Cyborg said as he grabbed Red X and tossed him in the air only to have him recover and land on his feet.

"Surrender. We don't wish to fight you." Starfire said to Red X.

"Sorry. But I'm not through with you yet." Red X jumped in the air and fired a X at Starfire but Raven block it with a black shield.

Cyborg swung at Red X who dodge the attacks by rolling forward, he saw Starfire flying in. Using his cape to make a blind spot he made Starfire cash into Cyborg. Beast Boy changed into a Minotaur and charged at Red X who jumped over then kicked him in the back forcing him forward. The kick gave him enough momentum to kick Raven into some boxes. Beast Boy smashed his shoulder in to Red X. The force sent him flying back, but by grabbing a pillar and spinning around it he countered with a double kick to his chest knocking him back into a wall. Red X threw a X that landed above Beast Boy head, it then sent a sonic pulse that caused Beast Boy vision to blur and his ears to ring. Red X then jumped over the gap in the subway and escaped.

Starfire flew over and crushed the X. "Beast Boy you are undamaged it?" Starfire helped Beast Boy up.

"I'm fine. My ears are still ringing but other than that I'm good." Beast Boy said as he rubbed his eyes.

(Titans Tower)

When Titans returned to the Tower they continue there search for Red X. Robin locked himself in his study once again and some of the Titans where starting to get annoyed by his actions. Cyborg had a map up that showed were Red X has been. Beast Boy used this time to sneak out of the common room. Beast Boy made his way to Robin's study, changing into a fly he flew under the door. And changed back to normal.

"How are your ears?" Robin asked as he seat in a desk next to a computer.

"Fine. It would have hurt more if the pulse was stronger." Beast Boy said as he rubbed his ear. "So how close are you?" Beast Boy said as he lend against a table.

"One more. After I get the last chip, I can meet him." Robin said as he stood up.

"It could be a trap, he could just kill you and take the chips." Beast Boy said as he watch Robin pace.

"That is why you and the Titans will be hiding." Robin said as he stopped pacing.

"You know Cyborg and Raven are trying to predict where your going to strike next." Beast Boy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry I'll make sure they have the right place." Robin said as he pulled out a computer disc.

"When they find out there going to be pissed." Beast Boy said as he looked at Robin.

"I have to do this, I have to find out what he's playing." Robin started to raised his voice.

"You don't have to explain it to me. I'm just following your orders." Beast Boy said as he stood straight up.

"So if this wasn't a order. What if I'm stealing this for my own personal gain, what would you do?" Robin said as he tossed the disc to Beast Boy who caught it.

"If you ever betrayed us I would try to kill you. When you betray a animal you have to watch your back." Beast Boy said as he looked at the disc.

"Your not a animal, Beast Boy." Robin said as he shook his head.

"That's where your wrong,only five percent of my DNA remotely human the rest is animal DNA. I'm not even considered human by your laws." Beast Boy said as he turned and walked out the door.

(Lab)

The Titans minus Robin found themselves on top of a laboratory. When no one was in the common room he used the disc Robin had give him to trick the Titans into think Red X was going to strike this place next. As they wanted Beast Boy listened to Raven and Cyborg continue to talk about Robin as Starfire tried to convince them he was not going crazy. His ears then picked up a voice.

"Excellent work." Beast Boy knew that voice, it was Slade. "Honestly. I couldn't have done better myself."

"So do we have a deal." Beast Boy heard Red X say.

"Indeed. You and I are so very much alike." Beast Boy didn't like way Slade said that. "It seems only natural that we should be partners."

"What are they for." Slade must be asking for the chips Beast Boy thought to himself. "I need to know what where planning. Partner."

"Patience. You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away can you. Robin." Beast Boy eyes went wide.

"Cyborg! We need a to get in there now!" Beast Boy shouted as the Titans looked at him confused. "Come on! We need a a hole!"Beast Boy pointed at the ground.

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the ground and fired. All they jumped in, as Raven was falling she tossed a robot to side, Beast Boy changed into a Cerberus and bit into the first thing that touch his mouth, Starfire started firing at the Slade bots. As Cyborg was falling he saw Red X start to run, when Cyborg landed he ran and grabbed Red X by his cape. "Gotcha" Cyborg said as he started to pull him back. As Slade started to run with the chips in hand.

"Let go. Stop him." Red X said trying to break Cyborg grip.

Beast Boy saw Cyborg grab Red X and ran forward, he knew it was a bad idea but he pounce on Cyborg breaking his grip on the cape.

"Thanks Beast Boy." Red X said as he jumped over to robots.

"What do you think your doing?" Cyborg said as he tossed Beast Boy off of him. "Are you on his side?"

"Can you just trust me, I have a good reason. But now isn't the best time." Beast Boy nodded to the robots that had them surrounded.

(Rooftops)

Robin was chasing Slade as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Slade made a huge jump that made Robin stop, taking three steps back he jumped and landed and rolled to his feet.

"Careful. I won't want you getting hurt." Slade said as he started to walk around the roof.

"I'm not the one that is going to get hurt. Now hand them over." Robin said as he motioned for the chips.

"Robin. I thought we had a deal." Slade said as he and Robin circled each other.

"Sorry I have a strict rule against giving stolen technology to psychos." Robin said as he eyed Slade.

"How very noble of you. But stealing to trap me, wasn't very noble, two wrongs don't make a-" Slade was cut off by Robin.

"Don't you ever try to lecture me! Whatever your plan it's over." Robin said as he ready to attack.

"On the contrary Robin. It's just beginning."Slade said as he charged in.

Robin dodge Slade's by jumping over him and countering with a kick which Slade dodged by ducking. As Slade raised up he hit Robin with a uppercut to his stomach, Robin hit the ground but with a back flip drove his foot under Slade's chin. Slade stepped back stunned, but charged forward with a punch that Robin rolled under. As he raised Slade hit him with a sidekick to his back forcing him forward. Robin recovered and flipped up and ran forward with a roundhouse kick, Slade dodge the kick by ducking. As Slade stepped back Robin threw a hook, Slade moved to the side and threw a kick. Robin blocked the kick but the attack forced him back on to the ground.

"You can't win Robin. Your friends will never trust you again, after what you did." Slade said as he stepped forward.

"You're wrong." Starfire said as,Slade turned around to see the Titans.

"Sorry Robin. But I had to tell them, Raven threaten to glue me to the ceiling." Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Now drop this guy so we can go back home and kick your butt." Cyborg said with a grin.

Slade never saw Robin jumped up and slam his knee into the back of his neck causing him to step forward, Robin jumped over Slade and hit him a uppercut knocking him back as the chips fell out on to the ground. Robin ran at Slade who was on the ground.

"Now let's see whose behind the mask." Robin removed the mask and screen came to life.

"Patience's Robin. Well meet face to face some other time. Speaking of time." Slade said as a counter came to life. Robin jumped back as the Slade bot exploded.

(Titans Tower)

When the Titans got back Robin and Beast Boy both got yelled at. Robin for not trusting them and Beast Boy for not telling them.

"I told they would pissed." Beast Boy said to Robin.

"Yes. Yes. You did." Robin said as Raven, Cyborg and Starfire yelled at them like little kids about trust and the meaning of the word team. Neither Robin or Beast Boy got any sleep that night.


	9. Team Bonding

Project Super Beast

Chapter 9: Team Bonding

(Titans Tower)

Two days had past since the Red X indicted, Beast Boy and Robin where walking on eggshells around the Titans trying not to say are do anything that would cause them to blow up again. But for Beast Boy that was a problem, with everyone on edge it made working together very difficult, so he came up with a solution.

"Hey guys, how about we go to the beach today?" Beast Boy said as he stood up from the couch. The rest of the Titans had a confused look on there face. "Come on it's a beautiful day today, it would be a shame to stay in the Tower all day." Beast Boy said as he point outside.

"No one wants to go to the beach today." Raven said never looked up from her book.

"Why not? We could play volleyball, and have a barbecue." Beast Boy said as walked around. "It would be great, come on Cy, you know you want to barbecue some ribs." Beast Boy said as he lightly elbowed Cyborg.

"I could try out this new sauce, I've working on." Cyborg said as the idea of barbecue sounded better and better.

"See, Cyborg has the right idea." Beast Boy jumped over the couch and into the kitchen. "What about you Star? You want to go to? It would be so much fun. We could have some races and volleyball games, it would be a great way to relax." Beast Boy said as he looked at Starfire with big hopeful eyes.

"I don't-" Starfire looked at Beast Boy whose eye seem to double in size. She gave a sigh. "Very well." Starfire said as Beast Boy cheered.

"Robin your coming to right?" Beast Boy said as he ran over to Robin.

"No thanks you guys go and enjoy yourselves." Robin said as took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh come on this a team outing, the leader has to come." Beast Boy said as Robin shook his head. Beast Boy lean in close so only Robin could hear. "It well be fun, and get everyones mind off the Red X thing." Beast Boy whispered.

"Fine." Robin said as he stood up. "Okay team we leave in a hour." Robin said he walked out.

"That's surprising" Cyborg said as he stood up. "How did you get him to go?" Cyborg looked over to Beast Boy.

"He really wanted to go." Beast Boy said as he shrugged his shoulders. Cyborg and Starfire left to go get ready. Beast Boy turned and saw Raven still seating there reading. "Why aren't you getting ready?" Beast Boy said as he walked over to her.

"Because I'm not going." Raven said as she continued to read.

"Why not? It's the beach, everyone likes the beach. An where going with are friends how bad can that be?" Beast Boy said as he seat down.

"I know what your trying to do." Raven looked at Beast Boy from her book, he had a weak smile on his face.

"What am I trying to do?" Beast Boy tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Your trying to get everyone to forget about what happen." Raven said as she closed her book.

"Is it so wrong to want to see everyone happy again. If we spend some time to together as a team things should go back to normal." Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"No it's not wrong. But I'm still not going." Raven said as she stood up.

"Come on, why not?" Beast Boy said in a winy tone.

"Because, I need to mediate and the sand is annoying it gets everywhere." Raven said as she started to walk to the door.

"You can mediate at the beach, you can even levitate so you don't have to touch the sand."Beast Boy said as he followed her.

"No" Raven said as she walked faster when she heard him following her.

"It would be better if we where all together. I won't bug you when he get there I promise." Beast Boy said as he walked faster to match her.

"That's a lie." Raven said as she stopped suddenly causing Beast Boy bump into her.

"I swear I won't, so just come with us. You can mediate or read all want, just do it at the beach with us." Beast Boy said as he lowed his head.

"Fine. But the moment you ask me to do something, I'm leaving. Got it." Raven said as she pointed at Beast Boy who nodded in agreement.

(Beach)

When the Titans arrived at the beach they found a secluded area so one would bother them. As Cyborg set up the grill, Raven started to mediate while Starfire and Robin who had changed into there swimsuits went in to the water. Beast Boy had to run to the store for Cyborg.

"This was a good idea" Cyborg said as he heated up the grill. "I still can't believe he got you to come with us." Cyborg said as he turned to Raven.

"He said he wouldn't bug me while we where here. The moment he asks me something I'm leaving." Raven said as she meditated

"That going to be tough." Cyborg said as he started to whistle as he cooked.

"Cy!" Cyborg looked up to see Beast Boy fly as a Pterodactyl with grocery bags. Cyborg caught the bags when Beast Boy let them go, as he look through them. Beast Boy made his way to the grill. "That's everything right?" Beast Boy said as he looked at Cyborg who nodded.

"What's this?" Cyborg pulled out a small box of tofu patties and tofu hot dogs. "Tofu? You eat this stuff?" Cyborg said as he looked at Beast Boy.

"Yes. Have you never seen me eat meat since I been here?" Beast Boy said as he crossed his arms.

"Now that you mention it. No, your a vegetarian?" Cyborg said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Beast Boy said as he looked to at the water.

"But your like part animal, shouldn't you like meat?" Cyborg said as he put the Tofu dogs on the grill.

"You have no idea. I'm going to go for a swim okay?" Beast Boy said as he ran to the water and with a jump change into a dolphin and went under.

After thirty minute the food was on and all they had to was wait, Cyborg set up the volleyball net. He looked to the water and saw Robin and Starfire swim around and Beast Boy jumping around in his dolphin form. "Hey!" Cyborg called as Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy turned to him. "Whose up for a game?" Cyborg said as he raised the volleyball.

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy quickly swam in. "So what's the teams?" Robin said as walked over to Cyborg.

"Me and BB. You and Starfire." Cyborg said as he tossed the ball to Robin.

"What about, friend Raven? Will she not volley the ball with us?" Starfire asked as she looked Raven who was mediating.

Robin and Starfire looked at Beast Boy who looked behind him, then pointed a finger to himself. "Sorry can't do it." Beast Boy said as he shook his head no.

"Why not you got her here?" Robin said as he tossed the ball to Starfire, who caught it.

"Well about that." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "I made her a promise, that I wouldn't ask her to swim or play volleyball. And if I do she's going to leave." Beast Boy said as he looked at Robin and Starfire. "If you want to ask her be my guest." Beast Boy said as he pointed to Raven, who was done mediating and reaching into a bag for a book.

Starfire and Robin looked at each other. "Raven! How about you play volleyball with us!" Robin called out to Raven who stopped and looked at them.

"No." Raven said as seat down and started to read.

"Now if I would have asked she would have left. I don't think she like me very much." Beast Boy said as he crossed his arms.

"You two ready to lose." Robin said as he and Starfire moved to the opposite side of the court.

"No. My friend it you, who will lose." Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg moved to the other end.

Starfire served the ball with a jump serve, sending it right at Cyborg who hit it with a bump as it was airborne Beast Boy hit the ball sending it at Robin. Robin jumped sightly and hit it in the air, Starfire flew at and hit it down sending into the sand with a loud thump. Robin and Starfire high five as Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at the ball that was dug into the ground.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Cyborg said to Beast Boy

"Are you kind me!? That thing was going over hundred miles easy." Beast Boy said as he tried to pull out the ball.

"You could have tried." Cyborg said as Beast Boy threw the ball to Starfire who as smiling.

"Okay next time she does that you jump in front of it." Beast Boy said as he kicked sand into the hole.

"I'm serving now." Starfire said as Cyborg and Beast Boy turned around.

Starfire preformed a jump serve which Cyborg hit back with a bump, Robin jumped up and spiked it back down. Beast Boy jumped forward hitting it up, as Cyborg jumped up and hit it back. Starfire hit the ball in the air and this set Robin up perfectly for a spike. Beast Boy ran forward as Cyborg lowed his shoulders and using him for a boost he spiked the ball into the sand.

"Oh yeah!" Cyborg said as he jumped in the air.

"That's what you call teamwork." Beast Boy said as he caught the ball Robin threw at him.

"You won't score again." Robin said as he glared at Cyborg and Beast Boy who just smiled.

The game continued Cyborg and Beast Boy founded out Robin was serious about them not scoring. Beast Boy never knew Robin had an obsession to win which was a little unhealthy in his book. But after the game the Titans ate and watched the sunset, they decide to make coming to the beach a routine.

(Titans Tower)

Things where back to normal in the Tower, while as normals it can get. Since there was still tofu burgers and hot dogs left Beast Boy decide to eat that in the morning much to Cyborg protest.

"I still don't understand. How someone with the DNA of a lion can eat that fake meat." Cyborg said as he pointed at Beast Boy's burger.

"Where not going to make a thing out of this are we?" Beast Boy said as he took a bite out of his burger.

"But how can you deny the greatness of meat." Cyborg said as he held a plate of bacon in front of Beast Boy. Beast Boy pushed it away and continued to eat.

As the day continued Cyborg left to the garage talking about working on a project, Starfire wanted to make a dish called Zorka supreme which sound good to Beast Boy ears, but the rest of the Titans paled, Raven read her book saying she was on the last chapter, Robin left to gym and Beast Boy watched TV.

"God there is nothing on tonight." Beast Boy said as he flicked through the channels finally turning it off.

Beast Boy made his way to he kitchen,and looked at one of the pink colored soups in the pot, as Starfire stirred it. Grabbing a spoon out of the drawer, he tried to sneak a sample. Starfire saw Beast Boy out the corner of her eye, whenever Beast Boy sampled her food he never stopped until it was gone. Grabbing one of the wooden cooking spoons she hit him on the back of his hand. "No ,it not ready yet." Starfire said as she push Beast Boy the kitchen.

Beast Boy walked over Raven, but when she glared at him he turned around and headed to the garage. He saw Cyborg working on something, that look like a car.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked as he walked forward.

"Hey, B. This will be the future of the Titans transportation. The T-Car." Cyborg said as he stopped the blowtorch.

"Cool. Do you need any help?" Beast Boy said as he grabbed a wrench.

"It's cool, I want to build it myself." Cyborg said as he went back to work.

As Beast Boy walked out of the garage he was starting to see a pattern. "Maybe I should I have something to do in my spare time." Beast Boy said as he walked down the hall deep in thought. "Starfire cooks, Robin trains, Cyborg invents things, and Raven reads. What should I do?" Beast Boy train of thought was broken when the alarm sounded.

(Jump City)

The Titans where called to an electronics store to deal with a monster that was rampaging inside. When the Titans arrive they saw people running out of the store as the lights flicked off and on. When the Titans entered the store they saw a electrical monster absorbing TV and radios to make itself grow.

"Mine. All mine." The creature said as it absorbed the devices.

"If your going to take all that stuff, you better be ready to pay for it." Robin said a the Titans prepared to attack.

"Foolish humans no one commands Overload." Overload said as he smashed his fist into the ground, sending a wave of electricity.

The Titans dodged the attacks. Overload fired at Robin who was still airborne, but using his bo stick he blocked the attack. Robin threw three exploding disc that Overload hit, reflecting them back, Robin was hit, the impact sent him flying pass Raven. Raven started her chant and levitated TVs and dropped them on Overload who only grew in size.

"Smooth move" Beast Boy said as Raven flew next to him. Overload fired a barrage of electric attacks at them, Raven flew higher in the air dodging them, Beast Boy changed into a Mouse and ran forward. As Overload fired at Beast Boy who was zigzagging, Starfire flew behind him and started to fire starbolts. Overload countered by hitting Starfire into a wall, Cyborg ran up and fired his sonic cannon that had no effect. Overload possessed a music speaker and fired a sound wave of his own, the impact sent Cyborg into a wall.

Overload Grabbed Cyborg and started to shock him. "I bet your not waterproof" Cyborg said as he punched Overload into water fountain causing water to rain on him stunning him.

"Good idea. Titans soak him." Robin yelled to his team.

Raven used her powers to pull out a water pipeline hitting Overload, Starfire broke the emergency fire sprinklers. This caused Overload to weaken and shrink.

"Good work Titans." Robin said as the cops came to take Overload.

As the Titans head back to Tower, Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at the Moon. When he was at the Watch Tower it was almost close enough to touch, it made him miss the forests and sound of his prey running in fear. Cyborg was right denying meat was hard, but this was his punishment for letting his instincts control him. He just hope his instincts never cause the Titans to hate him, that is the day he feared.


	10. Underestimated

Project Super Beast

Chapter 10: Underestimated

(Titans Tower)

Robin woke up with a spring in his step. The team moral couldn't be higher, even Raven seem to be in a good mood which was weird. But when he entered the common room his face paled, the first thing was the TV. Starfire was watching the World Of Fungus and on it was a human foot with a green like fungus. Then there was Raven who seem to be glaring a hole in the back of her head as she looked up for her book. But when Raven saw Robin she blocked her face with the book.

"I had no idea there were so many different type of fungus." Robin heard Beast Boy voice but he was not around.

Robin walked closer to the couch and saw why. Beast Boy was in his wolf form with his body resting on the couch and his head on Starfire's lap. A thought was formed in his mind, a picture of Beast Boy then a plus then Starfire then a equal symbol. A giant red x finished the problem.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Robin said as moved around to the front of the couch and took a seat.

"Hello, friend Robin. Will you join me and Beast Boy for the potatoing of the couch." Starfire said as she patted Beast Boy on the head as his tail wagged.

"Yeah Robin join us, this show is surprisingly good." Beast Boy said as he looked at the TV.

"No thanks." Robin looked around and did not see Cyborg. "Where is Cyborg?"

"He's in the garage."Beast Boy said as he turned to Robin.

"I'll go check on him." Robin got up and left the common room.

As Robin made his way to garage his thought were on Starfire. "Could she had feelings for Beast Boy?" Robin shook his head at the thought, he can't figure out why this bothered him so much. When Robin entered the garage he saw Cyborg cutting a piece of metal.

"Hey Cyborg." Robin said as he into the garage.

"Robin?" Cyborg stopped cut and looked up. "Why are you here, you never come in here?" Cyborg said as he wiped the oil off his hands.

"No reason. So what are you working on?" Robin said as he look closer at Cyborg's project.

"I'm almost done, this is the T-car. With this we can go anywhere." Cyborg said as he patted the metal.

"Good." Robin looked around.

"Okay Robin what's wrong?" Cyborg said as he look at Robin.

"Okay. Your good friends with Beast Boy, does he talk about Starfire?" Cyborg raised at eyebrow.

"Talk about like insult? Then that would be no, he gets pissed at me when I talk bad about her cooking." Cyborg said as he chuckled a little bit.

"No. I mean does he say he wants to like..... date her?" Robin said as he looked away.

"Nope. The only one his interested in is Raven." Cyborg started to laugh when he say Robin jaw drop.

"When did this happen?" Robin watched as Cyborg tensed up.

"Please don't make me remember." Cyborg really disliked the memory of Beast Boy and Rage kissing. But he was happy Raven was happy. But he really didn't want to see the girl he thinks of like a little sister. kissing someone whose less human then him.

"So Beast Boy likes Raven. Does she like him back?" Robin said as he looked at Cyborg.

"No clue. But why did you care if he likes Starfire?" Cyborg said as he raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"I don't care" Robin said very fast. "It's just they where on the couch and-" Cyborg cut him off.

"He had his head in her lap?" Cyborg said as he lend against a piece of metal. Robin nodded. "I know it surprised me to. But from what I can tell there just really good friends, almost like a brother and sister."

"You think?" Robin said as he lend back against a wall.

"Yeah, when Starfire not shopping or cooking or talking to you, she around Beast Boy. They have nothing but platonic love for each other, I guess since there both the same."

"I know. They are both childish and always happy but they can get extremely dangerous when there friends are endangered. You should have seen what Starfire did to Mumbo when she thought he kidnapped you." Robin said as he tried to block out the thought of Starfire beating Mumbo within a inch of his life.

"Your forgetting one thing." Cyborg said as Robin looked confused. "There undying loyalty to you. I mean Beast Boy betrayed us just because you ordered him to, and Starfire said you only did it to protect us." Cyborg looked at Robin's face it was deep in thought. "I have to get back to work." Robin just walked off his mind was in a different world.

The day continued on but then in the middle of the night the alarm sounded waking the entire Tower.

Beast Boy entered the common room to see Slade on the main screen with the other Titans around the screen.

"Good morning Teen Titans. I do hope I didn't wake you." Slade said as Robin glared at him.

"What are you, an insomniac? Who calls this early in the mor-" Beast Boy was cut off by Raven's elbow to his side.

"Well if it isn't the Titans pet." Slade said as he looked at Beast Boy.

"I'd rather be a pet than a cyclops, that likes teenage boys." Beast Boy said as he yawn,Slade's eye twitched. "I mean, you seem to have take a very disturbing interest in Robin." Beast Boy said as he rubbed his eyes.

The Titans looked at Slade with wide eyes, when they thought about it Beast Boy did have a point Slade did show a weird interest in Robin. "I'll have your head mounted on my wall mutt." Slade said as his voice was laced with anger and hate nothing like his usual calm and collected voice.

"You wish cyclops." Beast Boy said as he shrugged.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin said as Raven put a black aura around Beast Boy mouth.

"That's what you've been trying to figure out. An in spite of all your efforts your still in the dark about my intentions. Disappointing Ro-" Slade stopped when he say the smile on Beast Boy face. "Titans. But since you've unable to discover my plan. I suppose I can show you." The camera move to show Slade's robots removing a tarp off a large device. "I'm sure your all familiar with concept of the chronoton Detonator."

Beast Boy listen as the team gasped. "What's a chronoton Detonator?" Beast Boy said as everyone even Slade looked at him. "What!?" Beast Boy shouted. "So I don't know what is big deal. I bet Slade doesn't know how to beat 12th level space samurai." Beast Boy said as the everyone looked at him with a confused look.

"To put it as simple as possible for your pet. It's bomb that stops time permanently." Slade said as Beast Boy gulped.

"It he triggers that thing down town, it will freeze fame the entire city." Cyborg said as he looked at the screen.

"Where is it?" Robin shouted at Slade.

"Your a clever boy Robin, I'm sure you and your team will figure it out in time. However, since I control the detonation time is not on your side." Slade said as he waved the detonation box on the screen before it cut off.

Robin slammed his fist on the keyboard. "Fan out, find it and shut it down." Robin said as he march to the door.

Cyborg moved in front of Robin. "I think it would be best if you stayed here and coordinate the search." Cyborg said as Robin glared at him.

"What!?" Robin shouted at Cyborg.

"When it comes to Slade you have issues." Cyborg said as he crossed his arms. "It might be better of the team if you set this one out."

"No. There is to much at steak for me to-."Starfire cut him off.

"Robin. We have not forgot the last the time you faced S-" Robin cut her off.

"I made a mistake, Starfire! It won't happen again. I can handle it -- I promise. " Robin said as he walked to the door.

"No you can't." Raven said as Robin turn to her. "Your letting you grudge with Slade cloud your judgment."

"What are you saying?" Robin said as he looked at Raven.

"Why would Slade call us to tell us he has a chronoton Detonator? Then give us the location." Raven moved to the computer and with a few key strokes, the computer zoomed in on the bomb. It showed a few squiggly lines, the lines where then flipped to show Pier 41. "I don't think Slade would make such a amateur mistake, he wants something from us. Beast Boy may even be right, he may just want Robin."

Robin closed his eyes. "Okay. I will coordinate the search from here. You guys stay in contact at all times and watch out for each other." Robin said as he walked to the computer as the Titans left the Tower.

"Robin." Robin turned around to see Beast Boy. "I promise you no one will get hurt, I well personally make sure of it." Beast Boy said as he ran out the door.

Robin let out a sigh and took a set at the computer and bought up a web cam in Cyborg's eye so he could see what they see.

(Pier 41)

When the Titans arrived at the Pier, Cyborg blew down the door to the warehouse only to find it empty.

"Empty." Starfire said as she looked around.

"Where could it be?" Robin said as he watch the computer.

As the Titans looked around they saw Beast Boy's ears twitch. "Where not alone." Beast Boy said as the Titans dropped into there battle stances.

The Titans watched as the room was filled with Slade bots."Okay Titans, watch each other backs." Robin's voice came from the commentator.

As the bots ran charged in Cyborg and Starfire started to fire at them picking them off one by one. The team then broke into groups, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran to one side as Raven and Starfire ran to the other side. Beast Boy jumped and changed into a green Armadillo and curled up as Cyborg threw him at two robots. Beast Boy changed into a Minotaur and gored two them in one charged, he then grabbed both Robots and ripped there heads off. Beast Boy saw two more robots running in he grabbed them both by the arm and tossed them in the air where Cyborg fired his sonic cannon putting holes in there bodies. As Raven and Starfire flew in the air they rain destruction from there hands, Starfire's starbolts tore through the robots like paper. Raven would encase the robot in a aura and crush them are just rip it's body apart.

After the Slade bots where destroyed,Robin voice came from there commentators. "Is everyone okay?" Robin said as Cyborg bought him up on his forearm.

"We're all good, not scratch." Cyborg said as he give him a thumbs up.

"Good." Robin said as he let out a breathe of air. "What about the chronoton Detonator? Is there anything there that could lead you to it?" Robin said as he looked at Cyborg.

"No man. We know the device was here, that is all we know. We have to find a way to track it." Cyborg said as he looked around.

"What about Beast Boy?" Robin said as the Titans looked at him.

"I can try but I have no idea what a chronoton Detonator smells like." Beast Boy started to sniff around the area as the Titans watched. As Beast Boy sniffed around the area Starfire felt her nose start to itch. Beast Boy finally caught a scent but it wasn't the chronoton Detonator. "I got something, but it's not the chronoton Detonator." Beast Boy said as the Titans all had confused looks. "It's Slade."

"What!" Robin shouted from the commentator. "Can you track him?" Beast Boy nodded. Robin ran his hand through his hair. "What about the chronoton Detonator?"

"I'm sorry I have no idea what a chronoton Detonator smells like. But the this is Slade's because it's all over this place and there is a little smell of blood mixed in with it. I don't think I can-" Beast Boy stopped when he felt a changed in the air, turning to Starfire it look like she was about to sneeze. "Starfire are you okay?" Beast Boy said as he walked up to her.

"I'm fi- Achoo!" As she sneezes, she accidentally releases a starbolt at the others, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy where dazed and smoking.

"Gesundheit." Raven said as she fixed her cape. Robin who saw what happen was kind of glad he stayed at the Tower to miss that attack.

Starfire sniff her nose. "Forgive me, I'm allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source near... Achoo!" Raven disappeared into the ground, Cyborg jumped behind a steel beam, and Beast Boy changed into a mouse and ran. Starfire sniffed again as the Titans returned.

"Interesting." Cyborg said as Starfire sniffed.

"Not really. In my world, chromium allergy is quite common." Starfire said as she rubbed her nose.

"No! The key component of a chronoton detonator is a metallic-chromium core, which means..." Cyborg was cut off.

"Starfire can track it." Starfire sniffed. "So I'm not the only track on this team." Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

"Okay Titans new plan." Robin said as the Titans gathered around. "Cyborg and Starfire will track down the chronoton detonator while Raven and Beast Boy track down Slade and get that detonator." Robin said as the Titans split apart.

(Sewers)

Starfire's sneezes lead her and Cyborg to the sewers. "Are you sure it was okay to send them two after Slade?" Cyborg said at Robin as Starfire sneezed.

"They can take care of themselves, and they don't have to defeat him all they have to do is get the detonator away from him." Robin said as Cyborg ducked from another one of Starfire's starbolt sneezes.

"It's this way." Starfire said as sneezed again putting a hole in the wall.

As they made there way through the sewer, they saw a Slade bot on a boat preparing to leave. The Robot saw them coming and started the engine. Cyborg fired a metal wire out of his arm that pierced the boat as it started. Cyborg found himself water skiing in the sewer as Starfire flew behind him, the robot activated a the boat's defense system and two energy weapons started to fire at Cyborg and Starfire.

"Starfire! Use your starbolts to counter the energy beams." Robin said over the commentator.

Starfire used her starbolts to protect Cyborg from the energy beams. When the boat made a sharp turn Cyborg found himself heading straight into a wall, Cyborg put his leg up and ran on the side on the wall. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the wall he was on and fired, the force sent him flying forward. The Slade bot saw Cyborg come and put the boat on autopilot and was preparing to jump off.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted as the Robot looked up, Cyborg fist impacted to the side of it's face, he then fired his sonic cannon destroying it. Cyborg spun around and fired his sonic cannon destroying the energy weapon, allowing Starfire to land on the boat. Cyborg tried to input a code to take the boat off autopilot but it did not work.

"Starfire rip out the engine!" Robin shouted from the commentator.

Starfire tore the engine out of the boat causing it to came to a slow down but stop. Cyborg walked up to the chronoton detonator. "You can shut it down right?" Robin voice came from the commentator.

"How hard can it be?" Cyborg walked up and touches the chronoton detonator, it opens up and Cyborg steps back surprised. "Ooh."

"I hope Raven and Beast Boy get that detonator." Robin said as Cyborg nodded in a agreement.

(Clock Tower)

Raven followed Beast Boy who was running full speed across the roofs of building in his wolf form. They made there way to a clock tower, and with Raven using her powers they were easily able to sneak inside of the building. Beast Boy continued to track Slade until they came to a door, changing back into his human form.

"You ready?" Beast Boy said as Raven nodded. "Okay Robin where about to open the door."

"Good luck, don't fight him unless you have to. Just get the detonator and get out of there." Robin said as Raven and Beast Boy nodded.

Raven used her powers to blow the door down, when they entered they saw Slade standing there watching a monitor. On the monitor was Starfire and Cyborg, with Cyborg trying to disarm the chronoton detonator.

"Okay Slade hand over the detonator." Beast Boy said as he pointed at Slade.

"Your not ones I was expecting."Slade turned to them. "So Robin sends his pet and witch to take me in." Slade pulled out the detonator. "This is what you want?" Slade put the detonator on the side of his belt. "Then come and get, I still have to mount your head on my wall." Slade pulled out a metal bo stick.

"Any ideas?" Raven said to Beast Boy.

"Any ideas, Robin?"Beast Boy said out loud.

"Get that detonator at all cost." Robin said through the commentator.

"Easier said then done." Raven said as she flew in the air.

Beast Boy changed in at Gorilla and ran forward, Raven threw rocks and pieces of metal at Slade who dodged them with ease. Beast Boy ran in and threw a hook, Slade ducked and unleashed a flash kick. The impact caused Beast Boy head to snap back, if he wasn't in his Gorilla form his head would have came off. Beast Boy step back as Slade press forward and slammed the bo stick against the side of his face, knocking him down. Slade jumped in the air as a black came out of the ground, Raven started to fire black beams at Slade as he fell but he dodged them. When Slade landed he was hit with a headbutt to the chest forcing him back. He looked forward and saw a green Dracorex charging at him, Slade jumped over the Dracorex and swung his bo stick at the dinosaurs neck. The impact caused Beast Boy to change back to his human form holding his neck on the ground. Slade jumped in the air and went to ram his bo stick through Beast Boy when a black aura encased him and toss him into a wall.

"Beast Boy you okay." Raven said as she kept her eyes on Slade who was get to his feet.

"I'm fine, that just surprised me." Beast Boy said as he stood up. "Is this guy even human? He's a lot stronger than normal humans."

"Never mind that we need to get that detonator."Raven said as Slade charged at them.

"I'm going to be sore in the morning." Beast Boy said as he changed into a Cerberus and ran forward.

Beast Boy lunged at Slade who blocked all three heads with his bo stick and flipped him over into a wall. Raven chanted her mantra and black claws started to explode out of the ground, Slade dodged the claws but one grabbed him before he could jump out of the way. Slade was about to break it's hold when he felt something bite both his shoulders and the back of his neck. Slade screamed in pain as Beast Boy teeth sink into him, Raven ran up and took the detonator from his belt.

"Got it." Raven said as the detonator crumbed in her hand. "What the-" Raven eyes went wide.

Slade jumped in the air and as he fell turned on his back, when he hit the ground Beast Boy grip was broken. Slade sprint forward to Raven who was still in shock, and kicked her in the stomach taking all the air out of her.

"There was no detonator, this whole was a trap. But you had to go and ruin everything." Slade grabbed Raven by the throat and lifted her up. "Now I have to ruin you." Slade said as a blade came out of the tip of his bo stick.

"Hey cyclops!" Slade turned around to Beast Boy who was still in his Cerberus form walk to him. "I thought you want my head. How about you drop her and try taking it. That is if your man enough to try." Beast Boy charged at Slade who tossed Raven.

Slade jumped at Beast Boy but was blindside by a blue beam that forced him into a wall. Slade turned to see Cyborg and Starfire.

"Good thing we made it in time." Cyborg said as he aimed at Slade.

"Raven are you damaged." Starfire said as she flew to Raven.

"How?" Raven said as she stood up.

"Robin told us the chronoton detonator was a fake after the detonator crumbed, so I stopped trying to disarm and blow it up. But then there was this laser that came out for the back of the boat, but Starfire sneezed and it was destroyed, talk about luck." Cyborg said as kept his eyes on Slade who seem to get angry.

"It seem I underestimated you four, but it won't happen again." Slade said as he stood up.

"You right it won't happen again, because where taking you down." Cyborg said as he prepared to fire.

"Another time." Slade said as he pressed a button and the clock tower started to explode.

(Titans Tower)

The Titans had made it back to the Tower safely.

"Great job team." Robin said as look to his team. "I'm glad everyone made it back safely."

"Thanks Robin for telling them the chronoton detonator was a fake. I think Slade was going to kill me." Beast Boy said as he lead back on the couch.

"How your stomach Raven?" Cyborg said as looked at Raven who was drink some tea.

"It's fine just a little sore." Raven said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I will get started on the pudding of victory." Starfire said as she flew the kitchen, Beast Boy cheered but the rest of the Titans groaned.


	11. The Past

Project Super Beast

Chapter 11: The Past

(Watch Tower)

Back to back missions had really taken it's toll on Supergirl, all she wanted to do was take a shower and relax. But something had been bugging her since she go back, Garfield hadn't came to talk to her. Even though they were on break they still talked, much to Clark dislike. After a shower she decided to go looking for him. She made her way to the training room to see Shayera and Flash seating on a beach talking.

"Hey Shayera. Flash. Have you seen Garfield?" Supergirl saw Flash's eyes widen.

"No I haven't seen him." Shayera said as she elbowed Flash in the side and he nodded in agreement. "Maybe, Diana knows where he is." Supergirl nodded and walked off.

"She doesn't know?" Flash asked as he looked out the door to make sure she was gone.

"No she doesn't. But I still don't see what she sees in that green pest." Shayera said as she stood up.

"Your just mad he used your mace as a meat tenderizer." Flash said with a grin, remember Beast Boy running through the Watch Tower as Shayera chased after him cussing at him in Thanagarian.

"Do you know how hard it was to get the smell of beef out of this thing. His lucky I only hit him once" Shayera said as she point at her mace.

Supergirl made her way to the mess hall to see Wonder Woman and GL eating as she walked up to them she could see GL tense up a little. "Hey Diana. GL. Have you seen Garfield?" GL shook his head no.

"No we haven't you should ask Batman he's in the observation room with Superman." Diana said as she watched Supergirl walk off. "She's going to mad when she finds out." Diana said as looked over to GL.

"You got that right, but I know Superman happy he's gone." GL said as he looked at the door.

"True. But why do those to hate each other so much John?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well it started before he started to date Supergirl. He made a comment about Superman's X-ray vision, and how he could use it to see through cloths and doors." Diana laughed a little. "So after that every time, Superman walked pass a female member they would use something to shield themselves." John said as he laughed a bit.

"Whoa, I didn't think Garfield was that vocal about his ideas." Diana said as she tapped the table with her fork.

"Really? Then what about that time he made that comment about your Invisible Jet." John said as a frown came on Diana face. He remembered Garfield asking her, if her jet was invisible how do you find it, and how do you know if you need to wash it or refuel it.

"He's always been that vocal now that I think about it. Diana said as she continued to eat.

Supergirl made her way to the observation room and open the door to see Batman and Superman talking. "Oh,Kara. How was your mission?" Superman asked as he turned to her from his seat.

"It went fine. Batman where is Garfield? And don't say ask Flash,Shayera, Diana, or GL." Supergirl said as she crossed her arms.

"He's not here." Batman said simply.

"Then where is he?"Supergirl asked

"With the Teen Titans in Jump City." Batman said as he lend back in his chair.

"With the Teen Titans? Why would he be there?" Supergirl said as her voice raised a little.

"I made him go, he needs more experience."Batman said as he look at Supergirl who was glaring at him.

"Fine then I'll just go visit him, I have sometime off anyway." Supergirl said as she turned around.

"Wait, I though the two of you broke up?" Superman asked not liking where this was going.

"No, we where on break not broken up."Supergirl said as she walked out of the observation room.

"You had to tell her where he is? You couldn't just say he was in undercover somewhere." Superman said as he turned to Batman.

"You can't protect her forever." Batman said as he looked at Superman.

"I can protect her from him, you know as well as I do, that everything that comes from Cadmus can't be trusted." Superman said as he glared at Batman.

"Garfield has nothing to do with the Cadmus we know of now, he was created before they found out about the Justice Lords." Batman said as he turned around.

"And killing the guards there when he broke out, is that something you can just over look." Superman said as Batman turned back around to him.

"He was defending himself the only way he knew how, that's what Cadmus trained him for. I'm surprised he's not criminal, after all the things they put him through." Batman said as looked at Superman.

"What about Shifter from the Ultimen she was made from his DNA what's to stop him from turning out like her? And him getting kicked out of the Doom Patrol? You never told me why he kicked out." Superman said as Batman stood up.

"You want to know why he was kicked out? As him yourself or as Steve I'm sure he'll tell you all about it." Batman said as he walked out of the room.

(Titans Tower)

The Titans found themselves in the common room all except Beast Boy who was still sleep. Robin and Cyborg were playing the gamestation as Starfire cooked lunch, Raven was busy meditating.

When a tap on the window caused them to look up. They all knew who she was, even Starfire knew. But the real question was, why was Supergirl here. Robin got up and open the window as Supergirl landed inside.

"Hello. What can we do for you?" Robin said a little confused.

"Oh. Your Robin right." Supergirl said as Robin nodded. "Batgirl told me a a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you." Supergirl shook his hand.

"Whose Batgirl?" Starfire asked as she floated near Robin who seem to sweat.

"Just a friend from Gotham that's all." Robin said as Starfire looked at him.

"So brings you here? Are you here to join us to?" Cyborg asked as he walked to Supergirl.

"No. Just came to visit a friend of mine." Supergirl said as she looked around. "Where is Garfield?"

The Titans looked at her confused. "Who is Garfield?" Starfire said as Supergirl raised an eyebrow.

"Garfield. Green skin, pointed ears, a fang." Supergirl said as the Titans eyes widen. They never told anyone there real names not even each other but Beast Boy had told Supergirl. "He never told you?" The Titans shook there heads no. "Well he must have had his reason."

"How do you two know each other?" Raven asked with a little anger in her voice. How did Beast Boy know Supergirl.

"We meet through Batgirl, she introduce us he didn't know who I was at the time." Supergirl said as she walked around the common room. "So what's it like being a Titan?" Supergirl asked as she seat down.

"Well we fight crime and when we're not doing that we hang out together." Robin said.

"That must be nice, in the League where always on call, but I took sometime off to see Garfield. I left on mission and when I came back he had join you guys. So where is he?" Supergirl said looking at Robin.

"He's asleep." Raven said a quickly. "We can tell him you stop by." Raven said as the Titans looked at her with confused looks.

"That's fine I can wait, he should be up soon." Supergirl said as she lead back on to the couch.

Beast Boy woke up with a killer headache, Starfire's pudding of victory was not for the weak of heart. Who knew the main ingredient was a Tamaranean vision of Vodka, when Robin found out he band all alcohol base pudding from the Tower. Beast Boy showered and slowly made his way to the common room. As the door opened he made his way to the kitchen ignoring all stares.

"Good morning Garfield." Supergirl said from the couch.

"Morning Ka-" Beast Boy stopped and turn to the couch to see Kara and the Titans looking at him smiling. "I knew I should have stayed in bed today, now I'm hallucinating. I will never eat pudding again." Beast Boy said as he continued into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" Supergirl said out loud.

"Well, after are mission yesterday. Starfire made a pudding but the main ingredient was a alcohol from her home planet. I think he has a hangover, he had like five bowls before we found what was in it." Cyborg said with a laugh as he watch Beast Boy fumble with a cup trying to pour some coffee.

"Why can't one of my animals be immune to hangovers." Beast Boy said as he rubbed his temples.

"Oh I'm sorry friend Beast Boy for the pain my pudding as brought you. I will make a pudding of recovery to help you." Starfire said as she flew into the kitchen.

"This one doesn't have any alcohol right?" Beast Boy said as Starfire nodded. Beast Boy walked slow to the couch and took a seat and looked at Kara. "So when is this hallucination going to leave, it's really starting to freak me out." Beast Boy said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Beast Boy that's really Supergirl." Robin said getting a little worried.

"No that can't be her, she's on a mission right now and Superman would kill me if she had came to visit." Beast Boy said as he looked at Robin.

"Garfield. You acting like a idiot, can't your sense tell you I'm real." Supergirl said getting a little annoyed being called a hallucination.

"My senses are numb right now, I can barely smell this coffee. Now be quiet before my friends think I'm crazy." Beast Boy said as he started to shoo her away.

Supergirl sighed and walked over to Beast Boy and grabbed him by the head and lifted him in the air and started to shake him up and down. "Am I still a hallucination or do I have throw you in the air?" Supergirl said with a smile.

"Oh. Supergirl it's been a while." Beast Boy said with a weak smile.

"Good" Supergirl dropped him to the ground. "Your still as light as a feather." Supergirl said with a grin.

"Well to someone who can bench press hundred tons, I would think so." Beast Boy said as he stood up. "So what are you doing here?"Beast Boy said as seat back down.

"Just though I visit you. What are you tired of me already."Supergirl said as she set down.

"No. But is this okay Robin?" Beast Boy said as he turned to Robin.

"It's fine. So will you be staying for a while are is this a one day visit?" Robin said as he looked at Beast Boy who seem to be sweating.

"I think I will stay here a few days if that's okay." Supergirl said as Starfire floated near.

"Glorious, I well help you find a room, new friend." Starfire said as she pulled Supergirl out of the common room.

"God, what did I do to deserve this torment." Beast Boy said as he rubbed his temples.

"Your not happy she's here?" Cyborg said as little confused.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy she's here. But having your Ex meet your new friends is a new experience for me." Beast Boy said not fully understanding what he just said.

Cyborg just shook his head and can't help but think about how Beast Boy speaks before he thinks. Robin and Raven just looked at Beast Boy. "You dated Supergirl?" Robin said not believing what he was saying.

It finally hit Beast Boy about what he said he hanged his head down as Cyborg laughed. "Yes I did, but it was before I founded out who she was." Beast Boy said as he held up one finger.

To say Raven was angry would be a understatement, it was taking all of her willpower not to throw Beast Boy through a wall. For them to be broken up and still friends means the still have feels for each other. And if they where to get back together where would that leave her. "I'm going back to bed." Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"Beast Boy did you forget it's your turn to patrol?" Robin said as Beast Boy sighed.

"Fine" Beast Boy walked to the window and jumped out. The Titans watched as a green hawk flew off.

"Things just got a lot more interesting." Cyborg said as he stood up. "Call me when he gets back, I don't want to miss him make a fool of himself again." Cyborg said as he exited the common room with a laugh.

"I'll be in my room." Raven said as she disappeared through the floor.

Which left Robin alone in the common room, but he was to deep in though to notice. "Supergirl would be a perfect addition to the team, but she's already with the league. I don't think she would leave that to come here."

"Wow, you guy's have a lot of rooms." Supergirl said as she and Starfire walked in.

"Yes, some of them are just empty rooms, just encase we make more friends." Starfire said walking back into the kitchen to check on the pudding.

"This place is nice, you got a great view of the city. Not like the Watch Tower all you see is space." Supergirl said as she set on the couch.

"I know that's one of the reasons we build the Tower here." Robin said as he looked at TV.

"So how does it feel to not be under Batman's thumb anymore?" Supergirl said as Robin turned to her.

"I'm not really out from under it when you think about." Robin said as Supergirl raised an eyebrow. "He added Beast Boy to are team without even talking to me, he just did it. An basically told me to live with it"

"Oh, that's new to me. But what about now, do you like having him around?" Supergirl asked as Robin nodded.

"I do, but there is something bothering me." Robin said as he crossed his arms. "Why is the Justice League interest in him?"

"I couldn't tell you, the only people that probably know are the founding members and the Doom Patrol." Supergirl said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why the Doom Patrol?" Robin said as Supergirl hit her forehead.

"I really got to talk to Garfield and find out what he told you guys." Supergirl said as she stood up. "I have to go pick up my things." Supergirl flew out the window.

Robin stood up and went to the computer in the common room. With a few keystroke he brought up a picture of the Doom Patrol, there was no Beast Boy. He went farther back about five years still no Beast Boy, going farther back he found him. Beast Boy looked to be only seven years old. "I guess this is his family." As Robin started to read about the Doom Patrol, he learned that the Doom Patrol main villain was the organization know as the Brother Hood Of Evil. "Wow he fought these guys for a long time, close to five years." As Robin read on Beast Boy stopped appearing in the newspaper clippings. One paragraph he read shocked him, when asked what happen to Beast Boy. Mento just replied "He had problems following orders, so he had to be dismissed" Robin read on and Beast Boy was never mentioned again. "Dismissed for not following orders." Robin thought to himself.

"Robin." Starfire called out to him.

"Yeah" Robin said as he turned around.

"Would you like to taste?" Starfire said as held up a batch of her pudding. Robin could have sworn he saw it move.

"I...think we should wait until everyone gets here and we eat it for lunch." Robin said as Starfire nodded. Robin let out a breath of air, he really was not looking forward to lunch now.


	12. Shocking Truth

Project Super Beast

A/N Beast Boy Vampire form is based off of Bram Stoker's Count Dracula. Just to let you know where I got his powers from. If there are any other Mythical Creature you would like to see just say so I would be happy to write it in.

Chapter 12: Shocking Truth

(Raven's Room)

As Raven she was trying to calm her emotions down. They all wanted to know how close Beast Boy and Supergirl relationship was. If he told her his real name they must trust each other, as Raven tried to sort out her feeling, a tap on her window broke her concentration. She looked over to see a green pigeon peaking at her window.

"What do you want!?" Raven yelled as she stood up.

"I come in peace see." Beast Boy flapped his wings. "I'm a dove, they mean peace right?"

"You look like a diseased pigeon." Raven said as stood near the window.

"Ouch. What did I do?" Beast boy said as he looked up.

"You should be on patrol." Raven said not wanting to answer the question.

"I finished. I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at Raven.

"No. You can say what you have to say from there." Raven said as Beast Boy nodded.

"Okay then. What I wanted to say was. I'm sorry that I never told you about Supergirl." Beast Boy said.

"Why would you think that I cared, if you dated Supergirl?" Raven said as Beast Boy looked happy.

"So you don't care! That's good, cause I don't want this to effect us." Beast Boy said as a frown came on Raven's face.

"There is no us Beast Boy. My emotions may like you, but that doesn't mean I have to. They effect me, that much is true. But that is why I meditate so I can detach myself from them, I have stay in control at all time. And to tell you the truth" Beast Boy looked up. "I was fine before you came in to my life. It's not going to happen Beast Boy, you and your actions have already threw my emotions out of balance. It would be best for both of us if you just stopped. " Raven said as she felt a tidal wave of sadness come from Beast Boy.

"I...think I should go." Beast Boy said as he flew from her window.

(Common Room)

It had been three days since Supergirl came to the Tower, and for three straight days Raven was angry. Maybe it was the fact that Supergirl had complete control over her powers, while she had to meditate constantly to keep from blowing up the Tower. Maybe it was the fact she got along with the team better than she did. Supergirl and Starfire could go to the mall and talk about fashion, she could spar with Robin, having studied with Wonder Woman and the Amazon's,she could play games with Cyborg. Then there was Beast Boy, after the talk with him he become more distance from her. But she could feel anger radiating from him like beacon, but he kept it all inside. He never once raised his voice at her or lash out he was calm like he was waiting for something. And that's what worried her, he was like a animal waiting for the right moment to strike, she just wondered who was the prey.

Raven looked over to the TV to see Cyborg, Robin, Supergirl and Beast Boy playing a FPS as Cyborg called it. Starfire was still sleep which surprised Raven, she could see that Cyborg and Robin were having hard time with Supergirl and Beast Boy. She watched Robin and Cyborg get picked off time and time again, sometimes a few minutes after respawning. She then felt Starfire heading to the common room and she was happy more so then usual .

Raven watched as the door open to show Starfire carrying six sliver necklaces. "Happy Blorthog!" Starfire shouted.

Everyone turned her with confused looks on there faces. "What's a Blorthog?" Beast Boy said as Supergirl sighed.

"You mean. What is Blorthog." Supergirl said as Beast Boy glared at her, she knew he hated when she did that.

"Friends, today we must frolic and leap in glorious celebration. For today is Blorthog! The Tamaranean festival of friendship." Starfire said as everyone looked at her. Starfire flew around and give everyone a necklace. "I think we should all do the hanging out together." Starfire said as the other shrugged there shoulders.

"So where should we-"Robin was cut off by the sound of his communicator beeping. "Looks like we'll have to wait on that celebration." Everyone put there necklaces on the table not wanting them to get broken during the fight.

"I coming to." Supergirl said as she stood up.

"I thought you were on vacation or something like that" Cyborg said as he turned to her.

"I could use the workout." Supergirl said as she walk to Robin who nodded.

(Museum)

When the Titans along with Supergirl made there way to the Museum they saw a guy in a gold suit, and two frozen guards. "I didn't journey back in time one hundred years to squabble, I came to steal. The clock of eternity. Valuable in the past, priceless in the future!" Robin tossed a disc hitting his hand before he could grab it.

"But for the present keep your filthy hands off it!" Robin said as the Warp smiled.

"The Teen Titans." Warp said as he looked at them, then he saw Supergirl. "And Supergirl this is a real treat, I've read all about you in the historical archive." The Titans watched as two hatches open on his shoulders to reveal two red laser weapons. "And now your all history." Warp fired two red energy beams that they dodge with ease.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as he ran forward dodging the red beams, Cyborg followed right behind him. Robin jumped in the air and pulled out his bo stick and swung down at Warp who jumped back and fired as Robin landed. Part of the ground came in front of Robin and formed a wall blocking the attack, Cyborg ran forward and jumped over the wall formed from the ground. Before Warp could react Cyborg fired his sonic cannon destroying one of his shoulder weapons.

"You cannot defeat Warp, I'm from the future." Warp said as he threw a disc that attached to Cyborg and started to shock him.

"Draining my power cell." Cyborg said as he fell to the ground. Starfire had saw this and flew to Cyborg to help remove it.

Warp aimed at Starfire and was about to fire when a black aura surround him and tossed him into the ceiling. Warp landed on his feet to see Supergirl flying at him with a green Hawk right behind her. Warp fired a red beam from his shoulder, Supergirl dodged it and fire her heat vision destroying his shoulder weapon. Supergirl landed and turned as Beast Boy changed into a Armadillo and curled up, she then tossed Beast Boy at Warp hitting him in the chest. Warp felt all the wind leave his body and dropped to one knee gasping for air. Warp looked up to see all the Titans along with Supergirl standing around him, he quickly pulled up his hand and fired a blue beam form it. Raven created a shield blocking the attack, then with a chant a black aura surrounded Warp and ripped his suit apart, leaving the black jumpsuit under it.

After defeating Warp and defrosting the guards, the Titans along with Supergirl decide to go to the movies and get a pizza. After that they just walked around in the park, they spent the entire day together to celebrate Blorthog.

(Common Room)

After yesterdays celebration of Blorthog everyone decide they need sometime alone. Raven was reading in the common room, Starfire went shopping, Cyborg was in the garage, Robin was in the gym, Supergirl decide to test the obstacle course Cyborg had made outside. Which left Beast Boy alone, he never did find a hobby, and now would have been a perfect time for one.

As Raven read her book she could hear Beast Boy grumble, he was busy flicking trying to find something to watch until she heard him sigh and turn off the TV. "I'm leaving for a bit." Beast Boy said as he walked to the door.

"Do you have your communicator?" Raven voice came from behind her book. She heard him pat him himself down. "Kitchen counter, like always." Raven said not even looking up. Beast Boy had a habit of leaving his communicator just lying around and losing it.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said as he walked out the door.

Hours past and everyone had made it to the Common Room all except Beast Boy. That's when the alarm rang, Robin ran to the computer. "Titans, trouble downtown." Robin said as everyone gathered around.

"Where's, Beast Boy?" Starfire said looking around.

"He went into the city two hours again." Raven said.

"Okay, he'll probably meet us there." Robin said as everyone nodded.

(Down Town)

The Titans arrived at the park to see a patch of burnt grass in the form of a circle. Robin ordered Raven to go ask around to find out what happen. As Titans and Supergirl checked out the area Raven returned.

"Word is, it was some kind of flying saucer." Raven said as Starfire and Supergirl looked up from the bushes they were checking, as Cyborg and Robin checked out the burnt grass.

"Whatever it was my sensors can't track it. It didn't leave any kind of trail." Cyborg said as he looked at his forearm.

"But it did leave this" Robin pointed at the circle. "Something got zapped. The question is what." Robin said as he stood up.

"Where the heck is Beast Boy maybe he could track." Cyborg said as he pressed a button on his forearm. "Yo, BB where are you?" Cyborg said as they all heard Cyborg repeat himself.

They started to look around and Starfire found a communicator. "Beast Boy." Starfire said as she showed everyone the communicator.

Cyborg grabbed it turned it over. "It's Beast Boy alright." He showed them a message that was engraved into it. "If found, please return to Titans Tower. Your friend Beast Boy."

"Oh. I fear are friend has gotten the zap." Starfire said as a green dog tackled Raven.

As Supergirl watched the green dog lick Raven,she couldn't help but think. That this dog was not Beast Boy. "Beast Boy you are unharmed." Starfire said as she picked the green dog up.

"Where have you been?" Cyborg said as he Raven stood.

"Did you get a look at the UFO." Robin said as the dog jumped back on Raven licking her.

"Don't make me send you do another dimension." Raven said as she pushed the Dog off her.

Starfire looked over and saw the frown on Supergirl face. "Don't worry I'm sure Beast Boy is-"

"That's not Beast Boy." Supergirl said cutting Starfire off, the Titans looked at her confused.

"Are you sure, I mean he's the only one I know that can be a green dog." Cyborg pointed to the dog as it chased it's tail.

"I know Beast Boy like the back of my hand, he would never change into that breed of dog. The only dogs he change into are Wolves and a Cerberus that is all, he'd never be caught dead in as that breed." Supergirl said as the dog growled at her. "See that's not Beast Boy he would never growl at me, well not in that way." Supergirl said as Starfire looked confused, but the rest of Titans understood what she meant and wish they didn't.

Cyborg scanned the dog. "That's strange" Cyborg said as the Dog ran after a car. "Okay, I'm with SG here that not Beast Boy." Cyborg said as the Titans ran after the dog. When the Titans came out of the park they saw the red car the dog was chasing.

"Where did he go?" Robin said ignoring the crying man.

"And what did he do to that car?" Raven said as the man ran to back on his car crying about his bumper.

"Split up and search, that Dog must have something to do the UFO. Find it we find Beast Boy." Robin said as the Titans and Supergirl, flew and ran in different directions.

(Space Ship)

Beast Boy woke up with a headache, he looked down to see he was still in his wolf form. He tried to remember what happen. "Okay, I went to the park. To a nap on a bench, woke up when I heard a dog barking. Saw a green dog it looked scared so I changed into a wolf to talk to it then, a bright light hit me." Beast Boy thought as he slow got up to all fours. He then felt something on his neck it was collar. "Okay, I'm not going to panic this is just a misunderstand." He then heard footsteps

"Bad Dog you should not to escape." Beast Boy heard a deep voice say. He looked over to see a giant made out stone, wearing something that looked like yellow footie pajamas.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." Beast Boy said as he changed back to normal. "I'm no ones pet, now if you can remove this collar, I will be on my way."

"You're funny, Soto likes you." Beast Boy watched as the Soto took a seat.

"Did you not hear what I said? Take this collar off now!" Beast Boy shouted as he stood up. Soto only clapped. "Are you and idiot? Let me go before I have to hurt you." Beast Boy said as he changed into a Minotaur. Soto just laughed. "That's it." Beast Boy ran at Soto head first, but Soto pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A red wire appeared stopping Beast Boy before he hit him, Beast Boy started to swing at him hoping to hit him once, but Soto was to far back. Beast Boy looked back as the wire and tried to pull it out but even with the Minotaur's strength it would not move. Beast Boy started to change into any animal he could think to try to escape but it only made Soto laugh and clap which only made Beast Boy angry.

"You are not Soto's dog! You are better than Soto's dog!" Soto grabbed Beast Boy who was in the form of a Liger and hugged him. Beast Boy took this chance and bite down hard into Soto neck, causing him to scream in pain. Soto threw Beast Boy to the ground. "Bad dog! Soto punish." Beast Boy jumped at him again but stopped when electricity ran through his body.

"You better hope you kill me, because if I ever get this collar off your dead." Beast Boy said as he stood up in his Liger form.

"You can change into any pet, any pet Soto ask." Soto said totally ignoring Beast Bot threat.

"Go jump out a window." Beast Boy said as he turned around and lied down on the ground.

A frown came on Soto's face. "Soto wants you to change!" Soto shouted as he pressed the button again shocking Beast Boy.

"I'm not your pet or anyone else, you gonna have to kill me." Beast Boy said as he tried to block out the pain.

"Bad Dog!" Soto moved the setting higher and shocked Beast Boy who roared in pain.

(Jump City)

The Titans and Supergirl had been chasing the green dog around for hours, Supergirl was annoyed because every time she had a hand on it, it split apart and ran off, It took Starfire shoe, ripped Robin's cape, used Cyborg as a fire hydrant, and licked Raven's face every chance it got. So when they finally caught up to it and cornered it in a alley, that wanted payback some more than others.

"Easy doggy, we don't want to hurt you. We just want to run a few test on you." Robin said as the Titans sighed. "What it's the truth" Robin said as he turned to them.

"But you don't have to tell it that."Supergirl said as she kept and eye on the dog. "Relax we don't want to hurt you." Supergirl said with her hands up.

"Speak for yourself." Raven said as Supergirl glared at her.

As they walked forward the Dog burped and a bumper came out it's mouth. "Ew" The Titans said in unison. The dog shot it's tongue out and tried to lick Raven, but Supergirl using her super speed grabbed the tongue and pulled the Dog forward. Raven had regain her composer and summoned a sphere around the Dog trapping it.

"Now what do we do?" Supergirl asked as the Titans gather around the dog that was trying to break out.

"I can ran a chemical analysis on his fur to see where he's been." Robin said as he eyed the dog.

"I can run a molecular scan maybe he and the ship have the same isotopic signature." Cyborg said as sweat seem to come from the dog.

"Perhaps you can use your powers to communicate with the creature." Starfire said to Raven.

"I'm still getting his drool off my face, I don't want him anywhere near my brain." Raven said as Starfire turned away.

"Excuse me, I believe we can help one another." The dog said as the Titans looked at him.

"So you can talk." Raven said.

"Yes. You see the person you're looking for. This Beast Boy, was taken by my former master, he chased me to this planet and captured your friend by mistake." The dog said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And your just telling us this now!" Supergirl said.

"I didn't think you guys could catch me, I thought you'd give up." The dog said as the Titans glared at him.

(Forest)

The Titans had followed the green dog into the forest to see a spaceship about to fly off, Supergirl and Starfire flew at the spaceship and started to push it down. But when the ships rockets increased in power. Raven used her powers to pull it down, as Robin fired a grappling hook as he and Cyborg started to pull it down. They were able to force the ship to land.

"Hang on Beast Boy where going to get you out of there." Robin said as Raven used her powers to open the ship door. As Robin ran forward, Soto jumped out of the ship.

"No! New dog belongs to Soto! You go now!" Soto shouted as the Titans along with Supergirl glared at him.

"You will return are friend at once." Starfire said as everyone prepared to attack.

The alien dog used this as a chance to sneak into the ship. He made his way inside and saw the one called Beast Boy. He froze, Beast Boy was lying face down on the floor with electrical burns all over his body. His clothes where ripped and spots of blood could be seen in hair, he walked closer and used his head to turn his body over. The collar had dug itself into his neck, blood covered it. "He must have tried really hard to break free." The dog thought to himself. He then heard a groan from Beast Boy. "Hey you friends are outside." The dog said as Beast Boy open his eyes.

"Can you get this off?" Beast Boy asked his voice was hoarse. The dog used his tongue and input the code to open the collar. "Thanks." Beast Boy said as he tried to stand. "You should stay in here, you don't want to see what I'm about to do." Beast Boy voice was gruff but cold and full of hate.

The Titans along with Supergirl was fighting Soto and beating him when they saw Beast Boy walking to Soto. They froze when they saw him, he had electrical burns all over, blood was in his hair and on his uniform but the worse wound was on his neck. There was a dark purple bruise surrounding it. Raven felt rage from the everyone of her friends, she wanted to hurt Soto bad for what he had done. Then she felt something else coming from Beast Boy it was something she only heard of in books, it was killing intent direct at Soto. Beast Boy was going to kill him that was the only thought in her head.

"Bad dog!" Soto said as he pulled out a remote.

"I warned you. Now I'm going to make sure you suffer for hurting me." Beast Boy said as he changed. His ears pointed up higher than the Titans had every seen them, his bottom fang shrunk into his mouth and was replace by two monstrous fangs that hanged from his upper lip. He hair grew until it was as long as Starfire's and on his face was a cruel inhuman like smile.

Then the wind started to pick up out of nowhere, rain came down in buckets and lighting and thunder echoed in the sky. "What is this!?"Cyborg shouted over the rain and thunder.

Raven looked over to Supergirl who seem to be frozen in place. "His vampire form." Supergirl said as the Titans looked at her confused. "He's not suppose to use it, he can't control it correctly." Supergirl said as the Titans looked at Beast Boy who sprinted at Soto.

Soto threw a punch and Beast Boy disappeared before it hit, everyone looked around, but a ear piercing scream from Soto caused them to jump. Looking over they saw Beast Boy behind Soto with his hand buried in his back. Then Beast Boy kicked Soto forward, Beast Boy right hand was covered in a black colored blood. He then licked the blood off like it was natural. "You like dogs right?" Beast Boy said as Soto back away from him. "I'll give you all the dogs you want." Beast Boy said as his eyes glowed green. The Titans and Supergirl looked around when they heard growling to see hundred of wolves surrounding Soto. "Rip him apart." Beast Boy said as he snapped his fingers. They could hear Soto scream and could hear his flesh being ripped.

"Beast Boy! Stop this now!" Robin shouted as he ran forward.

"Why? He deceives it, and I'm just getting started." Beast Boy said as his smile got wider.

"Beast Boy this is an order! Stop!" Robin shouted as Beast Boy glared at him.

Beast Boy sighed and snapped his fingers all the wolves retreated back into the forest. They gasped when they saw Soto's body, his clothes where ripped and black blood poured from his wounds. "You should thank Robin for saving your patience life, if this was three years ago you'd be dead." Beast Boy said as he walked away from Soto who was moaning and groaning in pain. Beast Boy felt the Titans eyes on him, and looking around and he was right. Starfire couldn't look at him, Cyborg had a shocked looked on his face, Robin was glaring at him, but Raven's look hurt the most. It was a look of pure disgust. Beast Boy changed his body into a mist and disappeared.

Supergirl looked around at the Titans who where all looking down, and felt sorry for them. She knew what Beast Boy was but she loved him anyway. Beast Boy was a animal by nature, he had no problem killing someone who threated him and hurt him. She just hoped the Titans were strong enough to get through this, for it was the first of many things that they would have to deal with as a team.


	13. Nightmare

Project Super Beast

Chapter 13: Nightmare

(Raven's Room)

Raven awoke with a groan and when she tried to move her arms they wouldn't move. That's when she open her eyes. Looking around she saw she was not in her room, but outside and she was chained to the ground by her hands. She tried to use her powers, but nothing happen. She looked up to see the sky, it was blood red, looking to the city she saw it in ruins and the ocean was changed to sea of lava.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Raven heard a deep voice say. Looking up she saw her father Trigon, he was seating next to her. His body was dug deep into the building he used as a throne, she looked around to see his throne was not just any building but Titans Tower. "This is all thanks to you." Trigon said as looked to the city.

"I didn't do anything." Raven said as Trigon laughed.

"I wasn't talking to you." Trigon said as he turned to Raven. "I was talking to him." Trigon said as he pointed to the shadows.

Raven turned to where he pointed, she almost fainted when she saw him step into view. "Beast Boy? What have you done?" Raven said as a smile came to his face.

"I have done everything, for my true love." Beast Boy said as he walked in front of her and stopped.

"You think I wanted this?" Raven said as Beast Boy gave a cold laugh.

"Who said he loved you?" Raven heard a voice say. She watched as a figure came out of the ground from a black vortex. Raven saw her red cloak, her red eyes, and her cruel smile.

"Rage." Raven said as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Rage's waist. "How?"

"Did you think I would stay in that mind of yours?" Rage said as she walked to Raven and grabbed her by the hair. "I found away out, by joining with some of your other emotions I gained enough strength to break out of that mind of yours." Rage said as she looked Raven dead in the eye.

"And for helping to bring him into the world,Trigon give me his blessing." Beast Boy said as pulled Rage to him.

"Where are the Titans? What did you do to them?" Raven asked as Rage and Beast Boy looked at each other.

"Well I asked them to join me but sadly they refused." Beast Boy said as he shook his head. "So I had to kill them, and with the power Trigon granted me it was easy." Raven watched as Trigon's symbol appeared on Beast Boy forehead. "Starfire was a real screamer, and Robin even cried when I ripped her heart out. Then he charged at me like a fool, but there was even enough of them to bury. Then there was Cyborg, my best friend I had to make his death quick as a token to are friendship." Beast Boy said as he and Rage laughed.

"Why don't you show her the formed you used to kill them?" Rage said as he put her hand on Beast Boy's chest.

"If that is your wish." Raven watched as Beast Boy changed. Beast Boy body grew until he was eleven feet tall,fly like wings came out of his back, he then grew two extra arms, and finally he grew a fly like face.

"Beelzebub." Raven said in shock as she looked at Beast Boy.

"Yes, the power your father gave me now allows me change into demons." Beast Boy said as Rage looked at the shocked look on Raven's face.

"I can't wait to see what type of offspring they produce." Trigon said as he scratched his chin.

"Off...offspring?" Raven said as the words made it's way to her mind.

"I'm thinking Lilith if it's a girl." Rage said as she rubbed her stomach.

"How about Berith if it's a boy?" Beast Boy said as Raven seat there stunned.

"Garfield?" Rage said as Beast Boy turned to her. "Will you be a dear and kill Raven for me? I'm tried of looking at her." Rage said as Beast Boy walked to Raven who just looked at Beast Boy in his Beelzebub form.

"I'll try to make this quick." Beast Boy said as he aimed his hand at Raven as fire started to build up. Raven saw the smile on Beast Boy face as he fired the fireball at her.

Raven woke up, gasping for air. Looking around she found herself in her room, she had the same dream again. For five days she has had the same dream over and over, looking over to her clock it read three am. "I got five hours this time." Raven said as she headed to her shower.

(Common Room)

Raven made her way to the Common Room, opening the door she saw Beast Boy looking at TV. "Just what I need." Raven thought to herself. She made her way to the kitchen, never once did Beast Boy acknowledge her, he just looked at TV. She put a teapot on the stove and took out a bag of her tea.

As she waited she remembered when they got back to the Tower after the Soto incident. Beast Boy was seating on the couch watching TV. Robin started to yell at him about what he did, but Beast Boy never acknowledged him, Robin yelled until he started to lose his voice. In the end Robin said if he ever did anything like that again he was off the team, that was when Beast Boy finally spoke. He said Soto had it coming. He put a collar around his neck and shocked him just to get him change. So when he rough him up a bit he was the bad guy. Then he said something that shocked Robin. "Makes me think I'm on the wrong side." Beast Boy said as he glared at Robin. She remembered feeling guilt coming from Robin, but Robin only walked away. She was broken out of her thoughts by her teapot whistling.

"So are you that disgusted with me you won't even talk to me?" Raven heard Beast Boy say from couch.

"What? Who said I was disgusted with you?" Raven said turning to him.

"Your face said it all."Beast Boy said as he looked at TV. "What am I suppose to think? You never talked to me after you saw me in my Vampire form."

"I've... had a lot on my mind." Raven a softer then her normal monotone voice.

"Really? You want to talk about it?" Beast Boy said as he turned to her.

"No." Raven said quickly.

"Fine, forget I asked. But if you ever feel like talking I'm here. Okay?" Beast Boy said as Raven nodded.

"What are you doing up?" Raven asked suddenly.

"No reason, just couldn't sleep." Beast Boy said turning back to the TV.

Raven knew he was lying she could sense it. "Why are you lying?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Fine. My neck hurts okay?" Beast Boy rubbing his neck.

"Why won't you let Cyborg take a look at it? Robin ordered you so get check out by him anyway." Raven said as she lead against the counter.

"Because he would see my old wounds, then he'll tell Robin then Robin would go all protective father mode and want to know who did this to me." Beast Boy said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I won't lie, I'm curious about your wounds to." Raven said as Beast Boy laughed, she tensed up remembering her dream.

"Supergirl said the same thing, she wouldn't force me to tell her so she tried to guilt me into talking." Beast Boy said as he shook his head.

"So she doesn't know." Raven asked a little shocked, as Beast Boy shook his no. "So who knows?"

"The founding members of the Justice League and the Doom Patrol." Beast Boy said as Raven gasped.

"The Doom Patrol, I never knew you where with them." Raven had heard of the Doom Patrol before, but never meet them.

"Yup I was with them for a few years then when they kicked me out I drifted from city to city and meet a few people like us. One of them was a girl who could move earth. I also meet two teens who were like the apprentices of the founding members. Kid Flash and Wondergirl, Kid flash was just cool to be around. Wondergirl was okay I guess, I think when I borrowed her lasso to try make hammock that was the last straw for her. I then made it to Gotham and meet Batgirl and Batman." Beast Boy said as he looked at TV

"So why did they kick you out?" Raven asked.

"Don't want to talk about, so what about you?" Beast Boy asked turning to her.

"What about me?" Raven asked as Beast Boy raised a eyebrow.

"How did you join the Titans?what was life like before them? I told you something about me, it seems only fare to tell me something." Beast Boy said.

"I will tell how I join the Titans, I won't tell you any thing about my past." Raven said as Beast Boy sighed. "Well we meet because of Starfire, she had escaped from this alien race called the Gordanian who had her as a slave." Raven felt Beast Boy rage grow even though he had a calm face on. "Robin was the first to meet her, he though she was a enemy because she was attacking the city but she was trying to break off the cuffs they put on her. Me and Cyborg soon joined in to help stop Starfire but we found out she wasn't a enemy when Robin took off her cuffs. She then kissed Robin and told us to-" Beast Boy cut her off.

"They kissed!" Beast Boy shouted. "Then why aren't they together now?"

"I don't know but-" Raven was cut off when the door open to show Robin.

"Morning." Robin said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Robin." Beast Boy said as Robin was making his coffee. "Did Starfire use her tongue when she kissed you?" Raven started to choked on her tea and Robin dropped his red mug, and turned to Beast Boy with a shocked look on his face. "I mean to have a girl kiss you when you first meet that has to be a record." Beast Boy said as he give Robin a thumbs up.

"Raven what did you tell him?" Robin said as his voice was a little high pitch.

Beast Boy started to laugh holding his sides. "I only told him how we meet that is all." Raven said a little worried she never knew Robin voice could go that high.

Robin glared at Beast Boy who seem to be a turning purple from laughing to hard. "You know Beast Boy we have combat practice today."

Beast Boy stopped laughing not liking where this was going. "Oh, this is the first time I'm hearing about this."

"I'm thinking about having us spar with each other." Robin said as Beast Boy looked a little confused.

Beast Boy really was not liking where this was going. "Oh." Was all Beast Boy could say.

"I think you should fight Raven." Robin watched as all the color in Beast Boy face drained and a smile come to Raven's face.

"Hey Rob, how about I go get you some coffee from the City. What's that coffee place you like again?" Beast Boy wasn't scared of Raven herself, but her powers where a different story. They where silent, and they could come from anywhere at anytime and that is what scared him. He always had to be on alert and on guard. "Hey Robin here take a seat and relax." Beast Boy said as he jumped up and pulled Robin to the couch. "I'll be right back with your coffee." Beast Boy ran to the window.

"Make sure your back before one o'clock Beast Boy we have training today." Robin said as Beast Boy head dropped. Raven and Robin watched Beast Boy fly out the window.

"So is there combat practice today?"Raven asked as Robin nodded.

"Yup it was going to be a surprise." Robin said.

"That's a surprise, I could have done without." Raven said as she floated to her room.

(Training area)

The Titans made there way to the training area outside, Supergirl had to go back to the Watch Tower for a few days but was set to return the day after tomorrow.

"So today is a special day, were going spar against each other." Robin said as Cyborg and Starfire looked confused.

"But I don't want to hurt my friends." Starfire said.

"Same goes for me, I have no desire to harm my dear friends." Beast Boy said as Robin looked at him.

"Well since it's uneven Starfire you can seat this one out." Robin said as Starfire nodded.

"What about me? I don't want to get" Beast Boy corrected himself. "I mean, I don't want to hurt my friends." Beast Boy said as Cyborg and Raven just looked at him.

"Sorry Beast Boy. But if you leave it would be uneven so you have to stay." Robin said as Beast Boy sighed.

"So whose fighting who?" Cyborg asked.

"It will be me against you and Raven against Beast Boy." Robin said as Beast Boy groaned. "Okay let's go."

Robin and Cyborg made there way to the center of the area. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon and Robin pulled out his bo stick. Robin charged at Cyborg who started to fired his sonic cannon, Robin slid under the beam and threw a disc. Cyborg ducked under the disc as it exploded behind him, Robin jumped in the air and as he landed he kicked Cyborg in the back of his head. Cyborg was pushed forward but recovered and fired a wire from his arm that wrapped around Robin's bo stick. Cyborg pulled on the wire and the bo stick came with it. Robin lowered his stance and pulled out eight disc and threw them, Cyborg fire his sonic cannon straight at the discs the explosion was blinding.

As the fight continued Raven looked over to Starfire who had a worried look on her face, she really didn't like to see her friends fight. Raven opened her mouth to say something. "Don't worry Star the fight is almost over." Beast Boy said as Starfire turned to him.

"I don't like to my friends fight, what if someone gets hurt." Starfire said as watched Robin dodge a barrage of Cyborg punches.

"When sparring your helping your partner, by pushing them harder to make them improve." Beast Boy said as Robin hit Cyborg with axe kick.

"That's good to know, so I won't hold back when I fight you." Raven said as Beast Boy sighed in defeat.

"I really should think before I talk." Beast Boy said as explosion caused him to look up.

Robin was breathing hard and had a few tears in his suit, Cyborg had a few dents in his armor and wasn't glowing as bright as he did when they first started. Robin ran forward and pulled out two metal sticks, Cyborg threw a punch that Robin ducked under and drove one of the sticks into Cyborg side. Cyborg countered with a sidekick that Robin block by making a cross with the sticks, Robin jumped back and threw the stick at Cyborg which he hit away. Robin then threw a disc that hit Cyborg in the chest freezing him from the neck down.

Robin seat down on the ground. "That was a good workout."

Cyborg struggle to break the ice. "Hey! You got a way to defrost me right?"

"Oh. Hmm. Starfire you think you can defrost Cyborg?" Robin said as Cyborg glared at him.

Starfire grabbed Cyborg and seat him to the side and used her starbolts to slowly melt the ice.

"Okay. Raven, Beast Boy your up." Robin said as Raven and Beast Boy walked to the area.

"Beast Boy! You wrote your will out right?" Cyborg said as he laughed.

"Yes I did and all my tofu goes to you." Beast Boy said as Cyborg glared at him. He looked over to Raven, he knew if that black aura thing she used grabbed him he was done for. "So Raven you think, we talk this out." Beast Boy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Begin!" Robin shouted.

The Titans watched as the ground exploded in front of Beast Boy forcing him back. Beast Boy ran forward and change into a Cheetah, he dodged rocks as they sprung out of the ground. Beast Boy lunged at Raven, who stood there in the same spot she never moved. Beast Boy was about to hit her when he ran right into a black shield. The Titans wince when Beast Boy hit the shield with a loud thump, Beast Boy changed back into his human form and shook off his dizziness. Beast Boy changed into a Hawk and flew high into the air, he quickly changed into a Stygimoloch and came down head first.

"Is he crazy? His skull not that strong. He can't survive a fall from the height." Cyborg said as Starfire and Robin looked on a little worried.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as a black beam crashed into Beast Boy. He felt his body slowing down and a energy running through his body. Beast Boy changed into a Humming Bird and broke off his attack, Raven flew after Beast Boy throwing rocks at him. But with his small fame he was not a easy target, he then flew low to the ground and changed into a Cheetah. Raven focused her mind and caused rocks to spring out of the ground again. Beast Boy jumped onto one of the rocks and jumped into the air as he changed into a Flying Squirrel. Using the patagium as a parachute he slowed down just enough so Raven would fly in front of him, he changed into Falcon and flew at her. The Titans could only watch in amazement as Raven and Beast Boy flew in the air, it looked like they where dancing in the air. Every move Raven made Beast Boy matched it, they twisted, turned and finished with a nosedive. They watched as they flew so close to the ground that there bodies where almost most touching it. Raven focused her mind and caused rocks to spring out of the ground again, but this time Beast Boy flew up and twisted his body as he nosedived. Out of the corner of Raven eye she saw a green thing coming right at her, Beast Boy smashed into Raven forcing her teleport before she hit the ground. When Raven reappeared a few feet away see saw Beast Boy in the from of a Bighorn Sheep charging at her. Raven open her cloak and as Beast Boy hit her she teleported them both away. The Titan watched as Raven appeared in the air right above the ground and opened her cloak and Beast Boy hit the ground full force knocking himself out.

(Medical Wing)

The Titans where all in the med lab, Robin was getting wounds checked out Beast Boy was still out cold on the bed, Raven had lift to mediate after her wounds where looked at.

"Is friend Beast Boy, going to be okay?" Starfire asked as she looked at Beast Boy.

"He'll be fine, he's luck he has a thick skull." Cyborg laughed a little. "Just wish he'd let me treat that bruise." Cyborg said as Robin stood up.

"I told him to come here and have you look at it." Robin said as he looked at Cyborg who had a confused look on his face.

"He never came here." Cyborg said as Robin crossed his arms.

"You can treat him now while he's unconscious." Robin said as Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

Cyborg opened a cabinet and pulled out a medical box, and went to take care of Beast Boy neck. Cyborg tried to treat his neck but his uniform collar was up too high, when he pulled it down he saw a scar on Beast Boy's throat. Curiosity got the best of him and he removed Beast Boy shirt. Robin and Starfire were about to leave when a crash stopped them. Robin and Starfire turned around to Cyborg and saw Beast Boy chest with all of his old wounds, Starfire gasped as Robin ran forward next to Cyborg.

"What happen to him!?" Robin shouted to Cyborg. Robin saw all the gashes,knife wounds, burns and gunshots that where on Beast Boy body.

"The electrical burns that he got from Soto are healed." Cyborg said as he looked over Beast Boy body. "But the rest are." Cyborg couldn't even finish his sentence, he looked up to see Robin's eyes they were filled with rage.

"Who could have done this to are friend?" Starfire said as she slowly walked forward.

They all heard a groan and looked down to see Beast Boy. "Why are you all looking at me?" Beast Boy then felt a drift. "Hey CY. You mind closing a window it's kind of-" Beast Boy stopped when he saw his shirt open. "Which one of you tried to feel me up." Beast Boy said with a laugh, but no one was laughing. "Okay how about we just forget this happen and go-" The alarm sounded cutting him off.

"We will finishing this later." Robin said as he pulled out his Communicator. "Titans trouble in the desert!" Robin said as everyone made there way to the door to she Raven waiting for them.


	14. Mistakes From The Past

Project Super Beast

Chapter 14: Mistakes From The Past

(Desert Area)

When the Titan arrive in the desert they saw a girl trapped in a corner by a giant scorpion. As the scorpion ready to attack, it turned his attention to the them as they prepared to attack. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

When the ground started to shake the Titans looked to the girl whose eyes where glowing yellow. They watched as a large piece of the ground was lifted in the air and dropped on the scorpion killing it. Raven looked over to Beast Boy who seem to be backing up slowly, she felt fear coming from Beast Boy. She then remembered that he said he ran into a girl who could move earth.

"She was not in trouble." Starfire said as she looked at the blond girl.

"She was leading it into a trap." Cyborg said.

"Who is she?" Robin said as the girl used her powers to erect a pillar made of earth. Beast Boy had hid himself behind Cyborg to keep out of sight. Raven kept her eyes on Beast Boy he really didn't want this girl to see him, and she wanted to know why.

When the girl landed they saw she was blond and had blue eyes. "What? Haven't you guys every seen a superhero before?"

Robin stepped forward "I'm Robin and were-"

Robin was cut off "The Teen Titans, rock on it's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra." She point at Cyborg "That's Cyborg." Next to him was Raven. "Raven" And Starfire who was floating in the air. "And Starfire. It's really good to meet you guys."

Starfire looked around. "Where is friend Beast Boy?"

"Who?" Terra said with a confused look on her face. "I thought there was only four of you guys."

"Beast Boy was just added to are team, he would never just leave like this." Robin said with a little anger in his voice.

Starfire spotted a green mouse hiding under a rock next to Cyborg. "Beast Boy what are you doing?" Starfire grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him out from the hole.

"Maybe he just a shy."Cyborg said with a grin.

"Your new member is a mouse?" Terra said eying the green mouse, something about it was familiar like she seen it before.

"Beast Boy stop playing around and change back." Robin said as Starfire put him down on the ground.

Raven watched as Beast Boy changed back into his human form, she then felt a murderous rage come for Terra. "You!" Terra shouted as she used her powers to throw a rock at him, which he dodged.

"What are you doing?" Robin said as he and Cyborg ran and grabbed Terra arms.

"Let me go!" Terra screamed in rage. "Why are you protecting that murderer!" Terra shouted as all the Titans turned to Beast Boy who was looking down.

"I didn't kill him." Beast Boy said as Terra eyes started to glow yellow.

"Liar!" Terra shouted. "You killed my brother!" The ground started to shake under her power.

"Your the same as Brion, you both have a short temper." Beast Boy said as he shook his head.

"Don't you every say his name! Don't you even think his name!" Terra shouted as the earthquake got worse. "I didn't know the Titans protected criminals." She said as she glared at Robin.

This was not what Raven was expecting, Beast Boy a murder. But she then remembered the Soto incident."You should thank Robin for saving your patience life, if this was three years ago you'd be dead." Beast Boy words ran over and over in her mind.

"Please Terra, friend Beast Boy would not kill anyone. This has to be a mistake." Starfire said as she floated in front of Terra.

"How about you came back to the Tower with us and tell us what happen."Robin as the earthquakes stopped.

"I'm not going anywhere with you as long as he's with you,but I will tell you what that animal did!" Terra shouted the last part.

The Titans listen to Terra story, about her brother Geo-force and how he was given superpowers by a doctor to stop an insurrection mounted by a ruthless tactician know as Baron Bedlam. Terra told them that her brother refused to let her fight because she was to young, but her brother did have help to stop Baron Bedlam. A few superheros had made there way to Markovia when the insurrection had happen Metamorpho, Black Lightning, Katana, and Halo.

"Then everything when wrong, Baron hired a monster to fight my brother and his team." Terra glared at Beast Boy. "The rumor was that, it was an escape super solider. I saw what you did! Everyone saw, you turn one thousand of Markovia soldiers to ash." When Terra said this Robin and Cyborg both let go of her and stared at Beast Boy with wide eyes. "They saw that nightmare of Phoenix and the fire it rained down on there heads as it scorch are land." Terra walked up to Beast Boy and poked him in the chest. "And I saw you fight my brother, you taunted him, told him you where going to burn are home to the ground. You then changed into a that Phoenix. Are forces and Baron forces suffered heavy loses because of that fight. I saw you standing over my brother's body. I saw how you were smiling even as I cried for him in front of you." Terra said as she glared at Beast Boy.

"Yes I was on Baron side. Yes I did kill the Markovia soldiers like you said. And you can't really blame me it was a war, governments hire mercenaries all the time. Your brother and his team had powers, Baron had me, I just doing my job. I admit to killing the soldiers, but your brother is a different story, I didn't kill him. True I did fight him, but I did not kill him." Beast Boy said as Terra eyes started to glow.

"Then why is he dead!" Terra launched a rock that hit Beast Boy in the stomach forcing him back. She heard the Titans rush at her, she then used a her powers to fly in the air as she stood on a rock. "I will find a way to make you pay for what you've done. I swear on my brothers life!" The Titans watched as she flew off.

"Beast Boy." Robin said as Beast Boy turned his back to them.

"I have guess I have a lot to tell you. Can we do this at the Tower?" Beast Boy said as Robin nodded.

(Titans Tower)

The Titans made there way to the common room, Beast Boy was standing up as the rest of the Titans watched him.

"So what do you want to know?" Beast Boy asked the Titans as they looked at each other.

Robin was the first to speak. "Who was that girl?"

"Her name is Tara Markov." Beast Boy answered.

Cyborg was next. "Why does she think you killed her brother?" At this Beast Boy sighed.

"Her brother Geo-Force or Brion Markov is the Prince of Markovia. It's true we where enemies and it is true that I killed the Markovian forces, but I only did that because it was what I was paid to do. But about her brother, I did not kill him." Beast Boy said as he shook his head.

"Why does she think you killed him?"Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. I fought him in my Phoenix form I beat him, but I couldn't bring myself to kill him. He was strong and I respected that, he was a worthy opponent. He is the reason I quit." Beast Boy said.

"I do not understand, you quit?" Starfire said as Beast Boy continued.

"I quit Baron group, Brion put his life on the line to defeat me. Anyone who is willing to risk his or her life to protect there family and friends is okay in my book. So I betrayed Baron and sent the Markov forces a map of Baron headquarters, I left before they stormed his fortress." Beast Boy said as the Titans looked at him.

"But you did kill someone?"Raven asked still not believing it.

"Yeah. I mean it was a war I did what I was paid to." Beast Boy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Paid to do! You killed those people for money!?" Robin said as he got to his feet.

"I was a Mercenary, that was my job. But I'm not that way anymore, I give that life up." Beast Boy said as he dropped his head.

"How can you get into that kind of work?" Cyborg asked.

"After I was kick out of the Doom Patrol I wondered around the world. That was the first time I was ever alone. I just fell into it, I need money and they need soldiers. Fighting is the only thing I know how do it's the only thing I'm good at." Beast Boy said as he looked at Robin who looked like he was about to hit him.

"Friend, Beast Boy?" Starfire said as Beast Boy turned to her. "What is this soldier of super, Terra mention." Starfire said as Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck.

Beast Boy closed his eyes, he really hope no one had remembered that. "She was talking about me, I was not born like the rest of you." Beast Boy said as the Titans looked at him confused. "I was created in a lab, I have no mom or father. I'm just number twelve." Beast Boy said as he removed his right glove to show his hand. His hand was green like the rest of his body, his fingernails where razor sharp and there was the number twelve tattoo on his skin.

"Twelve? You mean there are more people like you?" Robin asked as Beast Boy laughed a little.

"There were more like me." Beast Boy said correcting him. "But to make sure they got the strongest possible soldier for the process, they had us fight each other to see who was the strongest. And the winner had to........eat the loser." Beast Boy said as the Titans gasps.

"Why would they make you do something like that?" Raven said as the Titans nodded.

"The DNA was added to my own, it was there way of speeding up the evolution process. Kill the weak genes off and improve the strong ones. I fought more copies of me than I wish to count. They would take my DNA then use accelerated aging and made me fight them, then force me to eat them. This was a daily process, I would fight four to five copies a day and have to eat them." Beast Boy said as he took a seat on floor.

"But why just you?" Cyborg asked.

"There were twelve of us at the very start, each of us where different. Some of us had different kinds poison running through are veins, some had alien blood, some just had pure animal blood, and me I had five percent human DNA which give me this form. I survive and I had to eat my brothers and sister if you could call them that." Beast Boy said.

"Where they all shapeshifters?" Robin asked.

"Yes. At first I could only change into normal animals, then after I eat my brother and sisters I gain the ability to change into Dinosaurs. Then after they started the evolution process it only took a few months for me to gain the ability to change the size of my animal forms at will. Then came my ability to use more than one form at a time then finally the I gain the ability to change into mythical animals. After that they sent me on assassination missions around the world." Beast Boy said as he brought his knees to his chest.

"How did you break free?" Starfire asked.

"That was there mistake, by using human DNA it gave him freewill. My animal instincts and my human instincts wanted freedom. So I used everything they taught me about sabotage, espionage, scouting and assassination to free myself. That was how I made it to the Doom Patrol." Beast Boy said as the Titans took this all in.

"What about the scars?" Raven asked.

"Some from the experiments, some from the missions they sent me on, some from my time with the Doom Patrol when we battled the Brotherhood Of Evil, some from my time as a mercenary." Beast Boy as he rubbed his neck where a long gash was.

"Do you remember who did that?" Robin said as he pointed at Beast Boy neck.

"Oh yeah. Her name was Cheshire ruthless girl, she was a mercenary like me. I fought her in my Minotaur form, and when I pinned her to the ground her arm came out of nowhere and sliced my throat. I thought people could only be double-jointed she was triple-jointed, to make matters worse the blade was dipped in poison, but luckily I was immune." Beast Boy said as he laughed a bit. "Anything else you want to know?" Beast Boy asked as he looked a the Titans.

"Just one. Who did this to you?" Robin asked.

"Cadmus." Beast Boy said as he stood up. "So now that you know are you kicking me off the team?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

"I really don't like the fact that you killed people. But I believe you, you have been a good addition to the team and I wouldn't dream of kicking you off." Robin said as he put his hand on Beast Boy shoulder.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Beast Boy turn to the rest of the Titans who where on the couch. "You guys don't have a problem with me staying right?"

"Hey man it's no big deal, I can now understand why you wouldn't want to eat meat." Beast Boy had a confused look on his face. "It's kind of like eating yourself." Cyborg said as he laughed a little.

"Yes friend Beast Boy, thought your past is not normal you are still my friend." Starfire said as she pulled him into a death hug.

"Thanks Star." Beast Boy said as took a deep breathe after she let him go.

They all turned to Raven who was seating on the couch. "What?" Raven said as they smiled at her. "Fine. I have no problem with him staying." Raven said this with even less emotion then normal.

"That's good to hear." Beast Boy said.

(Desert Area)

As Terra set in the cave she was staying she couldn't help but think back to the day her brother died. After that animal killed her brother they all thought the war was over, that there was no hope. But a miracle happen they receive some information and documents about Baron's headquarters and they where able to sneak in and end the war. But that wasn't the end for Terra she left right after Baron was captured to find her brother's killer, and now that she found him she would do whatever it takes to make him pay. She broken out of her thoughts when see heard footsteps, she stood up and prepared to attack. Then she saw him, only one eye was showing through his orange and black mask and his armor looked like it was from the military.

"Who are?" Terra asked as she floated a rock in the air ready to attack.

"I believe we can help one another." Terra watched as he stepped forward.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Terra said as the she caused pillars to explode out of the ground, blocking him from coming any closer.

"You have more control than I thought." Terra watched as he laughed a bit.

"I was taught by my brother." Terra said without thinking.

"Ah yes, Brion Markov or Geo-Force. That was until Beast Boy killed him." Terra eyes narrowed.

"I will make him pay."Terra said as her voice was filled with rage.

"I know the feeling, because of him I lost dear to me to. That is why I think we can help each other." Terra removed the pillars.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

"Call me Slade." Slade said as he extended his hand. "Come along I have much to teach you."

"Teach?" Terra asked a little confused.

"Yes, If you want Beast Boy you have to take on the Teen Titans. And you will need more training to take them on." Slade said.

"I understand. If you promise that after your teaching I can kill him. I will go with you." Terra said as Slade nodded. "Okay then." Terra took Slade's hand.

A/N So how was that? If possible I would like to hear what you are all think about this Chapter. Should Terra be more violent to Beast Boy? What did you think about Beast Boy past? And the way his powers where increased. If it's confusing I can try to explain it better in the next chapter.


	15. Bets and Online Gaming

Project Super Beast

Chapter 15:Bets and Online Gaming

(Common Room)

Raven made her way to the common room early in the morning. Having the same nightmare over and over was really starting to annoy her. She entered the common room to see Robin seating on the couch reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Your up early." Robin said as he watched her head to the kitchen.

"Same can be said for you." Raven said as she started her tea.

Robin looked at Raven and notice she seem to be slouching. "Raven are you okay?" Raven turned to him when asked. "You seem tired. Is there something wrong?"

"No."Raven said as she seat at the counter waiting for her water to boil.

Robin dropped the conversation and went back to reading. As time past the door open to show Beast Boy, he made his way to the kitchen and made five tofu eggs and toast. As he eat Robin watched TV and Raven meditated.

"Hey Raven you feel like playing a game?" Beast Boy said as he swallowed a mouth full of eggs.

"No. I'm meditating." Raven said without turning to him.

"Come on." Beast Boy said as he whined "Any game you want to play." Beast Boy dropped his plate in the sink.

"No" Raven said getting a little annoyed.

"Okay. I can play that way, let's deal." Beast Boy said as Robin turned to him with a confused look. "If you can beat me at one, and one game only,I won't brother you when your meditating for a week. It can be any game from boardgames to video games."

"Make it a month." Raven said knowing he would take the bait.

Beast Boy bit his bottom lip. "Okay! One month." Raven turned to him, but raised a eyebrow when she saw the cocky smile on his face. "But if I win, you have to go on one date with me." Robin eyes widen when he said that.

Robin looked to Raven whose face seem to drain of color. "Cy was right, Beast Boy really does have a thing for Raven" Robin thought as Raven finally answered.

"Deal." Raven said as Beast Boy jumped in the air.

"So what's the game?" Robin asked as Raven glared at him. "What!? I can't be curious?" Raven snarled him. "Okay, I'll be quiet."

"The game is chess." Raven said as Beast Boy stopped jumping.

"Chess?" Beast Boy said in disbelieve. This was not part of the plan. "Why not Monopoly or Life those are fun." Beast Boy said as Raven crossed her arms.

"So you want to give up? So your forfeiting?" Raven said as Beast Boy eyes widen.

"No! I can play chess! P..p..please I'm the chess master." Beast Boy said as he puffed out his chest. "But excuse me for one second." Beast Boy ran and grabbed Robin off the couch and dragged him into the hallway.

"Beast Boy?" Robin said as Beast Boy let him go.

"You got to help me." Beast Boy said in a pitiful voice as Robin sighed.

"You do know what chess is right?" Robin asked.

"Is chess, the one with the plastic circles or the one with the funny shaped pieces?" Beast Boy asked as Robin slapped his forehead.

"The one with the funny shaped pieces." Robin said as if he was talking to a child.

"Then yes I do." Beast Boy said.

"Then what's the problem?" Robin asked as Beast Boy shifted his feet a bit.

"I don't think I can beat her." Beast Boy said as Robin shook his head.

"Then why did you take the bet?" Robin said as he raised his voice

"How was I suppose, to know she'd accept?" Beast Boy said as Raven voice came from behind the door.

"Are we going to do this sometime today? Are do you want to give up now and save us both the trouble." Raven said, her voice sounded extremely annoyed.

"You better get in there." Robin said as Beast Boy sighed in defeat.

"Fine, let's hope this game goes better than my games with Batman and Shayera." Beast Boy said as he walked through the door. When Beast Boy and Robin came in they saw Raven and a chessboard. "God I'm so dead."

"That you are." Robin said as he patted him on the back.

"Hey! Your the leader, where are the words of encouragement?" Beat Boy said as Robin shrugged his shoulders and took a seat at the table to be a better view of the match.

"You ready?" Raven said as Beast Boy took a seat and nodded weakly.

(Thirty Minutes Later)

When Cyborg entered the common room he saw Raven glaring at Beast Boy who had a smile on his face.

"Ha, I got your pawn." Beast Boy said as Raven glared at him.

"Hey! You can't let him beat you!" Raven heard Pride yell.

"Come on let him win, the date will be fun." She heard Affection say.

"Why aren't you listening to me!?" Knowledge yelled.

"What's going on?" Cyborg said aloud to anyone.

"Well, Beast Boy and Raven are playing high stakes chess." Robin said as Raven kicked him in the shin.

"What's the wager?" Cyborg said as he started making pancakes.

"One date, and one month of silences." Robin said as Beast Boy knight got taken.

"No! My horse!" Beast Boy shouted as Robin and Cyborg laughed.

"That's it. Now go for rook" Knowledge said.

"But what if he hates us if we win?" Fear said

"Shut up all of you!" Raven shouted in her mind.

Starfire floated into the common room to see all of her friend gathered around Beast Boy and Raven. "Morning friends." She said as she float to the table.

"Hey Star." Cyborg said as she float to them. "There are some pancakes on the stove if your hungry." Cyborg walked to the couch and turn on the gamestation and since Robin and Beast Boy where busy he went online. 'Atlas appears' The TV said as Cyborg smiled. "Okay Atlas let's see what you got."

Raven was surprised to say the lease, Beast Boy didn't know all the name of the pieces and he made very poor chooses but he was holding his own and that shocked her. As the game continued Raven noticed Beast Boy was getting even more aggressive with his playing style, he would sacrifice multiple pieces just to force her to sacrifice her bishop,rook, or knight.

"Booyah! I don't know who you are are where your from but Atlas, I just kick your virtual butt!" Cyborg shouted into the headset as he did a victory dance.

"No one defeats Atlas. I demand a rematch." A deep voice came from the TV.

Raven knew she was in trouble Beast Boy had trapped her in the corner. "I won, I won. One more move and I win." Beast Boy said as he started to do a victory dance.

"How about here and now?" Then the common room was bombarded with red beams. The Titans all ducked to avoid getting hit.

"No!" The Titans heard Beast Boy yell,when they looked over they saw he was fine but the chessboard was vaporized.

"Beast Boy we under attack and your worried about a chessboard!?" Robin shouted as glass flew everywhere.

"Yes! I almost had that date and now it's...... dang it Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled.

"What did I do!" Cyborg yelled back.

"You had anger a psychopath." Beast Boy said as Raven shook her head at his stupidity.

"Atlas is ready let the have that rematch!" The Titans all looked up to see a hulking robot with gold and red painting.

"Your attacking my friends over a stupid video game." Cyborg said as he stood up.

"Atlas never loses." Atlas said as he prepared to fire again.

"First time for everything." Cyborg said as he dodged Atlas attack and tackled him out the window. The Titans looked out the window to see Cyborg and Atlas fighting in the shallow water.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as Starfire grabbed him and flew down. Beast Boy jumped out the window and changed into a Falcon, as Raven flew herself down. When the Titans landed they sprinted to the battle.

Just then a guy wearing a jetpack appeared in front of them. "Sorry folks, but I can't let you interfere with the master. This is a one on-" Robin cut him off with a uppercut to his chin that knocked him out.

The Titan arrived to see Cyborg punching Atlas in his chest, Atlas lifted both his arms and brought them down on Cyborg's shoulders stunning him. He then grabbed Cyborg's face and started to slam it into the ground repeatedly. When Atlas brought him in the air Cyborg kneed him in the face breaking his hold, Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the ground and shot it, this forced his body in the air he then lend back. Cyborg hit Atlas with a brutal flash kick to the face, the force lifted Atlas in the air, Atlas hit the ground with a loud crash. Cyborg jumped in the air and spun sideways as he fired his sonic cannon, his body looked like a mini twister. As he came down he used the momentum from the spin to deliver a devastating punch to Atlas face that caused the ground to shake.

Cyborg stepped back as Atlas slowly got to his feet. "That was a good shot for a human." Atlas said as Cyborg glared at him.

"I'm only half human." Cyborg said as he prepared to attack.

"And half of nothing is still nothing." Atlas said as he prepared to fire.

"That's what you think." Cyborg ran forward dodging Atlas cannon fire. Cyborg jumped in the air and armed his sonic cannon, Atlas threw a straight punch. Cyborg bought his arm forward and as there fist where about to hit he fired his sonic cannon destroying Atlas right arm. As Atlas stood there in shock Cyborg got behind him and grabbed him around the waist, Cyborg jumped high in the air with Atlas and turned there bodies vertical. Cyborg activated his mini sonic cannons in his feet, that sent them falling to the ground at a even faster speed. Cyborg let go of Atlas who collide with the earth with a loud crash causing a upheaval. Cyborg watched as Atlas crawled out of the crater. "You don't know when to quit do you?" Cyborg said as Atlas glared at him.

"I am the best. I'm a better robot than you!" Atlas charged at Cyborg.

"That's where your wrong, I'm not a robot, cause there is no limit to what I can do." Cyborg dodged Atlas barrage of punches and countered with a knee to his face as Atlas fell to the ground Cyborg hit him with a haymaker that sent him into the ground, Atlas tried to stand but he couldn't.

"Looks like you didn't need are help." Robin said as he walked to Cyborg.

"Nah man, this was just a good workout." Cyborg said as he used his forearm to contact the police.

"Wow Cy, you him good guess being human has it's advantages. Huh?" Beast Boy said as he look at Atlas.

"Well I'm more human than you green bean, so yeah it has it's advantages." Cyborg said as Beast Boy laughed.

"But what about are home?" Starfire said looking at the Tower, that had smoke coming out of the window.

"We better get in there and start cleaning up." Robin said with a sigh. "Cyborg. You and Starfire head into the city and restock on food, a couch, and whatever else was destroyed." Robin said as they nodded. "Raven and Beast Boy your with me, we have to fix the common room before they return." Robin said as the police came on took Atlas and his one henchman away.

As Raven, Robin and Beast Boy walked back to the Tower, Beast Boy walked next to Raven. "You know I had that game won." Beast Boy said as he walked.

"Well never know." Raven said as Beast Boy glared at her.

"Okay then when they get back lets play again." Beast Boy said as Raven turned to him.

"Can't, the deal was one game and that game was finished when Atlas destroyed the chessboard." Raven said as Beast Boy mouth fell open.

"Oh come on! That's not fare." Beast Boy said whining. "How was I suppose to know this would happen?" Beast Boy said as Raven ignored him.

Supergirl return to Titans Tower around noon when she open the door to the common room. There was glass everywhere and burn marks there, were holes in the couch and in the wall. She saw Robin, Raven and Beast Boy cleaning up. "You guy really know how to throw a party." Supergirl said as they turned to her.

"Never play onlines." Beast Boy said as he changed into a Gorilla and moved the couch.

"What?" Supergirl said as she watched Raven fix the computers with her powers.

"Online games are bad, psychopathic robots attack you when you beat them." Beast Boy said as he threw the destroyed couch out the window into the dumpster below.

"Right." Supergirl said still not understand what happen. She turned to Robin who was sweeping the glass up. "Care to explain what happen?"

"Long story short, evil robot attacked us, Cyborg beat him, evil robot now in jail." Robin said as the pile on glass seem to grow.

"That robot was a bastard, he ruined my day." Beast Boy said as he tossed out destroyed refrigerator. "I was one move away from that date." Beast Boy said as he changed back to normal and shook his head.

Robin's eyes went wide when he said that. "What date?" Supergirl said as her voice raised as little bit. Raven looked at Beast Boy who was too busy throwing things out to understand what he was saying.

"I made a deal with Raven, if I beat her at chess she would go on a date with me. But if I lost I would have to leave her alone when she's meditating." Beast Boy said as he tossed out the destroyed table.

Robin slapped his forehead and shook his head, even he knew you never to tell your EX you started back dating. And tell a girl who can lift one hundred tons that was just plain stupid. "You and Raven?" Supergirl said as she looked at Raven who turned away from her. Raven could feel her eyes glaring a hole in the back of her head.

"What are you standing around for? With your super speed you can cut the cleaning time in half." Beast Boy said as he tossed her a broom. He looked at Supergirl who was glaring at him. "What!?" Beast Boy shouted. Supergirl threw the broom at him.

Cyborg and Starfire arrived at the Tower to see a broom flying into the city,not a second later Beast Boy was seen flying out the window in his human form "I didn't know friend Beast Boy could fly without changing." Starfire watched a Beast Boy landed in the ocean.

"He can't. I think Supergirl found out about Raven." Cyborg said with a laugh as Starfire looked confused.


	16. Mind Invasion

Project Super Beast

Chapter 16:Mind Invasion

(Common Room)

Beast Boy entered the common room soaking wet to see Robin and Cyborg laughing at him. "What was that for!?" Beast Boy said as he walked up to Supergirl who was sweeping.

"You mean you don't know?" Supergirl said a little annoyed.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking." Beast Boy saw her frown. "God! I wish Cadmus give me the ability to understand women." Beast Boy said,then sighed when he realized what he said. "I really need to start thinking before I speak." Beast Boy said as Cyborg and Robin nodded in agreement.

"Cadmus? You work for Cadmus!" Supergirl shouted as her broom was crashed in her grip.

"Used to work for Cadmus. As in not anymore." Beast Boy said as he back up, he knew how much she hated Cadmus.

"Did you know about them cloning me?" Supergirl asked as she walked to him.

"Whoa! This was way before Galatea and there attack on the League." Beast Boy said as she glared at him.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Supergirl asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Maybe to avoid this conversation." Beast Boy said before thinking. Supergirl tried to slap him but he duck. "Hey!"

"That's why Batman and Superman were arguing when you first came to the Watch Tower." Supergirl finally understanding why Clark didn't want him around her.

"You can say that. Superman still doesn't trust me, he hated me a lot more after J'onn read my mind. He wasn't to happy to find out about my past, even if I was created, he said I always had a choose." Beast Boy said as he shook his head.

"You did have a choose." Supergirl said as Beast Boy laughed and grabbed a broom.

"Not really, I was created to fight. Even when I was with the Doom Patrol, it was like working for Cadmus all over again. Every mission we went on was suppose to be our last,same goes for Cadmus they would send me to war zones to assassinate generals or anyone who did not follow there ideas. I was never suppose to make it back." Beast Boy said as he sweep the floor.

"Why didn't you runaway during your missions." Supergirl said as she watched.

"That's the reason I hate collars. They kept a collar around my neck, not matter what form I changed into it always stayed on. The collar was design to explode if I tried to run away. The explosion would level an entire city block if it was activated. There wasn't a form I knew of at that time that could survive that. So I really didn't have a choose." Beast Boy said as Supergirl sighed.

"I need sometime to think about this." Supergirl said as Beast Boy looked confused. "I'm head to Gotham for a bit. But I'll be back and you can count on that." Supergirl said as she looked at Raven.

"Think about what? I still don't understand why your mad. Where broken up I don't see the problem here." Beast Boy said as Robin and Cyborg shook there heads.

"Your lucky your cute." Supergirl said as she give him a peak on the cheek and walked out the door

"Can someone please tell me why she threw a broom at me and threw me out a window?" Beast Boy said as everyone went back to work.

The Titans continued to clean well into the night, when night fell the common room was almost back to normal except for the giant hole in the wall. When they all went to there rooms to sleep, Raven wasn't looking forward to her nightmare and decide to mediated even longer to make herself extremely tired. And it worked a little to well, she unwillingly released her soul-self. She looked down at her body and saw it sleeping peacefully, she was about return when she felt a surge of pain. She floated out her room and followed the feeling to Beast Boy room, he was tossing and turning. Raven knew she should just respect his privacy and leave but she couldn't do it, she could see the pain in his face and feel the pain he was going through. She made the choose to enter his mind.

(Beast Boy Mind)

Raven found herself in a dark city, she saw Beast Boy standing on a rooftop looking at the ground. He wasn't wearing his normal uniform but a battlesuit that looked just like Slade's, his hair was as long as hers and he wasn't wearing his belt or his gloves, she then saw the gold collar on his neck.

"Target approaching at twelve o'clock." Raven heard a commanding female voice say as Beast Boy looked up. She saw a black limo heading there way. "Your target is Reverend Hatch, you're to kill him on sight. You must stop him before he makes contact with The Question. He has hired an assassin to kill The Question, we want you to kill him first."

"What of the Assassin?" Beast Boy asked. Raven was surprised his voice had no emotion.

"Don't kill her she has her uses."Raven watched as Beast Boy stepped off the building as the limo sped down the street. Beast Boy changed into a Minotaur and fell on to the hood of the limo the rear tires were forced in the air. Raven watched as the driver stumbled out of the car with a gash on his forehead and a broken nose. He then pulled out a beretta 9mm and opened fire on Beast Boy who took five shots to the chest. Raven gasped and looked at Beast Boy who seem to be smiling. She watched Beast Boy gore the driver in the chest killing him instantly, he then threw the driver into a wall.

"Reverend Hatch, step out of the car and your death will be as painless as possible." Raven heard Beast Boy say as he grabbed the hood of the limo and lifted it in the air. "Last warning." Raven then saw a woman about five,eight with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a red battlesuit, jump out of the limo. "Your the assassin I take it?" Beast Boy said as he turned to her dropping the limo.

"It's Lady Shiva to you." Shiva said as she prepared to attack.

"My orders are to kill Reverend Hatch, and I am under strict orders not to kill you." Beast Boy said as he changed into a Liger.

"Your that assassin with the power to shapeshift very interesting." Shiva jumped back as Beast Boy charged at her, when Beast Boy lunged she fell to the ground and kick him in the throat.

Beast Boy changed back to his normal form holding his throat. "I can't kill you, but I can cause you to retreat." Raven watched as Beast Boy changed into a King Cobra. It was extremely thick even more than a anaconda and he just kept growing. The only time Raven ever seen a King Cobra this big was that time Starfire forced her to watch the movie Aladdin. "You can try and fight me it you want but one bite from will kill you." Beast Boy said as his voice hissed. "I think my commander will forgive me,but it's up to you. You have already been paid you can just leave or you can stay here and try to fight me. You could beat me but if I scratch you just once you dead." Beast Boy said.

"Let's just see about that." Shiva said as she prepared to attack. Beast Boy turned his head when he heard a door open to see Reverend Hatch trying to run away. "Get back in the car!" Shiva said as Beast Boy smiled.

"Too late." Beast Boy moved like lightning and swallowed Reverend Hatch whole. Raven felt her stomach twist in a knot. "Horrible." Beast Boy spat "Why do the corrupt taste so horrible." Beast Boy said as he turned to Shiva. Raven looked at his eyes as they turned an eerie white "But, I think you will taste a lot better." Beast Boy said as he lunged at her, Shiva jumped in the air dodging the attack. Raven watched as Beast Boy attacked Shiva with a rage she never seen before. Shiva jumped from car to car as he chased her down the street destroying every car she touched.

Shiva stopped running when a army of black helicopters appeared above her with a search light. "Stand down." Raven watched as a army of soldiers rain down from the sky armed with heavy machine guns and laser rifles. That's when Raven saw people see knew for a fact shouldn't be together. There was Amanda Waller, Nightshade, Deadshot, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy and General Wade Wiling.

"Stand down." Amanda said as the soldiers aimed at Beast Boy. Nightshade, Deadshot, Killer Frost, and Poison Ivy all prepared to attack.

"So you bring them to take me back?" Beast Boy said as he glared at them. "There name is very fitting you know. You truly are a Suicide Squad, if you think you can take me down that easy." Beast Boy said as he grew even larger.

Raven saw Maxwell Lord walk to Amanda from a helicopter. "His animal instincts are causing this, he can't control them yet. He needs bit more training." Maxwell said as Beast Boy glared at him.

"So much fresh meat, I don't know where to start." Raven heard Beast Boy say.

"Lady Shiva, it's best you forget all that happened here tonight." Amanda said as Shiva looked at her.

"Who said she's leaving here alive." Shiva turned to see the Cobra's smiling. Beast Boy lunged at Shiva.

"Fire!" That was all Raven heard before she was thrown out of Beast Boy's mind.

Raven found herself in Beast Boy room, she looked to his bed to see him awaking. She quickly flew through the wall and head back to her room. When Raven returned to her body she awoke to find her body feeling extremely rested, she looked to her clock and it was almost eleven o'clock. After a shower she headed to the common room.

(Common Room)

When Raven entered the common room she saw Robin and Starfire talking on the couch. "Excuse me." Raven heard a voice behind her say. She turned to see Beast Boy looking at her confused. "You okay? You kind of zone out there." Beast Boy said as he put his hand on her forehead. "Well you don't have a fever." Beast Boy said as Raven slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Raven said as Beast Boy shrugged and walked by her and into the kitchen.

The day continued on like normal until Cyborg called them to the garage to show them something.

(Garage)

All the Titans had gathered in the garage to see Cyborg standing in front of a car covered with a tarp.

"Drum roll please." Cyborg said as everyone looked at each other. "Never mind. It is my great pleasure to present for the first time anywhere, the thing you've all been waiting for, my coolest, hottest, fastest creation." Cyborg said excitedly as Raven sighed.

"Just get on with it." Raven said with no excitement whatsoever.

"I give you the future of Titans transportation, the one, the only T-Car!" Cyborg said as he removed the tarp to show a shiny white and blue car.

Robin and Starfire looked at the car with amazement, Beast Boy set on the floor with Raven who looked uninterested.

Cyborg started to talk about the horsepower, all terrain hover jets, anti-lock air brakes and a computer that let's him link with the car so he could feel the road. "Can we go now?"Raven asked as Cyborg patted his car.

"I'll take you to any place you want to go!" Cyborg said.

"The beach!" Beast Boy shouted as he stood up.

"The movies!" Robin said as Beast Boy glared at him.

"The swamp moons of Drentax IV." Starfire said as Beast Boy and Robin looked confused. "He said any place."

"How about the mall?" Cyborg said as the Titans nodded.

The Titans all packed into the T-Car. As they rode to the mall Cyborg had to keep Starfire from pushing random buttons and keep Beast Boy from drooling on his paint job in his wolf form. After Cyborg got them two calmed down the outing was fun. Raven bought some new books, Starfire cloths shopped with Robin, and Cyborg and Beast Boy some new games.

(Robin's Room)

After they returned to the Tower and after some rest and lunch they went back to cleaning, by the end of the day the common room was back to normal. They all eat dinner and watched TV and decide to get some rest because tomorrow was combat training. When Robin entered his room there was a message waiting on his computer. He closed his door and got ready for bed as he listen to the message.

"Dick it's Barbara." Robin turn to the computer. "I need to know what happen over there, Supergirl over here ranting about some creepy,gray skinned witch trying to date Beast Boy. When you get this message call me back." Robin thought about it for a second, then deleted the message.

"This never happened." Robin said as changed into some red sweatpants and went to sleep.

(Beast Boy Mind)

Raven knew it was wrong to invade Beast Boy's mind again, but in a weird way she was drawn him. She would never admit it to anyone but she found him interesting, not cute or funny but interesting. She wanted to know more about him, she couldn't help but think ''How can someone who seen so much bloodshed and done so much wrong. Change into someone who would give his life to protect some people he never knew.''

Raven found herself in a burning village looking around she saw soldiers walking around with AK-47. She soon found Beast Boy seating on top of a house, he was in his normal uniform but he still didn't have his belt, his hair was short and covered in blood. She turn when she heard footsteps. She saw a girl about five feet with long black hair and green eyes wearing a green short kimono.

"I thought that was you." She heard her say.

"Ah Cheshire. I haven't seen you in about a month." Raven watched as Beast Boy jumped down.

"Your not still mad about me cutting you right?" Raven saw Beast Boy smile an rub his throat when she said this.

"It was war, we we're on opposite sides. I can't hold that against you." Cheshire laughed as he said this.

"You should really meet a friend of mind, he's looking for an apprentice and think he would like you." Cheshire said as Beast Boy looked at her confused.

"Who?" Raven saw Cheshire smile.

"Deathstroke. You've heard of him right?" Raven saw Beast Boy nodded. "He's been looking for a apprentice, word is he already has someone in mind, but I'm sure he would meet with you."

"Nah. I heard that guy was crazy, I like my solo work anyway."

"And this solo work is going to get you killed one day. The League Of Assassins still want your head for what you did to Bronze Tiger."

"Not my fault, I thought the guy had some type of superpower. How was I suppose to know it was just a mask." Raven watched as Cheshire stopped walking. "What is it?"

Cheshire grabbed a toy doll. "Take a look." She tossed him the doll.

"The rebels?" Cheshire nodded. "You know?" Raven watched as a cruel smile came to Beast Boy face. "I could track this scent."

"And lead us right to the rebels." Beast Boy nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?" Beast Boy changed into green Pegasus.

"Hop on." Raven watched as Cheshire pulled out a grinning cat mask and put it on. "You know that makes you look like that cat from Alice In Wonderland right?" Cheshire jumped on.

"I know that's why I like it, it fits me perfectly now enough talk lets go." Raven watched a they flew in the air.

Raven was about to follow when she thrown out of Beast Boy mind, she found herself on the floor and quickly flew out.

(Common Room)

Combat training went off without a hitch, they did some solo training. As Robin fought with a combat drone, Starfire practice her flying and firing her starbolts while moving at high speeds, Raven practice levitating multiple objects that increased in weight as time passed, Cyborg lifted weights trying to push himself past his set parameters, and Beast Boy ran in his human form to build up more stamina. Nobody knew but when he ran,flew, or swam he drained his stamina. So he had to build up an enormous amount of stamina to keep up.

After training the Titan stayed in, they could see clouds moving in and hear the thunder. But as night fell they we're called out to a Video Store of all places.

(Video Store)

When the Titans arrived they saw a woman jumping over a counter to escape a TV that was using it's wires to walk. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon sending it into a wall, the Titans then saw a short heavyset guy with a trench coat.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old arch-nemesis... ses... the Teen Titans." The guy said as Beast Boy looked confused.

"This guys a villain of yours." Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

"I've never seen him before. Who is this guy?" Cyborg said as the guy glared at them.

He pushed a button on his remote. This caused all the TV's in the store to show a picture of him that started to talk."I am the master of monsters. I am your darkness nightmares come to life. I am Control Freak." The TV versions of Control Freak started to clap.

"A couch potato with a souped-up remote, I'm petrified." Raven said as she lend on a shelf full of videos.

"You well be. You well be." Control Freak said as he pushed a button on his remote causing,a video return box to come to life and stood behind him. "What do you have to say about that?" Control Freak said as the Titans looked a Robin. Robin pulled out a birdarang and threw it at the emergency fire sprinkler over Control Freaks head, the water shorted out his remote and caused the video return box to fall over. "You can't do that!" Control Freak shouted as Robin walked up to him.

"Next time, try using a better weapon." Robin said as he took the remote out his hands.

"That was just sad." Cyborg said as he shook his head.

"I can't believe we had to come out to deal with this guy?" Beast Boy said as he looked around the store.

"Shut up! This isn't over you hear me." Control Freak shouted.

"I feel sorry for the Control Freak."Starfire said as Cyborg but a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll make lots of friends where he's going." Cyborg said as Beast Boy laughed hard.

"That's glorious you can never have to many friends." Starfire said as Beast Boy laughed even harder.

"You guys up for a movie?" Beast Boy said as police came into the store.

"What movie?" Cyborg said as he turned to Beast Boy.

"This." Beast Boy held up a movie that made the Titans faces drain of color. "Wicked Scary. I saw it in Gotham, it's super funny."

Cyborg,Robin and Starfire turned to Raven. "What!?" Raven said not liking the way they were looking at her. So she made one mistake and turned the Tower into a real life horror movie, now they only look at scary movies they think she can held.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg walked up to him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Cyborg said taking the movie from him.

"What? It's a comedy." Beast Boy said as the Titans looked at him confused.

"Friend Beast Boy, that is a movie of horror." Starfire said.

"You saw horror, I say a kid friendly movie." Beast Boy said as Cyborg shook his head.

"Let just look at a movie back at the Tower." Cyborg said.

"Fine I still don't see the big deal." Beast Boy said as walked ahead.

Cyborg typed something on his forearmed and motioned for Robin, Raven and Starfire to come look. " You think you can do it Raven?" Cyborg asked with a smile.

"Yes." Raven said as Robin laughed.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Starfire asked as Cyborg nodded.

(Common Room)

When the Titans got back the Tower they eat dinner and watched the The Texas Chainsaw Massacre the one made in 1974. The Titans we're surprised that Beast Boy laugh through the entire movie.

When the Titans headed off to bed Cyborg put his plan into action. "Are you sure friend Beast Boy well not be mad?" Starfire said not liking what they we're about to do.

"He'll love it, and it's a harmless prank." Cyborg said.

"I'm surprised you said yes Raven. This doesn't seem like your thing." Robin said,

"It's not. But that doesn't mean I can't do it." Raven said as stopped around the corner from Beast Boy's room.

"Okay remember the plan." Cyborg said as he pulled out a camcorder.

"What's that for?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to send this to everyone we know." Cyborg said with a low laugh.

(Beast Boy Room)

Beast Boy woke up to someone buzzing his intercom. He looked at his clock to and it read one o'clock. "At one o'clock in the morning. This had better be god." Beast Boy said out loud. When Beast Boy open his door he was face to face with the monster from Wicked Scary. "Oh god." It removed it's cloak to show all of it's mouths and it roared. "I better still be sleep." That's when it put his tentacle on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Raven!" Beast Boy screamed as he ran down the hall, right by the Titans who we're laughing and turning purple.

A/N What do you think about Beast Boy past life? Was it good or bad? I would really like to hear all of your opinions. That is if you feel like giving one, if not thanks for reading.


	17. Dances and Kittens

Project Super Beast

Chapter 17: Dances and Kittens

(Common Room)

When Beast Boy entered the common room around noon, he was greeted with laughter from Robin and Cyborg. They had told him it was just a prank, but he already knew that. But to make them laugh he fell for it anyway, but it really didn't bother him. Raven's powers where a dead giveaway, since they had no scent. And in the movie the monster was said to smell of rotting flesh

"Friend Beast Boy, you're not angry with us, right?" Starfire said as she floated next him.

"No,I'm not mad. It was all in good fun." Beast Boy said as he walked into the kitchen.

As Raven read one of her new books. Her mind started to wonder, the question she ran over and over in her mind, was who was the real Beast Boy? The killer she saw in his mind or the one who was talking to Starfire.

"I don't understand. The television says sharks were bad." Starfire said as Beast Boy dug in the refrigerator.

"There not bad, just misunderstood." Beast Boy said as he made himself a sandwich.

"What!?" Cyborg said turning to him as he hit the pause button. "Your joking right?"

"No I'm not. Think about if someone trespasses on your property, you would kick them out or defend yourself. Right?" Beast Boy said as Robin shot Cyborg in the back.

"Hey! I paused the game." Cyborg said as he hit the pause button again. "And yes I would defend myself if I think there going to attack me."

"See, humans are trespassing on the sharks territory, so they defend themselves the only way they know how. They don't come into your home and walk around do they?"Beast Boy said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Most interesting, tell me more." Starfire said as Beast Boy stopped eating for a second to swallow his food..

"What do you want to know?" Beast Boy said taking another bite of his sandwich.

Beast Boy watched as Starfire put her finger to her chin. "Please explain, the mating season" This gained the attention of everyone in the room. Beast Boy swallow his food too fast and started to choke. Beast Boy was in so much shock he didn't even think about transforming, Starfire flew around and patted him hard on the back.

Beast Boy coughed a little before he spoke. "Why..do.. you..ask?" Beast Boy said between breathes.

"We left before the documentary of the Fox was finished, and the I missed the part about the mating season." Starfire said as Robin and Cyborg laughed.

"Hey Cyborg. You want to answer this question?" Beast Boy said to Cyborg.

"Nah man, let's hear it from the animal man himself." Beast Boy glared at Cyborg who laughed harder.

"Well, you see. When a boy fox and a girl fox love each other th-."Cyborg cut him off.

"They don't have to love each other." Cyborg said as he and Robin broke into laughter.

"Not helping!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You can change it the fox right Beast Boy?" Starfire said as Beast Boy nodded. "Does that mean you go through this mating season to?" This caused Robin and Cyborg to stop laughing, that thought never crossed there minds. Just then the alarm sounded, Beast Boy let out a breath of air he had been holding in.

(Jump City)

The Titans were called in to handle a bank robbery. Everything went smoothly until one of the robbers made it outside and stole a motorcycle. The T-Car was able to keep up with the motorcycle but when the robber turned into a narrow alleyway, Cyborg and Robin were left behind.

Raven,Starfire, and Beast Boy who in the form of a Falcon flew after the robber "We have to stop him, before he hits someone." Raven said as the robber sped up when she tried to grab on to him with her telekinesis. As the robber sped down the street, he had to avoid the starbolts Starfire rain down on him. Raven looked forward and saw a bridge. "Starfire! Fire ahead of him." Starfire saw them coming to a bridge and knew what Raven was planing. Starfire fired her starbolts ahead of the robber making a hole, he was going too fast to turn and fell right in it and into the water below.

"Nice shot Star." Beast Boy said as he landed on Starfire shoulder. Raven used her powers to pull the robber and the bike out of the water.

(Common Room)

When the Titans made it back to the Tower, Cyborg and Robin stayed in the garage talking about a new vehicle.

Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy went back to the common room. Starfire and Beast Boy watched a special on Vlad the Impaler, Raven even stopped reading and watched it with them on the couch. Halfway through the special Raven looked over at Beast Boy who had changed into a green Birman cat and was resting on Starfire's lap as she pet him. She could hear him purring and notice that he had fell asleep, she looked at Starfire who didn't even seem to notice.

"Starfire are you okay with Beast Boy doing that?" Raven asked as Starfire turn to her.

"I didn't mind it, friend Beast Boy like a little bumgorf when he's like this." Starfire said as Beast Boy moved closer to her stomach.

"What the heck is a bumgorf!" Jealously screamed in Raven's mind. Raven started to rub her temples, Jealously had set off a chain reaction and her emotions where in a frenzy.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Starfire asked as Raven continued to rub her temples.

"I'm fine, just a little headache." Raven said as Starfire gasped.

"Should I get Cyborg to help you with this head of ache?" Starfire said as Raven shook her head.

"I'm fine, just need some tea." Raven walked into the kitchen. The door opened to show Cyborg and Robin.

"It won't take long, maybe two or three days." Cyborg said walking ahead of Robin and into the kitchen.

"What won't take long?" Starfire asked as she turned to Robin.

"Robin wants me to build him a motorcycle." Cyborg said as he pulled out a soda. "That's what we were doing, drawing out the blueprints."

When Robin took a seat on the couch he saw Beast Boy asleep in Starfire's lap. Part of him wanted to grab Beast Boy and throw him, the other part wanted to hit him off of her. Beast Boy woke up with the feeling of someone looking at him, but when he looked around everyone was looking at TV. He then went back to sleep. Raven could see that Robin was glaring at Beast Boy out of the corner of his eye. She could Robin's anger and jealousy.

After dinner Cyborg went to the garage to start working on Robin's bike, since it was Beast Boy turn to do the dishes he stayed in the kitchen. Robin and Starfire set on the couch and watched a movie, Raven went to her room, Beast Boy could her music playing.

After washing dishes Beast Boy made his way to his room to turn in early. Lately he was having dreams about the past and he had no idea why. "Why am I dreaming about the past of all things?"Beast Boy thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. "Maybe I should talk to someone."

Beast Boy made his way to Raven room and just walked in. "What are you doing in here!?" Raven yelled as she looked at Beast Boy who just walked in without knocking.

"Hey Rae, got sec?" Beast Boy said as he walked to bed,where she was seating.

"Don't you knock?" Raven said in a angry tone.

"You see I've been having these dreams lately." Beast Boy said ignoring her question as Raven hand started to glow black.

"Get out!" Raven shouted engulfing Beast Boy in a black aura.

"I wondering if you can tell me what they, oof-" Beast Boy was thrown out of Raven's room and into the wall in the hallway. "Was that really necessary?"

"Next time you came into my room without knocking, I'm sending you to another dimension!" Raven shouted in rage.

"Really!In that case. Try to send me to someplace where animals rule." Beast Boy said as black aura tossed him down the hall.

When night fell Raven released her soul-self and made her way to Beast Boy room. When Raven entered his room she was surprised, he wasn't there. Raven flew around the Tower but she couldn't find him anywhere, she finally give up and returned to her body to sleep.

When Raven entered the common room around six am. She wasn't alone, Robin was reading a newspaper and Cyborg was eating breakfast.

"Your up early." Raven said to Cyborg as she went into the kitchen

"Thought I get a head start on Robin's bike, you want to help?" Cyborg asked Raven who was make some toast and tea.

"Not right now." Raven said as Starfire came into the common room.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire said as she entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of mustard from the refrigerator and started to drink it.

Robin and Starfire talked on the couch, Cyborg left to work on Robin's bike. After Raven finished her toast and tea she went to the roof to mediate. When she opened the door to the roof she was treated to a rare sight. There was Beast Boy in his Minotaur form lifting Starfire weights, which where three times that of Cyborg. Starfire was one of there strongest physical team members even Cyborg knew that.

Raven made her way to the edge of the roof and started to mediate. She was able to mediate in peace for two hours. When she finally awoke from her mediation she looked around to see Beast Boy sunbathing in his Minotaur form. Raven phased through the floor and into the garage and helped Cyborg with Robin's bike.

Around dinner everyone was in the common room, Cyborg had made his homemade spaghetti and Beast Boy was picking at his salad.

"So how's the bike coming?" Beast Boy asked as he poked his salad.

"With Raven's help it should be ready tomorrow." Cyborg said as he took a bite of his garlic bread.

"Really? That fast." Beast Boy said really surprised.

"Yeah, with her powers it cuts the time in half." Cyborg said as Beast Boy nodded.

(Jump City)

Raven really did cut the time in half, just in time to. Because a new villain had appeared in Jump City this give Robin a good opportunity to test the R-Cycle.

The Titans found themselves chasing a teenager with a giant four-legged spider for a head who had just robbed a jewelry store, and was trying to escape by running on the side of buildings.

"Why do they always run?" Beast Boy said as he and Starfire flew after the guy.

"Because there stupid." Cyborg said as he and Raven rode in the T-Car. Cyborg pressed a button and fired a missile at the guy. Fang turned around fired a web from his mouth, destroying the missile before it came at him.

As Robin sped down the street on the R-Cycle he unleashed a barrage of laser fire from his bike, which Fang dodged by jumping from building to building at a blinding speed.

Fang turned and created a wall made out of a web to stop the T-Car and the R-Cycle. Raven using her powers lifted the ground, they flew over the wall. Starfire fired starbolts at fang but he avoid them by jumping to another building, Fang turned around and unleashed a barraged of web shots. The T-Car window was hit blocking it's line of sight, but Robin Starfire and Beast Boy where able to avoid the hit and followed after Fang.

As they chased after Fang, Robin abandoned his R-Cycle to chase after Fang with his grappling hook. As Fang ran across the buildings Robin followed close behind. Robin had caught up with Fang who was running up a building, Robin jumped to catch him. Fang turned and hit Robin with a purple beam, paralyzing his body. Robin fell for the air but Starfire was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

Starfire and Robin landed as the rest of the Titans gathered around. "He is okay?" Starfire asked as Cyborg ran a scan of Robin.

"He will be, the venom affect is only temporary " Cyborg said as Robin groaned.

"Getting away. Have- to- go- after- him." Robin said as he started to fall over. Starfire grabbed him before he fell.

"You mean we have to go after him." Raven said correcting him.

"You have to chill tell that venom wears off." Cyborg said as Robin groaned.

"But." Robin said as Beast Boy cut him off.

"Dude, I already have his scent and I can hear him. We can handle this." Beast Boy said as Starfire stepped in.

"Robin, when we return home I well perform Tamaranean acupressure that should help." Starfire said as Robin tried to shake his head no.

Starfire grabbed Robin and flew to the Tower. "Okay B.B lead the way." Cyborg said as Beast Boy changed into a Cheetah and ran full speed which to Cyborg's surprise was very fast.

Cyborg and Raven followed in the T-Car but when Beast Boy started to slowed down Cyborg and Raven knew something was wrong. "Guys I think were going to have to call this search off." Beast Boy said as he ran along the side of the T-Car.

"What's the problem? Did you lose his scent?" Cyborg asked as he watched the road.

"No. There's a problem at the bridge." Beast Boy said.

"What! Again? What is it this time?" Cyborg said a little annoyed.

"Moths. Lots of moths." Beast Boy said as he pulled ahead and running full speed to the bridge.

(Titans Tower-Common Room)

When Starfire and Robin arrived at the Tower, Starfire was working on Robin. As she held him upside down she pulled his legs until there was a crack.

"Are you feeling better?" Starfire said as she held him upside down.

Robin regain the feeling in his body. "Much, thanks"

"I welcome you" Starfire said as she lightly shake him "There is few problems Tamaranean acupressure cannot solve."

"Now we can focus on finding are jewel theft." Robin said as pulled out his commutator. "Titans. Have you founded the jewel theft?"

(Bridge)

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy arrived at the bridge to see an army of giant moths.

"We found something worse." Raven said as the moths started to attack the bridge by eating the cables.

The people ran as the cables fell. "Titans go!" Cyborg yelled. Beast Boy changed into a Chimera and ran forward shooting streams of fire killing the moths left and right. Raven flew in the air and with a chant made a platform, Cyborg jumped on and flew in the air. "Thanks for the lift Raven." Cyborg said as he jumped off the platform and run up the cable to stop the moths from destroying it. He fired his sonic cannon killing a group of moths that where trying to eat through the cable and started to repair it.

Raven and Beast Boy where clearing out all the moths that where trying to eat the cables. Raven was able to lead a group of moths right at Beast Boy who turned them to ash. Cyborg went form cable to cable repair it. Cyborg jumped from the last cable right as a fireball destroyed a group of moth that was behind him. "Hey watch it, you could've hit me." Cyborg said to Beast Boy who changed to his human form.

"Sorry." Beast Boy said as Raven and Cyborg had gathered around him. When Beast Boy ears twitched,he turned his head to see a black buzzing cloud heading there way.

"Robin where going to need back up." Cyborg said into his forearm as the cloud got closer.

(Titans Tower)

"Were on are way." Robin said as he and Starfire went to leave the common room.

"Don't bother." Robin and Starfire turned around to see a guy that looked like a giant moth on there screen. "Even if you defeat a few of my children, you won't be able to stop me from releasing the entire swarm." Killer Moth said he showed them a army of moths. "Now unless you want your city reduced to a moth eaten wasteland, you will do exactly as I say."

"What do you want?" Robin asked glaring at the screen.

"My demands are simple, the city will declare me as ruler, the Teen Titans will surrender, and Robin... will take this lovely, young lady to her junior prom." Killer Moth said as screen came on to show a blond girl.

"Hi, Robbie-poo!" Kitten said as Robin looked at her in shock.

"Um... What was that last part again?" Robin said.

"Robin, who is the girl? And why does she call you poo?" Starfire said as she eyed the girl.

"Her name is Kitten and you will take her to prom." Killer Moth said as shook his fist.

"This prom is some manner of duel, yes? If so, Robin eagerly accepts!" Starfire said an anger.

"It's not a duel, Star. It's a date." robin said as Starfire to gasp.

"Robin does not accept! Do you hear? Robin does not accept!" Starfire shouted in rage.

Robin scratched his head. "Where going to need a minute." Robin said as he pulled Starfire out of the common room as she ranted in rage. Pulling out his commutator a picture of Cyborg came up as he was fighting a moth. "Cyborg how bad is it?"

"Bad. These things are everywhere, if your going to do something, do it fast." Cyborg said as he started blasting moths left and right.

"Ask Beast Boy if he can track these moths." Robin said as Starfire ranting got louder.

Cyborg punched one of the moths then turned to Beast Boy who was back in his Chimera form burning moths. "Hey B!" Beast Boy turned to Cyborg. "Robin wants to know if you can track these things?"

"No problem." Beast Boy said as he burned two more moths that tried to attack Cyborg from behind.

"He says no problem."Cyborg said as Robin nodded and closed the commutator.

"He must be out of his mind if he thinks you would every consider such a-" Robin interrupted Starfire's ranting.

"I have to do it." Robin said as Starfire screamed "What!" Robin sighed. "It the only way to save the bridge, it's the only way to give them enough time to stop Killer Moth."

"But-but-but." Starfire stammered sadly.

Robin made his way to the common room with Starfire floating sadly behind him. "I have to Starfire no matter how much I don't want to." The door opened to show Kitten and Killer Moth. "And I really don't want to." Robin said as he and Starfire made there way to the screen.

"Do we have a deal?" Killer Moth asked while Kitten eyed Robin.

"I'll take the girl to prom." Robin said in anger.

"Don't tell me. Ask her." Killer Moth pointed to Kitten.

"You got to-" Killer Moth cut him off.

"Do it!" Robin sigh in defeat.

"Kitten, was it?" Robin's face turned in disgust when she meowed at him. "Will you go with me to the prom?" Robin asked as Starfire anger was reaching it's boiling point.

"Oh Robbie-poo I thought you never ask." Kitten said Killer Moth disappeared from the screen. "The prom is at eight and don't be late or you know what well happen. I have sent you the location so now you can't say you got lost." Kitten said with smile.

(Bridge)

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy where in a circle covering each other, they where slowly but surely winning. Raven would remove the wings from the moths causing them to fall into the water or go spat when they hit the ground, Cyborg sonic cannon vaporized any moth it hit, and Beast Boy flame turned the moths to ash. The moths had stopped trying to attack the bridge because it left them open to an attack. As the Titans prepared to finish off the remaining moths they flew away.

"Did we win?" Cyborg asked as Raven pulled out her commutator.

"I bought you guys some time." Robin said as Cyborg and Beast Boy gathered around Raven. "Killer Moth his controlling the mutant insects, find him and stop him."

"That shouldn't be a problem that giant army of moths will lead us right to him." Cyborg said as he watched the army of moth fly south.

"And if that doesn't work, start your search with her." Robin said as a picture of Kitten came on Raven's commutator.

"Who is she?" Raven said.

"She is a Glempork not worthy of Robin's time!" Raven heard Starfire shout in rage.

"Name's Kitten, she has some connection to Killer Moth. Find the connection you find Killer Moth." Robin said as he turned to Starfire. "Starfire will join you on the search." which only earned a "Hmph!" from Starfire.

"And you?" Cyborg asked as Robin head fell.

"I can't... I have a date."Robin said as Raven and Cyborg looked puzzled.

"That sucks, still can't believe she wants you to take her prom." Beast Boy said as he shook his head.

"You have on idea." Robin said as filled them in on what happen.

Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy piled into the T-Car and was chasing the mutated moths. Beast Boy was starting to get worried an hour had passed and Starfire stilled hadn't caught up with them. He knew she was out of the Tower but he had no idea where she heading. That's when he heard Robin's voice. "So that's where she is." Beast Boy said out loud.

"She who?" Cyborg asked.

"Starfire. She went to the prom." Beast Boy said as Cyborg grinned.

"I could have told you that." Cyborg said as Beast Boy sighed. "So what are they talking about?"

"Well Starfire just gave Robin a dead plant." Beast Boy said as Cyborg laughed.

"You mean a boutonnière." Cyborg said as Beast Boy looked confused.

"Is that French for dead plant." Beast Boy said as Cyborg sighed.

"Never mind." Cyborg said as Beast Boy's widen. He just heard Starfire punch a car.

"We better find this Killer Moth guy fast before Starfire snaps." Beast Boy said as Cyborg sped up. "She must really be angry, she just destroyed a car."

Cyborg followed the moths to a house. They were about to enter when Beast Boy stopped them and nodded for them to follow. They made there way to the back of the house to see a basement door, Raven used her powers to break the lock. When they entered the basement it was pitch black, with Cyborg's robotic eye he spotted a light switch. When Cyborg flipped the switch they found themselves surround by cases full of moths.

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy pulled out there commutators. "Found him." they said in unison.

"Yes you found me, but you'll soon be wishing-." Beast Boy pointed to the ceiling and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon as Raven fired a black beam that hit Killer Moth. The impact send him into the living room above.

"See that's what happens when they too much." Cyborg said as Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

(Prom-Ship)

The entire night all Kitten talked about was her old boyfriend, she was just using Robin to make him jealous. When Robin was dragged to the dance floor by Kitten, Starfire glared a hole in the back of her head. But after the song ended and Robin got the call that they found Killer Moth it was time to put a end to the fake date.

"Kiss me." Kitten said as Robin smiled.

"Sorry. I don't like you that way. Matter of fact, I just don't like you." Robin said as Kitten looked shocked

"Yes!" Starfire said as she looked at the shocked look on Kitten's face.

"Killer Moth's been taken down. We're done here." Robin said as he turned to walk away.

"No, we are not! Daddy's not calling the shots tonight, Robbie-poo. I am!" Kitten said as she pulled out a gray controller from her corsage.

"Killer Moth is your father? What are you wearing? a mask." Robin said as he looked at Kitten face. Kitten eyes filled with rage.

"I hope your friends have fun being a lite night snack!"Kitten shouted as she went press the button. Robin jumped at her grabbing the controller and her as they struggled for the controller Kitten saw her old boyfriend. "Fang?"

Robin turned his head to see the guy with a giant four-legged spider for a head. "That's your boyfriend?"

"Get your hands of my girl!" Fang said as Robin he let go of Kitten to block his attacks but he was able to kick Robin back. As Fang made his way to Kitten a starbolt blindsided him.

"Keep your legs off my boy!" Starfire said as Robin got to his feet, dusting off his tuxedo. "Feeling better, Robin?"

"Best I've felt all day!" Robin said as he ran at Fang who started to fire webs at him. Starfire protected Robin by destroying the webs as they came at him. Robin got in close and kicked Fang in the stomach and followed up with a uppercut, Fang stepped back stun but recovered and unleashed a barrage of purple beams. Robin dodge the attacks by running to the side, Fang followed Robin's movements as he ran and when Robin stopped running he fired. Robin jumped in the air as Starfire flew by grabbing his wrists, the person behind Robin wasn't so lucky.

"Kitten!" Fang shouted as the purple beam hit, paralyzing her. Fang never noticed Robin over head, Starfire threw Robin at Fang and hit him with a axe kick to his head. The impact caused Fang to be slammed into the deck. As Fang slowly got to his feet Robin jumped in the air as Fang watched Robin, Starfire flew in and hit Fang with a uppercut slamming him into a wall, Fang fell to the ground unconscious.

When the police arrived Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy weren't far behind. Cyborg filled Robin in on Killer Moth. Cyborg was able to reverse the mutation changing the moths back into there caterpillar form. Robin shot down Beast Boy idea to keep one as a pet, he even brought one to show him how harmless it was.

Robin saw one of the prom couples leaving and made his way to them. "Sorry, we kind of ruined your prom." Robin said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you kidding this was the best prom ever, way better then the seniors prom." the guy said as his date nodded in agreement.

"It was a dinner and a show, and glad someone finally found a way to shut Kitten up." She said as they walked off the boat.

Beast Boy was play with the caterpillar as Raven and Cyborg watched. "These thing would make perfect pets." Beast Boy said as he poked it in the stomach.

"Don't even think about." Raven said as Beast Boy stood.

"Aw. Don't talk that way about little Silkie." Beast Boy said as he held the Silkie in front of Raven. "Silkie. Give mommy a kiss." Beast Boy said as Silkie licked Raven face.

Cyborg watched Raven eye start to twitch and her eyes start to glow black, he knew if he didn't do something fast there would only be four Titans again. He pressed a few buttons on his forearm and by using a microphone. "And now the moment you all have been waiting for. The King and Queen of this year junior prom are." Cyborg said over the microphone as his voice changed. "Robin and Starfire." Cyborg said as Raven looked over to Robin and Starfire who looked shocked.

"How did they get picked?" Raven asked as Cyborg shrugged.

Robin turned to Starfire who smiled. "Can I have this dance?" Robin said with a smile as he and Starfire went to the dance floor.

Beast Boy lend over to Cyborg. "Thanks for saving my bacon back there." Beast Boy whispered.

"He didn't." Raven voice came behind him. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"So Raven, want to dance?" Beast Boy asked as Raven glared at him. "I take it, that's a no?" Beast Boy found himself thrown off the boat.

"That's a never in a million years." Raven said as Cyborg caught Silkie before he hit the water. "And your not keeping that thing!" Raven shouted pointing at Silkie who licked her finger. Robin and Starfire where off in there own world as they danced, completely oblivious to Raven threats to send Beast Boy and Silkie to another dimension.


	18. Invasion Of The Chrysalis Eaters

Project Super Beast

Chapter 18:Invasion Of The Chrysalis Eaters

(Raven's Room)

After the Titans, returned to the Tower Robin and Starfire stayed up and talked some more, but the rest of the team went to bed. Raven mediated till midnight, then released her soul-self and headed to Beast Boy's room. When Raven entered, she saw Beast Boy in his top bunk hanging off the edge, taking a deep breathe she entered his mind once again.

(Beast Boy's Mind)

Raven founded herself on a moving ship. She looked to the left and saw Gotham City in the distance. Looking to the right, she saw Beast Boy hiding behind a metal shipping crate. She then heard a voice, it was Amanda Waller. "Your target is Talia Al Ghul. Don't kill her,but everyone else is expendable,do you understand?"

Raven looked at Beast Boy who was dressed in his Cadmus battle suit, but this time his hair was shorter, and he was a little taller. "I understand."

"You have one hour, Talia should be in her private chambers located at the bottom of the ship. Contact me when you have her alone." Amanda Waller said as the radio went dead.

Raven watched as Beast Boy walked from behind the metal shipping crate. He sneaked up behind a lone guard that was looking out to sea and snapped he's neck. After Beast Boy threw the body overboard, two guards came when the body hit the water. Raven watched as Beast Boy changed into his Cerberus form and jumped on top the crate as the guards came. As the guards checked the area where the noise came from, Beast Boy jumped down biting one guard in the back of the neck, killing him instantly. The second guard turned and got off one shot before Beast Boy lunged at him ripping his throat out.

Beast Boy stood up and changed back into his human form and spat out the blood. "Horrible. Why do criminals blood so nasty?"Raven watched him look at the full moon. "Well I am feeling a little wolfish tonight." Raven watched as Beast Boy fell to his knees and unleash a bone-chilling howl. He then started to change, green fur started to cover his body, his claws on his hands and feet where now razor like and seem to reflect the moonlight. When Beast Boy stood up he was now a little over seven feet. His face was like that of a rabid wolf ,when she looked into his eyes she saw that they had become an eerie white.

Raven saw five guards running to Beast Boy about to open fire, Beast Boy jumped in the air and landed behind them. Beast Boy bit one of the guards in the neck and held him in the air as he slashed another in the stomach. He tossed the guard in his mouth to the ground and stomped on his stomach. Raven closed her eyes when Beast Boy disemboweled another guard that ran at him. Raven kept her eyes closed tight, as she heard the tearing of flesh and the screams of the guard.

When the screams stopped she could hear the heavy breathing of Beast Boy, when she opened her eyes she felt her stomach flip. There were body parts everywhere and blood covered Beast Boy fur. But when she looked at him, for a moment as the moon shined off his eyes, she saw sadness. Beast Boy changed into his human form and walked into the ship.

Raven followed Beast Boy as he made his way through the bowels of the ship, he made quick work of the guards. But Raven's heart almost jumped from her chest when one of guards put a shotgun to Beast Boy's head. "Don't move." That was all she heard, the guard say before Beast Boy disappeared. She saw Beast Boy reappear behind the guard, when the guard turned Beast Boy snatched the shotgun out his hand and shot him in the face. Raven saw a guard round a corner, Beast Boy jumped at him and changed it into a Panther biting him in the throat.

Raven followed Beast Boy as he made his way to a gold trim door, Raven looked at Beast Boy but he disappeared once again. But this time she saw him, all this time he was changing into a Fly that was half the size of a normal fly. Raven followed Beast Boy as he went under the door there she saw a woman about five eight with brown eyes and long brown hair. She was armed with an assault rifle and pointing at the door.

Beast Boy reappeared behind Talia in his Minotaur form, he grabbed her hair and tossed her into a wall. Talia hit the wall but recovered and went to fire at Beast Boy, who run forward and bent the barrel of the assault rifle. Talia threw the assault rifle to the ground and pulled out a bayonet knife from her blue dress and slashed at Beast Boy who caught the knife. Raven watched as the blood ran down his hand. Beast Boy grabbed Talia by the neck and slammed her into the wall then down on to her dresser.

Beast Boy changed into his human form and pinned her down with his knee to her throat. Raven watched a Talia thrash and tried to lift his leg, but he all pushed harder.

"Who are you?" Talia asked as Beast Boy smiled. Raven gasped when Beast Boy's free hand made it's way into her dress, which made Talia thrash harder. Raven watched as Beast Boy pulled a Desert Eagle Mark XIX from her dress and aimed it at her head, this stopped her thrashing.

"I have a message for you." Beast Boy pulled a mini radio out of his battle suit and sat it by her face.

"Talia Al Ghul" Amanda's voice came from the radio. "I hope my agent hasn't hurt you to bad. Your father has some information about a certain dark knight that I want."

"You wont get anything from me." Talia said as she tried to break free.

"Twelve." Amanda said as Beast Boy slapped Talia across her face with the Desert Eagle. "I'm not a patient person, you will tell me what I want to know or?" Raven watched as Beast Boy pushed the Desert Eagle to Talia's forehead. "My agent has no problem pulling the trigger."

Raven watched as Beast Boy ears twitched. "I'll have to call you back." Beast Boy said as aimed his gun at the door.

"You have five minutes or I blow the collar." Amanda said as the Radio went dead. Raven watched as the door was blown down and guards poured in. She turned to Beast Boy who threw Talia to the ground and give a primal roar as he changed into his Werewolf form and jumped at the guards. Then everything went white.

Raven found herself in Beast Boy's room once again, she looked over to Beast Boy who had just fell from the top buck she flew through the wall and back to her room.

(Beast Room)

Beast Boy woke up rubbing his head, sleeping on the top buck was a bad idea from the start. But that wasn't the bad part, the bad was the dream with Talia. Something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it. After he feed Silkie. If Robin ever found out about this it would be bad,but if Raven found out it would be worse.

Beast Boy made his way to his closet where he had Silkie sleeping on one of uniforms. "So what do you things eat?" Beast Boy asked as Silkie slept peacefully. Beast Boy made his way to the common room, since no one was there he took out two bowels and fulled one with water and one salad and made his way back to his room.

(Common Room)

Raven had just exited her room to see Beast Boy entering his. She made her way to the common room, to her surprise no was there. She went into the kitchen and was about to make some tea when she had a taste for raw meat. This was the first time she really wanted to eat something raw, but she made her tea and sat on the couch and started to read her book.

Thirty minutes flew by in a matter of seconds, she then heard a scrapping sound. Looking up from her book she looked to the door and saw Beast Boy walk in. He had a sharpening stone in one hand and was raking his nails across the stone. That's when she notice he was missing his gloves. "What are you doing?" Raven asked as Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Sharping my nails. So how are you this morning Rae?" Beast Boy said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Are you lazy or just stupid?" Raven asked as Beast Boy turned to her confused. "I told you not to call me that, are you too lazy to say my whole name, or are you too stupid to remember it?"

Raven watched as Beast Boy seem to think for a second. "The first one." Beast Boy said as Raven shook her head.

"Idiot." Raven said as Beast Boy laughed. "I love you, to Raven." Beast Boy said as he turned on the TV, and went back to sharping his nails.

When Beast Boy said that Raven mind had shut down, even her emotions where in shock. She looked over at Beast Boy who was looking at TV like nothing happen. Did she imagine him saying that or was it just a joke.

Raven turned her head to see Cyborg walking into the common room. "Morning." Cyborg said as he went into the kitchen.

"Morning." Raven and Beast Boy said as they never looked up from what they where doing.

"So where's Robin and Star?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy who shrugged. He knew where that were but it they just wanted to be alone."Maybe there off on a date who knows." Cyborg said as he started on his breakfast.

"Speaking of dates." Beast Boy said as he turned to Raven. "How about Rae?"

"Absolutely not." Raven said never looking up from her book.

"You want to think about it, then?" Beast Boy said ignoring her answer.

"No. The answer is no." Raven said in a annoyed tone.

"Good. So meet me on the roof in five." Beast Boy said as a black aura covered his body. "Okay. Okay, I'll leave you alone." Beast Boy said as Raven dropped him on the ground. "So Cy, what you got planned for today?" Beast Boy said as he laughed nervously.

"I was planning of waxing the T-car." Cyborg said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Don't know my first plan got shot down." Beast Boy said as he looked at Raven. "So I'm thinking about going to the city, I have to pick something up anyway."

"Oh, and what's that?" Cyborg said as Beast Boy looked to the ceiling.

"I'm think about getting a cat bed and a mini fridge." Beast Boy said as Cyborg raised a eyebrow and eyed Beast Boy.

"A cat bed?" Cyborg said as Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"I just feel like getting one." Beast Boy said as he walked to the window and jumped out. Cyborg and Raven watched as a Hawk flew into the city.

"Hmm, he's hiding something." Cyborg said he rubbed his chin. "You don't think he took one of those worm things do you?" Cyborg asked Raven who looked at him.

"Beast Boy not that stupid. Robin told him no and I threaten him. I really doubt he would bring one of those things in here." Raven said as Cyborg walked out of the common room.

Beast Boy returned to the Tower around noon, he bought everything he could think of to take care of Silkie. The only problem was making sure no one found out, which was hard. Lying was something he was never good at, and Raven could always tell when he was lying it was like magic.

Raven looked up from her book to see Beast Boy walking into the common room. The weird part he was carrying two crates with one hand in his Minotaur form. "Where did you get the money for that?" Raven asked as Beast Boy stopped moving.

"My mercenary days. You'd be surprised by the amount of money you can make by killing a few people." Beast Boy said as Raven shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that." Beast Boy could sense her anger. "Never mind. If you need me I'll be in my room." Raven watched as he walked out of common room.

(Beast Boy Room)

Beat Boy knew he shouldn't have said that but he in some ways he missed his mercenary lifestyle. And he missed the friends or coworkers he meet during those days. Deadshot, Plastique, Cheshire, and Ravager. When they won't on opposite sides he was able to learn from them, Ravager always said he hated the Titans. "Wonder what he say if he saw me now?" Beast Boy said out loud.

Beast Boy opened his closet and saw Silkie chewing on one of his uniforms. "So I take it your hungry?" Beast Boy pulled out an apple from one of his bags and started to cut the skin off of it with his nail. "Here." Beast Boy give Silkie the peeled apple, and started to set up the closet. He added a cat bed, a bigger bowl of water, a dim light so he wasn't always in the dark. He cut a small hole in the wall so he could come out whenever he wanted. "Now. I know you can understand me, so you cannot leave this room understand?" Beast Boy said as Silkie nodded. "Okay, and don't let anyone see you." Beast Boy pulled out a mango and skinned it. Beast Boy give it to Silkie. "If you get hungry the mini fridge has food." Beast Boy said as he pointed to the mini fridge. "I'll be back in a bit." Beast Boy headed to the common room for lunch.

(Common Room)

When Beast Boy entered the common room everyone was there. Robin and Cyborg were playing the gamestation and Starfire was in the kitchen cooking. Beast Boy made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Star." Beast Boy said as Starfire blocked him from entering the kitchen. "What, are you doing?"

"Sorry friend Beast Boy, but I cannot let you into the kitchen right now." Starfire said as Beast Boy frowned.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked a little angry.

Raven looked from her book to the kitchen, she heard Starfire telling Beast Boy that every time he entered the kitchen when she was cooking the food always disappeared.

"Fine, I'll wait." Raven watched as Beast Boy made his way to the couch and sat down next to her. To her surprise he only watched Cyborg and Robin play the gamestation. He never once spoke to her or bugged her, she didn't know if she should be happy or angry. Raven watched that every now and again Beast Boy would leave out of the common room and come back with a smile on his face.

"He's up to something." Raven heard knowledge say.

"Maybe it's a present." Happy said.

"You should go look." Raven heard Curiosity say.

Raven got up and headed to her room, she need to meditate, her emotions wouldn't leave her alone. Every time she went into Beast Boy mind they were with her, they saw what she saw and Rage was starting to worry her. Her interest in Beast Boy was growing to a dangerous level.

When Beast Boy returned from checking on Silkie,a new scent fulled the room. It was a new but a old scent, looking around he saw Starfire in the kitchen. Her scent was different, she normally smelled like Roses. But now she had a mixed scent, like a thousand flowers all mashed together. Beast Boy looked at Starfire and saw a little red dot on her forehead. "A zit?" Beast Boy thought to himself as he walked to the couch.

When night fell the Titans had gathered in the common room for dinner. Cyborg had made dinner for Raven, Robin and himself. Starfire and Beast Boy where eating a Tamaranean dish that seem to be alive. "Star are you sure that thing is done?" Cyborg said eying the purple blob that seem to shriek at him.

"Yes. It is cook all the way through." Starfire said as purple blob hit her fork away.

"Right. Beast Boy are you sure y-" Robin stopped mid sentence when he looked over at Beast Boy. He a had tossed the purple blob in his mouth.

"Taste like jam mixed with steak." Beast Boy said as grabbed another one. Robin and Cyborg could only watch in shock as Beast Boy and Starfire ate the shrieking purple blobs. Raven just blocked it out and eat her dinner in silence.

(Beast Boy's Room)

After dinner Beast Boy made his way to his room to sleep, as he laid on his bottom buck Silkie laid on his stomach. "Maybe I should give up." Beast Boy said as he pet Silkie. "I like being here with my friends, but I keep having dreams about my former life. Maybe I miss it? But do I really want to go back to that life?" Beast Boy looked at Silkie who was asleep on his chest. "Maybe I should talk to you before you eat dinner."

Beast Boy picked up Silkie and but him in the closet on his cat bed and closed the door. Beast Boy walked to his window. "Maybe I should sleep outside again." Beast Boy opened his window and changed into a Eagle and flew out.

(Common Room)

Beast Boy returned to the Tower around seven am, after showering and feeding Silkie he went to the common room. There he saw Starfire and Raven talking, that's when he noticed that Starfire was wearing a weird looking green hat. Starfire flew out the common room when she noticed Beast Boy.

"What's wrong with Star?" Beast Boy asked as Raven stood up. "Come on, your not going to tell me?"

"You mean you don't already know?" Raven said in a annoyed tone.

"Something about a zit right?" Beast Boy said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You need to stop eavesdropping." Beast Boy flinched at the tone of her voice.

"Can't help it, it's not like I turn off my hearing." Beast Boy said in a matter of fact tone, which earned a glare from Raven.

"To bad you can't turn off your mouth." Beast Boy looked a Raven and raised a eyebrow.

"Okay, what did I do?" Beast Boy said as the common room door open to show Robin. "I mean you've never gotten this angry at me before."

"If I was angry you would know." Beast Boy only shook his head as Raven said that.

"I don't think so, the way you try to control your emotions. I'm surprised they haven't rebelled against you." Beast Boy said as he sat down. "You need to learn to relax. How about you and me go some place?"

"I'm not going on a date with you." Raven said crossing her arms.

"Okay, you don't call it a date, I will. You say, you just hung out with a friend." Robin had been listening to the conversation and was surprised Beast Boy was still in one piece.

"No." Raven said simply. "Come on think about it. Me with my arm around you." Beast Boy said as Raven glared at him. "You covered in my vomit." Raven said as she walked out the common room.

"Did you hear that Robin?" Beast Boy said as Robin put his hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy I'm sor-"Robin was cut off.

"I'm wearing her down." Beast Boy said as Robin slapped his forehead. "Pretty soon she going to break down and give me a shot. Then she's, going to be all like ''Sorry I was so mean to you before. You know I was just playing hard to get right?''." Beast Boy said as tried to copy Raven's monotone voice.

As Robin listened to Beast Boy's rant about Raven, the door opened to show Cyborg. "What's he doing?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy hugged himself as he made kissing sounds, Robin was about to answer when alarm sounded.

(Jump City)

When the Titans arrived in the city they saw a it, there was a pale hybrid of a spider and a crab and it didn't look friendly.

"So any idea what that thing is?" Cyborg said as the alien sniffed the air.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it." Robin said as he prepared to attack.

"But what if it's lost? It's a alien so maybe it got knocked off course." Beast Boy said as the alien looked at them. "Let me see if I talking to it." Beast Boy said as Robin tired to grab him before he ran forward.

Beast Boy ran forward and stopped in front of the alien. "Excuse me." Beast Boy said as the alien turned to him. "Hi." Beast Boy said as the alien glared at him.

"You smell like the Chrysalis." The Chrysalis eater said as Beast Boy scratched his head.

"What's a Chrysalis?" Beast Boy asked as the chrysalis eater sniffed him. "Hey can you stop? Your invading my personal space." Beast Boy said as he slapped the chrysalis eater on the nose.

Robin didn't know why but he had a very bad feeling about this thing. And as it sniffed Beast Boy the feeling only got worse, but there was something else on his mind to. "What was with Starfire's hat?" Robin thought to himself. But a primal roar bought his mind back to the problem at hand. The Titans saw Beast Boy tossed into a wall. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted as the Titans attacked.

Starfire unleashed a barrage of Starbolts as Raven lifted rocks and tossed them at the chrysalis eater. But it covered it's head and took the attack, Robin ran forward and pulled out his bo stick and hit the alien in the neck full force stunning it. Cyborg ran forward and punched the chrysalis eater in chin and followed up with a sonic cannon to it's chest.

"I didn't come all this way to be beaten by some insects, I will have the chrysalis before the others arrive." The alien said as he got to it's feet.

"Others?" Starfire asked as a whistling sound caused them to look up. The Titan watched as Jump City was bombarded by white rocks.

"Star you never ask that question." Cyborg said as all the rocks changed into chrysalis eaters.

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

"We've come for the chrysalis." The larger of the chrysalis eaters said. It stood over nine feet and had red spots and it's claws where bigger then the rest. "Handed over the Tamaranean and you well be spared."

"Not going to happen." Robin said as he prepared to attack.

"You have no idea what your getting into human. I have been eating chrysalis before your race could you were born, so show me some respect!." The larger chrysalis eater shouted.

"Please what is a chrysalis, and why do you wish to eat me?" Starfire said as the larger chrysalis sighed.

"Don't you know anything about your race? Only a select few Tamaranean turn into a chrysalis during there transformation period, that is why we are here, your scent has called us. And we won't stop until one of us has devoured you or you finish your transformation." The larger chrysalis eater said as the Titans prepared to attack.

"You not eating Star." Cyborg said as he aimed his sonic cannon at the Chrysalis eaters.

"You honestly think you can defeat an army of Chrysalis Eaters?" The larger Chrysalis eater said as the army stepped forward.

Robin looked up and smiled. "Yes I think we can. Beast Boy now!" Robin shouted at the rest of the Titans looked up to see Beast Boy falling down as a blue whale. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted as the Titans attacked.

(Slade's Lair)

Unknown to the Titans there fight with the Chrysalis Eaters was being watched. As Slade watched the fight his apprentice was training. She still need work, but she had enough experience to complete phase one and two of his plan.

"Apprentice, it's time." Slade said as Terra stepped forward.

"Finally." Terra said as Slade looked at her. Her battle suit was a carbon copy of his, the suit amplified her strength,speed,reflexes and her enhanced Geokinesis.

"Begin phase one." Slade said as a smile came on Terra's face.

(Prison)

As Terra made her way to the prison she felt good really good. Slade training was hard but she enjoyed it, and if this bought her closer to her goal so was all for it. She watched as two of the prison guards ran forward.

"Hold it" One of the guards shout as they aimed at her.

"You should have called in sick today." Terra said with a smirk. Terra eyes glowed yellow and two spikes impaled the guards in the neck killing them instantly. "You really should have called in sick." Terra said as she walked by the dead guards.

Terra made it into the prison courtyard to see prison guards armed and ready to fire. Terra eyes glowed once again and spikes shot out of the ground impaling them all. Terra walked to the prison building and put her hand on the wall,Terra watched as yellow creaks covered the building. Terra caused the outside of the build to sink into the ground, leaving only the inmates. Terra used her powers to make a pillar raising herself high in the air so all the inmates could all see her.

"You all work for Slade now, and if there are any objections." Terra snapped her finger and spikes surround the inmates and pointed at them. "I have orders to kill you, so are there any objections?" No one said anything. "Good, now come with me." The inmates followed as Terra walked out of the prison. Terra put her finger in her ear. "Phase one complete."

"Excellent, move on to Phase two." Slade voice came over the earpieces.

"Just wait Garfield, you'll pay for your crimes." Terra said as every criminal the Titans ever put away followed her.


	19. That Voice In Your Head

Project Super Beast

Chapter 19: That Voice In Your Head

(Jump City)

Even with Beast Boy's surprise attack the Titans were still outnumbered, that had been fighting the Chrysalis Eaters for two hours straight.

Robin was surprised by the strength of the Chrysalis Eaters, there skin was like diamond and there stamina was insanely high. Looking around he saw that his team was growing weaker by the second, he would have to do something fast are they would lose. But when his communicator beeped he knew it wasn't good news.

As the Titans fought Beast Boy's ears pick up on something, it sound like a sonic boom. As five Chrysalis Eaters charged at him a blue and yellow beam knocked them back, looking in sky he saw Thunder and Lightning firing at the Chrysalis eaters. "What are they doing here?" Cyborg asked out loud as he dodge a punch.

"We thought you could use a hand." Thunder said as he shot a beam that pushed a Chrysalis Eater back.

"We need all the help we can get at this point. There was a jailbreak and every criminal escaped." Robin said as he threw three sonic disc.

"Then it's a good thing I came back." Robin heard a voice say above him. Looking up he saw Supergirl fly right at the Chrysalis Eaters.

"You have very good timing SG." Cyborg said firing his sonic cannon into a Chrysalis Eater mouth.

"What can I say, having super speed helps." Supergirl said as she crashed into six Chrysalis Eater going Mach 4. " What about you Gar? I can't believe these things are giving you trouble."

Beast Boy punched one of the Chrysalis Eaters in the throat and knee it in the face in his Minotaur form. "There not, but if I was to torched them Robin wouldn't be to happy."

"Kind of sucks having to hold back right?" Supergirl said as she tossed one Chrysalis Eater into a building and uppercut one into the sky.

"You have no idea." Beast Boy said as he grabbed a Chrysalis Eater and tossed it into a car.

"Okay Titans push them back. Starfire, Thunder, Lightning hit them with everything you got." Robin shouted as they flew closer together as they each unleashed a monstrous sized beam that combine and hit a group of Chrysalis Eaters sending them flying back. "Raven pull them together, Cyborg get ready for the sonic boom" Raven chanted her mantra and fired a black beam out of each of her hands and erected two walls trapping a group. Robin ran forward, and was followed by Cyborg, Robin threw a disc and slid on the ground as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. The explosion sent the group of Chrysalis Eater flying left and right. "Supergirl, Beast Boy take out the leader."

Beast Boy jumped in the air and changed into a Spider Monkey and grabbed onto Supergirl as she flew by. Supergirl grabbed Beast Boy by his tail and swung him at the Leader. Beast Boy changed into a Ankylosaurus, the impact sent the Chrysalis Eater Leader through a car. Supergirl started to spin around like a top, and let go of Beast Boy who changed into a Giant Tortoise and went into his shell. The Chrysalis Eater slowly got to his feet but was blindside by a Giant Tortoise that hit him in the mouth breaking ten of his teeth and caused purple blood to flow out of it.

Beast Boy landed on the grounded and changed into a mouse and ran under the Chrysalis Eater then changed into a Minotaur tossing him in the air right at Supergirl who caught him. "Yo Gar, you ready?" Supergirl said as Beast Bot ripped out a metal beam from a ruined building. "Yup." Beast Boy said as Supergirl dropped the Chrysalis Eater, Beast Boy pulled back and hit the him sending him into a building unconscious. The Titans gather the Chrysalis Eaters together and chained them all together.

"Good work, but there no time to celebrate. We have to get the prison and fast." Robin said as everyone nodded.

(Prison)

When the Titans along with Supergirl, Thunder, and Lightning made it to the prison. It was a massacre there were bodies everywhere,Robin told Raven to keep an eye on Starfire whose face seem pale.

"Brother, what type of person would do this?" Thunder asked as he Lightning walked around looking for clues.

"I don't know, I didn't think there people like this in the world." Lightning said as he looked over to the dead guards.

As Cyborg walked around he looked over to Beast Boy who had a frowned on his face, he looked over to Supergirl who nodded for him to go talk to Beast Boy. He walked over to Beast Boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay B?"

"How could she do this?" Beast Boy asked as he looked around.

"Who do this?" Robin asked as he walked up to them.

"Terra. She did this, her scent is everywhere." Beast Boy said as Supergirl walked up."Whose Terra?" Supergirl asked as Beast Boy turned to her. "She thinks I killed her brother."

"So it's a revenge thing? But why would she kill these guards?" Supergirl said as Robin looked around. "She could have just knocked them out, it's like she out of her way to kill these guys."

Robin heard sirens in the distance. "The police are on there way." Robin said as everyone gathered around. "Me,Beast Boy and Starfire will see if we can track down Terra, you five will stay here and help anyway you can." Everyone nodded and Robin, Starfire followed Beast Boy as he ran into the streets.

(Sewers)

Beast Boy had followed Terra's scent into the sewer, as they walked through the green water. Beast Boy can't get Terra out of his mind, she killed those guards of no reason at all. Sure he knew he was the last person to talk about killing someone but that was just uncalled for. He just hoped when he found her he could control himself, cause the animal in him wanted to teach this girl a lesson she would never forget.

Beast Boy stopped when they came to a giant hole in the ground. "Her scent continues in there." Beast Boy said as Robin and Starfire nodded. "Robin are you sure we should go down there? She did break out all those criminals." Beast Boy said as Robin looked down the hole.

"We have to, if they make it the surface there is no telling how much damage they can cause." Robin said as Beast Boy ears twitched.

"We got company." Beast Boy said as Robin and Starfire prepared to attack. They watch as Atlas, Killer Moth and Warp came out of the hole.

"We have a message for you insect." Atlas said as he pointed at Beast Boy. "Terra wants you to know that everything that happens from this point on is on your head." Atlas arm turned into a cannon.

"Who would think I would be here to see the day the Teen Titans are destroyed." Warp said as prepared to attack.

"Time to pay you back for ruining my plans boy." Killer Moth said as pull out a plasma whip. "Oh and one more thing." He pushed a detonator and the hole exploded closing it.

Beast Boy anger was growing, how could she blame him for this. He then heard a female voice in the back of his hand. "Rend! Slaughter! Devour your enemies!

Robin looked over to Beast Boy who seem to be shaking violently, looking at his face it was only for a second but it was there. There was a some type of symbol on his forehead, he then saw a cruel smile come on his face. "Beast Boy!" Robin called out, and he saw Beast Boy snap out of his trance.

"What's up?" Beast Boy said as he rubbed his eyes. "You still with us?" Robin asked as Beast Boy nodded. "Good. Titans Go!"

Atlas and Warp unleashed a barrage of energy blast. "Starfire! Cover me and Beast Boy." Robin said as Starfire unleashed a barrage of starbolts that countered Atlas and Warps attacks. Robin ran forward dodging Killer Moths whip attacks, Robin tossed a sonic disc at the ground when it exploded it send dust into Killer Moths eyes. "Beast Boy your up." Robin jumped in the air as Beast Boy ran forward in his Dracorex form and slammed into Killer Moth stomach sending him into a wall. Killer Moth stood up holding his stomach, Robin threw a electric disc that hit Killer Moth stunning him.

Starfire dodged Warps attacks as he fired at her, she flew at Warp then slammed her fist into his armor causing a crack. Warp pointed his other hand at Starfire, and an electrical beam shot out hitting her into a wall. Warp ran at her firing beams from his wrist, but Starfire stood up and charged up a starbolt and fired it at the ground under him causing him to drop to one knee. She followed up with a barrage of starbolts to the crack in his armor causing it to spark. Warp armor burst into flames he then felt his body start to burn, he quickly removed his suit only to get hit with a uppercut from Starfire. Warp hit the wall and slid down as darkness over took him.

As Robin fought Killer Moth he looked at Beast Boy who was fighting as a Liger. He could see deep scratches on Atlas armor. Robin dodged Killer Moth's punch to his face and countered with punch to his ribs and followed up with a leg sweep dropping him. Robin jumped up as Killer Moth was trying to stand and hit him with a axe kick to his chest taking all the wind out of him knocking him unconscious. Robin looked over to see Beast Boy changing into a Mouse and running into Atlas armor and into his body. Robin saw Atlas body start to spark and finally shutdown, he watched as a green a mouse jumped out of the armor and changed back into Beast Boy.

"Robin should we head back?" Starfire said as held Warp.

"Yes. The way is blocked, but I know well see Terra real soon." Robin said as he held Killer Moth. As they made there way to the prison, Beast Boy thought were on the voice in his head. It sounded like Raven's voice but that was impossible. But the feeling he got when the voice talked to him it was pure ecstasy, that was only thing he cared about the only thing wanted. He wanted to hear it again, he wanted that feeling again.

(Prison)

When Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy made it back to the prison they saw a red blur building things. Robin went to talk to Cyborg as Starfire followed, Beast Boy walked over to Raven who talking to a paramedic.

"So how is everything?" Beast Boy asked as Raven dismissed the guy.

"We cleared out the bodies and contacted there families, Supergirl rebuilding the prison with Cyborg's help. Thunder and Lightning went back to the city to help clear out the Chrysalis Eaters" Raven said as she looked at Beast Boy.

"How are they going to clear them them out?" Beast Boy a little confused.

"The Justice League sent Green Lantern to help." Raven said as Beast Boy looked around. "So how did it go?"

"We didn't find her. Atlas, Killer Moth and Warp cut us off and destroyed the path." Raven could feel his anger when he talked, it felt almost like hers but different. "How many people?" Beast Boy asked.

"Around fifty." Raven said as Beast Boy ran his hand through his green hair and sighed.

"She will pay for this, one way or another." Beast Boy said as he walked away.

(Raven's Room)

When the Titans returned to the Tower. Starfire,Cyborg and Beast Boy went to there rooms to take a nap. As Raven headed to her room to mediate. Robin stay on the computer searching through the files to make a list of all the criminals that Terra broke out.

Raven was about to start her mediation when there was a knock on her door, with a heavy sigh she answered only to see Supergirl stand there. "Hi Raven. Can I talk to you for a second?" Supergirl asked as Raven looked at her from her door. Raven open the door and moved to the side as Supergirl walked in and looked around. "Nice room."

"Thanks." Raven said as she took a sat on her bed. "So what do you want?"

"Straight to point. I like that." Supergirl said as Raven rolled her eyes. "How much do you know about Garfield?"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked not liking where this was going.

"I mean how much has he told. You. Personally about me and him?" Supergirl asked as she looked at Raven.

"Can you get to the point, I have mediating to do." Raven said as felt Supergirl anger rise.

"I want to know do you have feelings for Garfield?" Supergirl saw Raven eyes narrow.

"No I don't." Raven said as her window cracked Supergirl looked at Raven and raised an eyebrow

"You do like him." Supergirl said in a matter of fact tone. "But it really doesn't matter, because I'm asking him to return with me to the League." Raven eyes widen when she heard that.

"And if he does want to go back?" Raven asked as she stood up.

"I think he does, but if he doesn't. I know what to do make him came back." Raven frowned when she heard this.

"Your wasting your time." Raven said simply. "To tell you truth I don't even think he likes you anymore." Raven said as Supergirl clenched her fist. Raven could feel Jealousy going crazy in her mind as Timid tried to calm her down, but she hadn't heard a thing from Rage which was very surprising. "You can try to take him back to the League if you want. But he won't go and that is a promise. Now you should really leave." Raven said as Supergirl smiled.

"So you want to play like that, I know a lot about Garfield Raven. I know what makes him tick and what can cause him to explode at the drop of a dime. If you try to date him your only going to get hurt. Trust me." Supergirl said as she walked out of her room.

"Please, if I wanted Beast Boy I would get him." Raven heard Pride say. Raven walked over to her bed and started to her meditation.

(Beast Boy's Room)

Beast Boy walked into his bathroom and ran some cold water in the sink and splashed it on his face. Beast Boy closed his eyes and continued to splashed himself, his face was soaking wet so was his hair when he looked into his mirror he saw her.

"It's been so long Beast Boy or should I call you Garfield?" Rage said as her eyes glowed.

Beast Boy turned around in shock, he couldn't hear a heartbeat or smell her it had to be a illusion. "Your not real." Beast Boy said as he tried to walk away.

Rage grabbed his arm and turned him around. "If I wasn't real would I be able to do this?" Rage said as pinned on a wall.

"This isn't happening." Beast Boy said as he tried to move.

Rage held him in place. "Oh but it is." Rage said she as she leaned closer and whispered in his ear, making sure her breath tickled him. "You think about this all the time don't you? You want someone to tame you to make you there pet." Beast Boy felt Rage bit down on his earlobe. "You want this." Beast Boy looked at Rage who clothes see to be disappearing before his eyes.

Beast Boy shot up from his bed hitting his head on his top bunk. "It was just a dream." Beast Boy said out loud as he laid back down.

"What was?" Beast Boy turned to see Rage laying in his bed. Beast Boy jumped out of bed but was stopped when a Raven with a yellow cloak appeared in front of him. Beast Boy turned to his door only to see Brave standing in front of him, looking around he founded himself surround by an army of Raven's each with different colored cloaks.

"Your not real." Beast Boy repeat over and over as he dropped to his knees.

"Your right, where not real." Rage said as stood up from his bed. "You see Raven has screwed you over big time." Rage said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked looking up at Rage.

"You see she's been mind raping you as you slept, digging into your past." Rage paused to let what she just said sink in. "But since she can't control her emotions she leaves a little bit of herself each time she enters."

"Raven wouldn't do that." Beast Boy said trying not to believe it.

"She can and she has. But you don't need to worry." Rage said as she kneel down behind him. "We can help you if you let us."

"How?" Beast Boy asked as he turned his face to her.

"Give yourself to us." Rage said as Beast Boy put his head down.

"I need so time to think about this." Beast Boy said as he walked out of his room.

Rage watched the door close before she let out a laugh, Rage waved her hand and the other emotions disappeared. "I love being evil." Rage said with a smile. "Soon Beast Boy. You'll belong to me and me alone. Raven has just made her nightmare a reality " Rage said as she disappeared.


	20. Tournament Of Heroes

Project Super Beast

Chapter 20: Tournament Of Heroes

(Titans Tower-Roof)

As Raven made her way to the roof her mind wondered. It had been five days since the prison break and five since Raven had talked to Beast Boy. She couldn't even find him at night when she released her soul-self.

When she open the door to the roof everyone but Beast Boy was there. Robin,Cyborg,Starfire, Supergirl, along with Thunder and Lightning. Raven looked at Starfire who was talking to Supergirl, her transformation had ended three days ago.

After it was over they thought she was back to normal, but one day Starfire got angry at Beast Boy for eating all of the Sputlinks and she accidentally shot a starbolt out of her eyes. Luckily Beast Boy jumped out of the way, after that Starfire combat practice was focused on controlling her new power.

"Okay who wants to play some basketball?" Cyborg said as they all cheered. "Yo B! You want to play?" Raven looked around she didn't even sense him, but there he was. Beast Boy was running full speed around the track that Cyborg had built on the roof.

"No thanks." Beast Boy replied as Cyborg sighed, and thought to himself that Beast Boy was pushing himself way too hard these last five days. Robin and Starfire hadn't notice but he did, when they played the gamestation together he wasn't into it like he was before.

"What are the rules of this game?" Thunder asked as Supergirl started to explain them to him and Lightning.

Robin didn't mind having Thunder and Lightning over to the Tower, in fact he welcomed them. They were good fighters and good friends, they would help them when they could, and practice with them when they were around which all the time now.

Raven took a seat on the sidelines and started her mediation she started to reflect on the past five days. Her nightmares had stopped, Beast Boy stopped talking to her, and every time she mediated she felt like something missing. Something was wrong in her mind but she couldn't make a trip in to her mind with all that was happening. Terra could attack at anytime and Robin had was training them harder than ever. He only give them today to rest because he had been pushing them so hard.

Raven eyes snap open when she heard a thunder, she saw Robin,Cyborg, Thunder and Lightning disappear. "Garfield!" Raven heard Supergirl shout before he disappeared in a white flash.

(Colosseum)

When Beast Boy opened his eyes he found himself in a dome shaped building, he then saw Robin, Cyborg along with Thunder and Lightning. There was a flash of white and they were surround by five more people.

"Welcome Champions." They all looked up to see a hulking white alien with pointed ears and a red amulet. "I am the Master of Games. And you are here by invited to compete in the Tournament of Heroes. The Tournament of heroes is a friendly competition between the worlds greatest young champions." The Master said as his amulet glowed white.

"Robin, the combat-equipped, kung-fu trained, one-man army. Hot Spot, a human flamethrower with a fiery temper to match. Cyborg, the high-tech teen fighting machine. Aqualad, a water breathing telepath with mastery over surf and sea. Wildebeest, 400 pounds of heroic fury. Kid Flash, the laid back speed demon. Beast Boy, the genetically enhance super beast. Speedy, the agile archer with a unstoppable arsenal of energy arrows. And Lightning and Thunder the living embodiment of the elements. Ten brave and worthy champions but only one shall win."

"So does the winner get some really cool prize?" Kid Flash asked.

"When the tournament is complete there will be magnificent prizes. And of course the winner still prove that he is the greatness young hero on Earth. However, any who do not wish to compete need only say the word and I shall send you home at once." The Master said as his amulet glowed.

Beast Boy looked at Robin who seem to have a cat like grin on his face, he knew his unhealthy obsession to win would bite him in the butt one day. After hearing everyone answer Robin spoke. "Looks like were in, all of us." Robin said as The Master smiled.

"The challenge is accepted. The tournament begins, prepare for competition" The Master said as he disappeared.

Kid Flashed walked behind Beast Boy."Hey dog breath, what's up! Ready to watch me win all those prizes?" Kid Flash said as Beast Boy turned around.

"Please, you can't fight your way out of a paper bag. Let alone beat me KFC." Beast Boy said as Kid Flash laughed.

"Man, it's good to see you again." Kid Flash said as he high-five Beast Boy. "So your with the Titans now? Last I heard you where chasing the Red Hood through Gotham."

"Yup that's where I meet up with Batman, and let me tell you something. You hear stories about him but meeting him in person is totally different." Beast Boy said as Cyborg walked up.

"You two seem to be good friends." Cyborg said as Beast Boy grinned.

"Don't be jealous Cy, me and KFC here ran together after I left the mercenary field." Beast Boy said as Kid Flash shook his head.

"Dog breath has a nasty habit of have adding a C to my nickname, just call me KF for short." Kid Flash said as he shook Cyborg hand.

As Cyborg and Kid Flash talked Beast Boy walked around. "Hey, my name's Beast Boy." Beast Boy said as he put his hand out to Wildebeest who grunted. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and unleashed a series of grunts. Hot Spot looked at Beast Boy who seemed to be talking to Wildebeest by grunting.

"You really know how to make friends." Aqualad said as he put his hand on Beast Boy head.

"Gill-Head, how's the sea life treating you?" Beast Boy replied as he brushed his hand off of him. "Run into any mermaids lately?

"Same can be said for you to Kermit." Aqualad said with a grin. As everyone talked Robin and Speedy talked about the weapons they used. Cyborg made a comment that Speedy was Robin's clone which got a laugh out everyone except Robin and Speedy.

Fifteen minutes had passed before the The Master of Games returned. "Champions. Round one well begin now." Everyone heard before there they were transported away.

(Robin Vs Thunder)

Robin and Thunder arrived in a mountain area, they could see rocks floating in the air. Thunder summoned his cloud and flew in the air as he fired at Robin. Robin fired his grappling hook and pulled himself to a floating rock, Thunder charged up and fired a blue beam at the rock. Robin jumped off the rock before the beam hit and threw two disc at Thunder, Thunder covered his face but the disc never hit. Looking up he saw that the disc hit at rock above him causing rocks rain down on him, Thunder hit both of his fist together and a blue sphere surrounded him.

"Did you really think that would work Robin!?" Thunder shouted out loud as the sphere disappeared.

"You still need more practice Thunder." Thunder looked up to see Robin falling from the sky. "I told you before, that move leaves you open to an aerial attack." Robin said as he kicked Thunder in the chest taking the air out of his lungs. Thunder hit the ground with a loud thump, Robin took out three disc and threw them. When the disc hit, Thunder was frozen to the ground.

"Winner. Robin." The Master voiced rang out.

(Hot Spot Vs Cyborg)

Cyborg and Hot Spot founded themselves in a area with multiple hanging platforms. Hot Spot arms turned red and he attacked Cyborg with a stream of fire, Cyborg jumped to another platform and fired his sonic cannon. Hot Spot dodged the attack by countering with his own fire attack.

"Let's see you stop this." Cyborg said as his shoulders opened up, he unleashed a barrage of missiles. Hot Spot grinned and fired at the missiles, they exploded and froze the platform he was on. "Hydrogen missiles." Cyborg said with a smile and fired hit sonic cannon hitting the wire that held the platform.

"I guess your a Titan for a reason." Hot Spot said as he flew in the air using his powers. Cyborg ran after him firing his sonic cannon, which Hot Spot always dodged. Hot Spot turned and fired two streams of fire, Cyborg jumped back to the edge of the platform causing it to raise in front of him blocking the attack. Cyborg did a back flip off the platform and fired the hydrogen missiles as he landed, Hot Spot fired at the missiles making a white cloud when he hit them.

"Gotcha!" Hot Spot heard Cyborg shout before he was blindsided by a platform that hit him in the stomach. Hot Spot groaned as he tried to stand but a blast for a sonic cannon put him back into the ground.

"Winner. Cyborg." The Master voice rang out.

(Kid Flash Vs Aqualad)

Aqualad and Kid Flash found themselves on a platform surrounded by water. "Looks like I have a edge." Aqualad said with a cocky grin.

"You would think that." Kid Flash said as he ran off the platform and onto the water. Aqualad jumped in and swam after him. "You think you can keep up?" Kid Flash said as he ran faster causing a line to form as he ran. Aqualad used his powers create pillars of water that shot out of the water, but Kid Flash only dodge them with ease. Kid Flash turned and ran around in a circle creating a tornado, he then ran at Aqualad as the tornado followed him.

Aqualad created a giant wave and came at Kid Flash, when the wave and tornado hit Kid Flash and Aqualad where knocked into the water. Kid Flash recovered in time to see Aqualad swim full speed at him, Kid Flash spun around causing a Maelstrom to form. Aqualad stopped and started to swim away, but Kid Flash came right at him until Aqualad was caught in the attack. Kid Flash brought the Maelstrom to the surface then into the air, Aqualad felt his stomach about to give out when he hit the ground with a thump. Kid Flash had smashed the Maelstrom into the platform.

"You should give up now." Kid Flash said as Aqualad got to his feet.

"Not a chance." Aqualad said as he charged forward. Kid Flash dodged his left hook and countered with a barrage of lightning fast uppercuts to Aqualad solar plexus, he stepped back when Aqualad's face turned purple.

"Told you." Kid Flash said as Aqualad fell back.

"Winner. Kid Flash." The Master voice rang out.

(Wildebeest Vs Beast Boy)

Beast Boy and Wildebeest founded themselves in a giant cage. "This is power discrimination, just cause were both animals doesn't mean we should be in a cage."Beast Boy said out loud.

Wildebeest ran at Beast Boy who jumped over him and kick him in the back of his leg. Wildebeest dropped to a knee, Beast Boy changed into a Minotaur and put Wildebeest in a headlock. Wildebeest tried to break the hold but Beast Boy grip was too tight, Wildebeest backed up and smashed Beast Boy in the cage. Beast Boy grunted as Wildebeest smashed him into the cage repeatedly, but he countered with a headbutt, then a knee to Wildebeest's back.

"Stop thrashing." Beast Boy said as he tighten his grip. Wildebeest elbowed Beast Boy in the ribs breaking his hold, then turned and followed up with a right hook. Beast Boy recovered and punched Wildebeest in the ribs who took the blow and charge forward hitting Beast Boy into the cage. "Careful you almost gored me." Beast Boy said as he pulled Wildebeest head up by his horn and with his free hand Beast Boy punched him in the face. Wildebeest let out a primal roar and gored Beast Boy in the arm, Beast Boy yelled in pain and grabbed his arm as he fell to the ground.

"Are you going to let him win?" Beast Boy heard Rage in his head. "Show me your true self. Show me that beast that sleeps inside of you."

Wildebeest stepped back when Beast Boy glared at him, his instincts to him to run. He looked at Beast Boy, he now had a glowing mark on his forehead. Beast Boy jumped up and smashed his fist into Wildebeest's stomach and followed up with a knee to his face. Wildebeest fell to the ground as Beast Boy stood over him he smashed his foot into Wildebeest chest repeatedly. Wildebeest gasped for air as Beast Boy pushed his foot deep into his chest, he tried to throw him off but his strength had doubled.

"Stop!" The Master shouted as he appeared in the cage. Beast Boy turned and glared at him. "You have already won, the fight is over." The Master's amulet glowed white and Wildebeest disappeared. "I shouldn't have a brought you here, your no hero." The Master said as he disappeared, leaving Beast Boy there by himself.

(Speedy Vs Lightning)

Lightning and Speedy found themselves in a wasteland there were destroyed builds and old cars in the street. Lightning flew in the air and started firing lightning attacks, Speedy dodged the attacks by jumping from car to car. Speedy turned and fired three arrows that Lightning blocked and countered with a monstrous lightning ball. The explosion forced Speedy forward but he recovered and flipped around and fired three energy arrows that hit a building next to Lightning.

"You need to work on your aim." Lightning said with a laugh.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Speedy said as explosion caused dust to fly in Lightning face.

Speedy aimed at Lightning and fired one arrow, before it hit a boxing glove came out of the tip and smashed into Lightning face. Lightning recovered to see a barrage of arrows flying at him, he easily dodge the attacks, but Speedy fired an arrow above his head that opened up. Lightning found himself trapped in a net, as he fell from the sky he changed himself into pure lightning and charged at Speedy.

Speedy jumped over the attack and countered by shooting a arrow. The arrow hit dead on but didn't effect Lightning. Speedy ran down the street dodging Lightning's attacks in his lightning form, as Speedy ran down the street he saw a metal wire. Speedy slid on the ground grabbing the wire as Lightning flew by him. Speedy pulled out one of his metal arrows and coiled the metal wire around it.

"Let's hope this works." Speedy said as he fired the arrow at Lightning who was coming right at him.

When the arrow pasted through Lightning it was electrically charged and a magnetic field was created, Lightning was bombarded with cars that exploded on impact.

"Winner. Speedy" The Master voice rang out.

(Main Chamber)

Robin,Cyborg,Kid Flash, along with Beast Boy and Speedy found themselves back at the main chamber. "You guys won, well alright." Cyborg said as he looked around. "Were is Thunder and Lightning?"

"Well played young champions." The Master said as he appeared with a flash. "You have survived round one."

"Survived? What happen to the losers." Robin said as looked at The Master.

"Yeah where's, are friends?" Cyborg said as The Master shook his arms defensively.

"Peace, heroes. Survive is merely an expression." As The Master talked Beast Boy heard yelling, it was extremely low even to he's ears. He looked around but he couldn't find the source. "Think not of the vanquished my champions. For now you must rest, and prepare for round two." The Master's amulet glowed white and they disappeared.

Beast Boy woke up to someone pounding on his door, opening the door he saw Cyborg "Is there a reason for waking me up this late?" Beast Boy said in a angry tone. Cyborg really hated waking Beast Boy up, he really wasn't a morning person or a night person.

"Listen B. I think something is seriously wrong with this tournament." Cyborg said as Beast Boy put on his uniform shirt.

"Did you tell Robin?" Beast Boy said as Cyborg frowned.

"That crazy, paranoid, hyper competitive, spiky-haired little bastard, thinks I was trying to trick him." Cyborg said as Beast Boy yawned.

"You could be right about this tournament, I did hear screaming when we came back from our fights." Beast Boy said.

"And you didn't tell us?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"It was to low and I mean really low. I could have imagined it." Cyborg shook his head. "Are we going to check this place out are not?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy walked around the building. "So do you hear anything?" Cyborg asked as they walked.

"I hear nothing except for snoring, like I should be." Beast Boy said as he glared at Cyborg. They made there way into the main chamber to see The Master stand on a platform.

"Now what are you two doing up." The Master said as he turned to them.

"Nothing just looking around." Cyborg said as Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"Really? You don't think something is seriously wrong with my tournament do you?" The Master said as he smiled.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and shrugged. "Yes we do." Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison.

"That's too bad, you two would have been great additions." The Master said as his head turned red.

"Hey that's Hot Spot power." Cyborg said as a fireball came at him.

"Stop analyzing and fight." Beast Boy said as he pushed Cyborg out of the way. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon The Master changed his low half in the lightning and flew in the air.

"Wonderful, and this only from round one I can't wait until round two." The Master said as he shot fire out of his mouth and rained lightning from his hands. Cyborg fired a barrage of missiles at The Master, but he blocked them by creating a blue sphere around himself. Cyborg looked to his right and saw Beast Boy running at The Master he then changed into a Andrewsarchus.

"Never thought I'd see one on them." Cyborg said to himself.

As the sphere disappeared Beast Boy jumped forward and bit The Master on the shoulder causing him to screamed in pain. Cyborg heard a loud crunch as Beast Boy bit down, he know he had just destroyed The Master's shoulder.

"You green freak!" The Master shouted as he grabbed Beast Boy and charged his hand with lightning.

"Nice try." Beast Boy said as he changed into a Electric Eel absorbing the shock.

Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy came into the chamber to see The Master shocking Beast Boy. "Cyborg! What's going on?" Robin shouted.

"He brought us here to take our powers." Cyborg said as he fired his sonic cannon breaking The Master's hold. Beast Boy changed into a Falcon and flew next Cyborg.

"You are all disqualified." The Master said as he held his shoulder. "But don't worry, you will join your friends in mere moments." The Master said as his amulet glowed white, everyone prepared for the attack. A white beam shot out as everyone was dodged the attack, The Master changed his crushed arm into lightning and unleashed a giant bolt that hit wall behind Robin. Robin threw three disc that explode creating a dust storm, Speedy ran forward and unleashed a barrage of energy arrows.

The Master fired a blue beam that destroyed the arrows before they hit him, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon the hit the The Master out of the air. The Master got up to his feet slowly only to get hit in the face, he flew back into a wall. Kid Flash ran at him going Mach 5 and punch him in the mouth pushing his head to go deeper into the wall.

"Where our are friends?" Robin asked as everyone surrounded The Master.

"Fine." The Master removed his amulet, they watched as he turned back to normal. "There in there."

Robin held the amulet up and closed his eyes as a flash of light came from it. Looking around he saw Hot Spot, Thunder, Aqualad,Wildebeest and Lightning. "You guys okay?" Cyborg asked they all nodded. "So what do we do about him?" Cyborg turned to The Master.

"Yeah if he keeps that amulet, he can just do the same thing again." Speedy said.

"True he could easily summon Starfire or Raven or worse, Supergirl." Beast Boy said as Cyborg winced at the thought of The Master having Supergirl powers.

"We should just take it with us." Robin said as The Master's eyes widen.

"Hey Robin hold on a sec." Cyborg said as he pulled out four extra commutators, he handed them to Hot Spot, Wildebeest, Kid Flash, and Speedy. "If you guys ever get into any trouble you know who to call."

Robin held the amulet in the air. "See you around, Speedster." Beast Boy said as high-five Kid Flash. There was a blinding flash and The Master was left alone with nothing more than a badly damaged shoulder.

(Titans Tower-Roof)

Raven couldn't believe what she just saw Robin, Cyborg, Thunder, Lightning and Beast Boy just disappeared. She looked over and saw a panicked look on Starfire face, but Supergirl was there trying to calm her down. Raven turned her head when she heard the sound of thunder thats when she saw them. As quick as they had disappeared they reappeared at the same speed, Starfire flew forward and pulled Robin into a bone crushing hug. Raven watched as a red amulet fall out of his hands, Cyborg picked the amulet up as Robin tried to break Starfire hug.

"What happen to you guys?" Supergirl asked as Raven walked up.

"Long story, tell you after I eat." Cyborg said as he walk to the door.

"Yes, I could go for a hamburger." Lightning said as followed Cyborg

"Not me. Pizza is the way to go brother." Thunder said as he followed Cyborg.

Supergirl looked back at Beast Boy who was looking at the sea, she waited until everyone went into the Tower before she walked up to him. She never notice a pair of eyes watching from the door.

"A penny for your thoughts." Supergirl said as she patted him on the back.

"You don't need a penny to get answers from me." Beast Boy said as he turned to her.

"Really, that good to know." Supergirl said with a smile, but it was replaced with a serious face. "So what is wrong with you Garfield?"

"Nothing is wr-." Beast Boy stopped when he saw that look on her face.

"You've been acting weird lately, and it's stopping me from asking you something really important." Supergirl said in a worried tone.

"It's nothing important, just this whole Terra thing." Beast Boy said lying through his teeth but it seem to work.

"Don't worry I'm sure everything well work out." Supergirl said then took a deep breathe. "Gar. There is something I want to ask you."

"What's up?" Beast Boy said giving her his full attention.

"You know my vacation time is going to be ending in a few days. And I want you to return to the Watchtower with me. As in us together." There was pure silence, Supergirl looked at Beast Boy who seem deep in thought.

"I can't." Beast Boy said in a soft voice. "I can leave them. Batman made me join and I have to see this through to the end."

"Why? It's not that important, if this is about Clark I-" Beast Boy put a finger over her lips silencing her.

"It's not about him. I owe Batman my life,he saved me and I have a debt to repay." Beast Boy said as Supergirl turned her head.

"What about us?" Supergirl said as Beast Boy pulled her into a hug. "You know I will always love you. But something has happen and I don't think I came capable of have a relationship with anyone right now." Beast Boy said as he broke the hug.

"It's her isn't it?" Supergirl said as he turned away from her. "What did she do to you?"

"Nothing." Beast Boy said almost desperately to believe his own words.

"Your lying." Supergirl said turning his head making him face her. "Garfield tell me."

"I can't Kara, you have to trust me." Beast Boy said as Supergirl frowned.

"Seem like you picked up some bad habits." Supergirl said as Beast Boy laughed a little.

"What can I say? I'm a mystery wrapped in a enigma ." Beast Boy said as Supergirl punched him in the arm.

"Your an idiot wrapped in a moron." Beast Boy laughed and rubbed his arm. "But I trust you, but if you need someone to talk to. You know I'm here for you." Supergirl said as she kissed his cheek.

"I know." Beast Boy said as Supergirl walked through the door, Supergirl never noticed Raven teleport away.

"You made the right choose you know." Rage voiced echoed in Beast Boy head. "You were listening?" Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Of course. I'm always watching over you, and if you give yourself to me, I can give you something very special."

"I thought about that. And the answer is no." Beast Boy said as Raged sighed.

"You say that now. But just wait and you'll see, your friends will betray you. You saw how they looked at you when you changed into your vampire form. I have seen it, your form that dwarf your vampire form,the most deadly monster of all Greek mythology. I want you to change into it Beast Boy, I like that side of you. That animal, that killer, I've seen even more of your past since I've been in here. And I like what I see, you would make a great demon. Rivaling Berith himself. You know? If we had a son I would like that for a name, and Lilith if it's a girl. It's my dream Beast Boy I think you would like it, but to others it may be a nightmare." Rage voice had stopped leaving Beast Boy confused.


	21. Betrayal

Project Super Beast

Chapter 21: Betrayal

(Common Room)

When Beast Boy entered the common room he saw Thunder and Lightning playing the gamestation. Robin and Starfire where talking on the couch ignore everyone around them. Cyborg was trying to arm wrestle Kara again and Raven was reading Bram Stoker's Dracula, which to his mind was a work of art.

Raven looked from her book to see Beast Boy heading into the kitchen. While she was reading, she notice that Beast Boy's vampire form was very similar to Dracula. But she wonder was Beast Boy stronger, he was able to pierce Soto's skin which was as tough as diamond. Then using magic to enhance the power of the wolves, which Dracula had study in Scholomance.

Beast Boy had made himself a sandwich and watched Cyborg try to move Kara's arm. "Give up Cy." Supergirl as he pushed harder.

"No way." Cyborg said as he pulled harder. "Come on, move!" Cyborg said as Supergirl laughed.

"I think I should end this." Supergirl slowly moved Cyborg's arm. "Don't want to go too fast, I might tear your arm off." Cyborg's arm touch the table.

"Not again." Cyborg said as he groaned.

"You should know never to challenge a Kryptonian." Beast Boy said as he walked over to Cyborg.

"You want to give it a try Gar?" Supergirl asked with a grin.

"Not thanks. I like my arms attached to my body." Beast Boy said simply.

"What. Are you scared?" Cyborg asked as Supergirl laughed.

"I fear no one, but I'm not stupid." Beast Boy said as Cyborg frowned.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course not. Why would I call you stupid?" Beast Boy said as he smiled.

Cyborg open his mouth to speak but was interrupted. "Are you going to arm wrestle me or not?" Supergirl said as Beast Boy shook his head no. "Afraid you'll get beat by a girl?"

"You being a girl has nothing to do with it, you having super strength is the problem." Beast Boy said as Supergirl sighed.

"Afraid none of your animals can match my strength?" Supergirl said as Beast Boy frowned, she knew him better then anyone. And the one way to get him to do something was to attack his pride as a animal.

"Fine." Beast Boy said as Supergirl grinned. "But not arm wrestling." Beast Boy watched as her grin disappeared. "I challenge you to sumo match, your super strength against my animal strength."

"Fine. And when you lose, you'll have to cook me dinner." Supergirl said as Beast Boy smiled.

"Not going to happen." Beast Boy said in a cocky tone. He had one shot at beating her but it had to be outside.

(Training area-Outside)

Supergirl and Beast Boy made there way outside, Robin, Starfire along Raven and Cyborg came along. Thunder and Lightning stayed inside they were addicted to the gamestation. Beast Boy and Supergirl stood in the center of the training area as the Titans watched. Robin had to admit he was very curious, an animal that could match Supergirl in strength now that was a sight to see.

"First one to get thrown off the island loses or touch the ground with anything other than there feet loses." Beast Boy said as Supergirl raised an eyebrow.

"The whole island?" Supergirl asked as Beast Boy smiled.

"What's the strongest animal in the world?" Beast Boy asked out loud.

"The elephant." Starfire said in a proud tone.

"Sorry Star." Robin said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "It's the Rhino Beetle."

"Beetle?" Starfire said confused. "Please, the Beetle is the insect that can fit in your hand correct?"

"Yes, but the Rhino Beetle or Rhinoceros Beetle can lift 850 times there own weight." Cyborg said finally understanding what Beast Boy was planning.

Beast Boy saw the look on Cyborg face and he grinned. "Now Supergirl let me show you the power of earths strongest insect."

Supergirl watched as a huge horn rose to the sky and a giant green Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle stood in front of her. "How much?" Robin asked out loud. "Well over 100 tons."Cyborg said eying the beetle that seem to take up half the training area.

"Let's see what got Beetle Boy." Supergirl said as she prepared to charge.

"Your not going to let this girl beat you right?" Rage said in a annoyed tone.

"This whole Rhinoceros Beetle thing is a long shot. I have no idea how strong she is, I can only play it by ear." Beast Boy replied to Rage who only groaned.

"Are you two ready?" Cyborg voiced came over a microphone, Supergirl and Beast Boy nodded. "Begin!" Cyborg shouted as Supergirl and Beast Boy charged forward.

Supergirl had grabbed Beast Boy horn and was trying to keep him from tossing her. The match was at a stand still, Supergirl would push Beast Boy back and vice versa. Cyborg looked at Supergirl and saw that she was really trying. That's when it hit him, she must be using all of her strength not to get tossed, that's when he started to calculate. "If Beast Boy weights one hundred tons and one ton is two thousand pounds. Times that and you get two hundred thousand, then times that by 850 and you get-" An explosion brought Cyborg attention back to the match.

Supergirl was pushing Beast Boy till he was almost off the island. "Nice try, but it's not enough." Supergirl said as Beast Boy growled.

"Not yet! You can handle my strength at 150 tons so lets take it up a notch, try to handle 200 tons." Beast Boy focused his body and expand before her eyes. That was all it took Beast Boy power sky rocketed and Supergirl felt the ground leave her feet. "So a 200 ton Rhinoceros Beetle can surpass you in strength." Beast Boy said as Supergirl fell off his horn and on to the ground.

"True, you have surpassed me in strength. But you can't use that form in a real fight." Supergirl said as she got up.

"True, it's size and speed makes me a seating duck." Beast Boy said as he changed back to normal and rolled his shoulders. "Plus increasing the size is a real pain." Beast Boy said with a laugh.

(Common Room)

As Starfire and Cyborg started on dinner, Robin and Thunder went to workout in the gym. Supergirl sat next to Beast Boy as he played the gamestation with Lightning. As Supergirl watched Lightning and Beast Boy play she felt Raven's eyes glaring at her, even with her eyes hidden behind that book. She looked over to Beast Boy who was too focused on the game to notice her, it was almost like the first time they meet.

She had went to Gotham to see Barbara when she meet him at the manor. When she entered she could hear shouting and grunting, Barbara pointed outside and she saw Tim and a green spider monkey wrestling. Tim had pinned the monkey to the ground with it's head in the grass. "Give up Gar you can't beat me." Tim said as the monkey growled.

"Bite me." She remember how Beast Boy used his hind legs to grab Tim and throw him to the ground, then pounced on him.

"Those two just don't know when to quit." She remember Barbara say as Tim and Garfield wrestling only got worse. But when he noticed her he stopped playing, she remember the look in his eyes. Like he was staring into her soul.

"Dinners ready!" Supergirl snapped out of her daze when Cyborg yelled. Looking at the TV she saw that Beast Boy had lost to Lightning. After dinner Thunder and Lightning went home and Cyborg locked down the Tower and everyone headed off to bed.

(Beast Boy's Room)

Beast Boy walked into his room and saw Silkie sleeping on his bed. "Your a very lazy pet." Beast Boy said as he moved forward and grabbed Silkie. Beast Boy laid on his bed and put Silkie on his stomach.

"I still can't believe you like that bug eyed thing." Rage said as Beast Boy sighed, she was just like Raven.

"I told you if your going to stay in my head, you can't bad mouth Silkie." Beast Boy said as Rage laughed.

"You really don't understand the position your in right now. I tell you want to do, not the other way around." Beast Boy unleashed a low growl.

"And what's stopping me from going to Raven?" Beast Boy said as Rage sighed.

"Nothing really. But to get me out, she would have to come in. And I'm rooted in the deepest part of your mind, do you know what that means?" Beast Boy remained silent. "All of your most intense memories are here, your time and training with Cadmus and your time with Tala. If Raven came in here to pull me out she would have to see everything, can you really risk that?"

"You're a very skilled manipulator." Beast Boy said as he sat up and moved Silkie to the closet.

"I try. So where will we be sleeping tonight?"Rage asked as Beast Boy shrugged.

"I think I well try the sea this time." Beast Boy open his window and jumped out changing into a giant Octopus.

(Common Room)

Beast Boy returned to the Tower around five am, sleeping in the sea was a bad idea. He woke up to see a Sperm Whale charging at him, but he was able to fight it off. After making Silkie's food he went to the common room and looked at TV.

Raven entered the common room around seven, she saw Beast Boy watching TV. "Morning" Raven said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning." Beast Boy said never turning from the TV. As Raven made her and prepared some toast on the side. She looked over at Beast Boy, there was something different about him but she couldn't figure it out. He left every night, was he looking for Terra? Did he find out that she was invading his mind? She shook her head to the last one, there was no way he could know. So it had to be Terra, but why was he looking for her by himself?

"Morning." Beast Boy heard Rage say. "Your finally up." Beast Boy said with a light chuckle. Raven looked over to Beast Boy who seemed to be laughing lightly and talking to himself.

One by one the Titans made there way to the common room, Supergirl was the last to enter. And after breakfast her and Starfire went to train. Supergirl had been teaching Starfire some of the things she learn from the Amazons and to Kara surprise Starfire was learning the techniques in record time.

Robin and Cyborg played the gamestation as Beast Boy watched, Raven went to the roof to mediate but Beast Boy could still her mantra ringing in his head. Beast Boy left the common room and went back to his room hoping Raven wouldn't try to invade his mind as he napped.

(Jump City)

Everything had happen so fast, when night fell the Titans along with Supergirl where called out. When they arrive there founded themselves face to face with six giant robot worms supported by over hundred Slade bots.

"Let me guess, Slade's back." Raven said eying the army.

"This is going to be a long night." Cyborg as he aimed his sonic at the one of the worms.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as they charged forward.

Raven chanted her mantra and unleashed a black beam into the ground causing a upheaval that threw the worms off balance. Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy charged forward destroying every Slade bot that got in there way, Supergirl and Starfire covered Raven as she used her powers to bombard the worms with cars of all sizes.

"Hey! Supergirl you up for a little Phoenix flame?" Beast Boy said as he threw a Slade bot into a wall in he Minotaur form.

Supergirl turned to Starfire. "Star can you handle this by yourself for a minute?" Starfire nodded as she fired a starbolt that hit one of the worms in the head knocking it's laser off course.

Supergirl flew down at one of the worms and hit it with a massive uppercut that sent it airborne. Beast Boy changed into a Falcon and flew in the air after it, making sure he was away from any building he changed into a Phoenix. Beast Boy unleashed as monstrous flame that destroyed the robot worm completely, there was no trace of the worm even being there when the flame dead out.

Cyborg had dodged one of the Slade's bots beam and fired his sonic cannon into it's chest. He never saw a Slade bot came at him from behind until it was to late, he felt something hit his back then felt all of power drain away.

When Robin saw Cyborg go down he charged forward at speed few humans could never dream of. "Get away from him!" Robin shouted as a jumped into the pile of Slade bots that had surrounded Cyborg.

When Starfire and Raven heard Robin shout there attention was drawn to him causing them to drop there guard which they paid for. Two of the worms hit them with a laser, the impact caused them to fly back breaking thought a window in a near by building.

When Supergirl and Beast Boy saw this they flew down, Supergirl used her heat vision to cut down one of the worms. Beast Boy couldn't use his fire on the robot worms cause Robin and Cyborg where too close, so he voted for the direct approach. Beast Boy used his talons and grabbed the robot worm, tightening his grip he was able to crush the worm.

"Beast Boy! Check on Starfire and Raven." Robin shouted as some of the Slade bots charged at him. "Supergirl hold the robots back as long as you can."

Beast Boy flew to the building where Raven and Starfire had crashed into, changing into his human form he landed in the broken window to see Starfire and Raven slowly getting to there feet. "Thought I lost you two." Beast Boy said as he helped them stand. "You two okay?"

"I am undamaged." Starfire said rubbing her head.

"I'm fine." Raven said as she walked by him.

"If you say so." Beast Boy said as he change into a Falcon and followed Raven.

With Raven and Starfire helping Supergirl Beast Boy was free to help Robin who had made to Cyborg side. As Robin and Beast Boy fought the Slade bots, Raven, Starfire and Supergirl finished off the remaining worms. When it came time to finish the Slade bots they retreated, leaving the Titans to care for there friend.

(Slade's Hideout)

An hour had passed since the Titans destroyed his worms, his plan was a success and he got what he wanted.

"Jinx." Slade threw her a disc. "Do not fail me again." Slade said as Jinx nodded and walked off.

"Slade. Sir." Slade turned to The Mechanic. "I finished the weapon you wanted." The Mechanic handed Slade a pure black glove.

"Apprentice." Slade watched Terra as made her way to him. "Here." Slade tossed Terra the glove.

"What is this?" Terra said as she looked at the glove.

"Just put it on and listen." Terra did as she was told. "It's time. Jinx well lead the army to the Tower and with the encryption keys destroy the Titans." He saw the rage fill her eyes.

"Then why am I here!?" Terra shouted in rage. "I only follow you because you promised me Beast Boy!" Terra shouted as her eyes glowed yellow.

"Patience child." Slade said as the grounded started to shake.

"If you think I'm going stay here while-" Slade pushed a button on his wrist sending electricity through her body causing her to drop to a knee.

"Do I have to discipline you again? Beast Boy is your target, you will lead him away from the Tower and that is when you will use that glove to finish him." Slade pushed the button again causing the electricity to stop.

"What's so special about it?" Terra said as she got to her feet. The attack didn't really hurt her but she want him to think it did, it would make killing him that much easier.

"It's an electronic glove that emits ultrasonic sound." Slade said Terra nodded. "If you use that on him he will feel a pain worse then death itself." Slade watched as a smile came on her face.

"I like the sound of that." Terra turned for Slade and walked to the door. This time she would kill him, with the Titans under attack she would have him all to herself.

(Titan's Tower)

When the Titans returned to the Tower Robin and Raven took Cyborg to his room to recharge, Supergirl was trying to calm down Starfire. Which left Beast Boy alone in the common room, Beast Boy was about to turn on the TV when a familiar scent invaded his nose. Robin entered the common room to see Beast Boy frozen in place.

"Beast Boy. Are you okay?" Robin asked as Beast Boy sat the remote down on the table.

"I'm fine. How is Cy?" Beast Boy asked as he walked up to the window.

"He'll be fine in a few hours." Robin replied. Robin looked at Beast Boy who seemed to be staring off into the sea.

"That's good. Hey I'm going to go to bed." Beast Boy said as he walked out of the common room.

Beast Boy entered his room and checked on Silkie. "Don't leave the closet until I get back, daddy has to teach an annoying girl a lesson." Beast Boy said as he pet Silkie who nodded. "That's a good Silkie." Beast Boy closed his closet and jumped out his window changing into a hawk as he flew in the sky.

(Mountain Area)

Beast Boy changed from his Hawk form and landed on a rock. "About time." Terra said as she walked from behind a nearby mountain. The first thing Beast Boy noticed was her clothes, they mirrored Slade perfectly but she was missing the his mask and had a black glove on her right hand.

"So your with Slade now, what would your brother think?" Beast Boy said as the ground started to shake.

"This time your friends won't be here to stop me." Terra eyes started to glow yellow. "I'm going to kill you nice and slow."

"Your brother couldn't beat me. What makes you think you can?" Beast Boy as he changed into a Liger.

"I don't think I can, I know I can." Beast Boy charged at her, Terra slammed her fist into the ground causing spike pillars to explode from the ground. Beast Boy dodge the attacks with ease.

Terra watched as Beast Boy lunged at her, she counter by creating a wall of earth. When Beast Boy saw the wall come up he change into a Woolly Rhinoceros and smash through it. Terra jumped to the side just missing Beast Boy's horn that was aimed for her throat.

As Terra's hands started to glow yellow she used her powers to hurl boulders at Beast Boy. Changing into a Minotaur he destroyed the boulders before they could hit him, Terra took to the sky flying on a rock that she had ripped from the ground. Beast Boy changed into a Peregrine Falcon and flew after her, Terra ripped part of the rock off and broke it in to tiny pieces off as she fired them at Beast Boy. Beast Boy dodged the first pebble when it hit the ground it made a small hole she was firing the pebble was tremendous force.

The tables had turned Terra was chasing Beast Boy as she fired a barraged of pebbles the tore through mountains. Beast Boy sped up dodging all of her attacks but when one clipped his wings he fell from the sky. Terra land on a near by mountain and ripped part of it and hurl it at the pummeling Beast Boy, Beast Boy changed into a Phoenix and caused a explosion of pure fire. Terra was knocked from the mountain and to the ground from the it's force.

Seeing that thing again only fueled her anger and pushed her over the edge. Terra focused her mind and caused thousand of spikes erupted from the ground piercing Beast Boy all over. Beast Boy groan in pain but focused on holding his form, pushing more his fire into his body Beast Boy destroyed the rocks.

Beast Boy flew at Terra and changed into a Cerberus as he pounced on her. Terra caused two pillars to explode from the ground hit him off of her. Terra flipped up and prepared to attack. "You just don't know when to quit,do you?" Beast Boy said circled her in his Cerberus form.

"I have waited for this moment too long to quit now." Terra said as she ripped a two boulder out of the ground and tossed it. Beast Boy jumped over the boulder only to get caught by a hand made out of rock. "Got you." Terra said with a grin.

"I guess you do." Beast Boy said as he change into a Minotaur breaking the hand. "Are you had me." Terra ran forward which made Beast Boy raise an eyebrow. Beast Boy threw a left hook, Terra dodge the attack and caused a pillar to explode out of the ground hitting Beast Boy in the stomach. That was one of the downside of changing into his Minotaur. His sense weren't as sharp as they were in his pure animal forms.

Terra jumped up and kneed Beast Boy in the face, grabbing him by the horns she erected a pillar as she pulled his head down. The impact was thunderous but in Beast Boy's Minotaur form he had a higher tolerance for pain and he was able to shake it off. Beast Boy grabbed Terra by her hair and slammed her face first into the ground.

Beast Boy went to punch her in her back when a beeping caught his attention, he then heard Terra laugh. "What so funny!?" Beast Boy shouted as he turned her over.

"It's starting." Terra said with a smile. "Right now Jinx is leading every criminal to your precious little T." This caused Beast Boy eyes to go wide he could sense that she wasn't lying, Beast Boy looked in the direction of the Tower. When Terra saw his guard drop she freed her arm and aimed her right hand at him. "I hope you enjoyed your time with them, cause that was the last time you'll ever see them." When Beast Boy turned to Terra he felt a indescribable pain, all he could do was scream he lost his focus and changed back into his human form which made the pain worse. Terra kicked Beast Boy off her and smiled as she watched him try to crawl away, she was really going to enjoy this.

(Titans Tower)

Robin, Starfire, along with Raven and Supergirl had gathered in Cyborg room to protect him until he finished recharging. The invasion had started around midnight, it was bad enough with the army of Slade bots, but now they had every criminal they had put away. Robin had sent Raven to check on Beast Boy when he could reach him through his commutator, but she couldn't find him in his room.

While Raven,Starfire and Supergirl destroyed the Slade Bots that tried to enter the room, the wall behind them explode. Robin looked back to see Cinderblock and Overload, Robin pulled out five disc and threw them. Cinderblock ran in front and took the discs head on, Overload unleashed a massive bolt of electricity. Robin was tackled to the ground seconds before the blast hit him. "Who said you can start this part without me?" Robin looked up to see Cyborg.

"It wouldn't be a party without you." Robin said as he jumped up and Cyborg fired his sonic cannon blasting the ground under Overload causing him to fall through the floor along with Cinderblock.

"Somebody want to fill me in on what's going on?" Cyborg said as the floor flashed pink then collapsed. Cyborg and Robin fell into the gym below, Cyborg looked forward to see Jinx along with Cinderblock and Overload.

Cinderblock charged forward and grabbed Cyborg by his head and slammed him into the wall. Cinderblock pulled his free arm back, Supergirl flew at Cinderblock and kicked his arm breaking his grip on Cyborg. Cinderblock recovered and threw a hook that Supergirl defected and countered with a punch to Cinderblock face. The impact send him through the metal wall. "I heard you didn't like magic." Supergirl heard before a pink beam smashed into her, Jinx charged up another attack but when a black beam crashed into her she was forced back.

As Starfire came into the gym she helped Robin who was trying to get to his feet. Raven helped up Supergirl who was trying to shake off her dizziness. "Thanks." Supergirl said as Raven nodded. Robin and Cyborg got to there feet as the gym filled up with Slade bots and criminals.

"Someone want to tell me how these guys got through my system?" Cyborg said Gizmo flew into the gym followed by Mammoth and Mumbo.

"How do you think tin can?" Gizmo said as he Jinx got to her feet.

"Your encryption keys." Jinx said as she prepared to attack.

Mammoth and Overload charged forward so did Cyborg and Supergirl. Raven chanted her mantra and fired a barrage of beams that pierced the Slade bots, Starfire flew forward dodging Mumbo's attacks. Cyborg dodged Mammoth's hook and countered with a uppercut to his jaw and a hook to his body. Robin ran forward with his bo stick and started attacking the criminals, with his skill he was able to quickly render them unconscious. Supergirl dodged Overload electrical attacks and countered with her heat vision cracking his chip.

Jinx and Gizmo fired a barrage of energy attacks at Starfire, who had just punch Mumbo through a wall. She was able to dodge most of the attack but was soon overwhelmed, Jinx and Gizmo never noticed a disc heading right at them until it to late. The disc hit the ground in front of them creating a blinding flash, as Gizmo rubbed his eyes he never notice Robin run up and smash his bo stick into his ribs and kicked Jinx in the stomach. Gizmo fell to the ground holding his side he looked up to see Robin foot contact to his face then darkness overtook him.

As Raven attacked any Slade bots that entered the gym she saw Jinx about to hit Supergirl with a ball of magic. Raven teleported behind Jinx and kicked her arm causing the ball to hit the ceiling, Jinx turned around and dodged a kick aimed for her face. Starfire and Robin started to attack the Slade bots but never noticed Plasmus and a recovered Cinderblock enter the gym.

Robin kicked one of the bots into a wall but was blindsided by a purple ooze that pinned him to the wall. Cinderblock grabbed Starfire by the leg and tossed her to the ground repeatedly, Cinderblock roared in pain when Supergirl punched in the back making a crack. "Hands off my friend." Supergirl grabbed his arm and tossed him into Overload who she had stun by ripping out a water pipe from the wall. Cyborg avoided Mammoths barrage of punches and counter by stepping on his foot and followed up with a fulled powered uppercut to Mammoths face. The impact sent Mammoth sky high breaking through the ceiling of the gym.

Starfire had freed Robin from the wall and went to work on Plasmus. Raven ducked as Jinx fired as beam at her and counter with a attack of her own, Jinx jump to the side as a black claw came out of the ground. As Jinx and Raven fought Supergirl and Cyborg attacked Overload and Cinderblock who where getting back to there feet. As the room filled with Slade Bots the Titans never notice Dr. Light enter the room he charged up and fired a light wave that sent everyone expect him into a wall with a loud thump.

Raven looked forward and saw Dr. Light who had a cruel smile on his face. "Good to see you again witch." Dr. Light aimed his hand at Raven and fired a white beam at her. Supergirl shield Raven from the blast.

"What are doing were on the same team!?" Jinx shouted at Dr. Light who smiled.

"You and this team was just a means to an end. My true target is her." Dr. Light pointed at Raven who was getting to her feet. "I don't care about you or Slade as long as she dies I'm happy." Dr. Light said as he grinned.

Jinx glared at Dr. Light he reminded her of Terra. They both where dead set on revenge that they would do anything to get it. Starfire flew forward as Light pushed a button on his belt creating holographic images of myself. Starfire flew right through one of the images as a white beam hit her into a wall, Robin jumped up and swung hit bo stick only to have it stopped by a forcefield made of light. Robin was hit with a white beam that forced him into a wall. Cyborg and fired his sonic cannon that was stopped by the forcefield, Raven chanted her mantra and a black claw exploded from under Dr. Light hitting him in the air.

Dr. Light landed and saw Supergirl flying at him, when she fired her heat vision he using his suit he took control of it and caused her to burn off one of Cyborg's arm. Supergirl tried to stop her heat vision but Dr. Light was pulling it out of her eyes against her will and used it to attack the Titans. Robin threw a disc above Dr. Light's head, the disc exploded causing rocks to fall from the ceiling. Dr Light jumped back to avoid the rocks, but he never saw Starfire until it was to late. She hit him hard in the back causing him to fly forward into Supergirl who was not happy. Supergirl punched Dr. Light in the stomach with enough force to make him vomit.

When Jinx saw Light go down she pulled out a detonator and pressed it, this caused all the Slade bots to converge on the gym. With in minutes the gym was full of Slade bots, as the Titans and Supergirl fought the Slade bots, and the recovered Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload. Jinx woke up Gizmo and Mammoth and they escaped the Tower while the Titans where too busy to notice.

(Mountain Area)

If anyone was to pass by the mountains they would hear Beast Boy's screams. Terra was true to her word, she was going to kill him slow. That glove of hers had destroyed his sense of balance and badly damaged his hearing. Beast Boy couldn't even hold a transformation long enough to mount an attack.

"I am really enjoying this." Terra said as she kicked Beast Boy in the ribs, then used the glove to cause him to scream in pain.

"If I get out of this I'm go-" Terra cut him off with a kick to his face. Terra turned him over and straddled him and started to punch him repeatedly in the face.

"I can't believe your letting her do this to you." Rage said in disgust.

"I'm not, that glove has screwed me over." Beast Boy said out loud causing Terra to stop hitting him.

"Pitiful. Where is your anger where is the killer I know you can be?" Rage said as she focused her powers into Beast Boy body she was wasn't going to lose these prize. She temporally cut off his sense of reason leaving only his instincts.

Beast Boy felt his blood rush and his adrenaline went through the roof. Terra watched a smile come on Beast Boy face and before she could even react his hand grabbed her throat. Terra watched as Beast Boy eyes started to glow red and red mark appeared on his forehead.

"Let go." Terra choked out as Beast Boy grip tighten. Beast Boy tossed Terra to the side and got to his feet. Terra jumped up and used the glove again, but this time Beast Boy didn't scream. She saw blood run down from his ears, Terra left hand glowed yellow and a spike shot out of the ground. Beast Boy barely dodged the attack, Terra yelled and put her hand on the ground and spikes shot up from the ground.

Terra watched as one of the spike pierce his legs slightly which made her smile, but her smile faded as Beast Boy movements increased in speed. Until he right in front of her, Terra raised her right arm to used the glove, but Beast Boy acted first. He bit down on her right hand causing the glove to spark and shock him, Beast Boy was thrown five feet away from Terra. Terra remove the glove and looked at her hand, there was deep bite marks on it.

"Your going to pay for that mutt." Terra said as Beast Boy got to his feet.

"Am I?" Terra stepped back when she heard his voice, it was cold deep and almost demonic. "I think I'm going to have some fun first before I kill you."

Beast Boy changed into a Hellhound, his body became a ghostly green and smoke stayed around his body. His eye glowed blood red, Terra almost screamed when another set of eyes grew above his own. When she looked in it's eye see saw nothing but anger and rage.

"The worse thing about this form, is the legend that surrounds it. If one happens to see the hellhound three times, he or she will die an abrupt and unseen death. But I never tested it, I think now is the a good time don't you? You've already seen me once so two more times should kill you." Terra watched as Beast Boy changed back into his human form then went right back into his Hellhound form. "That's twice. Should we try it again?" Terra saw the Hellhound smile. "I think so." Beast Boy changed into his human form, and Terra shot off like a rocket. She ripped a chunk of the earth and took to the sky away from the mountain area. "Where are you going? We haven't finishing testing yet." Beast Boy change into a Peregrine Falcon but under Rage influence this falcon had four glowing red eyes.

(Titans Tower)

The Titans along with Supergirl defeated every enemy that entered the Tower. Cyborg had randomized the encryption keys as Raven, Robin, along with Starfire and Supergirl destroyed every piece of spy tech that was planted. This only left one more problem, finding Beast Boy which wasn't too hard. His commutator had a tracking device built into it.

(Slade's Hideout)

Beast Boy followed Terra deep underground, Rage power boost had ran out leaving him completely drained but in a weird way he enjoyed it. He watched her as walked up to Slade from behind a wall, and he could sense his anger.

"You've failed me apprentice." Slade said as Terra looked away. "You were ordered to kill Beast Boy and you ran."

"You would have ran to." Slade punched Terra in the stomach.

"I am the master you are the apprentice, you do what I tell you." Slade said as Terra glared at him. "Or do I have to discipline you again?" Slade pushed the button on his wrist Terra took the electrically attack.

"You think this hurts me? You think , you can control me with this?" Terra eyes glowed yellow and a stone pillar slammed into Slade throwing him back. "I'm done with you." Slade got to his feet. "Do you know how much of your crap I had to stomach? Your training your temper tantrums when things don't go your way. But now I'm done, with the Titans defeated. I think I'm going to go into the villain game, Jump City will belong to me. And thanks to you I now have a blueprints for my own personal army." Terra said as she took a disc out of her suit. "To tell you the truth when I killed Beast Boy I was planning on killing you next." Terra watched as Slade eye narrowed. "Don't be angry, you got played. Deal with it."

Slade sprinted forward as he pulled out a bo stick when Slade swung at Terra she created a pillar. The metal stick broke as it hit the unmovable rock. Terra then countered by slamming her fist into the ground, Slade flip back dodging a barrage of spikes. As Slade dodged the attacks Terra floated a rock in front of her and used it like a machine gun firing rapid bullet sized pebbles at Slade. Slade was able to dodge the spikes but when the bullet sized pebble hit him, they damaged his armor.

Slade pulled out a laser pistol and fired at Terra, the beam hit her left arm knocking her off balanced making her lose concentration. Beast Boy changed into a Wolf and ran forward when Slade fired again at a stunned Terra. Terra saw the red beam about to hit her face when a green wolf tackled her the beam barely missed them.

"Well if it's the Titans pet." Slade said as he aimed the laser at Terra and Beast Boy. "Trying to make up for the past." Slade fired the laser and Terra jumped up and rolled to her left as Beast Boy jumped to the right.

"She can believe what she wants, I know I did not kill him." Beast Boy said as he changed into a Minotaur.

Terra looked at Beast Boy who was back to normal and she made her decisions to kill before he changed into that monster again. Terra's eyes and hands glowed yellowed and as she yelled a massive earthquake started. "I think burying you two underground is to nice" Slade and Beast Boy looked at each other and shrugged. "I think burning you alive is a lot better." Terra created a crack in the ground and magma explode from it. "Let's have some fun."

Slade looked at Terra and if she wasn't trying to kill he would have been proud. Slade charged forward and fire at her, Terra created a massive wall of earth that blocked the attack. She then created a large crack in the ground Slade and Beast Boy watched as magma shot to the ceiling. "Having fun yet?" Terra said as she ripped a chunk of the ground away and change it into a spike and aimed it at Slade and Beast Boy.

"Stop!" Terra turned her head and saw the Titans and Supergirl. Slade fired his laser and hit Terra in the hand, she hurled the spike at Slade. Slade jumped over the spike and tried to drop kick Terra, but she ran under the kick.

"This your fault, I had him!" Terra shouted at the stunned Titans, Terra caused the ground to shake violently even worse than before causes cracks to form around everyone. Magma poured from the creaks like water out of a sink. "I'll destroy all of you." Terra's whole body started to glow. The ground above them started to break, she was trying to being Jump City down on top of them.

Beast Boy remembered that move, her brother had used it against him. If she used it underground she could bring Jump City crashing down on there heads. He acted completely on instincts and ran forward. Terra never saw Beast Boy until it was it over, Beast Boy had changed into a Andrewsarchus and took Terra's whole right arm off. Terra screamed as her arm was forcibly ripped off by Beast Boy powerful jaws. But that didn't stop the earthquake it still continued, Beast Boy spotted Slade out the corner of his eye.

"Well done Beast Boy." Beast Boy really didn't like the way Slade said his name. "But to stop the earthquake and save your friends, you would have to kill her." Slade said as his aimed gun at Terra. "Don't worry I'll save you the trouble."

"Beast Boy stop him!" Robin shouted as he and the rest of the Titans came at him. Supergirl hadn't moved from her spot the sight of Garfield biting someones arm off at stunned her.

Beast Boy looked at Slade and did as he was told. Slade fired at Terra but Beast Boy covered her with his body, he felt the laser rip his flesh and his animal instincts kicked in, and with a primal roar tackled Slade. Beast Boy never noticed that the area behind Slade had broke apart and he and Slade fell into the a giant crack that was formed.

When Terra saw Beast Boy and Slade fall she laughed on the inside, the Titans where to busy calling out Beast Boy name to notice her escape. Once outside she stop the earthquake no trouble. She was now free, Slade was dead, Beast Boy was dead and now with the Titans moral destroyed conquering Jump City would be a too easy. But first she had to see a doctor about a new arm.

A/N Sorry about this chapter being so long, I hope everyone enjoyed it. And I will try to get an update as soon as possible.


	22. Missing Domain

Project Super Beast

Chapter 22: Missing Domain

(Titans Tower)

Three days had passed since the Terra incident and Beast Boy was still in critical condition. He hadn't moved or open his eyes since they found him. The fall with Slade left him with two broken legs a fractured arm and three cracked ribs, he also suffered a cerebral contusion. Luckily the medical wing wasn't damaged in the attack,so as the Titans fixed the Tower they took turns watching over him.

Robin was a little worried about the whole situation, some how there enemies got a hold of there encryption keys. Plus, Beast Boy wasn't around when they were attack which brings up Beast Boy loyalty. Where was he when they were attacked? And why was he alone when they found him?

As the Titans along with Supergirl finished repairing the Tower, Starfire went to check on Beast Boy. When she entered the room she saw Beast Boy standing up with his back to her. "Hey Star." Beast Boy said as he turned to her. That's when Starfire noticed that Beast Boy was in his Vampire form but she was just glad to see him up.

"Friend! You're awake!" Starfire said as she flew forward and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Easy Star, I'm still trying to heal." Beast Boy said as he changed into vapor and escaped her grip. Starfire pulled out her commutator and in seconds everyone was gathered in the room. When Cyborg saw Beast Boy standing he knew something was up.

"Yo B. Why are you in your Vampire form?"Cyborg asked as Beast Boy grinned.

"Next to my Phoenix form my Vampire form can recover from almost any wound. So when I woke up I changed to start healing myself. Lucky that fall didn't kill me." Beast Boy said with a laugh. But he stopped when he saw no was laughing with him. "Sorry." He said with a weak smile.

Beast Boy changed into his normal form when his last wound healed. "Beast Boy where were you when the Tower was attacked?" Robin said out of the blue as everyone looked at him confused.

"You think B gave them the encryption keys?" Cyborg said in disbelieve. He couldn't believe that Robin would even think that.

"What's a encryption key? And...wait you think I had something to do with this? That's low Robin." Beast Boy said as Robin open his mouth to speak but Beast Boy interrupted him. "I'm just messing with you. It's only logical to think that I betrayed you since I wasn't here. But I was fighting Terra when the Tower was attacked."

"And were just suppose to take your word for it?" Robin asked as Beast Boy shrugged.

"What can I tell you?" Beast Boy said in a harsh tone. "I would think you of all people would believe me. I mean I trusted you during your Red-X phase."

Raven could sense Beast Boy anger growing. "Yo B. what happen to Slade?" Cyborg asked trying to change the subject.

"He wasn't with me?" Beast Boy said as the Titans looked at him confused.

"No, we thought you would know." Cyborg said as Beast Boy shook his head.

"That's weird, I thought he hit the bottom with me." Beast Boy said as he sat down.

"You didn't hit the bottom." Robin said as Beast Boy looked at him. "You landed on a cliff. A little farther and you would have hit the magma."

"How did you survive that fall." Raven asked as Beat Boy scratched the back of his head.

"It wasn't easy I can tell you that much. I broke my arm trying to change into a Pterodactyl, my wing hit the wall breaking it instantly. So I changed into a Gorilla and grabbed Slade with my foot and tried to grab the wall, but we were falling to fast. So I only one chance I had land on my feet which broke both my legs. But before I blackout I know I saw Slade land next to me."

"Why didn't you just change into your Vampire form?" Raven asked simply. Beast Boy hit his forehead why didn't he think of that.

"I don't know I guess I forgot. So what happen to Terra? Is she in prison?" Beast Boy asked as everyone looked at Beast Boy. "She escape?" They nodded. "Great now I have someone else who wants me dead." Beast Boy said with a laugh. "So hows the tower?"

"Still a little wrecked, only two rooms weren't damage in the attack. That was this room and your room, we had to replace nearly everything else." Cyborg said as Beast Boy nodded.

"Wait. My room." Beast Boy's eyes went wide remembering Silkie. "How long was I out?"

"Three days."Raven said as Beast Boy being to fidget.

"We had Supergirl run a sweep of your room to make sure nothing was planted." Robin said as Beast Boy rubbed his eyes.

"Did you find anything?" Beast Boy asked looking at Supergirl who grin. He knew that she knew. "Nope, not a thing." Supergirl said as Beast Boy sighed.

(Beast Boy's Room)

When Beast Boy entered his room he went straight for his closet. "Silkie." But when he opened the closet Silkie was missing.

"Looking for this" Beast Boy turned around to see Kara holding Silkie. "This little thing is hand full." Kara walked up to him as the door closed behind her. "It ate some of my clothes and a pair of my shoes. You will pay me for the damages. Right?"Kara said in a tone that meant you have no choose. Beast Boy nodded. "Good"

Beast Boy grabbed Silkie out of her hands. "Whose a good little insect?" Beast Boy asked as he lightly tossed Silkie in the air.

"I forgot you had a soft spot for animals." Kara said as Beast Boy laughed.

"What can I say? I'm like there protector." Beast Boy said as he cradled Silkie.

"What do you see in that bug eyed thing?" Kara asked as Beast Boy scoffed.

"Don't listen to her Silkie. Your going to grow up to be just like daddy." Beast Boy said as he pushed Silkie stomach earning a giggle.

"There is no way that thing can grow up to be like you." Kara said as Beast Boy laughed.

"Anything is possible. Think about where we live. We're in a world, that has robots,aliens, and demons. And a insect growing up to be a crime fighter is something that you can't see happening?"Kara thought about it and he did have a point.

"So what would it's name be?" Kara asked only to humor him.

"I'm thinking...... Super Silkie!" Beast Boy shouted as Kara shook her head and groaned. "It's a work in progress!" Kara only laughed.

"Your an idiot." Kara said as Beast Boy turned his head.

"I'm genius when it comes to raising a child." Kara laughed harder. "I am!"

"Sure you are." Kara said as she walked to the door. "But Garfield." Kara said in serious tone. "If you every get hurt like that again, your going to wish you had died." Kara said with a smile on her face.

Beast Boy watched her walk out of the door and closed it behind her. "Maybe having two killer blondes after me may not be a bad thing." Beast Boy said as Silkie wormed out of his grip.

"So you have a thing for blondes?" Rage said in a harsh tone. "I never said that." Beast Boy replied quickly.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway." Rage said as Beast Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know something I don't?" Beast Boy asked as he laid down on his bed.

"I know a lot of things that you don't know." Rage replied. "Ouch, that was a little uncalled for." Beast Boy said as Rage scoffed. "Pretty soon you will be long to me so don't try to mate with Supergirl." Rage as Beast Boy laughed.

"That again. Let me tell you something. If Cadmus couldn't hold me I really doubt you can." Beast Boy said as Rage laughed.

"Cadmus wasn't inside your head like I am." Rage said as Beast Boy groan. "You remember what happen with Terra in the mountains right?" Beast Boy was completely silent. "You can be so much more, if you would just let go of your reason and embrace your true animal."

"I am a animal." Beast Boy said as Rage sighed. "True. You are more animal that human. But I want you to throw away your human side and be the beast I know you can be."

"I'm going to sleep" Beast Boy said suddenly. He would never admit it. But he really liked the idea of throwing away his human side. But if he did that what would happen? Would he turn on his friends? Or would he become a what Rage said. A beast. Beast Boy shook his head at the thought and tried to sleep.

(Raven's Room)

After dinner Raven made her way to her room, with the Terra thing slightly under control she would make a quick trip to her mind. Raven pulled out her mirror and focused her mind and in seconds she was in Knowledge's domain.

Knowledge's domain sat at the center of her mind, it was filled with thousands books. "So your finally here." Raven turned around to see Knowledge seating on a couch shaped like the one in common room.

"So you know why I'm here?" Raven asked as Knowledge nodded.

"Follow me." Raven followed Knowledge up a spiral staircase. When they reached the top Raven was over looking all of her emotions domains. "There it is." Knowledge said as she pointed missing area.

"Nothings there." Raven said in disbelieve.

Knowledge point to the areas surrounding the missing domain. "There's Pride,Desire,Hatred,Hostility, Anger,Envy and Jealousy." Knowledge watched watched Raven eyes widen when she figured out who was missing. "That's right. The missing domain belongs to Rage."

"How could I not notice this?" Raven asked Knowledge who looked away from her.

"You try not to feel us. So Rage let you think you had her under control. So when she escaped, you never noticed until it was to late." Knowledge said in a sad tone knowing what she told her next would hurt her the most.

"Where did she go?" Raven looked at Knowledge who seem too grow extremely nervous.

"You have to understand. You couldn't have know this was going to happen." Knowledge said as Raven eyes narrowed. "Were. Is. She?" Raven said every word as she stared down Knowledge who looked down.

"She escaped into.....Beast Boy." Knowledge looked up in time to see Raven disappear.

(Beast Boy's Room)

Beast Boy had finally got to sleep when his door exploded. He jumped out of bed and looked up to see Raven, his instincts were scream for him to run.

"Raven. What the he-"Beast Boy never finished the sentence. A black claw pinned him to a wall before he could even react, he was really starting to get pissed. First she invaded his mind and now she's attacking him in the middle of the night.

"She's going to kill you if you don't fight back." Beast Boy heard Rage say.

"You will leave his body now." Raven said as her eyes turned glowed white.

"Let go." Raven looked at Beast Boy who was glaring at her and trying to break free.

"Beast Boy you don't understand. Rage has escaped into your mind. I have to get her out before she infects you." Raven said as Beast Boy stopped moving.

"She wouldn't be in my mind, if you hadn't invaded it in the first place." Beast Boy said as the color drain from Raven's face the black claw disappeared dropping Beast Boy to the floor.

"What's going on in here?!" Robin shouted as the rest of Titans and Supergirl ran into Beast Boy room. Raven disappeared through the floor before Robin could stop her. "Beast Boy what happen? Why is your door blown down? And why was Raven in here?

"Don't know. Maybe Raven was sleepwalking." Beast Boy said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Now if you excuse me I have a dream to get back to." Beast Boy said as he started the push everyone out of his room.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Robin shouted as Beast Boy pushed him out. Beast Boy changed into a Gorilla and forced his door back in place.

"Well now that Raven knows that you're in me, I guess that ruins your plan?" Beast Boy said out loud.

"This changes nothing. She was going to find out sooner or later." Beast Boy shook his head at her answer and climbed back into bed.

(Common Room)

Beast Boy entered the common room early in the morning to see Robin seating at a computer typing away.

"It's six o'clock in the morning, why are you up so early?" Beast Boy asked as he went into the kitchen.

"Research. There was a break in last night at a bank." Robin said as Beast Boy took out a Tofu patty.

"Who was it?"Beast Boy asked as he pulled out a pan. "The Hive." Robin replied as Beast Boy sighed. "Those guys just don't quit."

"Come on." Robin said as he went to leave the common room. "Where are we going?" Beast Boy asked as he cooked four Tofu patties and six Tofu eggs.

"Were going to track them down." Robin said as he walked up and grabbed Beast Boy. "But my breakfast." Beast Boy said in a whiny tone. "You should have ate early." Robin replied. "This is animal cruelty!" Beast Boy shouted as Robin dragged him off.

Supergirl entered the common room to see Robin dragging off Beast Boy and smoke coming from the kitchen. "If your leaving turn off the stove!" She shouted as they disappeared into the hallway.

Supergirl enter the kitchen and turned off the stove. She put the eggs and patties on a plate and walked to the couch and took a seat.. "Garfield won't miss it." Supergirl said as she started eat Beast Boy breakfast.

Supergirl had finished her breakfast and was watching TV. When she heard the door to the common room open. She watched as Raven made her way to the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me what happen last night?" Supergirl asked in a serious tone.

"That's between me and Beast Boy. It doesn't concern you." Raven said as she started making her tea.

"It doesn't concern me?" Supergirl repeated as she stood up. "Garfield is my concern."

"I'm telling you. It's none of your business." Raven said in a annoyed tone, she really didn't want to get it to this.

"You did something to him didn't you?" Supergirl said as she glared at Raven. "He won't tell me but I know you did something."

"And if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Raven said matching Supergirl glare.

"Glorious morning friends!" Starfire shouted in a cheerful tone as she entered the common room.

"Good morning Star." Supergirl said as Starfire floated into the kitchen. "Morning." Raven said as made her tea.

"Friend Supergirl, would you come with me to the mall of shopping? I wish to start a garden like we saw on the Television last night." Starfire said as Supergirl nodded okay.

Around noon Robin and Beast Boy return to the Tower to see everyone in the common room. Beast Boy went into the kitchen he was starving.

"Okay everyone." Robin said as everyone except turned to him. Me and Beast Boy found the location of Hive." Robin said as Beast Boy scoffed. Robin looked at Beast Boy who glared at him. Robin shook his head. He knew Beast Boy was still mad at him for all most running him over with the R-cycle. Robin didn't think it was fault, Beast Boy jumped from the building and landed right in front of him.

"So what are we waiting for?" Raven asked as Robin put a disc into the computer and blinking dot appeared on the screen.

"This is were there located It turns out the place is a school. If we just charge in there, we can run right into a trap." Robin said as everyone nodded. "We need to know more about the Hive, so we will be sending someone into the school to scout it out."

"So whose going to go?" Supergirl asked as Robin turn to Cyborg.

"Me? They know me. How am I going to scout out that place?" Cyborg asked as Robin crossed his arms.

"Remember your holographic rings?" Robin asked as Cyborg grinned.

"Holographic rings?" Beast Boy asked "Let me show you." Cyborg ran out of the common room and came back with two rings on each hand.

Cyborg pressed them to together and a blinding flash erupted from the rings. Beast Boy screamed when the light hit his eyes. "Sorry about that." Cyborg with a light chuckle.

Beast Boy slowly open his eyes and looked at Cyborg and his jaw dropped. "Dude you look human."

"Cool right?" Cyborg said as Beast Boy nodded.

"Make me one! Please." Beast Boy asked as Cyborg shook his head no but Beast Boy would let it go. "Come on. Please, please, please,please."

"No matter how many times you ask me the answer is no." Cyborg said as Beast Boy frowned. "Why do you want one anyway?"

"If I had one of those rings I could come with you. And I could walk around the city and not have to worry about some criminal trying to kill me to make a name for them self."

"Good points But no." Cyborg said as Beast Boy jaw dropped.

"Fine I didn't want one anyway." Beast Boy said as Robin cleared his throat. "Sorry" Beast Boy said in a tiny voice.

"Cyborg, you will leave for the Hive school tomorrow." Robin said as Cyborg nodded and walked off to his room to pack.

Beast Boy watched Cyborg leave and turned to Robin. "You sure about this? Maybe I should go with him." Robin shook his head no.

"Cyborg can take care of himself. And it would suspicious if two students join at the same time." Robin said as Beast Boy scratched his head.

"What if I just followed him as a bug I'm sure the Hive school has cockroaches. I'll blend right in." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"No." Was all Robin said before he walked away.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, Robin is right. Friend Cyborg, can take care of himself." Starfire said as she followed Robin out of the common room.

"Of course she would agree with Robin." Beast Boy said as he shook his head.

"What's got you so worried?" Supergirl said as Beast Boy sat on the couch next to her.

"If Cyborg is at the Hive school, he'll be surrounded by criminals and if he needs back up.... I'm worried that we won't get there in time." Beast Boy said as he looked a Supergirl.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Well I have someplace I need to be." Supergirl said as she walked to the window.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked as she opened the window and prepared to jump out.

"I thought I'd look up an old friend." Supergirl said as Beast Boy nodded. "Well be careful." Beast Boy said as she jump out.

As Supergirl flew through the sky she knew of one person that would help her and not tell the League. "I hope Zatanna in a good mood." Supergirl thought to herself. She also hoped Zatanna would help her. Because when it came to Garfield, Zatanna was extremely stubborn. The two of them just could not get all. She remembered how Diana had to stop Zatanna from sending Garfield into the Sun for calling her a talentless hack.

(Titans Tower-Roof)

Beast Boy made his way to the roof to get in a quick workout. But when he open the door to the roof Raven was waiting for him.

"Beast Boy we need to talk." Raven said as Beast Boy walked by her.

"I'm not in the mood." Raven frowned at his response.

"You don't understand. The longer Rage stays in your mind the harder it will be for me to remove her." Beast Boy turned to her.

"Who said I want her out?" Beast Boy said as Raven stepped back in shock. "I like having Rage in my mind. She fun to talk to, and she accepts me for what I am." Raven shook her head.

"She's manipulating your feeling." Raven said as Beast Boy chuckled.

"You really are clueless. She doesn't have to manipulate my feeling. Cause I still still have feeling for you,Rage and all of your emotions. I love everything about you and I would love to meet all of your emotions. Your all the same yet so different. You're my future mate and that is way I won't let you take her away from me. The same way I won't let anyone take you away from me." Beast Boy grabbed Raven by her wrist and pulled her to him.

"Beast Boy let go."Raven said as Beast Boy held his grip.

"You know I can sense when people are lying." Beast Boy said as he lend in closer. "And I know you don't want me to let go or to stop. That's why I keep coming back to you." Beast Boy whispered the words softly into her ear.

Raven broke free of Beast Boy grip. "This has nothing to do with us. If Rage's influence spreads too far there is no telling what she can do."

"I already know what she can do." Beast Boy said with a smile. "She is able to block my sense of reason leaving only the animal." Beast Boy said as Raven looked down. "The rush I got when she black out my reason against Terra was indescribable."

"Beast Boy you have no idea what your getting into." Raven said as Beast Boy smiled.

"Sure I do. Now if you excuse me. I have some laps to do." Beast Boy said as he walked by Raven who shook her head and phased through the floor.

"You handle that well." Rage said as Beast Boy ran around the track.

"I just told her the truth." Beast Boy said as he picked up speed. "I really did enjoy it when you blocked my sense of reason."

"You know I can do more than that right?"Rage said as Beast Boy took it up a notch.

"But at what price?" Beast Boy replied.

"It would be so easy to take you by force." Rage said changing the subject. "But for what I have planned you need to be willing."

"And what is your plan?" Beast Boy asked as Rage laughed.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise."Beast Boy just shrugged to her answer.

"So your not going to tell me anything?" Beast Boy asked as his mind grew silent.

"I won't tell you anything. But I can teach you a few things." This caused Beast Boy to stop running.

"What can you teach me?" Beast Boy said in a curious tone.

"Looking through your memories, I saw that your Vampire form is capable of using magic. If your willing I can teach you a few spells." Beast Boy thought about it for second, he could see no harm in Rage teaching him a spell or two.

"Okay. I will take you up on your offer." Beast Boy said as sat down on the track.

(Common Room)

Beast Boy entered the common room around noon the next morning and thanks to Rage he had splitting headache. She was forcing him to control his Vampire form, he had learned to control it for short periods by himself.

But if he was angry or stressed it made if very difficult to control. And with Rage having some control over his rage she forced him to go primal. She made him mediated for hours in his Vampire form as she would slowly increased his rage.

"Your late." Robin said as Beast Boy looked up from his daze. He saw Robin seating at a computer along with Starfire who was in the kitchen cooking.

"I was sleep." Was the only response Beast Boy could think of.

"Cyborg already left to the Hive school." Robin said as Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

"I wanted to wish him luck." Beast Boy said as he sat on the couch.

"He's okay I got a message from him not to long ago." Robin said as Beast Boy grinned. "That's good to hear." Beast Boy replied as Robin nodded.

"Beast Boy have you seen Supergirl?" Beast Boy turned to Starfire with a shocked look.

"She's not back yet?" Beast Boy asked as Starfire shook her head no. He tried to locate her scent but it was everywhere, that was one problem with tracking. Scents rubbed off on objects making it even harder to find the source

"I checked her room and search the Tower and I can't find her." Starfire said in a worried tone.

"Let me see if I can find her." Beast Boy focused his hearing and tried to locate Kara, but he couldn't hear her. "She most be outside of my range." Beast Boy said as Starfire looked at him with a confused look. "My belt is set to level one, Batman said it limits my hearing to a five hundred mile radius. So if she's even a inch pass that I can't hear her."

"Oh. Do you think she is okay?" Starfire asked Beast Boy who grinned.

"There is nothing to worry about. She only went to visit a friend." Beast Boy said in happy tone.

Starfire nodded and went back to cooking. With Cy gone and Kara gone Beast Boy didn't have anything to do. Robin was monitoring Cyborg's vital just encase something happen, Raven was in her room meditating. He could hear her mantra clear as day it made him wish his belt came with a off switch. Silkie was a sleep this left him bored out of his mind.

"Since you have nothing to do. We will continue your training." Rage said as Beast Boy jaw drop.

"Oh come on can't I get a break!?" Beast Boy said out loud which cause Robin and Starfire to turn to him. "Sorry about that." Beast Boy said quickly as he stood and ran out of the room. Robin and Starfire only shrugged and went back to work.


	23. Beginning of the end

Project Super Beast

Chapter 23: Beginning of the end

(Common Room)

Kara entered the common room around three only to see it empty. Making her way to the couch she sat down as she turned on the TV. She wasn't even watching it, her mind just wondered about what Zatanna told her.

Zatanna still held a grudge against Garfield which only made it harder to get information from her. But in the end Zatanna had told her what she wanted to know. Kara already knew that Raven was half demon, but her parentage is what had her worried. From what Zatanna told her, Raven's father was a cruel and powerful demon. Zatanna informed her that the Justice League already knew of Raven's father but never told the Titans. Instead they decided to wait and see approach. Kara personally didn't think Raven was evil or anything like she only wanted to know more about her.

When Beast Boy entered the common room he saw Kara seating on the couch zoned out. Which brought a cat like grin on his face. Beast Boy changed into a Lion and slowly walked up behind her. Taking in a deep breath he roared as loud as he could. Beast Boy watched as Kara jumped a little and accidentally fired her heat vision.

"Oh, that's not good." Beast Boy said as the TV exploded on impact. Kara turned to Beast Boy glaring holes in his skull. "Good, to see you back." Beast Boy said in a tiny voice as he backed up in his Lion form.

"You...idiot!" Kara shouted as Beast Boy dropped to the ground as two beams flew over his head.

"It was joke." Beast Boy said as he changed changed into a Kangaroo mouse and jumped away full speed.

Raven entered the common room only to see Supergirl chasing a green Kangaroo mouse. She looked at the TV which was on fire. "What happen in here?" Raven said gaining Supergirl attention.

"Just doing a little pest control." Supergirl said as she dived at Beast Boy who jumped to the side. The only thing going through Beast Boy's mind was ''Please don't remember your super speed''.

Beast Boy changed into a Humming Bird and flew pass Raven. Kara reacted on impulse and went after him. Raven stepped to the side to avoid getting trampled by Supergirl, she turn her head to the common room when she heard a yell.

"What happen to the TV!?" She looked at Robin who seem to shouting to the sky. "I just replaced this. Do you know how much this cost!?" Raven went back to her to avoid Robin's rants about hows he's not made of money.

Beast Boy decide that hiding from Kara was the best idea. He changed into a Black Widow and made his way into the vents. Personally he didn't think she'd get so mad. But she never liked that joke now that he thought about it. As he crawled through the vents a sound caught his attention.

Making his way through the vent he arrived at vent to Raven's room. Looking through the vent he saw Raven and Starfire. "What do you think?" Starfire said as she twirled around in a pink dress.

"Clothes modeling?" Beast Boy thought to himself. "If I stay. I could see a very rare site." Beast Boy said out loud.

"What was that?" He heard Raven say. "Was that Beast Boy?" Starfire said as she looked around. Beast Boy changed into a Fly and flew back down the vent. Flying back into the common room he notice Robin on the phone trying to get a replacement TV. This whole thing was his fault so it was time to make it right. Changing into his human form he landed right behind Robin which caused him to jump out his chair shock.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted as got back up. Robin was more mad at himself he train to avoid things like that.

"Sorry." Beast Boy said scratching the back of his head. "Listen. The broken TV is kind of my fault. So I was thinking that I should pay for it."

Beast Boy looked at Robin who had a confused look on his face. Robin was confused to say the least. This was the first time someone offered to pay from something with there own money. Cyborg would just fix what he broke. Starfire used gift cards that was given to them by the city. Raven was mystery even to him. He had no idea where her money came from.

Beast Boy pulled out a checkbook and handed Robin a blank check. "Just write in the amount."

"And where did you get this money?" Robin asked as Beast Boy shrugged.

"You really don't want to know." Beast Boy replied as he walked away.

To tell the truth Robin really didn't want to know. Beast Boy was a a friend and a team member but there was something about him. He had no problem seriously injuring someone who threaten him or his friends. Robin still remember what Beast Boy did to Terra. He had no remorse nor did he offer an exception for that action.

(Beast Boy' Room)

Dinner was a little nerve wrecking with Kara glaring at him. Beast Boy also noticed Starfire and Raven giving him weird looks. It was time like this he wished Cyborg was here, but he was still at the Hive Academy.

Beast Boy was a little surprised by Cyborg last transmission. In the short time Cyborg was at the Academy he was one of the top students and even meet with the headmaster called Brother Blood. Beast Boy just hoped it wasn't Sebastian Blood. But knowing the Titan's luck it probably was.

He still remembered the time when he and Ravager were hired by Vandal Savage to take down a group know as the Church of Blood. The Church of Blood was cutting into his organization which was something you never do when it comes to Savage. And teaming up with Ravager was always good. Ravager was one the few people Beast Boy truly respected. And every time they teamed up, the missions would always end in a bloodbath which was way he liked it.

And Sebastian Blood was one of the strongest men he ever fought. By feeding off the faith of his members it increased his powers making it almost impossible to beat him. Ravager decided to kill the members to weaken his powers which worked perfectly. If Brother Blood was Sebastian Blood would they have to kill the students to weaken him? That was the thought that was running through his mind.

"Would that be so bad?" Rage said as Beast Boy sighed.

"I don't mind you being in my mind. But please don't read my thoughts." Beast Boy said.

"Oh, don't be that way. Don't you want a second opinion?" Rage asked as Beast Boy nodded. "Kill them."

"That was simple answer." Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

"Just do what your good at. I can help you if you want."Rage said as Beast Boy sat up from his bed.

"How about we just continue with my training?" Beast Boy said changing the subject.

"Fine." Was Rage answer. "Change into your Vampire form and let's get started." Rage said as Beast Boy did as he was told.

(Common Room)

Raven entered the common room around eight in the morning. Only to see Beast Boy in the kitchen cooking. "Morning." Raven said as she made her way to the kitchen. "Morning." Beast Boy replied never looking up from the stove.

Raven entered the kitchen and started on her tea. "So Raven. What do you have plan for today?" Beast Boy asked as he put three tofu eggs on a plate.

"None of your business." Raven replied as Beast Boy groaned. "Come on. With Cy's gone I have no one to hang out with." Beast Boy said in a whiny tone.

"What about Supergirl?" Raven said mentally slapping herself for saying that.

"Nah. She's helping Star with her garden today." Beast Boy said as he walked over to the couch.

"You know the TV's still broken. Right?" Raven said as Beast Boy sighed.

"Well that sucks." Beast Boy said as he started to eat. "Maybe I'll head to the city today." Beast Boy said as he looked at Raven who making her some toast. "You feel like joining me?"

"No." Raven said quickly. "You could have thought about it for one second." Beast Boy said as he finished up his breakfast.

"When you leave take your commutator." Raven said as she walked out of the common room. Beast Boy took out his commutator and sat it on the counter, he didn't want anyone tracking him.

(Hive Academy)

Sneaking into the Academy wasn't hard, not being seen was easy. Finding Cyborg was extremely hard. Crawling through the vents as a Black Widow was easiest way too avoid detection.

"Now where would Cy be?" Beast Boy thought to himself. Then he caught the scent of food. Following the scent he arrived at the cafeteria. Looking through the vent he saw Cyborg eating with Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo.

"Now that's interesting." Crawling out of the vent Beast Boy made his way to the ceiling right over Cyborg's table.

"You know we have combat practice today?" Mammoth said as Cyborg groan.

"How many times do we have to run that course?" Cyborg said as Gizmo shrugged.

"As many times as it takes." Jinx said taking a slip of water.

"How much do you guys know about the headmaster anyway?" Cyborg asked as Jinx looked at him confused.

"No one really knows anything about him." Gizmo said as Mammoth nodded. "He appeared after the last headmaster disappeared."

"Oh." Was all Cyborg could say as he put his hands behind his head and looked to the ceiling. That when he saw a green spider waving at him. "You got to be kidding me." Cyborg said under his breath.

"What was that Stone?" Jinx said as she looked at him.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself. I'm going to my room to rest up before combat practice." Cyborg said as he stood up. Beast Boy changed into a fly and followed Cyborg to his room and landed on a wall as Cyborg closed the door. "What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked out loud.

"Just checking on you." Beast Boy replied. "You know you can blow my cover right?" Cyborg said as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry. Just be careful okay. They may be your friends now but when the time comes. Just remember you still have a job to do." Beast Boy said as he flew out of the room.

(Tower Roof)

Raven made her way to roof around two to continue her meditation. But when she opened the door she saw something she never expected. Beast Boy was seating on the ground meditating in his Vampire form. His mind was completely open and she could feel Rage presence.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as she walked up to him.

"Meditating." Beast Boy said simply.

"I can see that. But why?" Raven asked as he turned to her.

"Rage asked me to." Raven raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"Why would you listen to her?" Raven said in a annoyed tone.

"Because. Most of the time she has my best interest at heart." Beast Boy said as he stood up changing into his normal form.

"Your best interest? Do you really believe that?" Raven asked with a little anger.

"Yes." He wasn't lying which shocked Raven. It hurt knowing that Beast Boy trusted Rage. Raven open here mouth to say something when she saw his ears twitched. Raven turned when Starfire exploded through the roof door in a panic.

(Common Room)

Everyone had gathered in the common room as Robin tried to contact Cyborg. "What's going on?" Raven asked as Robin turned to her.

"I had Cyborg hack into the Hive mainframe. But all of sudden his communication went down. He had found a file about some kind of airship." Robin replied as everyone looked confused.

"So is that what the money was for?" Beast Boy asked as Robin nodded.

"Cyborg also found out the Blood has some connection to Professor Chang." Robin really didn't like where this was going. Chang was the only criminal who had a large supply of Zynothium on hand and if Blood got his hands on it it would be extremely bad.

"So what are we waiting for?" Supergirl asked out loud. "We know where they are so let's go."

"We don't know if Cyborg's cover was blown or if he had to cut the connection." Robin said as he turned back to the screen.

"Are saying we should just wait!?" Beast Boy shouted. "And what if his cover is blown?"

"You need to calm down." Robin said simply. "If we don't hear from Cyborg in an hour we'll go in." Robin said as Beast Boy grunted.

( Hive Academy)

An hour passed in a flash and the Titans along with Supergirl found themselves in the Hive academy. Robin had a really bad feeling about this place. It was way too easy to sneak in and there were no students anywhere.

"Come on." Robin said as he looked at his communicator. "Cyborg's signal is coming from over here." Everyone one followed Robin as he tracked Cyborg's signal. But when Robin made a sudden stop they found themselves turned upside down.

When all the lights flicked on they found themselves in a giant arena. "Wow we walked right into that." Supergirl said as Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"The Teen Titans" The Titans looked up to see a man float on a platform.

"So your Brother Blood." Robin said as a smile came on the guy's face.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." Brother Blood said as he bowed.

"Where is are friend!" Starfire shouted as Blood chuckled.

"Patience girl." Blood said as his eyes glowed red. "I would like you to meet a few of my friends." Blood snapped his fingers and the arena was filled with an army of Slade bots.

Beast Boy was shocked he didn't even sense them. "So Slade's in on this to."Robin said as he glared at Blood. Raven looked at the Slade bots and something was different. In the center of there chest was a glowing red orb.

"No he isn't" The Teens looked over and saw her standing on a platform. Beast Boy noticed her arm it was a jet black smooth looking metal that blend in with her midnight black battle suit.

"Terra" Beast Boy said with a growl.

"I guess you do have the DNA of cockroach." Terra said with a chuckle.

"Now about your friend." Blood said as clapped his hands twice. A platform came up to show Cyborg without his holo-rings along with Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth. "As you can see your friend has join the winning side."

"Now does it feel Titans? To know that your best friend's about to rip you apart?" Terra said as her platform floated next Brother Blood.

"What did you do to him!?" Robin shouted in rage.

"Nothing he didn't want." Blood said as he smirked.

"The airship is prepped and ready for take off." A voice said over the intercom. "Excellent." Blood said with a smile.

"Minions. Destroy the Titans." Terra said as Slade bots charged at the Titans.

"Come along students. We have City to conquer." Blood said as Cyborg along with Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth gathered around as there platform sunk into the ground.

Terra turned to Beast Boy. "I hope you live long enough to see your city burn." Terra said as she disappeared through the ground.

"Titans. Go!" Robin said as he pulled out a metal bo stick. Robin dodge a barrage of punches thrown by a bot then countered with a kick to it's head. But something happen. When the kick contacted he was hit with a serge of red electricity that caused him to scream in pain.

"Robin." Starfire said as she flew at him. "Star! Look out!" Was all Starfire heard before a red beam smashed into her putting her into a wall knocking her unconscious.

"What was that?" Supergirl said as she rushed to Starfire side.

Beast Boy took a sniff of the air. "It's Zynothium. These thing are powered by Zynothium."

As Robin got up slowly to his feet he saw Supergirl eye glowed red. He had heard what Beast Boy said an using her heat vision would be the worse possible attack. "Supergirl don't!" Robin shouted. But it was to late the beam ripped through the robot and the explosion was instant. Everyone even the Slade bots where forced back.

"What was that?" Supergirl said as she got to her feet.

"You can't use fire." Supergirl looked over at Robin who had a gash on his forehead. "Zynothium it's highly unstable. You can't use..." Supergirl watched as Robin pass out from the blood lost.

Supergirl turned her head when she heard rumbling. She watched as a green Gorilla pulled himself out of a mountain of rubble. "Is everyone okay?" Beast Boy said as he looked around. He saw Kara who was find he saw Starfire laying on the ground behind her. He could only guess that Kara shielded her for the blast. Beast Boy looked over at Robin who was bleeding from his forehead, but he did not see Raven.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted. "Garfield behind you!" Beast Boy turned and punched a Slade bot through the chest as it jumped at him. Beast Boy yelled when the red electricity ran through his body causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Raven had push the last rock out of her way only to see Beast Boy go down. This was a battle they could not win and she knew that. They had to retreat these new Slade bots where incredibly strong. Raven never noticed a Slade bot jump at her until it's shadow got her attention. Raven looked up as a blue beam cashed into the Slade bot sending it into a wall.

"Sorry I'm late." Raven looked over to see Cyborg. His armor was badly damaged and there was a huge hole in his stomach.

"How?" Was all Raven could say. "No time to explain. We have to retreat." Cyborg said as he fired his sonic cannon at the Slade bots that ran at him. "SG gather everyone around Raven." Using her super speed she did as she was told. Raven focused her mind and in seconds they were engulf in a black shadow leaving the remaining Slade bots in the arena


	24. Endgame

Project Super Beast

Chapter 24:Endgame

(Titans Tower-Infirmary)

Robin woke up with a killer headache. Looking around he saw Cyborg looking at a clipboard. "Cyborg?" Cyborg turned to Robin who was seating up in the bed.

"You really shouldn't be moving." Cyborg said as he moved next to Robin.

"What happen? Is everyone okay?" Robin said as he tried to get out of the bed.

"Everyone is fine." Cyborg said as he watched Robin stand up. "You really shouldn't be moving."

"What happen while I was out?" Robin asked ignoring Cyborg's warnings.

"We were able to retreat safety thanks to Raven." Cyborg replied as Robin rubbed his temples.

"How did you get away?" Robin asked as Cyborg chuckled a little bit. "It wasn't easy. I followed them long enough to cause some damage to there airship. Which was a bad idea, I have no idea how BB fought Terra on his own." Cyborg said as he shook his head. "If she wasn't a criminal she would make a good addition to the team. But anyway as I was fighting them off an explosion caused some metal beams to fall. So I used that to cover my escape."

"What about the airship?" Robin asked as Cyborg sighed.

"I couldn't completely destroy it, but I bought us some time." Cyborg said as he walked over to a computer and hooked himself up to it. "I already showed this to the rest of the team." Robin walked next to Cyborg as the computer show a giant battleship like airship.(A/N Think of the Delphinus from Skies of Arcadia)

"It as bad as it looks." Cyborg said in a low voice. "That thing is powered by Zynothium. So shooting it down is out of the question, unless you want to turn Jump City into a wasteland. And that's that good news." Cyborg said as Robin raised an eyebrow. "This is the bad news." Cyborg pressed a button and a giant cannon appeared on the screen.

"What is that?" Robin asked eying the cannon.

"Professor Chang made it. It's a Zynothium cannon, it can level ten city blocks in one shot." Cyborg said as Robin looked at the screen.

"And how does Terra fit into all of this? You said that Brother Blood could use mind control. So is he controlling her?" Robin asked as Cyborg shook his head.

"From what I heard. She came to him. She needed financial backing so they teamed up. As for the mind control. I highly doubt it. Her mind is too focused on her goals to be controlled." Cyborg said as Robin nodded.

"We have to find that airship." Robin said as Cyborg nodded.

"I already have Raven,SG, and BB looking for it." Cyborg said as Robin eyes went wide.

"What about Starfire?" Robin asked as Cyborg looked away.

"She fine. But she refused to leave until you woke up." Cyborg replied as the door to the Infirmary open.

"Robin!" Robin never got the chance to turn around before Starfire pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Robin! I'm so happy you're undamaged." Cyborg watched as the color drain from Robin's face.

"Star. I think you should let go." Cyborg said with a grin. Starfire looked at Robin who seem to go limb in her arms. Robin open his mouth only to be cut off by a deafening explosion.

Robin,Starfire, and Cyborg made there way to the roof only to see parts of Jump City in flames. Through the flames they saw it. The airship was was raining down missiles as it flew over the city. Before anyone of them could register what was happening, a loud shriek caught there attention.

Looking to the right they saw a phoenix heading right at the airship, along with the shadow of a giant raven. The airship only turned to them and unleashed every missile, every cannon, and fired every gun turret at the duo. They watched as Beast Boy flew in front of Raven and took all of the attacks head on, Raven flew over Beast Boy and unleashed a black blade as she flapped her wings. The blades tore through some of the turrets and cannons.

"It's not enough." Cyborg said suddenly. "To stop the airship we have to get inside." Cyborg said as Robin and Starfire nodded.

Starfire grabbed Robin and Cyborg by there wrist and flew into the city. Raven and Beast Boy were to busy protecting the city from missiles and cannon fire to notice Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg land on a building a feet away from the airship.

Robin turned to Starfire who was looking all around in the sky. "Star. What's wrong?" Robin asked. "Where is Supergirl?" Starfire asked as Robin opened his commutator.

"Supergirl. Come in Supergirl." Robin repeat as Supergirl came on the screen. "Kind of busy" Was Supergirl's only response. "Where are you?" Robin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm protecting a hospital in the area. One of the missile almost destroyed it." Supergirl replied as Robin nodded.

"Cyborg. How many Hospitals are in the area?" Robin asked as Cyborg looked at his forearm. "Five." Cyborg replied as Robin grip tighten on his commutator.

"Supergirl. Do you think you can cover all them?" Robin asked as Supergirl nodded. "It will be tough but doable." Supergirl replied.

"Now how do we get in there?" Cyborg said out loud.

"Maybe I can be of assistants." Robin turned around and a frown came on his face. "Slade." Robin said as he prepared to attack.

"So you do remember me." Slade said as he walked up to the Titans as they prepared to attack.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg said as Slade looked to the sky.

"I'm just here to teach a traitorous apprentice a lesson." Slade replied in a calm voice void of any emotion.

"How are you even alive?" Robin asked as Slade walked by him.

"And I thought you were a detective." Slade said with a light chuckle. "Enough talking. We should really go before that traitorous witch notices us." Slade said as Robin turned to Starfire.

"Starfire." Robin said getting her attention. "I want you to go support Supergirl."

"But she said she can handle it." Cyborg said as Robin shook his head. "The hospitals are protected, but there are homes all around the city. She'll need all the help she can get." Robin said as Starfire nodded and flew off.

"What about Raven and BB?" Cyborg said as Robin looked in the sky.

Raven and Beast Boy were doing all they could to keep the city in one piece. But it wasn't enough, they had to shut down the airship from the inside. "We will leave them out here for now." Robin said as Cyborg nodded.

Robin looked at Cyborg whose eye's suddenly went wide. "Cyborg wants wrong?" Robin asked as Cyborg robotic eye started to flash red.

Robin, Cyborg and Slade looked at the airship when they heard a hissing. They watch as a giant cannon came out of the hull and aimed at Beast Boy and Raven who stopped mid flight. "They fixed it" Cyborg said in shock as a red glow came around the cannon.

"It can't hit Raven or Beast Boy there too fast." Robin said as Slade chuckled. "What?!"

"It doesn't have to hit them." Slade said as Robin and Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Heroes are so predictable. They would gladly sacrifice there lives to save a few hundred people."

Cyborg and Robin finally understood what Slade meant. They watched as the cannon lowered itself and aimed at the city below.

"We have to stop it." Cyborg said out loud. "It's too late for that. We have to trust Raven and Beast Boy." Robin said as Cyborg frowned.

The sky turned blood red when the cannon fired. Raven and Beast Boy flew forward both knowing one of them would have to take the blast. Before Raven could react something hit her wing full force knocking her off course. She saw Beast Boy rush by her in his Phoenix form and run into the blast, his shriek echo through the night. The blast forced Beast Boy into the ground below creating a small crater.

Beast Boy body ached all over if not for the Phoenix regeneration ability he would be dead. But moving right now was out of the question. Even though his body could heal the wound there was still pain.

Using his wings he slowly pushed himself up."You idiot!" Beast Boy heard Raven yell as she hovered over him. "You could have dead." Raven shouted as Beast Boy slowly flew in the air.

"Better me than you." Beast Boy said as he flew back into the sky.

(Inside the Airship)

Robin,Cyborg along with Slade made there way through the airship with Slade cloaking generator they enter undetected.

"Cyborg. I want you to head to the room where the cannon is stored and disable it." Robin order as Cyborg ran off.

"I guess that leaves you and me." Slade said as Robin started to walk down the hall.

"I don't need your help." Robin said in a dangerous tone.

"I beg to defer. Beast Boy couldn't beat Terra by herself. And you plan on beating her and her robots along Brother Blood by yourself. Face it Robin. You need me." Robin hate it, but Slade was right. He would need his help to stop Terra.

"Let's just get this over with." Robin said as he ran down the hall.

(Zynothium Cannon)

Cyborg arrived at the cannon with no trouble. As he walked to the cannon he heard clapping. "Well done Cyborg. I'm very impressed." Cyborg looked up to see Brother Blood seating on top of the cannon. "I knew you turn up sooner or later." Blood stood up as Cyborg prepared to attack.

"Get out of my way." Cyborg said as aimed his sonic at Brother Blood.

"Cyborg. Cyborg. Cyborg." Blood said as he shook his head. "You can't defeat me." Cyborg fired a rapid barrage from his sonic cannon. Blood doge the attacks with ease. "It seems someone needs a lesson."

Blood jumped from the cannon and tore off his robe relieving his red suit underneath. Cyborg ran forward throwing a barrage of punches which Blood countered easily with a knee to Cyborg stomach and a uppercut to his face. Cyborg stepped back stun he watched as Blood ran forward. Opening his shoulders he fired a barrage of missiles that Blood hit away with his hand.

"Seems your aim was off." Blood said with smile. "Was it?" Blood watched a grin formed on Cyborg face. Blood eyes went wide when he heard a creaking sound, looking up he saw the ceiling falling. He jumped out of the way only to get hit with a sonic cannon that hit him into a wall.

Cyborg watched Blood eyes glow red and a red lightning fly from his hands. Jumping to the side he dodge the attack. "Man how many powers do you have?" Cyborg said as Blood stood up.

"More than enough to destroy you." Blood said with snarl.

"I don't think so." Cyborg said as he stood up. Blood unleashed a barrage of lightning attacks that Cyborg dodged. Blood closed the distance between the two with his superior speed and tossed Cyborg into the air. Cyborg landed on top of the cannon with a loud thump. When Cyborg looked up he saw Blood falling from the air. He barely dodged Blood's palm thrust with a back-flip, the impact caused the cannon to shake violently. As Cyborg stood up he saw Blood running toward him, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon only to have it blocked by a red shield.

When Blood got in close Cyborg found himself overwhelmed by Blood. His fighting skill easily surpassed his, but he would never admit. When Cyborg found himself on the ground for the third time Blood smashed his foot into his chest pinning him.

"What's the matter Cyborg?" Blood said with a cruel smile. Cyborg tried to aim his sonic cannon at Blood only to have it pinned to the ground by his other foot. "I'm disappointed Cyborg. Garfield put up a better fight than you did." Blood smiled when he saw Cyborg eyes widen.

"How do you know him?" Cyborg asked as he tried to break free. "He and a mutual enemy were hired to destroy my church when I started taking money from Savage." Blood said with a smile.

"Mutual enemy?" Cyborg asked with a confused look.

"Revenger." When Blood said that Cyborg almost shutdown from shock. "You remember him right?" Blood asked glaring at Cyborg. "Of course you do."

"Why do you villains insist on a monologue before you kill your enemy?" Cyborg said suddenly earning a confused look from Blood. Cyborg shoulders open up and unleashed a barrage of missile that sent Blood flying. "Thanks to your little rant, I was given enough time to reload my missiles." Cyborg said as got to his feet.

Cyborg turned both his arms into sonic cannons and unleashed a twin blast that sent Blood crashing through a metal wall to the city below. Cyborg dropped to a knee, he was almost out of energy so he had to work fast.

(Airship-Hallway)

As Robin and Slade made there way through the hallway they could hear gun fire and explosion outside. Robin really hoped everyone was okay, Beast Boy had taken the full blast from the cannon. He at least wanted to see if he was okay, but he had to look at the bigger picture. If that cannon was to fire again there is no telling how many people would die.

Robin and Slade made it to the bridge only to find themselves staring at a army of hive solider armed with laser rifles and a few hundred Slade-bots.

"It's seems they were excepting us." Slade said simply. Robin turned to Slade and watched him pull out a bo stick that started to glow from each end. Slade aimed the bo staff and a blast escaped the tip piercing the robot in the head. The bridge then turned into a war zone, Slade and Robin were making quick work of the soldier and the new Slade-bots. Now that Robin knew what they could do it made it easier to destroy them. Like the past Slade-bots destroying there head shorted them out.

As Slade and Robin cleared the bridge of all enemies they found themselves caught off guard. When the bridge started to shake a red beam explode from the sending Slade,Robin along with there enemies flying back. Some of the soldiers founded themselves thrown through the bridge window and to the ground below. Some of the Slade-bots exploded on contact blowing the ceiling off the bridge.

Robin looked forward at the recently made hole only to she a giant mechanical hand raise up from it. The metal giant pulled it's self into the bridge. It's body was hulking it stood close to fifteen feet it knuckles hanged and barely touched the ground. Robin saw smoke coming for the palm of it's hands. In the center of this metal monstrosity was Professor Chang seating behind a metal like glass.

"It's been while Robin." Chang said with a sly laugh. "Chang." Robin said ready to strike. "This ends. Now!" Robin said charging forward. Chang charged forward and threw a massive right hook. Robin ducked and did a back-flip in time dodging a axe hand that caused the room to shake. Chang charged forward with his arm pulled back ready to strike when he was hit with a drop kick the caused him to slide back. Looking forward he saw someone that was suppose to be dead.

"This is a surprise. I heard you where dead." Chang said as he prepared to attack.

"Then you heard wrong." Slade said as he ran forward. Slade jumped in the air and swung his bo stick. Chang saw the attack coming and blocked it with forearm and counter with a hook to Slade's right side sending into a metal wall with a sicking crack.

Robin ran forward and threw three disc at Chang which where block by his massive palm. Robin saw a hatch open and red beam fire at him. Robin dropped to the ground as the beam pierced the wall and kept going.

One shot. Robin knew if he was hit he was dead. But he charged forward anyway dodging Chang barrage of lasers and countered with a birdarang to the metal golem's arm. The birdarang cut through the metal exposing a few wires. "How dare you damage my machine!" Chang yelled as a metal fist smashed into Robin body. Robin felt all the air leave his body when the attack hit, his body was bent perfectly on the robots fist.

Chang grabbed Robin with his free arm and started to squeeze him. Robin felt one of his ribs break. "To think. I will be the one that kills you." Chang said with a cold laugh. A blue beam tore through Chang's robotic arm. He turned to see Slade with smoke coming out the tip of his bo stick. "You have just made a grave mistake." Slade said in a dangerous tone.

Chang threw Robin into a wall and aimed both his arms at Slade. Slade watched as two Gatling guns came out his wrist. To Chang surprise Slade didn't even flinch, instead he charged forward. Slade movements doubled in speed he was drawing an all of skills. His armor was strong but not strong enough to deflect bullets. When Slade finally got in close Chang jumped back and fired a blast at the ground which Slade dodge by jumping in the air. Slade landed on top of Chang robot and drove his staff into the robots metal fame and unleashed a barrage of blast that pierced the robots body.

Chang grabbed Slade leg and slammed him into the metal floor repeatedly. Chang pulled Slade up until he was looking into his eye. Chang aimed his free hand at Slade face. Slade saw a red flash and bent his body back dodging the beam. Swing forward he used the momentum to increase his strength, Slade fist connected with the metal like glass putting crack in it causing Chang to drop to him. Look down at his hand he knew it was broken but his body healed faster than normal people giving him a edge.

Chang charge forward hitting Slade with his shoulder the impact caused Slade to fly back. Chang charged forward once more but this time a bo stick crashed into his face stunning the robot. Chang looked forward to see Robin stand there with Slade standing right beside him. Chang gave a primal roar and charged forward. Robin jumped to the side as Slade cupped his hand threw Robin in the air as he did a back flip dodging Chang assault. As Robin landed on Chang he drove Slade staff farther into the robot causing it to spark. Slade saw his chance to strike when Chang's controls sparked. Grabbing a eclectic cable that was exposed by the fight, he jammed it into the underarm of the robot.

Robin jumped off Chang as the robot fell to the ground. Robin stood over the glass and hit it with his bo stick as hard as he could. Chang shielded his eyes as the glass broke, he suddenly found himself face to face with a very pissed off Robin.

"Games over. Shut this thing down." Robin said tightening his grip around Chang throat.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to and I really don't want too." Chang said with a wild laugh.

"What do mean?" Robin said shaking Chang.

"Terra has the only controller."Chang replied trying to break Robin's grip. "Your robot friend can try but... he will fail." Chang said staring into Robin's eyes.

"Where. Is. Terra?"Robin said every word slowly as he glared at Chang.

"She's here. There. And around" Chang said as he drew circles in the air with his index finger.

"Where-"An explosion caught Robin's attention. "She's here." Chang said in a singing voice. Robin and Slade looked out the airship and saw something that even shocked Slade.

"That metal arm that I graphed to her body enhances her powers ten fold." Chang said as he eye Terra.

Terra was standing on top of a giant wave of dirt. Between the missiles the cannons being crushed by a tidal wave of dirt seemed like a good way to go.

"You want to stop this airship? Terra is the one you have to beat."Chang said as Robin tossed him to the ground.

"Cyborg. How's the cannon coming along?" Robin asked as he looked into his commutator.

"I was able to disable. But I'm having some trouble with the engine." Cyborg said as the engine behind him sparked. "How's Raven and BB?"

Robin looked out to the sky and saw Raven and Beast Boy heading straight for Terra. "There fine. Do whatever it takes to stop this airship." Robin said as he shut off his commutator. Robin turned around when he heard footsteps. He and Slade found themselves surround my an army of Slade-bots all armed and ready for battle.

(Skies above Jump-City)

They were exhausted pure and simple. Between the cannons, gun turrets, missiles and the Zynothium cannon they could sleep for a month. Raven and Beast Boy protected the city by putting there bodies on the line. Raven had disable most of the gun turrets but the missiles never stopped.

She was the cause if this. And now she was trying to the cover the city with dirt. But he was tired all he want to do was sleep. Raven looked over to Beast Boy whose was still destroying missiles as they ran from the sky. She could see Supergirl and Starfire doing there best to protect the homes of the civilians, but this was too much. Destroying the airship would take little effort but from what Cyborg said. Destroying the airship meant killing thousands of people even themselves. And when things looked like they couldn't get worse, she appeared.

Even from where she was flying she could see the smile on her face. She want them to try, she was begging them to try and stop her. Before Raven could react Beast Boy flew forward. She could feel his anger his frustration both where boiling to the surface ready to explode.

When Terra saw Beast Boy flying toward her, her smile only grew. She could tell he was weaken which only made it easier to finish him. Stopping the wave she started to hurling boulders which Beast Boy destroyed instantly with a fire blast.

"It seem you still have enough energy to fight back." Terra said with a grin.

"I have loads of energy. This is nothing." Beast Boy said as he hovered in the air.

"That's good to hear. Now let's take this fight up a notch shall we?" Terra said as she pulled out a remote.

"Beast Boy look out!" Beast Boy turned when he heard Raven voice and when he did he really wish hadn't. The airship was coming right at him firing every weapon in it's arsenal. "Let's see you dodge that." Terra said with a smile.

Beast Boy never felt the bullets since they melted before they could touch him. But the missiles were a different story they exploded as they melted even with healing ability of the Phoenix it still hurt.

With Beast Boy attention on the airship Terra used this chance to strike. Terra focused her power and hundred of hands shot from the ground grabbing Beast Boy. Raven flapped her wings and two black blades ripped through the arms freeing Beast Boy.

"Thanks Rea." Beast Boy said blocking five missiles that where coming at him. "Don't call me Rea." Raven said as she cut through ten missiles. "Go take care of Terra I will handle this." Raven said as Beast Boy nodded.

Beast Boy charged forward full speed as Terra hurled giant boulders. Beast Boy changed into a Hummingbird and closed the distance in a instant catching Terra off guard. Changing into a Liger he tackled her off the wave causing it to bury part of the city in dirt.

As Terra and Beast Boy fell from the sky she kneed him in the ribs breaking his grip. Ripping a rock from a nearby building she smashed it into his skull. The impact caused him to crash into a nearby building, Terra used part of the rock to fly next to her down opponent. "Beast Boy!" Terra looked up to see Supergirl and Starfire heading her way.

"Now we can't have that." Terra said aiming her remote at the two. The effects where immediate as the airship turned it's attention to the two of them, preventing them from helping Beast Boy. As Beast Boy pushed himself off the floor he felt something run down his head. Changing into human he felt his forehead and found that a gash was created thanks to Terra's attack. He looked toward the hole to see hovering there with a confident grin.

Beast Boy changed into a Chimera and unleashed a monstrous fire blast. Terra hand simply glowed yellow and the building started to collapse on it's self. Beast Boy roared as the building collapsed on him. "Were is anger you had in the mountains?" Terra asked out loud. She knew that wasn't enough to kill him. That's when she saw some of the rocks shelf and a blood covered Minotaur pull it's self out.

"That's what I want to see." Terra said as she hovered in the air.

"Rage I could use a little help here." Beast Boy said out loud.

"Now you ask for my help?" Rage said a angry tone. "Please" Beast Boy said simply.

"Fine. Change into your Vampire form." Rage said as Beast Boy sighed.

"I don't think I can." Beast Boy said as he changed into his human form. "I'm so tired." Beast Boy said out loud.

"I'm tired to." Beast Boy looked up to see Terra hovering over him. "I'm tired of looking at you." Terra said as her hand glow yellow, lift a boulder she changed it into a giant spike. "Die."

"I wasn't asking you." Beast Boy felt his body burn at Rage words. "I was ordering you!" Rage shouted in his mind.

Terra stopped when she looked at Beast Boy. His body was releasing a black aura and was trembling. This was pain Beast Boy never experienced it felt like is body was being pulled apart. Then he realized what was happening. Rage was forcing his body to change against his will.

Terra watched as Beast Boy eyes started to glow red and red mark appeared on his forehead. It was like that time in the mountains but at the sometime it was different. She felt her blood run cold when his wounds started to heal. She watched as his hair grew until it was as long as hers. She didn't know what he was changing into so she acted first. Terra dropped the spike but Beast Boy disappeared before it hit.

"You should try harder." A voice from behind her said. Turn around she saw Beast Boy standing a few feet away from her. His eyes growing blood red, his long hair blowing with the wind he looked like something out of a horror movie.

As Terra slammed her hand on the ground spikes ripped up the cement and came at Beast Boy. Beast Boy never moved but a black shield surrounded him blocking the attack. Terra looked up excepting to see Raven, but she was too busy with the airship. "That's right it came from me." Beast Boy said as he aimed his hand at Terra.

Terra watched as his hand glowed black and a shadow shot out taking the form of a Rhino. Terra created a shield out of earth. When the rhino hit the shield it disappeared as it broke through. Looking forward she saw Beast Boy put his hand on the ground. Hundred of king cobras exploded from the ground Terra took to the sky to avoid getting bit.

Using her powers Terra tore roof off a building and hurled it at Beast Boy. Beast Boy disappeared before the attack hit and reappeared on a building across from Terra. Terra watched as Beast Boy hands glowed black and thousands of bees escaped his hands. Terra flew down as the bees ripped through the building like a machine gun. Focusing her mind Terra caused a pillar to explode from the ground and smash into the Beast Boy.

When Terra looked up the pillar had hit Beast Boy directly in the chest. But his body showed no signs of injury. Terra pulled out more of her power causing the city to shake violently aiming hand at Beast Boy thousand of spike explode out of the ground. Terra watched as Beast Boy simply jumped from the building and dodge the spikes as he fell. And when it looked like a spike was about to pierce him, he change to vapor dodging the attack.

Before Terra could react Beast Boy was standing in front of her. When she tried to step back she a indescribable amount of pain in her stomach. Beast Boy had punch her in the stomach taking all the air out her lungs. Terra summon her power causing a spike to erupt from the ground piercing Beast Boy in his chest.

"You can't kill the undead with simple attacks." Beast Boy said as broke th spike freeing himself. Terra aimed her hand at Beast Boy, only to have him grab it and pull her into his arms. "Let's see if Rage's theory is correct." Beast Boy open his mouth baring his fangs.

Terra then felt a sharp pain in her neck she tried to move but her body was paralyzed. Terra could feel her blood being drained from her body she then her felt her body go limb in his arms. When Beast Boy finally let go Terra could hardly move her body looking up at Beast Boy she saw his body glowing yellow.

"She was right." Beast Boy said a little above a whisper. "By drinking blood in my Vampire form I can copy a persons powers." Beast Boy turned to Terra who had a terrified look on her face. "Now what should I do to you." Beast Boy said as he aim his hand at Terra as it glowed yellow. Terra found herself pulled into the air by a rock like hand.

"Let me go!" Terra shouted as Beast Boy snickered. "Why would I do something like that?" Beast Boy said as he walked up to her. Terra body felt weak she could barely move. "Now tell me how to shutdown the airship." Beast Boy said as he grabbed Terra my her neck. "I'm not telling you anything." Terra said as she spit in his face.

"Rage. I think it's time we tried the soul release." Beast Boy said out loud.

Terra watched as two more eyes grew on Beast Boy forehead. "You tell how to stop the airship or I release my soul-self and find out the hard way. Your choose." Beast Boy said as Terra frowned. "The remote on my belt." Terra said as Beast Boy ripped it off. "Inputing 42094 into the remote disables the weapons system." Terra noticed Beast Boy stoic facial expression.

"This is a self destruction code isn't." Beast Boy said as he looked at the remote.

"No it's not. Killing you is important but I like living." Terra replied as Beast Boy entered the code. Beast Boy looked up and airship stopped moving all together. "Did I forget to mention that the code also shutdowns engine causing it to plummet from the sky?" Terra said with a smile which disappeared when she saw Starfire,Supergirl, and Raven stop the airship from hitting the city.

"You must have forgot about my friends." Beast Boy said changing into his human form which was a bad idea. Rage's forced transformation had ended and his was suffering the consequences. In his Vampire the pain was blocked out but in his human form his body felt like it was ripped apart repeatedly. Beast Boy fell on his back turning his head he saw Terra trying to break free.

"Good thing your powers held even after I changed back." Beast Boy said with a laugh. "Your luck I'm too weak to use mine." Terra said as she turned her head with a frown.

"We really have to stop this." Beast Boy said to Terra. "I can't keep doing this. Sooner or later I might really die." Beast Boy said as Terra glared at him. "Let me guess. That's a no?" Beast Boy said with a smile. "You know? I don't hold a grudge even though you tried to killed me." Beast Boy said as Terra frowned.

""Why are you talking to me?" Terra asked as Beast Boy shrugged. "Not sure myself. Just trying to find some common ground here." Beast Boy said as Terra blew a stain of hair off hair face. "Why would I want to do that?" Terra asked as Beast Boy smiled.

"Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked up to see the Titans heading his way. "Hey." Beast Boy said never moving from the ground.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked as he looked at him. "Well I lost feeling in my legs and my body hurts. But other than that, I'm fine." Beast Boy said with a light laugh. "What about you guys?" Beast Boy ask out loud.

"This was suppose to be a vacation not a death-match." Supergirl said as Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled. "I think we're all just tired." Robin said helping Beast Boy to his feet. Robin was surprised to find out that Beast Boy really couldn't stand. He just lend against him holding his shoulder. "So what do we do about her." Raven said pointing to Terra.

"We a special place for her."Robin said as Terra glared at him.

"Hey Robin." Cyborg said as he looked around. "Where's Slade?" Cyborg asked as Robin shook his head. "Slade alive?" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Yeah. He helped me and Cyborg get into the airship." Robin said as Beast Boy looked confused.

"Would would he do that?" Beast Boy asked as Robin sighed. "To get to her." Robin said pointing to Terra.

"You got to help me." Terra said suddenly causing everyone to look at her. "Your scared of him." Beast Boy said in a mocking tone. "Shut up! You don't know what he's like. Even if you put me in prison he'll still find me." Terra said as Everyone looked at each other.

"She does have a point." Supergirl said as Cyborg nodded.

"How about keeping her at the Tower?" Beast Boy asked. "What!" Everyone shouted even Terra.

A/N Sorry about the long wait. My computer decide to hit me with the blue screen of death. But I'm back and now powered by AVG. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for all the reviews your comments keep me coming back.


	25. A Wedding to Remember

Project Super Beast

Chapter 25:A Wedding to Remember

(Titans Tower-Roof)

Beast Boy founded himself meditating on the roof once again. Three days had passed since the battle with Terra. Robin had dismissed his idea about keeping Terra in Tower. Cyborg was acting strange around him. "So how are you feeling?" Rage voice echoed in his mind.

"I'm fine. Just a little annoyed." Beast Boy said as he stood up. "Robin dismissed my idea without any thought."

"It could have something to do with the fact that she tried to kill you and conquer the city." Rage replied as Beast Boy shook his head. "If Robin had put some thought into my idea, he would have seen the benefit of having her here. We could probe her for information, get the blueprints for the Slade bots, and find out where the Hive is hiding."

"Good point. But you can always go to the prison and talk to her." Rage said as Beast Boy sighed. "I think I'm the last person she would want to see, other then Slade."

"Why is that? She wasn't afraid of him before?" Rage asked. "Well Slade strikes me as the type of guy that doesn't let things go. And he has that habit of popping up out of nowhere." Beast Boy looked to the sky only to see the sun setting in the distance.

"The sun's about to set,it's almost time to start your training." Beast Boy groaned when he heard that. Rage was training him every night in his Vampire form to master Terra's Geokinesis.

(Raven's Mind)

As Raven sat in her room her mind wondered to Beast Boy. She had to remove Rage at all cost, but with Beast Boy allowing Rage to stay it was difficult. She needed help that is why Raven turned to the one emotion that could help.

"So do you have any ideas?" Raven asked as sitting in a chair across from Knowledge. "You all ready know the answer." Knowledge replied as she flipped through her book.

"Is there no other way?"Knowledge sighed and closed her book. "There is another way to remove Rage. You would have enter his mind and force her out." Raven open her mouth but Knowledge cut her off. "But the trauma to Beast Boy psyche would be devastating. Rage has dug deep into his subconscious, if you remove her....you would be removing a part of him."

"So the first method is the safest." Knowledge nodded as Raven sighed. "Beast Boy is using Rage as a psychological crutch. She fulfills a need that he his missing, you need to take Rage's place. You need to become his crutch."

"And how do I do that?" Knowledge snapped her fingers and a book appeared in Raven's lap. "Dating 101?" Raven read the title out loud. "I've never read a book like this!" Raven shouted as she stood up.

"You didn't have to. Love and Desire put it together." Knowledge replied as Raven rubbed her temples. "I'm not looking forward to this."

(Robin's Study)

After dinner Robin made his way to his study. Around midnight a knock at his door tore him from his research.

"Cyborg? What are you doing up?" Robin asked as he stepped to the side allowing Cyborg to enter. "I need to talk to you."

"It must be pretty important." Robin motion for him to pull up a chair.

"It is. I've been putting this off for a while now." Cyborg looked Robin confused face. "It's about Beast Boy." Cyborg watched Robin ran his hand through his hair. "What did he do?"

"Well. Blood told me something I think you should know." Robin raised his eyebrow. "Brother Blood? What did he tell you?"

"Do you remember Ravager?" Robin really didn't like where this was going. Ravager was strong, one of the strongest criminals they ever fought. "What about him?"

"He and Beast Boy fought Blood in the past."

"Are you sure? He could have been lying." Robin knew it was a poor argument but he wanted to give Beast Boy the benefit of the doubt. "I thought so to until I did a little research. Do you remember the massacre at the Church of Blood?"

"Please don't tell he was involved." Robin said already knowing the answer. "He was. The coroner's report says that there were bite marks from a very large canidae. You and I both know Beast Boy's past is a bit unstable. And this thing with Terra got me thinking. If the press ever got wind of this, it would give them a reason to shut us down."

"I'll have a talk with him tomorrow. I need sometime to think." Robin said as Cyborg nodded and left his study. With a heavy sigh Robin made his way to the Common Room turning on the computer he placed a call. "This is the Watchtower." A commanding voice came over the speaker.

"J'onn. This is Robin. I need to get in touch with Superman."

(Common Room)

Beast Boy entered the Common Room early in the morning only to see Cyborg in the kitchen cooking. "Morning Cy." Beast Boy said as he made his way to the couch. "Morning." Cyborg replied never turning to him.

This brought a frown to Beast Boy face. "Hey. Is everything okay?" Cyborg simply shrugged. "Fine. If you need me I'll be in town." After Beast Boy left the common room Cyborg let out a sigh. He knew going behind Beast Boy's back was wrong but Robin had the right to know.

Cyborg turned his head when the door opened, he saw Supergirl carrying a suitcase. "Your leaving?" Cyborg asked in a surprised tone.

"Nah. With all that's happen I need a vacation, from my vacation." Supergirl said with a chuckle. "So I'm going skiing with a friend of mine." Cyborg simply nodded understanding what she meant. "I already told Starfire and Robin, and Garfield already heard."

"What about Raven?" Cyborg asked which caused Supergirl to laugh. "I seriously doubt she cares." Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Well. Raven is just Raven. She's cool once she gets to know you."

"I don't think she wants to know me." Supergirl said as she walked to the window. "Well. I'll see you in few days. Oh and looked over Garfield for me. He's been acting weird lately."

Raven entered the Common Room only to see Supergirl fly out with a suitcase. "Is she leaving?" Raven asked as she walked to the kitchen. "She's going skiing." Cyborg replied as Raven started her tea. "I'm surprise Beast Boy isn't here." Raven said out of blue."He went into town." Cyborg said as he loaded his plate up with eggs and bacon.

Beast Boy entered the Common Room around noon, going to the city was a good idea. He blow off some steam at a local arcade, with his heighten reflexes it made it next to impossible for him to lose to a normal person.

Looking around he notice Robin seating down staring at him. "Is there something on my face?" Beast Boy asked as he made his way to the couch.

Robin shook his head. "Beast Boy we need to talk."

"Last time I heard that, Supergirl broke up with me. But your not a girl so it can't be that bad." Beast Boy said as he jumped and flopped on the couch. "So what's up?"

Robin took a deep breath before he spoke. " Beast Boy. You're past has put Jump City in danger. If Supergirl wasn't here during the attack do you know how many people could have died?"

"What are you saying?" Beast Boy asked a little confused. "I know about you and Ravager. The two of massacred the followers of the Church of Blood."

"Yeah,and? I was doing a job. Vandal Savage hired us to destroy there cult causes they where interfering with his organization." Beast Boy said not understanding the problem..

"And if the press got wind of that. Do you know the problems we will face." Robin said in a angry tone.

"Well the Justice League doesn't seem to have a problem with it." Beast Boy said as he stood up.

"Why is that? Is because you give them information on Cadmus." Robin said as Beast Boy eyes to narrow.

"Who told you that?" Beast Boy said in angry tone. "It does matter who told me. As of right now you're on probation." Robin said as he Beast Boy raised an eyebrow."Okay? What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked in a confused tone.

"As of now you're under 24 hour surveillance, you can't leave the Tower unless another member is with you. And if you go out without being accompanied by a another member I'm kicking you out. And if you do anything to put this team in danger, I'm kicking you out." Robin waited for Beast Boy to shout and yell, but instead he laughed loud and hard which surprised Robin.

"And they say you don't have a sense of humor." Beast Boy patting Robin on his shoulder. "I'm serious." Robin said which only made Beast Boy laugh harder. "I know your serious. But I just find it extremely funny. I'll follow your little rules, I wouldn't want to get kick out." Beast Boy said with a laugh as he left the common room leaving a very confused Robin.

(Titan Tower-Roof)

When Beast Boy made it to the roof he saw Raven meditating. "Hey Rea." Beast Boy said as took a seat next to her. "So what are you up to?" Beast Boy asked as Raven levitated higher. "Oh come on don't be like that."

"You want Rage out of him right?"Raven sighed at Knowledge's voice. "Then suck it up and listen to what he has to say." Raven lowered herself to the ground and turned to Beast Boy. "What do you want?" Raven asked in her usual on monotone voice.

"I just wanted to know if you felt like doing something tonight? We could go to the movies or dinner or both." Beast Boy asked as he scratched the back of his neck. "It could be fun."

Beast Boy watched as Raven stood up. "I'll think about it." Raven said as she phased through the floor leaving a very confused Beast Boy. "She'll think about it? I thought she was going to toss me around or yell." Beast Boy said out loud.

Beast Boy heard Rage laugh which made him smile. "Even if your about insult me, you still have a beautiful laugh."

"I don't care what you think." Rage said in a unconvincing tone. "I'm serious, it's enchanting." Beast Boy said with smile. Rage simply scoffed, Beast Boy left the roof with a smile on his.

(Common Room)

When Beast Boy entered the common room he saw Robin and Cyborg playing the gamestation, and Starfire cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Star! What you making?" Beast Boy asked as he jumped on the counter. "Hello friend. I'm cooking a Tamaranean dessert." Starfire looked at Beast Boy who seem to be drooling. "It smell good."

"Try some." Starfire handed him a used bowl with some leftover batter. Beast Boy grabbed a spoon and took a full of the black goo. It tasted like Sardines, Beef, Pork, and basil all mixed into one. "This is awesome!" This caused Starfire to smile with pride.

"Try some." Beast Boy said as he ran over to Cyborg and Robin. Cyborg looked at the black goo and shook his head violently. "What about you Robin?" Beast Boy asked holding the bowl in front of him. "I'll take your word for it." Robin replied eying the goo."You two are missing out."Beast Boy flopped on the couch and started to eat the batter.

The day continue like normal, until Starfire received a call from Tamaran that would changed her life completely.

Waking up early had it's benefits. It give Beast Boy a chance to watch the sun rise and get in a small training session with the combat drone. Changing into a Bengal cat he made his way through the tower to the training room. Passing by Raven's room her could hear shower going, making his way through the common room. He continued down the hall passing both Robin and Cyborg rooms until he came to Starfire's room. Then something happen that was beyond his control and reflexes.

As Beast Boy passed by the door it opened and with Starfire vision blocked by two boxes she never noticed him until she heard a ear piercing screech. Starfire dropped the boxes in shock, looking down she saw a very angry green and black cat glaring at her.

Hearing the screech had caused the rest of the Titans to sprint to the source. When Robin, Cyborg and Raven arrived at Starfire's room they saw Starfire talking to a Bengal cat. "Please friend it was a accident." Starfire said as Beast Boy licked his tail. "It still hurt."Beast Boy said in angry tone. "But I know you didn't mean to."

"Star. What happen?" Cyborg asked looking at the boxes on the ground. "I think I stepped on Beast Boy." Starfire replied. "She stepped on me alright." Beast Boy said with a chuckle. "Stepped right on my tail, I think she broke it." Beast Boy said as he went back to licking his tail.

"So what's with the boxes?" Raven asked lifting them in the air with her powers. "I am leaving for Tamaran."

"So what's in boxes? Are they souvenirs for your friends on Tamaran?" Cyborg asked as Raven shacked up the boxes.

"No." Starfire replied which got everyone's attention. "There my things, I'm moving back to Tamaran." This caused everyone's jaw to drop. "Why? What's wrong?" Robin asked in a desperate tone. "Nothing is wrong. I am getting married." When Robin heard that he though his heart stopped.

(Space)

It didn't take long for the rest of the Titans to convince Starfire to let them come with her. As the Titans traveled to Tamaran in the T-Ship, Raven Cyborg and Beast Boy notice Robin wasn't taking the news of Starfire married well.

"You're getting married?" Robin shouted into the ear piece. "Indeed! And I can't wait to see Tamaran! I have been having a bit of the sick of home feeling lately. An am eager to introduction my home planet to you my friends."

"I can't wait to try some of the Tamaranean dishes." Beast Boy said with smile. "You're getting married?" Robin shouted once again. "You know the old saying. You snooze you lose? That's way I started working on my future mate the minute I arrived. Isn't that right Rea!" Beast Boy shouted into the ear piece.

"Roll over and die." Raven said in a hash tone. "You say the sweetest things." Beast Boy replied in a happy tone which caused Cyborg to laugh.

"You're getting married?" Robin asked still not believing it. "Uh, yeah, anyone we know?" Raven asked trying to shut Robin up. "I have never met him. My betrothed has been chosen for me by the Grand Ruler of Tamaran." Starfire said in a low voice.

"You're getting married?! And to someone you never met?!" Robin shouted. "Of course Robin, it is the way of people." Starfire replied.

"I hate to interrupt. But we have company." Cyborg's said draw everyone's attention. "I'm picking up ten ships heading right at us." Cyborg said as he looked as his radar.

"So are they friendly?" Beast Boy asked looking at the radar. "Knowing are luck. Probably not." Cyborg replied as the T-Ship started to beep. "Yep. Are luck is that bad." Cyborg said as all of the Titans sighed, things always had to be complicated, even with the simplest of missions.

When the ships finally came into view the Titan's got a good look at them. The ships looked like a cross between a beetle and a mantis with green and black coloring. The titans were able to take them down with quick shots and effective piloting.

(Tamaran)

When the Titans finally entered the atmosphere of Tamaran they got a good look at Starfire's home."Is it not the most beautiful place your eyes have observed?"Starfire said as the Titans looked out window only to see a barren, mountainous wasteland.

"Sure" Robin,Cyborg and Beast Boy said in unison. Looking froward they spotted a mountain with buildings built into them, spotting a landing pad Cyborg took the T-ship in.

Exiting the T-ship they found themselves in front of a giant metal door. "So should we knock?"Beast Boy asked out loud. As if on cue the doors opened to show a hulking Tamaranean and four guards with spears. The Tamaranean in the middle was huge, he had a long red beard and a scar over his right eye.

The rest of the Titans watched as Starfire floated to the giant Tamaranean and started to yell in Tamaranean which started a shouting match.

The Titan's prepared to attack when the large Tamaranean seem to lunge at Starfire, but relaxed when they saw Starfire laughing.

"Friends, I wish for you to meet my kinorfka Galfore. He raised me from the time I was very small."

"Nice to meet you." Robin replied. "Zal." Galfore replied as he hit his chest. Looking behind Starfire's friends Galfore noticed there damaged ship. "I see you have meet are new our new enemy."

"So you know who attacked us?" Robin asked as Galfore pointed to side to a large landing pad which had hundreds of ships. "Yes. The great Drenthax army. They threaten to overthrow our planet, our way life. And if I was grand ruler I would...." Galfore released a heavy sigh sigh. "Well I am not. Let us just say much has changed since you departed."

"I have missed you Galfore." Starfire said as she put her hands on Galfore shoulders. "And I have missed you Princess Starfire." Galfore said as he took a knee.

"Princess!" The rest of the Titans yelled in unison. "Oh,Yes. I am second in line for the throne. Perhaps I forgot to mention." Starfire said with a weak giggle and forcefully pulled Galfore and the guards into the castle leaving the rest of the Titans outside.

"Did you know about this?" Cyborg asked Robin. "Just go." Robin said in a defeated tone. As the Titans followed Galfore Beast Boy walked near Raven. "So if Starfire is second in line for the throne does she have a older brother? or older sister?" Beast Boy asked as Raven sighed.

"She has a older sister name Blackfire." Raven replied as Beast Boy nodded. "That good. Since she's Starfire sister she must be nice to." Raven shook her head. "She's not. She tried to framed Starfire for crimes she committed in the Centauri System."

"Wow. Makes me glad that I don't have any family." Beast Boy said as he noticed a giant alien dog with huge fangs chain to a wall. "Puppy!" Beast Boy yelled running over to the wall. Galfore was about to stop him but it was to late the dog had pinned Beast Boy to the ground. The guards as well as Galfore feared the worse but to there surprise the dog only licked his face.

When the time came to enter the main hall to meet with the grand ruler the Titans found themselves surround with Tamaranean of all shapes and sizes.

When a trumpet sounded the Titans watched as every Tamaranean took a knee, as if on cue the giant door at the end of the hall open. The Titans dropped to one knee out of respect for Starfire's culture.

"All hail the grand ruler of Tamaran. The Empress." Galfore said in a commanding tone. As a Tamaranean girl with black hair and crown stepped forward.

When Beast Boy heard the other Titans gasp he knew something was wrong. "Blackfire?" Starfire said in a shock tone as she got to her feet.

"Surprised to see me little sister?" Blackfire said with a smile. "I am surprised to see you out of prison." Starfire said as her hands and eyes glowed green.

"Oh that. Well, after you had me thrown in jail. I got bored. So I broke out and took over Tamaran for kicks." Blackfire said with a smile.

"I like her style." Beast Boy heard Rage say. "But enough about me. I know your dying to meet your new husband." When Blackfire stepped to the side as green floating thing came into view.

"Meet your new groom. Glgrdsklechhh." Blackfire said with a laugh. Cyborg looked over to Robin who looked like he was about to bust a blood vessel.

"My groom? But I can't." Starfire said in a weak tone. "You can, and will. You see, sister dear, this darling creature is the exalted Schlurch, hailing from the Swamp Moons of Drenthax four. And since his invasion army is parked right outside our castle. I arrange your marriage to save our beloved Tamaran from annihilation."Blackfire said as she waited for her sister to respond.

"Question!" Beast Boy shouted in the air with his hand raised. "Beast Boy! Shh." Robin said trying to shut him up before he said something to embarrass Starfire. "Why don't you guys just fight back? I mean' if you guys have all the powers Starfire has it should be easy."

"And who are you?" Blackfire asked eying Beast Boy. "No one really. Just a guy giving his two cents."Beast Boy said with a shrug. "Well your two cents doesn't mean anything on Tamaran, because the grand ruler makes all the decision and the people have to follow them."

"So your like a tyrant?" Beast Boy asked in a confused tone which caused Blackfire's eyes to glow purple. Robin poked Raven on the shoulder and pointed to Beast Boy, Raven focused her mind and created a black aura over Beast Boy's mouth silencing him.

"We celebrate my sisters wedding at moonset tonight." Blackfire shouted as the Tamaranean people cheered.

"Tonight? Starfire. Are you sure?" Robin asked in shock. "Yes." Starfire replied never looking at him. "Take the princess to her quarters so she may prepare." The Titans watched as Starfire walked off with two guards. "And keep an eye on her friends." Blackfire said as she turned to leave.

(Guest Room)

The Titans where escorted to a guest room in the castle and with the time of the wedding slowly approaching Robin was tensed.

"We can't let Starfire go through with this." Robin said as he paced around the room. "Come on man. Are you sure your not, you know...jealous." Cyborg asked with a smile. "Jealous of the thing! You saw her face Cyborg. She doesn't even like the guy."

"True, but maybe she doesn't have to. Things are different here. Who are we to question her culture." Raven said as she stepped forward.

"Blackfire arranged the whole thing. How do we know any of this is real?" Robin said in convincing tone. " Cyborg and Beast Boy, check out the Drenthax fleet. Raven, see what you can learn about this thing she's marrying." Robin said as everyone nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Cyborg asked already knowing the answer. "I'm going to see Starfire." Cyborg and Beast Boy made there way to the Drenthax fleet outside the castle.

(Drenthax Fleet)

"Why doesn't Robin just order us to destroy the army?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg cut a hole in one of Drenthax's ship. "Not every thing can be solved with violence."Cyborg said as Beast Boy scoffed."True but it's a lot easier."Cyborg shook his head and finally cut through the haul of the ship.

"So what are we looking for?" Beast Boy asked as he and Cyborg walked through the ship. "Heck if know." Cyborg said as he looked around. "Shouldn't we have ran into the crew are something?" Cyborg asked looking at Beast Boy. "Well I don't hear anyone. But I think there something in the cockpit."

When they made it the cockpit they only saw a single chair with wires going to it. "What is this thing?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg stepped forward. "A remote control. They've got a whole fleet of ships, but no army."

"We got company." Beast Boy said as his ears twitched. When they turned around they found themselves surrounded my Tamaranean guards.

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg who seem to be think. "Well they are Star's people."

"Yeah and they have spears pointed at us." Beast Boy said eying the guards.

"We surrender." Cyborg said as he put his hands in the air. " Are you serious?" Beast Boy asked and Cyborg just nodded.

(Cell)

When Cyborg and Beast Boy arrived at the holding cells they saw Raven wait in a cell. "So they caught you to." Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy where thrown in.

"So what did you find out?" Raven asked looking Cyborg. "The army is fake, they've got a whole fleet of ships, but no army." Cyborg replied as he crossed his arms."What about you?"

"Blackfire basically sold Starfire to that thing for a jewel." Raven said as she felt Cyborg and Beast Boy anger rise. "She what?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"It's called the Jewel of Charta, she says enhances powers. And from the looks of it, it does." Raven said as Cyborg open his mouth to speak only to stop when his eye started to blink.

"Dude your blinking."Beast Boy said stating the obvious. "I know!" Cyborg shouted as he check his system. "Great. Just great." Raven and Beast Boy looked at each and shrugged. "Someone broke into the Tower." Cyborg with a heavy sigh.

"Robin's not going to like this." Beast Boy said as Cyborg and Raven nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Robin." Raven said pointing to two guards who were dragging Robin to them.

"So... how did it go?" Cyborg asked as Robin got to his feet. "I couldn't talk her out of it. She has to marry him for her people." Robin said in defeated tone.

"No, she doesn't." Raven said as Robin looked confused. "It's all a lie, the army the war everything. Blackfire set her up. Plus we've been robbed." Cyborg said the last few words quickly.

"Then we have to tell Starfire the truth, before it's to la...did you say we were robbed?"Robin asked as Cyborg nodded. "Great."Robin said as ran his hand through his hair.

(Main Hall)

Today was not a good to be Robin. He did know what was worse, the Tower being robbed or Starfire getting married. He shook his head, Starfire getting married was far worse than the tower getting robbed.

To his surprise the Tamaranean guards were pushovers, which only made him feel worse about being caught off guard by them. Looking behind him he saw Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy making quick work of the guards, to his surprise Beast Boy changed into a Tamaranean guard dog. (A/N I have look all over. I have no idea what the name of those dogs are.)

As they continued down the hall Robin could see wedding already in progress through the window that was built into the wall. "Where going in." Robin suddenly shouted. "How?" Cyborg asked as he tossed a guard into a wall. Robin pulled out an exploding disc and tossed it into the wall drawing everyones attention when it exploded.

Blackfire watched as her sister friends appeared from the smoke. "So close" Was the only thought going through her mind.

"Starfire! It's trick, all of it. Blackfire was been lying to everyone." Robin shouted as he pointed at Blackfire. Starfire turned to Blackfire and blindsided by a red beam, Starfire was push back by the sheer force of the beam.

"So what if it is." Blackfire said as she put her hand on her hip. "Marrying off that little pest was just a bonus." Blackfire said pointing to Starfire who was being helped up by robin.

"I already got what I wanted." Blackfire said as Glgrdsklechhh snorted in anger. The Titans and Tamaraneans watched as Blackfire's eyes glowed red and before anyone could react Blackfire shot a monstrous orb at Glgrdsklechhh.

When the smoke cleared Glgrdsklechhh was nowhere to be seen, just a giant scorch mark on the carpet."Now I feel better." Blackfire said with a laugh.

"What was the point of this!" Starfire yelled. "You see dear sister. The Schlurch wouldn't part with the Jewel of Charta unless he could marry a princess. So I proposed a trade the jewel for you, that way everyone was happy. Well everyone except you." Blackfire said as everyone glared at her.

"You betrayed your family you planet for a jewel?" Robin shouted in rage. "Pretty much. This planet means nothing to me." Blackfire said as she removed her crown and crushed it in her hand. "Why would care about about bunch of Troqs" Blackfire said as the Tamaraneans gasped.

Blackfire focused her energy and a red aura surrounded her. "It's been a real blast sister. We should do this again. But I'm afraid I have a more pressing engagement." And Blackfire shot into the sky, leaving everyone speechless.

(Holding Cell-Jump City)

Terra founded herself looking at the ceiling of her cell. Whatever Beast Boy had done to her had left her drained, even now she could still feel the effects. Her body was sluggish not to mention the Titans took her metal arm. Which she still considered theft, she had paid for that arm out of her own pocket.

Putting her hand to her neck she could feel the wound that Beast Boy had left. But now when she thought of him there was no anger or rage. It was weird, it was like whatever Beast Boy had done had drained her of all of her hate. She shook her head at the though there was no way something like that was possible.

Terra train of though was broken by a deafening explosion. Looking from her cell window she saw five guards thrown back into a wall unconscious. Before she could react a skull with giant x appeared in front of her window,causing her to jump back. Terra could only watch as the door was cut in half, she watched as a guy wearing a black suit with a red x his chest entered.

"So your Terra." She heard him say in a deep voice. "Who are you?" Terra asking wishing her powers were back.

"Just call me Red X. I believe this is yours." Terra watched as he pulled out her metal arm from behind his back.

"How did you get that?"Terra asked in shock. "I have my ways. It's yours if your willing to listen to my proposal." Terra nodded in agreement. "I'm getting a team together from a mission."

"Stop right there. I already tried the whole team thing." Terra said in a uninterested tone. "True you have. But not like this. Your only goal was to kill Beast Boy. But I seek the complete destruction of Teen Titans."

"And what makes you think you can do that?" Terra asked. "Because I will be leading this team." Red X stated in a confident tone. "And what makes you so freakin special?"Red X simply chucked. "Lets just say I was trained by the best, and leave it at that."

Red X threw Terra her arm which she jammed into her arm socket. "So what do you say?" Red X asked as Terra rolled her arm. "Fine. I'll follow you. I have nothing better to do a the moment."

"Good. Now lets go meet the rest of the team and start training." Red X said as he turned to exit Terra's cell.

"Training? What do we need training for?" Terra asked making Red X stop. "To be an effective team you have to know your team's powers and abilities inside and out. That is why the Titans are so effective, they live together so they know each others strengths and weaknesses. That is why we will be training to improve are knowledge of each others abilities." Terra nodded and Red X left the cell. If what Red X said was true this team of his may be able to destroy the Titans which only made her plan all the easier.

A/N Hello everyone it's good to be back in the states. I was gone for a bit and since I have no laptop I couldn't update sorry about that. This chapter was pretty hard to write I guess when you stop writing for a while you get rusty.

Quick note I'm going with Beast Boy's original theory that Red X is Jason Todd just in case he acts different from the TV's Red X. Oh and don't worry Blackfire will be back very soon.

And one more thing. I'm having a little trouble picking Red X team. We know Red x and Terra are going to be there but I'm having some trouble picking the last three. I was think of using

A. Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo.- I was think this because it seemed balanced.

B. Jinx,Cheshire,Mammoth-Just so you know Cheshire holds no grudge against Beast Boy and vice versa.

I'm lending to Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo, but if anyone wants to throw in there two cents it's welcomed. Are if you have a team idea I welcome it.


	26. Tamed Beast

Project Super Beast

Chapter 26: Tamed Beast

(Titan Tower-Common Room)

Leaving Tamaran was hard for Starfire, but she couldn't abandon her friends. With the Tower in danger they would need her now more than ever. So she decided to leave Galfore in charge, she knew that in his hands Tamaran would be safe.

When Titan's entered the Tower there were seagulls nesting in the Common Room. That's when they saw a human sized hole in the window.

"Wow. That is impressive." Beast Boy said as he looked at the hole.

"I told you to let me install those lasers." Cyborg said as he walked passed Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy started to shoo the seagulls out of Tower.

Robin give a heavy sigh. "Okay. Cyborg you search our database and see if we were hacked. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy I want you three to search the tower for any spying devices."

"Now? We've been gone for a whole day. The Sun's coming up. Can't this wait tell tomorrow?" Beast Boy said in a whiny tone. Robin simply glared at Beast Boy who groaned.

"What about you?" Cyborg asked as he sat down by a computer.

"I'm going to do a quick sweep of the tower and see if anything was stolen." With a nod the Titan's split up and started their assignments.

Raven and Starfire where the first to entered the common room an hour later, only to see Cyborg typing away on the main computer.

"Did they take anything?" Raven asked standing next to Cyborg.

"No. But I'm not finish. What about you?" Cyborg asked never looking up.

"We didn't find anything." Starfire said as the door opened to show a very angry Robin.

"So. What did they get?" Cyborg asked.

"Terra's arm, and my Red X suit." Robin replied.

"They stole your suit?" Cyborg asked never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yeah. Getting it back should be easy. Beast Boy I want you to..." Robin stopped mid-sentence when he notice Beast Boy missing.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Robin asked in annoyed tone.

Raven and Starfire simply shrugged. Robin started to rub his temple. "If he left this Tower...I'm going." Robin grumbled as a vein formed on his forehead.

"What's wrong with him leaving the Tower?"Cyborg asked finally looking up from screen.

"He's on 24 hour surveillance, he can't leave the Tower unless another member is with him."

"And if he does?" Starfire asked in a worried tone.

"Then, I'm kicking him out."

This caused Cyborg, Starfire and even Raven to gasp. "You can't be serious?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"Of course I'm serious." Robin said as he pulled out his commutator.

"Come in Beast Boy." Robin said as everyone looked on.

"Yes?" Beast Boy replied.

"Where are you?" Robin asked as Beast Boy sighed. "In my room." Beast Boy said in annoyed tone.

"You were suppose to return to the common room." Robin said as Beast Boy groaned. Two minutes passed before the common room door opened

"You didn't say that." Beast Boy said entering the common room.

"It was implied." Robin said looking at Beast Boy who was pale green. "What's wrong with you?" Cyborg asked as he stood up.

"My body is a little sensitive to sudden changes in temperature. That trip to Star's home and back kind of messed up my body." Beast Boy said taking a seat on the couch.

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked Beast Boy who shook his head no. "Cyborg. When you finish checking the database I would like you to upgrade the security system. Raven, Starfire I want you to clean up the common room and call a contractor to fix that window."

"And what are you going to be doing while were cleaning up bird crap?" Raven said with a little anger in her voice. "Me and Beast Boy are going to track down whoever did this." Robin replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Do we have to? I really don't feel good." Beast Boy asked as he got to his feet.

"You'll be okay. Now come on." Robin said pulling Beast Boy out the common room.

"You don't think Robin's hiding something? Do you?" Cyborg asked Raven who raised an eyebrow. "I mean, he took Beast Boy with him. And as you know Beast Boy was the only one who knew he was Red X." Cyborg said as Starfire and Raven started to think.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Raven said simply.

It didn't take long for Raven and Starfire to clean the common room and since they had a special contract with Jump City the window was fixed in no time.

Robin and Beast Boy returned to the Tower around noon, only to be meet with lasers firing when they walked into the common room. Robin pushed Beast Boy into the dining room before jumping behind the kitchen counter.

"Didn't you guys see the sign?"

Robin looked up to see Cyborg head poking out from the ceiling. "There was no sign! Turn the lasers off before I destroy them!" Robin yelled as he pulled out an exploding disc.

"Fine. Fine. Keep your mask on." Cyborg said as he disappeared into the ceiling.

Seconds later the lasers stop firing and Cyborg jumped from the ceiling.

"Why are there lasers in the ceiling?" Robin asked in a annoyed tone.

"Well, you said upgrade the security system. So I got to thinking, lasers. Hundreds of lasers built into the Tower, so the next time someone tries to break in the lasers will active and you know, do what lasers do." Cyborg said as Robin shook his head.

"Cyborg. I want to keep intruders out, not kill them." Robin said as Cyborg waved his hand dismissively. "They're stun lasers, no can die from a stun laser. But anyway how did it go?" Cyborg asked trying to change the subject.

"Not good. We'll have to try again after Beast Boy's condition improves."

"Where is the little grass stain." Cyborg said looking around. When Cyborg and Robin heard snoring, they looked to the dining area to see Beast Boy sleep under the table.

"How was he able to sleep through laser fire?" Robin asked in a confused tone.

"Forget that. How was he able to get to sleep that fast?" Cyborg asked as Robin pulled him out.

"I'm going to throw him in his room." Robin said throwing Beast Boy over his shoulder. "But when I come back were going to talk about these lasers." Robin exiting the common room.

It didn't take long for Beast Boy's hunger to wake him from his sleep. Looking over to his clock which read 8:15 a.m. "Dang I slept the whole day." He then heard a loud rumble from his stomach. "I think my stomach's eating itself." After a quick shower, he made his way to the common room. That's when he saw a note on the door to the common room.

"The Common Room will be under construction from nine to twelve, then from two to six. Enter at your own risk, your friend Cyborg. PS. Beast Boy. Robin is looking for you."

"There goes my day." Beast Boy said as he entered the common room. Looking to the kitchen he saw Raven pouring herself some tea. "Morning." Beast Boy said walking into the kitchen.

"You saw the note right?" Raven said as Beast Boy pulled a out a carton of soy milk. "I'll deal with Robin after I eat."

"You better hurry, Cyborg's going to be in here soon." Raven said as she exited the common room, with a sigh Beast Boy started to cook his breakfast.

(Training Room)

Finding Robin was easy, when he wasn't with Starfire he was in the training room. When he entered the training room he saw Robin training on a Muk Yan Jong.

"You wanted to see me?" Beast Boy said make his presence known. "Yeah." Robin said grabbing a nearby towel. "But. Before we get to that. How are you doing?"

"I'm still a little cold but that will pass." Beast Boy said in a nonchalant manner. "But enough about me. What do you need?"

"I want you track down our theft." Robin said throwing the his towel to the side.

"I can try, but it won't be easy. I thought I was having trouble tracking it down because of my body. But it's something else. The suit has your scent on it and it's throwing me off."

"Can't you just track the scent of the Zynothium?" Robin asked as Beast Boy shook his head. "Because of Terra and that cannon the smell of Zynothium is still in the air."

"So you can't do anything?" Robin a little harsher than he meant to. "Ow." Beast Boy said in hurt tone.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Right." Beast Boy in a dismissive tone. "Well anyway. Do you want me to try and track the theft down?" Beast Boy said as Robin shook his head.

"No. We'll deal with the theft when the time comes. But I want you to stay on guard." Robin noticed the confused look on his face. "No one told you?"

"Told me what?"

Robin simply shook his head. "The person who stole my suit, used it to break Terra out."

"Oh. That's not a problem, I don't think Terra's going to cause us anymore problems." Beast Boy replied causing Robin raise a eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Beast Boy only shrugged before answering. "I think our last fight drained her of her rage."

Robin watched a smile form on Beast Boy's face.

"Well I going to the roof. See if I can absorb some rays." Beast Boy said as he exited the the training room.

(Tower-Roof)

As Beast Boy laid on the roof he could almost feel his blood heat up. "You did take care of Terra. Right?" Beast Boy said aloud.

'Of course. In your Vampire form my power is increased greatly. So I have most,if not all the powers I would have if I was inside Raven. So using my empathy I can steal emotions from other people when you bite them.' Rage said as her voice echoed in his skull.

"What happens to the emotions?" Beast Boy asked which caused Rage to sigh. 'What do you think? I take them into myself, increasing my own power. That's why I want you to drain more people until I become stronger enough to hold a physical form.'

"If that's the case I should have drained Terra dry." Beast Boy said as Rage chuckled. 'No. I need people with special personality's. Taking Terra's rage and anger away increased my own power dramatically, but I need more.'

"Will I can't make any promises. But if I get the chance I will see what I can do."

'That's not good enough!' Rage shouted causing his head to throb. 'I want a real body, Beast Boy.'

"What. You tired of living in my head, I thought you would enjoy it. I have lots of memories in there violent ones, sad ones, and happy ones."

'I want a real BODY!' Rage shouted causing Beast Boy to rub his temples.

"What are you doing?"

Beast Boy turned his head only to see Raven. "Nothing." Beast Boy said as he got to his feet.

"Got tired of meditating in your room?" Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Don't you have anything better to than to listen to people in their room?" Raven asked, causing Beast Boy to shrug.

"With the common room off limits, there nothing else to do."

"Try reading a book."Raven said as she walked to edge of the tower.

"Well there is one book I want to read. Have you heard of a novel called Journey to the West?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you heard of it." Raven said in a surprised tone. "Do you have it?"

"No. But I have Romance of the three Kingdoms, if you want to read it." Raven asked as she turned to him. "Nah. Already read it. I wonder if that bookstore in the mall has one." Beast Boy said as he changed into a Peregrine Falcon. Beast Boy found himself encased in a black orb before he could get into the sky.

"Are you stupid?" Raven asked with no emotion. "I don't think so." Beast Boy replied as he tilted his head.

"You're on probation remember?" Raven asked causing Beast Boy to laugh.

"I totally forgot about that." Beast Boy changed back into his human form. "Cyborg's working on the security system, so can you go with me?" Raven waved her hand and the orb disappeared dropping Beast Boy.

"No." Raven answered as she got into lotus position.

"Oh come on. One hour tops." Raven just blocked out Beast Boy's whining. "Please. Please. Please. That might have Water Margin or Dream of the Red Chamber."

"And how do you know of these books? They don't seem like the kind of books you would read."

"Your right they're not. A friend of mine got me into them. That was until she burnt my book." Beast Boy said with a chuckle. "So are we going?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fine. Don't make me regret doing this."Raven said as she hovered in the air. "We're just going to the mall. What could go wrong?" Beast Boy said as he changed into a Peregrine Falcon.

(Common Room)

Around twelve Cyborg and Robin had gathered in the common room for lunch.

"I can't find them." Starfire said as she flew into the common room.

"That's weird. I know they saw the sign." Cyborg said as he flipped his hamburger patty over.

"If they don't eat now they will have to wait till dinner." Robin said as he looked at the clock. "Maybe B. Finally got her to go on a da-" Cyborg sentence was cut short as the common room doors exploded only to show a very angry Raven.

"Of all the immature, childish-" Raven yelled only to have Beast Boy cut her off.

"What? That guy had it coming." Beast Boy shouted as he tried to keep up with her.

"So getting us blacklisted was a your idea of getting back at him." Raven said as she grabbed his suit.

"That was a unforeseeable event." Beast Boy replied in a matter of tone. "And we wouldn't be blacklisted. If you didn't throw me through that window. So it's your fault! Not mine, I had nothing to do with it." Beast Boy shouted has he broke free of her hold.

"What happened?" Robin said drawing there attention.

"Oh. Hey Robin." Beast Boy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What happened?" Robin said glaring a hole in Beast Boy's head.

"Should I tell him or you?" Beast Boy asked Raven who glared at him. "Okay. You see Robin, I asked Raven to come with me to the mall so I could pick up a book."

"Well after we shopped for books. It was almost time for lunch, so I decided to treat her as a way of saying thanks. It took about thirty minutes to get her to agree but after that, everything was fine. But then we had to get the bastard of bastards as our waiter." Robin looked at Beast Boy who seemed to be mumbling something else under his breath.

"He called himself Adonis. He claimed to be God's gift to women." Raven said as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So you attacked him because he was flirting with Raven?" Cyborg asked causing Beast Boy to shake his head.

"No. He spit in my food. Ask Raven. While he was waiting on us he spilled water on me and tried to dump pepper on me." Beast Boy said.

"Raven?" Robin asked. "The water and pepper both happen but the spitting in his food-"

"I'm telling the truth!" Beast Boy shouted as his voice raised.

"So what happen after he spit in your food?" Robin asked as Beast Boy lowered his head.

"I spat at him." Beast Boy said with a weak smile.

"You what?" Robin said making sure he heard him.

"I changed into a Camel and spat at him." Cyborg started to laugh as Robin groaned.

"So you you're blacklisted for that?" Cyborg asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"No we where blacklisted because of her." Beast Boy said as he pointed at Raven who to no one's surprise pinned him to ceiling. "See. That temper is what got us in to real trouble."

"What happen?" Starfire asked as she tried to free Beast Boy.

"It was not my fault, that much I can tell you." Beast Boy shouted.

"Raven?" Robin asked wanting for a answer.

"He ducked."Beast Boy said suddenly.

"He ducked?" Robin looked at Raven who had a frown on her face. "You mean you..."Robin couldn't even finish his sentence.

"It was an act of God. I mean for her to come out of the bathroom at that point in time. I tried to say I was sorry, but she wouldn't listen. So as you can see this was not my fault." Beast Boy said earning a glare from everybody in the room. "What?"

"Raven. Can you let him go?" Robin asked as Beast Boy fell to the ground. Cyborg shook his head and went back into the kitchen to continue cooking. "Star can you keep an eye an Beast Boy?" Starfire simply nodded.

"I'm not a child."

"You sure act like one." Raven said as she glared a hole in him. "I need to talk to you." Robin said getting Raven's attention.

Beast Boy watched as Robin and Raven exited the common room.

'She likes him you know.' Rage words echoed in his skull. 'You should kill him.'

Starfire looked at Beast Boy only to see a vein forming on his forehead. "Friend. Are you okay?" Starfire asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

'He's going to take her from you. You should kill him.' Rage taunts continued.

"Are you sure your okay?" Beast Boy noticed her voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine. I'll be in my room." Beast Boy exited the common room in a haste.

(Beast Boy's Room)

Beast Boy was pacing in his room, Rage's words had truly frighten him. "Is that why she won't date me?" Beast Boy said as started to rub his temples.

"Why would she bring that up? There was no reason to put that thought in my head."

Inside Rage was happy her plan was working better then she thought.

'I just don't you to get hurt. I'm the only one who truly understands you. Everyone wants you to change, I want you to be the beast I know you can be.' Rage could feel his reason start to slip.

"But I …."

Rage cut him off before he continue. 'Change into your Vampire form.'

"What?"

'Just trust me.'

Beast Boy did as she command and changed. 'Now focus on the sound of my voice, and pull it out.'

Following Rage's command, he felt something change. His breathing got heavy, his chest tighten. That's when it happen. A shadow like arm exploded from his stomach, he watched a shadow like Raven crawl out of his stomach.

"Hello Beast Boy."

"Rage? Beast Boy asked as she towered over him. Getting to his feet Beast Boy tried to touch her only to have his hand go through her.

"I need your help Beast Boy. As you can see this limit of my power. If you were to change into your normal form I return to your mind. That is why I need you to go back to your old ways. I need Twelve, I need the beast, the animal that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted."

"If I go back to my old ways... I don't think I could stop myself." Beast Boy said as he avoided eye contact.

Rage could feel his reason start to slip. She knew she was manipulating him, but she believed it was for the best. The Titans could not see what she what she saw when she looked at him.

He was damaged, she had been in the darkest corner of his mind she had seen his true self. But she also saw the scared, wounded boy that he was. Like everyone he just wanted to be excepted, needed, someone to love him for what he was and not want him to change. And to break him she need to just that. "Am I not worth it?"

Beast Boy dropped to his knees in defeat. "What would you have me do?" Beast Boy never notice the smile that formed on Rage's face as he said this.


End file.
